Kimi Shimeru Me
by UchihaKuroime
Summary: Capitulo 10- -¡Tu ya estas casado, Sasuke! -¿Yo? ¿Casado? – Dijo mirando totalmente sorprendido a su padre - ¡Yo no estoy casado! Sasusaku. Lemon. Terminado.
1. Arrepentirse

**Kimi Shimeru Me  
>Por UchihaKuroime <strong>_  
>(en colaboración con Mamitane)<em>

**1. Arrepentirse.**

.

.

.**  
><strong>

_"La ira puede convertirse en alegría, y la cólera puede convertirse en placer. Pero una nación jamás puede ser reconstruida, y una vida no puede volver a nacer."_

_Sun Tzu, el Arte de la Guerra._

_._

.

._  
><em>

Anochecía. Ante ellos un mundo de tierra mojada y encharcada por las lluvias de la noche anterior. Los ejércitos de ninjas del País del Fuego formaban en perfecta sincronía ante el linde del bosque que separaba el país de la lluvia del país del viento. El aire estaba impregnado con el olor de la guerra.

El pequeño de los Uchiha, Sasuke, agudizaba la vista intentando distinguir algo que mereciese la pena observar en las filas enemigas, que se acercaban pesadamente entre el barro. Cualquiera les hubiese atacado intentando aprovechar el terreno, pero eso no era prudente con la gente de la arena. Que fuese arena mojada no significaba que fuese arena inutilizable.

Su hermano le dio un golpe en la armadura, llamando su atención.

-Relájate un poco, si sigues así de tenso el Katon te va a salir por el otro lado – dijo intentando contener la risa.

-¡Estúpido! No es momento para bromas – se quejo el menor de los Uchiha frunciendo el ceño y aumentando su tensión - ¿Ves a Gaara?

-No, no esta aquí – aseguro su hermano endureciendo el rostro – Supongo que sus espías habrán averiguado que la Roca pretende atacarles desde el este y se habrá quedado en Sunagakure.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido de exasperación y se ajusto las musleras de la característica armadura ninja de los Uchiha.

-¿Te has fijado? – pregunto Itachi de nuevo tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

-¿En que? – pregunto entre susurros Sasuke, mirando también al resto de ninjas que les rodeaban.

-Que los Uchihas somos los únicos idiotas que no llevamos protección en la cabeza – dijo volviendo a intentar contenerse la risa. Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada.

-Tal vez sea porque no nos hace falta.

-No, es porque somos muy guapos como para tapar nuestros preciosos rostros – dijo dándole con el codo.

-Es porque sois tan cabezones que no hay quien os haga un maldito casco – aseguro un Nara que esperaba tras ellos.

Sasuke volvió a mirar las filas por enésima vez, pasando por alto la ofensa. En los flancos la Hokage había ordenado colocar a los Akimichi y a los Inuzuka, fuerza destructora y resistente por excelencia en aquel tipo de conflictos. En el centro, entre ambos clanes, se colocaban de izquierda a derecha los Uchiha, los ninjas ofensivos sin clan y los Hyuuga; y tras estos se colocaban los ofensivos y defensivos de largo alcance: Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame y otros. El segundo general, Hatake Kakashi, caminaba distraído ante sus tropas.

-Ya queda poco – aseguro Itachi observando la mirada de impaciencia de su hermano pequeño.

Una suave brisa recorría la desértica y embarrada meseta, refrescando a los combatientes que empezaban a agitarse.

-Sharingan activado – ordeno Kakashi acercándose a Itachi, que repitió la orden a los Uchihas.

-Activad el Sharingan – Sasuke, al igual que el resto, obedeció las órdenes de su hermano - ¿Por algún motivo en especial? – interrogó el heredero de los Uchiha a Hatake.

-Los Hyuuga detectan corrientes de chakra en el suelo, nos atacaran con arena esté mojada o no. Estad atentos.

Itachi asintió con serenidad a su superior y le dio un apretón en el brazo a su hermano.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Por supuesto – contesto Sasuke comenzando la carrera hacia sus oponentes, poniéndose a la cabeza del ejército del Fuego que se dispuso a atacar.

La arena no espero ni un segundo. Columnas de barro se levantaban aquí y allá, entorpeciendo el paso de los ninjas o incluso lanzándolos por los aires. Algunas de las columnas terminaban en manos o bocas que engullían a sus enemigos.

Sasuke, con la gracia de la anticipación que le otorgaban sus fantásticos ojos, esquivaba con elegancia los ataques de arena. Fue el primero en colisionar con el enemigo, impactando contra la primera fila de un chidorazo que acabo con sus tres primeros oponentes instantáneamente. Mientras el resto de ninjas del fuego iban llegando a las filas enemigas, el no perdía el tiempo.

-¡Katon! ¡Gokakyo no Jutsu! – rugió apuntando a los ninjas de la arena que se abalanzaban hacia él haciéndoles arder entre las llamas.

-¡Sasuke, ataca el flanco izquierdo! – giro la cabeza para comprobar que la orden provenía de Kakashi y hecho un vistazo al lado izquierdo: a los Inuzuka no les estaba yendo nada bien contra el barro y las marionetas. Agachándose tanto como pudo se lanzo a la carrera hacia allí. Mientras corría saco un Fuuma Shuriken de su espalda que lanzo hacia delante para abrirse paso. Las nubes de tormenta volvían a amenazar en el cielo. Sonrió. Le encantaban las tormentas.

-¡Alejaos! – advirtió a los ninjas de la Hoja que se encontraban en el flanco izquierdo. Concentrándose tanto como pudo en aquella situación, grito - ¡KIRIN!

Apuntando hacia el grupo de marionetistas que se concentraba en aquel punto, concentrando el chakra de la naturaleza que provenía de las nubes de tormenta y haciendo descargar un enorme y destructivo rayo sobre sus enemigos. Algunos ninjas de la Hoja vitorearon su impresionante actuación.

Se tomo unos minutos para reposar mientras los Inuzuka aprovechaban la brecha abierta para destrozar lo que quedaba del flanco izquierdo.

Casi no pudo ver la increíble embestida de aquel enorme abanico que amenazaba estrellarse contra él. Saltando en una molesta postura, logro esquivar el descomunal abanico que, para su estupor, al acabar su recorrido provoco un enorme tornado que por suerte no hirió a nadie al estar ya despejada aquella zona.

Sasuke se volvió a observar a su oponente. Una chica. Alzo una ceja.

-Me deja usted impresionado, señorita – dijo con guasa, observando a la chica rubia que tenia ante él. Parecía ser más o menos de su edad. Vestía un sugerente kimono de color violeta, un atuendo nada seguro para una guerra- Tu debes ser Sabaku no Temari.

-Cierra el pico y lucha, Uchiha – dijo la rubia apuntillando sus palabras con un movimiento de abanico que lanzo una potente y afilada ráfaga de viento hacia el Uchiha que la esquivo con elegancia.

-"Viento gana a rayo" – pensó el muchacho chasqueando la lengua.

Pero ella no parecía dispuesta a darle tiempo para pensar. Desplazándose hasta el costado lazo un nuevo y potente ataque de su abanico. Sasuke opto por un cuerpo a tierra, dejándose caer sobre el suelo y así esquivando el ataque que paso sobre su cabeza. El Uchiha sopeso sus posibilidades. Las técnicas de fuego requerían mucho chakra y el ya había ejecutado un espectacular Kirin y utilizado el Sharingan durante bastante tiempo. Cuanto antes acabase, mejor.

-¡Katon! ¡Hosenka no jutsu! – exclamo lanzándole continuas y rápidas balas de fuego. Cuando ya sonreía pensando que había logrado alcanzar a su oponente, esta agito su arma golpeando con una corriente de aire los ardientes disparos. Y todos sabemos que le pasa al fuego cuando le das más oxigeno. Sasuke intento esquivar su propio ataque que ahora se volvía contra él potenciado por el de la rubia, logrando evitar las llamas pero no el viento que le produjo cortes en el rostro y arañazos en la armadura.

Le quedaban pocos recursos. Obviamente, no lograría acercarse lo suficiente a ella como para entablar un combate de taijutsu. Se dio cuenta de que la chica no hacia nada por atacarle, y eso que el ya llevaba unos minutos reflexionando. Su mano estaba crispada, como si intentase hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por intentar abrir el abanico. Se fijo entonces en que la sombra de la chica llegaba hasta los pies de Nara Shikamaru. El moreno parecía estar utilizando toda su concentración en mantener inmóvil a la muchacha. Le hizo un gesto al Uchiha con la cabeza en señal de que no aguantaría mucho más.

-Kusari Hebi no jutsu – susurro el Uchiha haciendo aparecer serpientes del suelo que se enroscaron en el cuerpo de la rubia de la arena inmovilizándola. Sasuke se acerco a ella, al igual que Shikamaru. Ambos se colocaron a una distancia prudencial de ella. Sasuke sacó un kunai.

-No deberíamos matarla – aconsejo el Nara – Es una "princesa" de la arena, esto empeoraría nuestras relaciones con ellos.

-Nunca debimos aceptar entrar en esto – aseguro el Uchiha – Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos en Konohagakure como para perder el tiempo aquí.

-Estoy contigo. Deberíamos llevarla al campamento base y que Kakashi sama decida que hacer con ella.

Sasuke observo la pelea. Los ninjas de la arena se defendían tras muros de barro, impidiendo el avance de la hoja. Aunque los defensores eran los más dañados, los ninjas del país del fuego parecían exhaustos.

-Llévala tu – pidio el Uchiha – yo voy a ver si puedo hacer algo en el frente.

-Como quieras – el Uchiha le dio un golpe seco en la nuca a la muchacha y el Nara se la cargo a la espalda.

Avanzo sin demasiadas prisas hacia el grueso del ejército que se agazapaba en el suelo, probablemente intentando idear un plan para asaltar las recién creadas defensas del enemigo.

Se situó junto a su hermano, que se vendaba el antebrazo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto el Uchiha menor.

-Los Hyuuga quieren ordenar retirada y Kakashi parece estar de acuerdo. Están pensando en la mejor forma de marcharnos sin tener más bajas -el Uchiha menor se fijo en el terreno que tenían a sus espaldas, cubierto de cadáveres de ambos bandos- Ese ataque tuyo con el rayito, ha sido alucinante – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Lo se.

-Itachi – Kakashi se acerco a ellos sin perder de vista el frente enemigo – Ordena a los Uchiha retirarse por el oeste, nos encontraremos en el campamento base en una hora. Que no os sigan.

-Por supuesto.

-Kakashi sama – llamo Sasuke a su superior – Nara Shikamaru y yo hemos capturado a Sabaku no Temari.

Kakashi mostro su asombro alzando las cejas, pero sin perturbar ni un ápice más de su rostro.

-¿Y que habéis hecho con ella, Sasuke san?

-Nara la lleva al campamento. Es un importante rehén. Nos servirá para negociar la paz.

Hatake dejo que se viese marcada bajo su mascara una sonrisa y suavizo su mirada.

-Parece que no soy el único arrepentido de haber aceptado participar en esto.

.

.

.

_"Su voz aleja el silencio  
>su mirada<br>trae la luz."_

_._

.

._  
><em>

La joven Sakura caminaba por las calles del _hanamachi_ de Konohagakure, de regreso a su _okiya_. Venia de la peluquería de donde, como siempre, había salido descontenta con el resultado de su peinado. Suspiro resignada. No había nada que hacer para lograr disimular su enorme frente.

Sakura trabajaba como geisha bajo la protección de la Hokage. Era huérfana y solo había escapado de la vida en la calle por la generosidad de Tsunade. La mujer la había acogido en su casa e intentando encontrar un buen futuro para ella. Las puertas de la academia ninja estaban prohibidas a las mujeres, solo grandes autodidactas como la Hokage, que sobresalían muy por encima de la mayoría de los hombres, habían logrado abrirse paso en el mundo de los ninjas. Era por eso que, aunque había sido instruida en medicina ninja, Tsunade la había llevado a una okiya del hanamachi para que la niña recibiese clases de danza, música, interpretación, entre otras muchas disciplinas.

Y ha ella le gustaba su trabajo. Le gustaba que la llamasen a las casas de te para entretener con elocuentes palabras a los caballeros, bailar para ellos y observar como la miraban como si de una diosa se tratase, ver el rostro feliz y relajado de sus clientes tras descargar sus problemas en reconfortantes conversaciones con ella.

Porque ella no era una de esas fulanas que se pintaban el rostro de blanco y se hacían llamar geishas. Ella era una dama educada con un trabajo de lo más honrado y noble.

-¡Frentona! – escucho como una voz la llamaba. Miro a su rubia amiga con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Qué ocurre Ino chan, has vuelto a estrellarte con la puerta al intentar salir de casa? Mira que te dije que te quitases el pelo de la cara.

-¡No seas boba! Tengo mucho que contarte – dijo tomándola de las manos – Te acompaño hasta la _okiya_.

Ino Yamanaka era el claro ejemplo de hija de un gran clan ninja a la que se le habían cerrado las puertas de la academia por el hecho de ser mujer. Se pasaba el dia practicando ikebana, cotilleando, volviendo a cotillear y si le quedaba algo de tiempo seguía cotilleando.

-Bueno, ¿que ha pasado para exaltarte de ese modo?

-Vuelven los ninjas del frente.

-¿Todos? – dijo la pelirosa intentando no mostrar demasiado nerviosismo.

-¡Si! Según mi padre van a plantearse la guerra de otro modo porque ha habido muchas bajas – dijo ahora con tono preocupado – Pero lo que importa es que Sasuke kun e Itachi kun vuelven de una pieza – dijo con una mirada picarona.

-Menos mal – suspiro aliviada.

-Sasuke kun ha vuelto a ser el hombre del momento. Él y Nara Shikamaru capturaron a la perra de Sabaku no Terenoseque, la hija del Kazekage – dijo la rubia sin darle mayor importancia – El caso es que van a darle a ambos una medalla por tan valiente hazaña y después Fugaku sama organizara una fiesta privada en su casa – dijo dando palmadas.

-No se porque te ilusionas tanto, los hombres estarán en una habitación y tu en otra bien lejos de los hermanos Uchiha.

-¡Pero tu no lo estarás, Sakura chan! – Dijo dándole un codazo y riendo suavemente - ¡Que envidia! Tu estarás sentada entre ellos sirviéndoles sake y pidiéndoles que te cuenten sus aventuras en la batalla mientras observas sus preciosos rostros – dijo con los ojos iluminados solo de pensarlo – Yo debía de haber sido geisha – aseguro con resignación.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que van a contratarme? Hay muchas geishas en el _hanamachi_.

-Pero ninguna baila como tú, ¡tonta! Fugaku sama querrá mostrar esplendor ante sus invitados, no va a renunciar a la mejor bailarina de Konohagakure por no pagar un poco más – aseguro la rubia – Y yo estaré escuchando las batallitas de mi madre y de sus amigas mientras tu serás el centro de atención de todos esos apuestos hombres – volvió a suspirar.

Sakura sabía que su amiga probablemente tenía razón, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones hasta que llegase a la _okiya_ y Shizune le dijese que tenía trabajo para esa noche.

-Bueno, si puedo intentaré buscarte esta noche durante la fiesta, ¿te tomaras un descansito para contarle todo lo que pasa hay dentro a tu mejor amiga, verdad? – dijo con un bromista tono amenazante.

-Cuando estoy de servicio cobro cien yenes por hora de conversación, así que tu sabrás si puedes pagar mis honorarios – se rio la pelirosa guiñándole el ojo a su amiga antes de despedirse.

En la _okiya_ las geishas corrían de un lado a otro cargando cajas con kimonos o estuches de maquillaje.

-¿Qué ocurre, Shizune san? – pregunto al ver a la encargada de la _okiya_ pasar cargada de papeles de cuentas.

-¡Ah! Sakura san, por fin llegas – busco entre un montón de papeles y paso rápidamente los ojos entre las líneas escritas – Tienes que estar a las ocho en la casa de Uchiha Fugaku para una cena formal. Se te pagaran dos mil yenes por baile más doscientos por hora que pases entreteniendo a los invitados.

-¿Yo sola? – preguntó con intención de averiguar que otras geishas habían sido contratadas.

-Si han contratado más, no son de esta _okiya_. El señor Fugaku es un poco tacaño, he intentado conseguir que te pagase 3000 por baile y 350 por hora pero se ha negado en rotundo.

-No te preocupes por eso, agradece que al menos tengamos trabajo – dijo sonriendo, subiendo las escaleras hacia el almacén de kimonos.

Así que iba a trabajar para los Uchiha, una vez más.

Aunque esta vez era la primera que iría a su casa. Sakura solía trabajar en las casas de te más prestigiosas del _hanamachi_ y esto le había brindado la oportunidad de servir a muchos miembros del clan Uchiha. En especial al joven Uchiha Sasuke.

Era un cliente especial. El joven Uchiha prefería escucharla hablar y disfrutaba con el simple hecho de tomar el té mientras Sakura ejecutaba un ensayado monologo sobre algún tema de interés general. Sasuke no le pedía que bailase, o que tocase algún instrumento para él, prefería mirar con atención como ella realizaba la ceremonia del té, sin decir palabra. Cuando ella lo veía sentado con otros comensales mientras bailaba no podía evitar la necesidad de, en cuanto acababa, acercarse a él a toda prisa, aunque sabía que no debía mostrar esa clase de favoritismos con ningún cliente.

Otras veces le había atendido en el hospital. Cuando ocurrían batallas y los servicios médicos se desbordaban, Tsunade solía llamarla para que ayudase. Ella había sido la afortunada en tratar al Uchiha tras su épica batalla con el temible Sannin Orochimaru. Ella había curado sus heridas y hecho desaparecer sus cicatrices.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando hacer desaparecer de su mente la imagen del atractivo torso desnudo del Uchiha tendido indefenso en el hospital.

En la _okiya_ trabajaban seis geishas en aquel momento. Todo el dinero que ganaban era para la _okiya_, a menos que ahorrasen secretamente una parte para intentar independizarse. Pero para una geisha era muy difícil lograr separarse de su _okiya_, especialmente por los kimonos.

No era nada elegante que una geisha repitiese kimono muy a menudo y, teniendo en cuenta que un kimono podía bien valer el sueldo de varios años de una sola geisha, la única manera de conseguir una buena colección era estando en una _okiya_, donde se llevaban coleccionando kimonos durante generaciones. Eso o tener un _danna_, o lo que es lo mismo, un cliente preferencial que se ocupase de tus gastos.

Sakura abrió la puerta del almacén de los kimonos. Como el resto de la casa, era de madera y, por miedo al fuego y a perder los valiosísimos kimonos, el suelo y las paredes eran humedecidos diariamente. Los kimonos se mantenían en estanterías lejos tanto del suelo como de la pared para que no cogiesen humedad. Cada kimono era guardado en una caja con una etiqueta en la que se escribía el nombre del kimono, el artista que lo había hecho, su precio y año de compra.

Sakura busco entre las cajas el nombre _Hi-toki katsu kawa_, "Cuando el fuego gana al rio", un hermoso kimono de color rojo vino y mate, con un _nagajuban_ – kimono simple interior – en color negro al igual que el _ob_i. El _nagajuban_ es fundamental en un kimono, pues siempre ha de ir a juego con el _obi_ para que cuando los filos del _nagajuban_ se vean en los puños de las mangas y en el final del kimono, sean totalmente armónicos. Los kimonos suelen representar historias y el _Hi-toki katsu kawa_ tenia unos hermosos dibujos de olas de fuego que se enfrentaban a olas de agua. Aquel kimono le parecía apropiado para la ocasión especialmente por los colores. Era como ir vestida de sharingan.

Los kimonos simples, aunque no se puede decir que fuese tare fácil, podían ser colocados por una única persona. Pero el kimono de una geisha, con aquel enorme e impresionante _obi_, era imposible que se lo pudiese colocar ella misma. Pero aun era temprano para arreglarse.

Dejando el kimono en su cuarto, bajo al comedor a comer algo, a sabiendas de que no volvería a probar bocado hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Sakura san – se arrodillo una de las muchachas que trabajaban para la _okiya_ – Shizune sama me pidió que le informase de las nuevas sobre la batalla, dijo que le seria útil para la noche -Sakura no contesto, simplemente asintió, con la boca llena de comida – Bueno, como ya sabe, la Roca pidió a la Hoja que atacase el lado este de la Arena para así poder pasar ellos tranquilamente hasta su villa oculta. Al parecer Tsunade sama esta muy arrepentida de haber aceptado, hemos perdido muchos hombres en el conflicto – dijo la muchacha verdaderamente conmovida.

-¿Algún nombre importante?

-No, ningún nombre destacable, pero no dejan de ser perdidas – dijo en tono recriminador.

La pelirosa se apresuro a mover las manos en señal de negación.

-Lo se, lo se, no pienses que no me importan. Es por si tengo que dar el pésame a alguien esta noche.

-Bueno, lo más destacable a sido la captura de la hija del kazegake, Sabaku no Temari, que ahora mismo se encuentra bajo la custodia de los Nara en la prisión de alta seguridad. Tsunade sama espera poder llegar a un acuerdo gracias a su captura.

-Pues menuda tontería – se quejo tomando algo más de comida con los palillos – Si alguien capturara a mi hija pactaría lo que hubiese que pactar para recuperarla y luego me pasaría el pacto por el…

-¡No seáis ordinaria, Sakura san!

-…y atacaría a quien hubiese osado secuestrarla. Estoy segura que la arena no va a acceder a pactar con nosotros tan tranquilamente. Y menos si la Roca los ha atacado gracias a nosotros.

-Aun no se sabe si el otro ataque tuvo éxito. El gran ausente en la batalla fue Sabaku no Gaara, por lo que la ciudad estaba bien protegida.

Tras escuchar algún que otro cotilleo más, Sakura se despidió de la muchacha y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Era hora de maquillarse y aquello le tomaría tiempo.

Se coloco el _nagajuban_ y se sentó ante su tocador, lleno de productos de cosmética. Miro sus rasgos en el espejo, paseando sus dedos por las mejillas. Por suerte ya era muy blanca sin necesidad de demasiado maquillaje. El blanco era el color de piel de moda porque significaba que eras una persona acomodada, que no tenías un trabajo cualquiera como agricultor o cosas así. Significaba que tenías una vida aristocrática lejos del dañino sol.

Cogió el tarro de suave cera, _bintsuke-abura, _y con una de las brochas de maquillaje comenzó a extendérselo por todo el rostro, el cuello, y el escote. Aquello permitiría que el maquillaje permaneciera intacto toda la noche. Tomo un cuenco, echando dentro una considerable cantidad de polvos blancos que luego mezclo con agua. Con una brocha algo más pequeña comenzó a aplicarse la mezcla por el rostro, teniendo cuidado de no aportar mucha cantidad para que pareciese natural.

Teniendo en cuenta que los kimonos no solían dejar mucho a la vista, la parte más erótica de una geisha era el comienzo del cuello y la espalda. El cuello del kimono en la parte trasera se colgaba holgadamente de los hombros, dejando ver una seductora parte de piel. Era esta parte, entre el cuello y la espalda, donde las geishas dejaban una parte de su piel sin pintar formando una "W" o una "V". Con mucha imaginación se podía ver que era un símbolo muy erótico y provocador. Tomando una suave esponja retiro el exceso de maquillaje de algunas zonas y lo unificó en otras, siempre buscando la máxima naturalidad.

Una de las partes de su cuerpo que no le gustaba, a parte de la frente, era su boca, demasiado grande para su gusto. Le encantaba el grosor de sus labios, pero no su extensión, por lo que también se los había pintado de blanco. Con un pequeño pincel tomo el carmín y se pinto unos pequeños y sensuales labios, con total precisión tras años maquillándose ella misma. Después, añadiendo azúcar cristalizado a la mezcla de pintalabios, volvió a pintarlos, para darle esta vez más brillo. Solo quedaba el contorno de los ojos, que pinto con carboncillo, intentando hacerlos parecer más redondo y resaltando su hermoso color jade. Normalmente el resto de geishas pintaban también de blanco sus cejas y las sustituian por unas pintadas. Pero ella adoraba sus cejitas rosas, por lo que las dejaba al natural. Sobre el pelo bien peinado de peluquería coloco una hermosa horquilla que el propio Uchiha Fugaku le había regalado el dia de su estreno como bailarina en el teatro de Konohagakure.

-¡Shizune san! – grito desde la puerta, esperando que se encontrase cerca.

-¡Ya voy! – respondió esta desde el piso de abajo.

La mujer subió corriendo las escaleras y entro en la habitación mientras Sakura sacaba con cuidado el kimono de su caja. ¡Pesaba muchísimo!

-No entiendo cómo puedes bailar con esto – comentó Shizune. Sakura no respondió, simplemente levanto los brazos para que ella pudiese colocarle el kimono sobre los hombros, ajustándolo a la cintura. Lo peor era anudar el _obi_.

-¿Qué nudo quieres?

-Un coral atrás – dijo estirándose y apretando el vientre, observándose en el espejo mientras Shizune colocaba, no sin esfuerzo, el _obi_ alrededor de su cintura – Apriétalo más.

-Te vas a asfixiar – dijo tirando con fuerza de la tela. Dio dos vueltas con la tela a la cintura de Sakura y después, no sin antes pasarse la mano por la frente y jadear un poco, comenzó la complicada tarea de colocar la tela restante de manera que quedase fija pero ornamentada. Con unas horquillas estratégicamente dispuestas para no ser vistas termino de asegurar la tela, que debía aguantar toda la noche en su lugar.

-¿Te gusta así? – preguntó mientras Sakura se giraba levemente para mirarse en el espejo.

-Es perfecto, gracias – dijo sonriendo, aunque era difícil adivinar la sonrisa en su labios pintados.

Volvió a mirarse. Quería estar perfecta. Intentado obviar la anchura de su frente, revisó su cabello rosado. No se le había movido ni un solo pelo, como debía ser. La horquilla del señor Uchiha seguia en su sitio, el largo del kimono era el suficiente para que arrastrara ligeramente por el suelo cuando estuviese bailando, pero que no tocase el suelo cuando se calzara los _geta_ de madera, y así no ensuciarse en la calle. El nudo del _obi_ era simplemente precioso.

-¡Deja de mirarte! Estas esplendida, resplandeciente, preciosa. Y tu palanquín ya debe estar en la puerta esperando para llevarte a la casa de los Uchiha.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y ambas bajaron al primer piso, pendientes de que todas las partes del kimono se mantuviesen en su lugar. En la entrada, mientras ella se colocaba los zuecos de laca, Shizune busco dos abanicos que hiciesen juego con el kimono. Se los tendió a Sakura, que guardo uno en el obi y otro en la manga izquierda, sujetado por un lazo al brazo.

Como Shizune había imaginado, el palanquín con ruedas esperaba en la puerta. El muchacho que tiraba de él se esforzó por no mirar aquello que no podía pagar mientras Sakura se sentaba dentro.

-Recuerda que Uchiha es un tacaño, no te va a pagar más de cuatro horas. Así que te quiero pronto de vuelta, si quiere más que lo pague.

-Así no se hacen amigos, Shizune – dijo la pelirosa mientras el muchacho comenzaba a tirar del palanquín.

.

.

.

.

.

La casa de los Uchiha estaba en el barrio del clan, en una zona apartada de Konohagakure, lejos del _hanamachi_. Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, todo el mundo debía estar cenando. Y en cuanto acabase la cena en casa de los Uchiha, comenzaría su trabajo.

La casa era, sin duda, la más grande de la calle. Rodeada por un muro de dos metros de piedra oscura, constaba de tres edificios principales rodeados de estancias menores y de dos grandes jardines. La entrada estaba presidida por un arco hecho con dos almendros a los que se le había dado forma de manera que las ramas se entremezclaban y unían formando curiosas figuras. Desde el arco, un camino de piedra serpenteaba por el jardín principal, corría junto a un pozo de la fortuna y llegaba hasta la puerta principal de la casa, escondida bajo un bajo tejado de madera oscura y ornamentada. Sabía que ella no debía entrar por esa puerta. Junto al arco de almendros había dos guardas armados que la ayudaron a bajar del palanquín en cuanto este paro junto a la entrada.

-Buenas noches – saludó ella, con una breve reverencia y dejando caer sus ojos verdes de forma seductora, haciendo enrojecer a uno de ellos.

-Sakura san, la esperan en la puerta del otro salón – le indicó uno de ellos, que la acompaño hasta allí. Podía escucharse el ruido de los comensales en el interior de la casa, pero no provenían del salón principal. Además había dos ruidos distintos y separados: el cacareo de las mujeres en un lado, el de los hombres en otro. La cena ya había terminado, y ella llegaba tarde. Acelero sin poder evitarlo el paso.

-¡Ah! Por fin llegáis – exclamo un hombrecillo visiblemente nervioso que se balanceaba junto a la puerta que daba al salón donde se oía a los hombres.

-Siento el retraso.

-No os preocupéis, no os preocupéis. Acaban de pasar al salón – la tranquilizo mientras la guiaba al interior de la casa.

El salón era estrecho, pero largo. Había dos mesas enfrentadas la una a la otra, muy bajas y largas, de madera oscura y de calidad. Sentados a ellas, dejando el pasillo entre ambas mesas libre, había dos filas de comensales sentados en tupidos cojines, bebiendo, fumando y conversando. En un extremo de la sala habían colocado una tarima de madera que hacía las veces de escenario, y habían engalanado las paredes de su alrededor con telas de con distintos motivos y dibujos. Toda la decoración de la sala era roja. Sonrió levemente, pues había acertado con la elección del kimono. La luz de las escasas velas era tenue y daba un aire muy íntimo a la larga estancia.

Paseó la vista sobre los comensales, buscando caras conocidas. Había miembros de todos los clanes importantes de la ciudad, incluso algún general. Reconoció al señor Fugaku sentado casi en el borde de una de las mesas, cerca de donde estaba ella, a Itachi dos asientos más a su derecha. Pero Sasuke no estaba.

Apenas escucho como el sirviente la presentaba ante los invitados y estos le aplaudían levemente. Estaba demasiado ocupada buscando los ojos negros de Sasuke. Por suerte, se sabía tan bien su papel que inconscientemente sonreía y se inclinaba ante su público. Se acerco al pequeño escenario, donde un señor mayor, sentado en el suelo, afinaba un _shamisen_. Ella le miro y asintió con la cabeza y el anciano comenzó a tocar.

Había bailado muchas veces aquella canción, por lo que no necesito concentrarse demasiado. Bailar para ella era tan simple como respirar. En el comienzo de la segunda estrofa de la canción saco los abanicos de un movimiento seco y rápido, arrancado un aplauso de los comensales, que se asombraron ante su rapidez.

¿Y qué más daban todos aquellos aplausos, que importaban todas aquellas miradas cargadas de admiración si ninguna era la de Sasuke?

Un, dos, tres, cambio de pie, un, dos tres, la cabeza hacia atrás, un, dos, tres, juego de abanicos en el aire, un, dos, tres…

El silbido de la puerta al abrirse llamo su atención. Nadie interrumpía una actuación a medias. Nadie excepto Sasuke. Contuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción e intento evitar mirarle. La habían contratado para entretener a medio centenar de hombres, no al joven Uchiha.

Aun así no pudo evitar ponerle más empeño a su actuación, acentuando más los movimientos, acelerando el ritmo, impresionándoles a todos con sus gráciles giros, con las formas que tomaban los abanicos entre sus manos amoldándose a las notas del _shamisen_.

El ritmo de la danza se volvió extasiante, anunciando la llegada del rápido y silencioso final. La sala rompió en aplausos. Volvió a guardar los abanicos en un rápido movimiento y se inclino para agradecer la ovación. En seguida todos volvieron a las conversaciones que habían dejado a medias al comienzo de la actuación, sumiendo la habitación en un alegre murmullo. Con las manos juntas en el regazo se dirigió hacia las mesas, sentándose sin aparente interés junto al anfitrión, el señor Fugaku.

-Sakura, has estado formidable, como siempre.

-Humildemente le doy las gracias, Fugaku-sama – dijo con una leve reverencia.

-Por aquí estamos servidos – dijo observando sin mucho interés su vaso de sake. Al señor Fugaku no le gustaba beber, lo hacía por pura cortesía- Ve a atender a nuestros sedientos muchachos – dijo indicando con la cabeza la parte de la mesa en la que se habían sentando los jóvenes soldados. Sakura sonrió con dulzura y se levanto con un elegante movimiento que hizo bailar el kimono tras de ella.

Apenas posó los ojos sobre los comensales, Itachi le hizo señas con la mano. Sasuke se había sentando frente a él y mantenía el rostro serio, casi compungido. Se dirigió hacia el Uchiha mayor, que le sonrió y le indico que se sentase a su lado. Sakura acertó a darse la vuelta en el momento en que pasaba uno de los camareros con la bandeja, tomo una botella de aspecto caro, y obedeció al Uchiha, sentándose en el cojín junto a él.

-Estaba preguntándole a Sasuke cómo es posible que una sola persona albergue tanta belleza.

-¡Itachi san! No deberíais empezar a beber tan pronto – dijo con una suave sonrisa, bajando la vista hacia la mesa y sirviéndole el contenido de la botella. El Uchiha sonrió satisfecho: le gustaba que le tratasen con complicidad. Con el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver como Sasuke hacia un mohín con la boca.

-Sasuke-sama, ¿os sirvo? –dijo sosteniendo con elegancia la botella, manteniendo las manos prácticamente ocultas en las mangas del kimono.

-No – dijo en un ronco susurro.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Sasuke! Es nuestra fiesta, alegra esa cara. Además – dijo mirando de reojo a Sakura – Estoy seguro de que Sakura san querrá ayudarnos después con eso que ya te he dicho.

-No digas estupideces – le increpo verdaderamente molesto el Uchiha menor, mirando a los lados con recelo.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que atender al resto de comensales, estaré de vuelta antes de que hayáis terminado de discutir – aseguró la pelirosa con una nueva media sonrisa, e Itachi soltó una suave y contenida carcajada.

Se levanto de nuevo y se dedico a ir de cojín en cojín por toda la sala, por los distintos grupos que se habían formado. Servía a los comensales, opinaba brevemente sobre la conversación, arrancaba unas cuantas sonrisas y algún que otro destello de ojos y volvía a levantarse para ir al siguiente grupo. Pero no perdía de vista a los dos Uchihas. En cuanto se había levantado Sasuke se había echado sobre la mesa y parecía gritarle enfurecido y en voz baja a Itachi. Nadie parecía mirarles, no era raro que discutieran. El único momento en el que parecían ponerse de acuerdo era durante la batalla. Cuando ya casi había terminado de dar la vuelta a las dos mesas, Sasuke se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el cojín, resoplando, haciendo que sus azulados cabellos negros se agitasen sobre su frente. Esta vez se sentó junto a él.

-Sasuke sama parece disgustado, ¿tenéis alguna herida que os moleste? – dijo con cara preocupada mirando al menor de los Uchiha, que evito sus ojos.

-Está perfectamente, apenas le han tocado durante la batalla, al muy puerco – comento Itachi - ¡Y mírame a mí! – Dijo descolgándose un poco el kimono por el hombro, dejando ver el comienzo de un enorme cardenal amarillento – Me machacaron a base de bien todo el lado derecho del cuerpo.

-Sírveme – ordeno Sasuke moviendo su vaso justo cuando la pelirosa comenzaba a preparar su más compungido discurso sobre el estado de salud de Itachi.

-Así me gusta – dijo el mayor sonriendo con satisfacción.

Sakura le lleno el vaso, no del todo, a sabiendas de que Sasuke, al igual que su padre, detestaba la bebida. Su curiosidad crecía por momentos, ¿qué demonios le ocurría a Sasuke? No solía ser tan frio con ella, es más, siempre había pensado que tenía una gran facilidad para ayudarle a relajarse. Pero estaba tan tenso, serio, enfadado y triste. No sabía cómo actuar, algo que una geisha jamás podía permitirse.

-Sakura – la llamo Itachi, en un susurro, atrayendo su atención – En unos minutos llegaran unas geishas. Cuando lo hagan, ¿podrías salir por aquella puerta? – dijo señalando una puerta de madera oscura – Si le dices a algún camarero que vas al servicio, te la señalaran.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que queréis que haga?

-Hablaremos de ello en su momento – dijo mirando juguetón a su alrededor - ¿Cuántas horas te han pagado?

-Solo el baile.

-Perfecto – sonrió.

Sintió como Sasuke se tensaba a su lado. Le miro, con curiosidad. Estaba sudando y el kimono se le pegaba a la blanca piel del cuello.

-Sasuke sama, ¿de verdad os encontráis bien?

-Estoy perfectamente – dijo mirándola a la cara por primera vez en toda la noche.

Como Itachi había dicho, pronto entraron cuatro geishas que, tras presentar sus respetos al señor de la casa, se dispersaron entre las mesas e inundaron el ambiente con sus risas y sus melodiosas voces. Sakura se levanto y se acerco hasta uno de los camareros que había junto a la puerta negra.

-El escusado, por favor- pregunto en un susurro. El camarero le miro extrañado: uno de los motivos por los que las geishas no solían comer ni beber nada durante las fiestas era por lo difícil que era ir al baño con sus enormes kimono. Aun así señalo la puerta.

-Todo el pasillo recto a la derecha.

Se introdujo por el pasillo, acompañada del silbido del kimono sobre la brillante madera oscura del suelo. Podía escuchar al otro lado de la pared las voces de las mujeres y a su izquierda podía ver entre los dibujos de madera de la fachada el precioso jardín interior. Al final del pasillo le esperaba Itachi y Sasuke. ¿Cómo la habían adelantado?

-Sakura san, gracias por venir, pensé que tal vez no os gustase…

-Confió en vos, Itachi sama. Sé que sois un hombre honorable – dijo con gesto solemne, haciendo enrojecer al mayor de los Uchiha.

-Tal vez no sea para tanto…-susurro tendiéndole la mano. Sakura miro a Sasuke que se mantenía entre las sombras. Después giro de nuevo sus ojos verdes hasta la mano que Itachi le tendía. Una geisha no debía tocar nunca a un cliente. Aun así la curiosidad pudo más que su recato. Itachi sonrió y apretó la mano contra la de ella, invitándola a colocarse entre ambos hermanos. Comenzaron a andar por el pasillo, alejándose de los comedores.

-Vereis Sakura san, tal vez hayáis oído que han capturado a la hija del Kazekage.

-Sasuke sama y Shikamaru sama, si son ciertos los rumores –asintió mirando a Sasuke que mantenía la vista perdida en la pared del final del pasillo, totalmente ausente.

-Bien, pues nuestro amado padre en cuanto se enteró de la noticia mando mensaje al Kazekage, mientras nosotros volvíamos del campo de batalla, dándole una propuesta – se mordió ligeramente el labio y miro a su hermano, para luego volver sus ojos negros al inmaculado rostro de Sakura- Sasuke se desposará pronto con Sabaku no Temari.

Estuvo a punto de tropezarse con el bajo del kimono. No es que el hecho de que Sasuke se casase le impidiese seguir sirviéndole como geisha pero…

-¿Casarse con el enemigo?

-Si bueno, ese no es nuestro mayor problema. Lo que ocurre es que Sasuke…aun no…- miro a su hermano intentando ocultar la diversión que le embargaba el rostro -…aun no conoce mujer.

Sakura se soltó de la mano de Itachi de un hábil movimiento de muñeca y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, andando rápidamente de vuelta hacia los salones.

-Espera, Sakura san, déjame terminar.

Sakura se paró un segundo para mirarlo fijamente, con los labios apretados.

-No soy una prostituta, Itachi sama – dijo volviendo a retomar la huida.

-Te dije que no se atrevería – esta vez era la voz de Sasuke, cansada y monótona. No pudo evitar volver a pararse para mirar su rostro, suavemente iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba entre los ornamentados dibujos de la pared de madera. Miro sus profundos ojos negros que la observaban con algo parecido a decepción.

No volverían a contratarla nunca más. Tendría que olvidarse de él para siempre.

Se mordió el labio.

-¿Por qué yo? – susurro sin mirar a ninguno de los dos hermanos.

-Eres la geisha más hermosa del _hanamachi_, la pregunta es ¿quién si no?- Apretó los dientes. Sentía como el corazón le palpitaba a toda velocidad contra el pecho -Te juro por mi honor que nunca nadie se enterara de esto.

Estaba paralizada, su corazón le decía que si y, por desgracia, su cabeza comenzaba a deshacerse de la determinación suficiente para marcharse de allí. Sasuke se acerco con paso firme hasta ella y le cogió la mano con cuidado.

-Vamos – susurro tirando de ella con suavidad. Se dejo llevar tras él. Itachi sonrió una última vez y se marcho en dirección a los salones.

Sentía el ardiente rubor de sus mejillas, probablemente oculto tras el maquillaje. La mano de Sasuke la sujetaba con firmeza, aunque su expresión seguía siendo tensa. Anduvieron dos pasillos más hasta llegar a una puerta corredera que daba a los aposentos del menor de los Uchiha. Se paró en la salita de entrada, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer.

-Lo mejor será ir a mi dormitorio – susurro él, algo avergonzado. Ella asintió y le siguió a través de otra puerta hasta una habitación no muy amplia, ocupada casi por completo por una tarima de madera maciza y oscura, no muy alta, sobre la que descansaba un mullido y gordo _futon_ blanco rodeado de almohadas estampadas. Ambos se quedaron de pie ante el lecho, observándolo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Encenderé algunas velas – propuso Sakura mientras se arrodillaba junto a una mesa baja cargada de velas de colores, probablemente de distintos olores. Cogió la caja de cerillas que había junto a ellas y comenzó a encenderlas.

-Con luz…

-Estas cosas, Sasuke sama, se hacen mejor con luz – dijo ella sin poder evitar sonrojarse – Es importante ver – sobre todo si eres un novato, pensó. Jamás hubiera creído que Sasuke aun no se hubiese estrenado. Le conocía desde niño, al menos de vista, y llevaba muchos años sirviéndole como geisha. Siempre había tenido admiradoras, mujeres que hubiesen aceptado sin rechistar encargarse de la tarea que ahora debía ocupar ella. Realmente no era la primera vez que hacia aquello por un cliente especial, pero por lo general cobraba una cuantiosa suma de dinero por ello. Ahora lo único que conseguiría seria la posible fidelidad de Sasuke a la hora de contratarla. O eso esperaba.

Terminó de colocar las velas y una barra de incienso. Sasuke se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el _futon_, totalmente vestido. Tenía la espalda totalmente rígida y agarrotada: no se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, en absoluto.

-¿Puedo haceros una pregunta indecorosa, Sasuke sama?

-No te garantizo que obtengas respuesta.

-¿Por qué hacéis esto?

-Porque es necesario – dijo sin más, con voz autoritaria y con cierto deje militar. Sakura asintió, dejando caer sus ojos hasta el suelo de tatami. No sabía si debía coquetear o no con él. Después de todos ambos sabían para que estaban sentados en aquella habitación, hubiese sido estúpido.

-Sakura san – llamó él a media voz.

-¿Si, Sasuke sama?

-Gracias por…ayudarme. Sé que no debes hacer este tipo de cosas…

Dejó de hablar de repente y se levanto prácticamente como si fuese un muelle. Sakura se giro hacia la puerta: podia una gran algarabía proveniente del salón. Estaban en guerra, así que a ambos se les paso lo peor por la mente.

-Quédate aquí, iré a ver qué ocurre – dijo él lanzándose hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí con un golpe seco.

Sakura miro la habitación, en busca de una salida que no fuese aquella puerta. Si no hubiese llevado todo el maquillaje encima, probablemente una gota de sudor frio le habría recorrido la nuca. Estaba sola en la habitación de un caballero que no era ni su prometido ni su esposo, que no había pedido permiso para tenerla allí y que no pretendía hacer nada inocente con ella. Si no lograba salir de la casa sin que nadie la viera, sería el final de su reputación como geisha.

.

.

.

.

Aqui os dejo el primer capitulo de mi primer FF en , espero que os haya gustado y que me deis vuestra opinión.

Intentaré actualizarlo como minimo una vez por semana, a ser posible dos, tambíen quiero que los capitulos sean más o menos asi de largos siempre asi que entendedme si no lo consigo.

**¡Sin reviews y sin cerveza, Kuroime pierde la cabeza!**

Escribidme algo :P

**Y no dejeis de visitar mi nuevo foro: Naruto Rol http(:)/forum(.)fanfiction(.)net/forum/Naruto_Rol/91961/ (quitad los parentesis XD)**  
><strong>Esta nuevecito asi que estan todos (o casi todos) los personajes libres, animate y rolea con nosotros :P<strong>

.

.

.


	2. Incertidumbre

Gracias a los 209 visitantes (271 hits) que han leido esta historia, a las 12 personas que la añadieron a favoritos y a las 6 que la pusieron en alerta.  
>Y mi especial agradecimiento para Sara, ZoeUchiha, Strikis, fenix black, Natsumi No Chiharu, bludtula y Tathumihe por molestarse en utilizar una pequeña parte de su tiempo en expresarnos su opinión, porque, como dijo Nietzsche,<em>"la palabra más soez y la carta más grosera son mejores, son más educadas, que el silencio."<em>

Un abrazo para todos los lectores, espero que este capitulo os guste, aunque probablemente, como a todo buen lector, de seguro os dejara insatisfechos ;P_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi Shimeru Me<br>Por UchihaKuroime **_**  
><strong>(en colaboración con Mamitane)_

**2. **** Incertidumbre  
>.<strong>

.

.**  
><strong>

"_No le puedes decir al sol que brille más, no le puedes decir a la lluvia que deje que llover... una geisha no puede decir no a un hombre."_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Esperó sentada, sin moverse, con los puños cerrados y apretados, conteniendo los nervios. Al miedo inicial de ser descubierta ahora se le unía la agonía de saber que era culpa suya. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida de aceptar semejante trato sin más, sin intermediarios, sin meditarlo? Se levantó y paseó lentamente por la habitación. No debía llorar, pero tampoco acalorarse, o se le estropearía el maquillaje. Se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación, junto a la puerta de lo que debía ser el armario. Miró su reflejo en el cristal. Se le estaba aclarando el maquillaje en la zona del cuello y el colorete apenas podía percibirse, pero el pelo estaba bien al igual que el maquillaje de los ojos y los labios. Suspiró. No le gustaba esperar y menos sin nada que hacer. ¿Y si había ocurrido algo grave? Sopeso la posibilidad de salir a buscar a alguien, pero se preguntarían donde había estado. Volvía a dar vueltas por la habitación nerviosa, cuando la puerta corredera se abrió silenciosamente. Sasuke llevaba sus zapatos de laca en la mano, y los dejó en el suelo, junto a la puerta. El corazón volvió a palpitarle con fuerza.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Sasuke sama?

-No debes preocuparte, no ha sido nada – le dijo sin mirarla a la cara. Estaba claro que la cosa no acababa ahí, pero no insistió. El moreno volvió a acercarse al _futon_, y la miro de reojo- Sabes, he pensado que puede que tengamos un pequeño problema.

Sakura no dijo nada, mirándole con atención para que continuase.

-¿Quién te va a colocar nuevamente el _obi _cuando acabemos? – susurró.

-Si es solo para volver a casa, puedo apañármelas yo sola – aseguró. El Uchiha menor inclino la cabeza levemente y asintió. ¿Estaba intentando evitarlo? ¿Por qué? Habían sido ellos quienes habían propuesto tan indecente situación. Por fin le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Sakura, obediente, se coloco ante él, al alcance de sus manos. Se giró, mostrándole el _obi_, queriendo indicarle con el gesto que debía desatárselo. El Uchiha lo examino y después comenzó a quitar las horquillas que lo mantenían en su sitio, no sin dificultad. Él era casi una cabeza más alto que ella, y unido a que se encontraba en la plataforma del lecho y ella en el suelo, su rostro quedaba a la altura de sus pechos, tapados por la hermosa seda roja del _kimono_. Tragó saliva y acerco las manos al _kimono_ suelto, tomándolo por el cuello y deslizándolo por los hombros de la muchacha. Esta se mordió suavemente el labio por dentro, intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo. Cuando el _kimono_ cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo ella se arrodillo ante él en la plataforma de madera, cubierta solo por el _nagajuban_, y acercó las manos temblorosas al _obi_ del muchacho, justo en su cadera, para comenzar a desabrocharlo. Él se quedo estático, ni siquiera la miraba. Dejó caer la tela azul oscuro al suelo y deslizó sus pequeñas manos por los hombros de Sasuke, acariciando su suave piel blanca y bajando el _kimono_. Juraría que le sintió estremecerse. Se acercó, un poco más a él, rozando sus piernas cruzadas. No sabía si era peor mantener la vista bajada o levantarla, pues la primera opción era observar su entrepierna y la segunda sus ojos. Sasuke palmeo el _futon_ y ella entendió que debía tumbarse.

Se dejó caer sobre la suave y mullida tela blanca del lecho y él se coloco rápidamente sobre ella. El _kimono_ se le resbalo hasta la ingle y Sakura volteó el rostro, sonrojada. Notó como las manos de él se deslizaban sobre la seda negra del _nagajaban_, acariciando sus brazos. El Uchiha se lamió los labios a la vez que separaba la tela para descubrir el cuerpo desnudo de la geisha. Se asombró al comprobar que su piel era tan blanca y brillante como una perla, y no pudo contenerse y acariciar la suave piel entre los pechos de la muchacha, que cerró los ojos con inocencia.

Se quedó bloqueado. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Era una geisha, no una amante, una novia o…no podía tratarla como tal. Era un servicio, había que hacerlo sin más, sin buscar placer. ¿O no? No podía pensar con claridad con aquellos hermosos pechos suaves y redondos apuntándole con aquellos rosados pezones. Acercó el rostro al busto de la muchacha, con intención de saborearla, pero se detuvo. Ella abrió sus ojos verdes y le observo, inquieta. En sus facciones se podía leer una muda pregunta: ¿algo va mal?

El moreno volvió a tragar saliva y terminó de desvestir a la peli rosa, que ocultaba con maestría su impaciencia. Abrió un poco las piernas, invitándole a continuar, y el posó sus manos sobre sus muslos, apretándolos con sus fuertes manos.

Sakura pensó que mentiría si dijera que nunca había soñado con estar entre aquellos brazos, abrazada a ese blanco cuello, besando aquellos finos labios. Pero estaba claro que la noche no iba a tener nada de ideal. El moreno por fin se decidió a moverle las piernas y colocarse entre ellas, sin dejar de observar la entrepierna de la pelirosa, con una cara llena de asombro y algo de inocencia. Le pareció tan gracioso ver al serio y prepotente Sasuke Uchiha en esa situación que apenas pudo contener las ganas de reír y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Por suerte él pareció no notarlo, estaba demasiado concentrado en intentar excitarse. Sakura paseó la vista desde su pelo revuelto, pasando por su trabajado torso hasta su tranquila entrepierna, que no parecía tener ninguna gana de jugar. Chascó la lengua y le agarró por el brazo, llamando su atención. Volvió a tirar y él se hecho sobre ella, manteniéndose a cuatro patas para no aplastarla. Se permitió mirarle a sus oscuros ojos y coloco su mano derecha sobre el pecho de él, descendiendo hasta el bajo del _kimono_, tirando de la tela para dejar al descubierto la hombría del muchacho que se removió, incomodo. Ella le sonrió para intentar tranquilizarle y tomó su pene con la mano acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad. Notó como la espalda de él se tensaba con una suave descarga. Le costaba acariciarle por completo solo con una mano, pero no quería ser brusca y a él no parecía molestarle, por lo que comenzó a masajearle a mayor velocidad según se iba endureciendo entre sus dedos. Sasuke dejo caer la cabeza sobre el _futon_, en el hueco entre la cabeza y el hombro de la pelirosa, y soltó un largo suspiro que le acarició la suave piel del cuello. Le acaricio la espalda con la mano libre, deslizando sus dedos con suavidad por su columna arqueada, regocijándose con el suave ronquido que escapó de su garganta. Le apretó un poco el pene con la mano y lo soltó, satisfecha.

-¿Por qué no lo intentáis ahora? – le susurró al oído, rozándole con los labios el nacimiento del mentón. Él se irguió un poco, para tener mejor perspectiva, y se atrevió incluso a abrirle los labios de la vagina con los dedos. La observó durante unos interminables segundos, y Sakura se pregunto si necesitaba decirle que sí, que era ahí donde tenía que meterse. Sasuke acercó sus caderas a las de ella, dudoso, así que ella acercó las suyas a las de él para ayudarle a colocarse.

-¿Enserio…crees que va…va a caber aquí? – preguntó levemente sonrojado. Parecía verdaderamente preocupado. Volvió a contener una risotada.

-No lo sabréis si no lo intentáis – le animó, juguetona, haciendo que él se enrojeciera aun más.

Se apretó contra ella, con suavidad, y Sakura pensó que ahí abajo se notaba más grande que en la mano. Se mordió el labio, preocupada, tensa y exasperada. Se alegró de que él no la estuviese mirando, pues debía mantenerse amable en todo momento, como buena geisha que era. Pero le estaba resultando muy difícil. Sasuke exhaló una bocanada de aire, como para darse confianza, y se agarró a las caderas de ella, introduciéndose con suavidad. Ella se agarró con ambas manos al _futon_, cerrando los ojos al sentir al enorme Uchiha dentro de su cuerpo. Con una última y brusca embestida termino de penetrarla tanto como podía en aquella posición. Sasuke levanto la mirada y dejo que una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia se le dibujara en el rostro. Sakura evito que un bufido de indignación saliese de su garganta. Era como si con aquella mirada le dijera "mira, pues si que he podido, soy todo un hombre, ¿verdad?". Su actitud le resultaba infantil y nada atractiva.

Él, ya más confiado, seguía agarrado a su cintura y comenzaba a penetrarla rítmicamente, golpeando sus caderas contra las de ella, apretando el rostro con cada embestida, intentando ocultar el placer. Era un hombre, no podía permitirse gritar como una niñita. Ella se mantuvo estática. No le estaba gustando, para nada: era grande y no sabía moverse, la golpeaba con tosquedad y no parecía preocuparle poder estar haciéndole daño. Tuvo que esforzarse para recordarse a sí misma que era una geisha y debía satisfacer siempre al cliente. Siempre. Se humedeció los labios y los dejó entreabiertos, dejando que se escaparan por ellos ligeros gemidos con cada embestida de él. El resultado fue peor de lo que esperaba, pues el Uchiha, pagado de sí mismo, comenzó a golpearla con más fuerza. Sakura temió que le hiciera algún desgarre, pero no podía decirle que parara. Se movió disimuladamente intentando colocar la cadera de forma que él no se clavara tan bruscamente, pero fue inútil. Apretó los dientes, el muchacho no aguantaría mucho más y debía estar preparada para fingir el orgasmo.

Ambos escucharon el ruido de unos nudillos golpeando la madera de la puerta de la habitación. Se miraron con los ojos cargados de pánico. Él actuó primero, saliendo sin delicadeza alguna del cuerpo de la muchacha y subiéndose el _kimono_. Tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos y arrastro el kimono con ellos. Abrió de un silencioso tirón la puerta del armario y la dejo a ella dentro, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios para pedirle que mantuviese silencio.

Sakura cerró la puerta dejando una pequeña rendija por la que apenas podía ver nada. El muchacho había cogido su _obi_ y abría la puerta con gesto enfadado.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?

-Siento molestaros joven señor – se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta – Vuestro padre a recibido un nuevo mensaje de los Sabaku, esta vez es del Kazekage. Parece que el también está de acuerdo.

-¿Y me molestas para esto? Estaba durmiendo – dijo con la voz cargada de siseante ira.

-Lo lamento mucho joven amo, Fugaku sama me dijo que viniese a buscaros y os informara. La Hogake desea hablar con ambos ahora mismo en su casa, y el amo ya ha partido.

Sakura vio a la escasa luz de las velas el rostro serio del Uchiha, que se había tensado en una grotesca mascara de frustración. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y cerro con brusquedad la puerta, apoyándose en ella, esperando a escuchar los pasos del sirviente alejándose por el pasillo. Lo vio acercarse al armario así que se coloco rápidamente el _nagajaban _por encima. Hizo una leve reverencia cuando él entró, evitando sus ojos. Sasuke no le prestó atención y tomo una de las cajas del armario de la que sacó un gran _kimono_ ceremonial negro. En cualquier otra situación, la joven geisha hubiese admirado el impecable corte y el suave tejido del _kimono_, el intenso negro, pero no esa noche.

-Ayúdame a vestirme – dijo él mientras dejaba caer el _kimono,_ que llevaba aun desatado, al suelo.

-Sasuke sama parece tomarse muchas molestias para ir a ver a la Hokage sama – apuntó Sakura mientras estiraba el equivalente al _nagajaban_ masculino para colocárselo.

-Hmp – contesto él, apretando las mandíbulas.

-Sasuke sama se ha enfadado conmigo, pero no era mi intención escuchar.

-Tranquila, no hay ningún problema en ello. De todos modos, probablemente mañana toda _Konohagakure_ hable del tema – dijo soltando un largo y fatigado suspiro.

-Odio ver a Sasuke sama tan tenso e irritado cuando debería estar feliz y disfrutando de los honores de la victoria – sentía curiosidad, pero no sabía cómo animarle a contarle lo que estaba pasando sin ofenderle – Si puedo hacer algo más por vos...

-No, no te preocupes. Itachi dispuso un _rickshaw_ para que te llevase a la _okiya_ cuando acabásemos, te llevare hasta él en cuanto te vistas.

Le ajustó todas las partes del complicado kimono sin dejar de acariciarle ni un solo momento, pegándose a él tanto como podía. Ambos se habían quedado con un mal sabor de boca. Le coloco el cuello del _kimono_, a pesar de que estaba perfecto, solo para tener una escusa para acariciar su terso cuello, marcado por algunas ligeras cicatrices. Después él tomo el _kimono _ rojo de ella y le ayudó a colocárselo, dejando asombrada a la pelirosa con su destreza para colocarle el _obi_, pues era él el que había puesto la colocación del _obi_ como escusa para no acostarse con ella.

Sasuke la examino como quien mira un cuadro recién terminado para asegurarse de que no falta ninguna pincelada y luego asintió satisfecho.

-Estas perfecta, nadie sospechara nada.

-Sasuke sama siento que…

-No te preocupes – repitió él, abriendo la puerta del vestidor para salir seguido por ella.

Caminaron como ladrones por los pasillos de la gran casa de los Uchiha hasta una puerta trasera.

-Este ala de la casa es solo de mi hermano y mia, así que nadie te verá salir por este lado – le aseguró, para tranquilizarla. Se calzaron y atravesaron un pequeño patio hasta una cancela de madera oscura. El _rickshaw_ estaba aparcado en la puerta, con el corredor sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared de la casa contigua. El hombre, que parecía dormido, dio un violento movimiento de cabeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse y se levanto agarrándose el sombrero de paja para que no se le cayese. Enfoco la vista y Sakura le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Ah, señorita – dijo el hombre palmeándose el pecho para colocarse bien la ropa – El honorable Itachi sama me pidió que os esperara aquí para conduciros a casa.

-Sí, ya lo sabemos – dijo Sasuke con brusquedad tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a subir al pequeño carro.

-Pido humildemente disculpas, joven señor, pero, también me dio un mensaje para la señorita. Es de su _okiya_. Tsunade sama desea que valla a su casa, si es que ningún compromiso se lo impide, esta misma noche. No le importa la hora.

Notó como la mano de Sasuke apretaba la suya, aunque no había sido más que un acto reflejo. Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender al hombre que su destino era la casa de la Hokage y no la _okiya_, y el Uchiha se sentó junto a ella en el estrecho _rickshaw_.

-Yo también voy allí, espero no te importe que compartamos…

-En absoluto, siempre es agradable gozar de la compañía de Sasuke sama – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. Para su sorpresa, pues no había sido su intención, el muchacho se sonrojo levemente y aparto la mirada.

El hombre agarró las varas de bambú del carro y comenzó a tirar de él, corriendo por callejones secundarios del barrio Uchiha hasta una salida que daba al río. Atravesaron un puentecito de madera roja para entrar en el distrito de gobernación, donde se encontraba la casa de la Hokage.

-Te contaré más o menos lo que está ocurriendo en la casa de Hokage sama para que no te pille desprevenida – dijo rompiendo el silencio Sasuke, que había estado callado y meditabundo. Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera asintió con la cabeza, simplemente le miró- Antes, cuando escuchamos todo aquel jaleo en mi casa, era porque habían interrumpido dos caballeros de Sunagakure que, obviamente, no estaban invitados a la fiesta.

-¿Atacaron a los invitados? – preguntó Sakura verdaderamente preocupada.

-No, solo querían hablar. Eran Sabaku no Gaara y su hermano Kankuro, venían a reclamar que le devolviésemos a su hermana.

-Pero vos dijisteis que ya se había concertado el matrimonio…

-Sí, pero ellos no están de acuerdo porque no respeta sus tradiciones y lo más importante: piensan que hemos deshonrado a su familia al secuestrarla, y el matrimonio no arreglara esto, sino que lo empeorara. Por eso han venido hasta aquí, más que para llevársela, para restaurar su honor – se giró para mirarla a la cara y ella le tomo la mano acariciándole con suavidad los dedos.

-Espero que eso no signifique que Sasuke sama debe pelear con nadie.

-En realidad sí, pero no en los términos que llenan tu rostro de preocupación. Los hermanos Sabaku quieren enfrentarse a Shikamaru san y a mí, si nos vencen se llevaran a su hermana y si mi padre aun desea el matrimonio concertado deberá emprender los trámites normales. Si vencemos nosotros reconocerán que somos hombres honorables y poderosos y permitirán que su hermana se case con uno de nosotros, siempre que ella lo desee. Como ves en ningún caso aceptan el matrimonio concertado sin más.

-Entonces… ¿por qué volvisteis conmigo después de recibirlos en vuestra casa?

-Porque el Kazekage ya había dado su visto bueno al matrimonio, mi padre tiene su autorización firmada y sellada, por lo que lo que ellos dos pretendan no es legitimo si no está reafirmado por el _daimyo_ de su clan. Volví porque mi matrimonio seguía en pie – explicó con el rostro entristecido, aunque la pelirosa no lograba adivinar exactamente cuál era la causa de su pesar – Sin embargo, parece que lograron hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre, pues el criado que nos…interrumpió antes me dijo que había llegado carta de Sunagakure para autorizarles a restaurar el honor de su clan.

-Ha sido muy rápido.

-Debió de cambiar de opinión apenas ellos salieron de la ciudad. Mi padre debe de estar furioso, un hombre honorable no cambia de parecer en temas como este así sin más. Deberíamos haber matado a la rubia y quitarnos el problema de encima – se soltó de la mano de Sakura y se acaricio el mentón. Parecía cansado.

-Aun así, no entiendo por qué Tsunade sama desea verme en su casa.

-Tal vez quiera que entretengas a nuestros ilustres invitados de la arena – dijo con rencor.

Mantuvieron el silencio el resto del recorrido por las silenciosas calles de Konohagakure hasta que llegaron a la casa de la Hokage: un viejo edificio de madera clara construido sobre una enorme plataforma de piedra de unos tres metros de altura. Desde lejos daba la impresión de ser un pequeño castillo, pero de cerca era demasiado pequeña para llegar a ser impresionante. Sasuke la ayudó a bajar del _rickshaw_ y se adelantó hacia la puerta de madera, que golpeó con los nudillos. Ella se mantuvo tras él, con la cabeza inclinada y gesto inocente. Lamento no haber cogido maquillaje para retocarse, probablemente ya no le quedaría nada de colorete, a pesar de los elogios de Sasuke.

Un ANBU abrió la puerta e hizo una profunda inclinación ante Sasuke que no le dirigió ni media palabra y entro sin contemplaciones.

-Vuestro padre se encuentra en estos momentos reunido con la Hokage sama – giró su enmascarado rostro hacia la muchacha que le dedico una amable sonrisa, como hacia siempre con cualquiera – Vos debéis ser Sakura san, pasad por favor – el Uchiha se detuvo en medio del pequeño jardín rectangular para esperarla, con las manos en las caderas como si temiese que se le cayese el _obi_. El jardín, si es que se le podía llamar así, estaba atravesado por un camino de grandes y oscuras piedras redondeadas que conducían hasta la puerta principal. Un cerezo crecía en una de las esquinas cubriendo con sus ramas un banco de piedra. El resto del lugar estaba bastante descuidado, con algunas malas hierbas creciendo aquí y allá, enredadas con las flores silvestres que se habían apoderado del lugar.

Otro ANBU abrió la puerta de la casa desde dentro y se echó a un lado para dejarles pasar al pequeño vestíbulo de madera. Se descalzaron y caminaron hacia unas escaleras anchas de madera clara que subían hasta la casa propiamente dicha. El ANBU los condujo por el pasillo principal hasta una pequeña habitación donde les pidió que esperaran hasta que la Hokage los llamase. La habitación, cuadrada, tenía los tatamis de color crema totalmente gastados y astillados, y Sakura no pudo sino negar con la cabeza ante el estado en el que su maestra mantenía su casa. Casi pegada a una de las paredes, bajo una ventana cerrada, había una mesa baja de té a la que estaban sentados dos muchachos. Al primero lo reconoció fácilmente, era Nara Shikamaru, debía estar allí por el mismo motivo que Sasuke, para conocer su futuro. Miraba por la ventana cerrada y apoyaba la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos, manteniéndose en una incómoda postura curvada, con el rostro sereno aunque sin lograr ocultar algo de preocupación. El otro muchacho, sentado frente a él, comía estruendosamente de un cuenco de fideos, sin parar de sorber y dando latigazos al aire con ellos, derramando el caldo por la mesa. Era rubio, aunque su piel estaba bronceada, y llevaba un viejo kimono que tenía pinta de haber servido a varias generaciones, pues el azul marino se había vuelto casi gris y los dibujos en tonos naranja casi blancos.

Sasuke se hincó de rodillas en la entrada de la habitación y miro a la pelirosa significativamente. Sakura se arrodillo junto a él e hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Les pido humildemente que disculpen las molestias. Mi nombre es Sakura y este honorable caballero que está a mi lado es Uchiha Sasuke.

Él se levanto al escuchar su nombre y se acercó hacia la mesa. Ella también se levanto rápidamente para poder coger un cojín de una pila que había en una esquina para que él se pudiese sentar.

-¡Hum! ¡Porf fin ghegas! – dijo el rubio sin haber terminado siquiera de tragar. Cuando lo hizo, con un exagerado movimiento de cabeza, se levanto y le tendió la mano al Uchiha – Estaba deseando conocerte, ¡y estoy deseando tener la oportunidad de retarte!

Sasuke miro la mano del chico con indiferencia y espero a que Sakura colocase el cojín para sentarse sin ofrecerle la mano ni contestarle. Ella cogió un nuevo cojín y se sentó entre el Uchiha y el Nara.

-Shikamaru san, ¿no va a presentarnos? – preguntó ella, viendo que el Uchiha no tenia ningún interés por el rubio, que había hecho un exagerado mohín con la boca y le temblaba la mano aun estirada en el aire, probablemente enfadado por la falta de respeto del moreno.

-Este es Uzumaki Naruto, protegido de Jiraiya sama, estará unos meses en Konohagakure.

-¡Seré el próximo Hokage! – dijo alegremente sonriendo ampliamente y golpeándose el pecho. Pareció fijarse en ella por primera vez, y lo hizo de forma exagerada, echándose sobre la mesa y mirándola de arriba abajo varias veces- ¡Eres realmente linda!

-Humildemente le doy las gracias Naruto san, pero debería bajar la voz, ya es tarde e importantes cuestiones se están tratando hoy en esta casa.

-Ya, ya, ya se. ¡Aunque no gracias a Shikamaru! Es un aburrido, no me ha hablado en toda la noche ni a querido jugar a ver quien aguantaba más bebiendo sake.

El aludido pareció ignorar las palabras del rubio, se metió la mano entre los pliegues del _kimono_ y saco una caja forrada de cuero de la que saco papel y tabaco. Lo extendió sobre la mesa y se dedico a liarlo.

-¿Se sabe algo? – preguntó Sasuke en el momento en que un sirviente traía una bandeja con vasos, té y sake. El Nara termino de envolver el tabaco y se lo puso en la boca, mirando a Sakura que tomo una cerilla para encendérselo. Dió un par de caladas y después miro el vaso que el criado había depositado ante él. Sakura se apresuro a llenárselo con elegancia.

-Solo sé que tu padre llegó muy cabreado, gritando a todo el que se le cruzó, y se encerró con la Hokage, después llego mi padre, igualmente enfadado, igualmente gritándole a todo lo que se le puso por delante, y se encerró a hablar con la Hokage. Despues llego Jiraiya sama con Naruto san, se enteró de lo ocurrido, se enfado, y comenzó a gritarle a todo el mundo, hasta que Tsunade sama salió para indicarle que podía también encerrarse con ella a discutir…

-Sí, menuda fiesta tiene montada Hokage sama en su despacho – sonrió con picardía el rubio que tendió su vaso para que Sakura se lo llenara. Después dejo la botella de sake en la mesa y le sirvió te al Uchiha. Ambos morenos parecieron ignorar el comentario de Uzumaki.

-Yo llevaba aquí toda la tarde, intentando establecer los nuevos planes de abastecimiento con Tsunade sama, hasta que llegaron los Sabaku diciendo que habían estado en tu casa y Tsunade les ofreció que se quedasen aquí a pasar la noche.

-¿Están en la casa? – pregunto el Uchiha, crispado.

-Sí.

-Podríamos ir a solucionar las cosas ahora mismo – dijo agarrando la taza de té con fuerza, tanta que Sakura temió que le explotara en la mano.

-¡Yo os ayudo! – dijo el rubio golpeando con fuerza su vaso en la mesa.

-Caballeros, por favor – dijo Sakura llenando los vasos vacios – Cometer un error y no corregirlo es un error, así que no cometamos más errores esta noche, pues como saben estos se multiplican – concluyó dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa a los tres – Si tuviese mi _shamisen_ les tocaría algo para entretenerles, o bailaría, y, si no supiera que tendrán una importante conversación más tarde, les invitaría a jugar a beber tal y como propuso Naruto san.

-Ciertamente va a ser difícil en entretenernos esta noche – dijo el Nara observando el cigarrillo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez quien entró fue Ino. Sasuke y Shikamaru se levantaron como dos muelles para hacerle una reverencia a la que ella contesto con una aun más profunda. Llevaba un bonito _kimono_ color lila con un dibujo de flores en blanco.

-¡Ha! ¡Sakura, por fin te encuentro! ¡Me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo después de la fiesta!

-¡Estoy trabajando Ino san!

-¡Ba! – la rubia espero a que la pelirosa le tendiese un cojín entre Sasuke y Naruto y después se sentó con elegancia, a la vez que el Uchiha y el Nara- Que agradable reunión, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con Sasuke san – dijo mirando al moreno con admiración mientras Naruto la miraba a ella de arriba abajo, acercándose demasiado - ¿Y tú eres…?

A Sakura no le extraño el desprecio de Ino al mirar al rubio, ni la indiferencia de los dos muchachos, pues con la piel morena y el _kimono_ gastado Naruto parecía un criado, mientras que ellos eran hijos de tres de los clanes más celebres de Konohagakure.

-Este es Uzumaki Naruto, protegido de Jiraiya sama – dijo Sakura, como le correspondía. Las geishas siempre cargaban con la responsabilidad de las presentaciones y la conversación allí donde estaban. No se había parado a pensar que nadie se había ofrecido a pagarle el servicio, y Tsunade probablemente no lo hiciera. Era una mala noche.

-Aja…- contestó la rubia alzando una ceja y pegando su cojín más al de Sasuke.

-¿Puedo preguntar que hace una dama a estas horas correteando por la ciudad? – inquirió el Uchiha.

-Le han pedido a mi padre que venga, parece que Tsunade sama esta reuniéndose con todos los _daimyos_ porque también hay dos Hyuugas en el pasillo montando guardia y me pareció ver al entrar mi padre al despacho a Akimichi sama sentado junto a ella...

Sasuke se levantó de un movimiento brusco y se giro hacia la puerta.

-Esto es asunto de los Nara y los Uchiha, Tsunade sama se esta excediendo al tratar este tema con toda la aldea – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Ino y Sakura se miraron apenas un instante y después se levantaron para agarrarlo cada una por un brazo.

-Por favor Sasuke sama, esperad a que vuestro padre os llame, probablemente estén tratando algo distinto.

-Sí, nadie llama a toda la villa por una estúpida señoritinga de la arena, relájate, Sasuke chan – el moreno miro de reojo a Nara que le indico con la cabeza que se sentara. A regañadientes se dejo caer sobre el cojín y las dos muchachas no pudieron ocultar un suspiro.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta, Ino – dijo bebiéndose de un sorbo el contenido de su taza de té, intacta, que Sakura se apresuro a volver a llenar.

-¡Ha! Ya sabes, mi padre no sabe decirme que no, le pedí que me dejase acompañarle y aquí estoy. Estaba tan aburrida solita en casa – dijo poniéndole morritos y mirándole con sus extraños ojos violetas. Después se giro hacia Sakura y la miro como si le estuviese regañando – Pero bueno, ¿qué haces que no estás bailando o cantando, eh?

-Por favor Ino san, sed clemente conmigo. Justo antes de que llegases estábamos pensando en que hacer para pasar la noche – dijo la pelirosa con gesto inocente. A Naruto le llamearon los ojos- Podríamos jugar a tremenda mentirosa – propuso guiñándole imperceptiblemente a su amiga, que aplaudió emocionada.

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Me encanta! ¿Quién empieza?

-Yo no sé jugar – dijo Naruto mirándola con curiosidad.

-Cada uno cuenta dos historias, una es cierta y la otra es mentira, y los demás debemos adivinar cuál es la verdadera – explico la geisha.

-Y el que no la acierte a de beberse un vaso de sake – concluyo Ino.

-¡Ah, que divertido! ¡Empiezo yo! – dijo el rubio golpeando con su vaso la mesa – A ver…Una vez, estaba con Jiraiya sensei en una pensión pasando la noche y escuchamos tremendo ruido en el pasillo. Y de repente, ¡cinco mujeres desnudas atravesaron la puerta de papel de nuestra habitación!

-Esto va a ser difícil, conociendo a Jiraiya sama – comento Nara secundado por la risa de Ino.

-La segunda: al día siguiente, cuando salimos de la pensión, pasamos por delante de unos baños públicos y Jiraiya sama se subió al techo para mirar por una rendija…

-¡Se supone que una tiene que ser mentira, Naruto! – dijo Ino haciendo que Sakura se riese y Nara sonriera. Sasuke se mantuvo en su estado de enfado permanente.

-¡No he terminado! Entonces, yo me subí detrás de él para poder ver y…¡PUM! El techo cedió y caímos en medio de todas aquellas mujeres desnudas, ¡y empezaron a golpearnos! ¡Y estábamos tan mojados que no podíamos correr!

-¡Esa es la verdadera! – exclamaron Ino y Sakura a la vez.

-Los techos de los baños suelen ser de piedra para mantener el vapor y el calor, es difícil pensar que cedió – dijo el Uchiha removiendo el té en su taza.

-¿Eso significa que apuestas por la de las cinco mujeres en la pensión?

-Sí.

-¿Shikamaru san? – pregunto Sakura.

-Mmm, difícil elección, pero creo que me sujetare al razonamiento de Sasuke.

-¡Ja! ¡Perdedores, la de verdad es la del baño! – Ino y Sakura aplaudieron contentas y se apresuraron a llenar los vasos de los muchachos que se bebieron el _sake_ con resignación.

-Shikamaru kun te toca a ti – dijo Ino, que parecía muy contenta. Él dio unas cuantas caladas a su cigarro, probablemente pensando en que iba a contar.

-Veamos, estábamos de misión Akimichi Chouji y yo y nos habíamos quedado sin comida, así que nos pusimos a pescar. No conseguíamos atrapar nada y Chouji se aburría así que se desnudó y se metió en cuclillas en el río con la boca abierta y, ¿adivináis que paso? – todos, menos Sasuke, negaron la cabeza – Un pez se le metió en la boca y él se lo trago entero.

-¡Eso es mentira! – exclamo Naruto.

-Creo que no conoces a Chouji – dijo Ino.

-La otra historia es la siguiente: cuando éramos pequeños y estábamos en la academia, un día Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji y yo queríamos entrenar con los fuuma shurikens pero nos lo habían prohibido porque eran muy grandes para nosotros…

-¡No vale, Sasuke tiene ventaja en esta!

-Espera Ino, no he terminado. Kiba y yo nos colamos en el almacén del armamento mientras Sasuke y Chouji hacían guardia en la puerta y, dentro, había una armadura completa de samurái, con su máscara de diablo y todo, colocada en una percha. Kiba se asusto tanto al verla que mojo los pantalones.

-Ino chan tiene razón, Sasuke debe saber como acaba esa historia, ¡es trampa¡ - se quejo Sakura.

-No lo sabe porque nos pillaron y él y Chouji salieron corriendo mientras nosotros escapábamos por la ventana- Sasuke asintió.

-Aun asi, voy a apostar por esa historia – dijo el Uchiha.

-Pues yo apuesto por la del pez – dijo Ino.

-¡No me puedo creer que vayas a apostar por esa historia, Ino chan! – dijo Sakura – Yo voto por la del almacén.

-Yo también – dijo Naruto con cara de absoluto convencimiento.

-Pues lo lamento, pero la cierta es la del pez.

-¡Imposible! – se quejo Naruto mientras Sakura servía con resignación tres nuevos vasos de sake e Ino aplaudía muy contenta.

-Te toca, Sakura chan – dijo la rubia una vez que los tres hubieron apurado sus vasos. La pelirosa le dirigió una disimulada mirada a Sasuke: sabía que la bebida no le sentaba bien y ya llevaba dos copas seguidas.

-Veamos, mi primera historia trata de cuando yo era una aprendiza de geisha, una maiko. Era la primera vez que iba a la peluquería de geishas. A las geishas se nos fija el pelo con cera y estaba el peluquero moviendo el tarro de cera con un palito y exclamo "se está quedando demasiado liquida" y esto fue lo que hizo: se tapo un orificio de la nariz con un dedo y con el otro soplo muy fuerte sobre el tarro de la cera…

-¡Aggggg! ¡Sakura eso es asqueroso! – dijo Ino poniendo cara totalmente repulsiva mientras Naruto reía escandalosamente.

-Y claro, yo al ver esto me levante y salí corriendo, y nunca más he vuelto a esa peluquería.

-La otra, la otra, esto va a ser difícil – dijo Ino con emoción.

-Bien, esta tarde, después de la fiesta en casa de Sasuke sama, he acompañado a un caballero a su casa…

-¡Ohh! – dijo Ino poniéndose la mano en la boca para reírse y la pelirosa aprovecho para señalarle imperceptiblemente a Sasuke con la cabeza. La rubia asintió levemente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Cuando estábamos en el portal y yo por fin me despedía, el me cogió de la mano y me arrastro dentro de la casa…

-¡Ah, Sakura san, no sé si quiero escuchar el resto de esta historia!- dijo Naruto con una gran carcajada.

-Me hizo acompañarle hasta su cuarto y allí…

Tuvo que detener su relato pues la puerta se abrió bruscamente. En el rellano del pasillo había tres figuras. Una algo más baja que las otras dos, un muchacho de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, con la frente tatuada y kimono militar, que los escrutaba a todos con terrible seriedad. A su derecha, tras de él, otro joven con la cara pintada vestido de negro les sonrió con desprecio y chulería. Y a la izquierda del pelirrojo una rubia alta con el pelo recogido a un lado de la cabeza y el kimono medio suelto sobre un hombro.

-Estos son mis queridos captores, hermano – dijo mirando a Shikamaru y luego a Sasuke. Después miro a las chicas – Mi precioso prometido, ¿no es poco pronto para serme infiel?

Sasuke se había levantado rápidamente, al igual que Shikamaru que avanzo para ponerse a su nivel, de manera que la mesa quedaba prácticamente tapada por sus cuerpos. Sakura miro a la rubia, que debía ser Temari, y a sus hermanos. Si venían buscando problemas no les iba a costar encontrarlos.

-¿Qué queréis? – dijo secamente Sasuke mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos.

-Las conversaciones de la Hokage con vuestros clanes se están dilatando demasiado, empezamos a aburrirnos.

-No sabía que Temari san tenía permiso para salir – dijo el Nara con toda tranquilidad. La rubia hizo una mueca.

-Solo me han dado permiso para venir a ver a mis hermanos, tranquilo, tus ANBUs me acechan como halcones.

Sakura pensó que esa chica pegaba tanto con Sasuke como el agua y el aceite. Y estaba segura de que ellos dos también lo pensaban. Ella era hermosa, y sugerente, pero Sasuke no buscaba eso en una mujer. O eso pensaba ella.

-En cuanto a eso – continuo el pelirrojo – No voy a permitir que mi hermana vuelva a prisión, vendrá con nosotros a donde nos alojemos – dijo con firmeza.

-Me temo que eso no será posible – dijo el Nara dando una calada a su cigarrillo prácticamente terminado- Me encargaron la vigilancia y protección de Temari san, y eso hare mientras permanezca en Konohagakure y las conversaciones entre los Sabaku y los Uchiha no hayan concluido.

-No atenderemos a tus ordenes, pequeño Nara… – dijo endureciendo aun más el rostro.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de llamar a nadie pequeño – dijo Naruto levantándose dando una fuerte palmada en la mesa. Tiro del kimono a la altura de las caderas y miro a los de la arena con aire desafiante, acercándose dando exageradas pisadas. Parecía un pequeño luchador de sumo – Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, no tengo invitación para esta fiesta y nada tengo que ver con ella pero, si insultas a mis hermanos de Konohagakure me insultas a mí y como futuro Hokage no voy a consentirlo – dijo agachándose para poner su rostro a la altura de la del pelirrojo, pegándose a su rostro de forma amenazante.

-Naruto, gracias, pero podemos ocuparnos de esto – dijo Nara. El pelirrojo, al que le habían centelleado los ojos, hizo un rápido movimiento con la mano. De repente un destello y un sonido atronador recorrieron la sala. Sakura se sintió salir volando y cerró los ojos. Para cuando los abrió, Sasuke la protegía a ella y a Ino con su cuerpo y la mitad de la habitación había quedado hecha pedazos. Naruto se mantenía con la mano en alto, apuntando en dirección a donde antes había habido una pared y ahora no quedaba más que un agujero. Shikamaru emulaba el gesto de Sasuke, protegiendo a Temari contra la pared del otro lado del pasillo, mientras que el chicho de la cara pintada agarraba al pelirrojo, al que le corría un hilo de sangre por la frente. Estaba rodeado por un montón de arena. Sakura miro por el agujero del techo a la habitación que había sobre sus cabezas, por la que se asomaban Tsunade sama y Jiraiya sama.

-¡NARUTO! ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO MALDITO IMBECIL! –grito la Hokage tirándole un cojín que el rubio esquivo por los pelos.

-¡EMPEZARON ELLOS VIEJA TETUDA!

-¡HAS DESTROZADO MI CASA!

Sakura escucho reír a Ino a su lado, tapándose la boca, y Sasuke la miro como diciéndole que se callase. Después se miro el brazo, al que Sakura se agarraba con fuerza, y del que se soltó apenas sintió la mirada del Uchiha sobre sus manos.

Jiraiya había saltado por el hueco y se había acercado a Naruto, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que el rubio no intento esquivar.

-Sakura, cura al Gaara san – ordenó Tsunade que había saltado tras el peliblanco, que regañaban entre coléricos susurros a Naruto, que parecía no estar escuchándole. La pelirrosa miro a Sasuke, un poco asustada, y después salió de detrás de su espalda para dirigirse hasta el pelirrojo, que estaba sentado en el suelo observando caer su sangre sobre el tatami desgastado. Se arrodillo ante el e hizo una reverencia, después acercó la mano hasta la frente de él, sin tocarla, y comenzó a curarle. Apenas tardo unos segundos. Después le tendió un pañuelo que llevaba en el kimono y él se limpio la cara, tirándolo después por el hueco de la pared. Por el hueco del techo asomaban los rostros de los _daimyos _de la aldea: Fugaku parecía furioso, el señor Yamanaka y el señor Nara preocupados, mientras que el señor Akimichi y el señor Inuzuka señalaban muy sorprendidos y hasta contentos el enorme destrozo de la casa. Parecía que el señor Hyuuga y algún que otro _daimyo_ más ni siquiera se habían molestado en echarle un vistazo al destrozo. Una última persona se dejo caer por el agujero: Itachi, que hizo una leve referencia a Tsunade.

-Tsunade sama, ¿por qué no os trasladáis a un nueva habitación y termináis la reunión? Yo me encargare de…

-¡No! ¡Se acabaron las puñeteras reuniones! ¿¡Queréis pelearos mocosos! – dijo mirando a todos los presentes en la sala - ¿¡Eso es lo que queréis! ¡Pues peleas tendréis! Y ahora, todos, ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!

-¡O lo que queda de ella! – dijo felizmente Naruto que volvió a recibir un golpe en la cabeza de su _sensei_, que parecía estar conteniendo la risa.

Todos hicieron las reverencias correspondientes ante la Hokage y después fueron saliendo uno a uno de la habitación. También se escuchaban los pasos de los líderes de los clanes en el piso superior. Tsunade se volvió hacia Sakura y le agarró del brazo para que no se marchase. La arrastro por los pasillos, como solía hacer, hasta su habitación, que estaba totalmente desordenada, con el _futon_ extendido en el suelo lleno de tazones de comida vacios, vasos de sake acumulados en una bandeja sobre una mesita baja y botellas y papeles esparcidos por toda la alcoba.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, mamita? – le dijo cariñosamente cuando la enorme mujer se hubo sentado sobre el _futon_ sucio y ella logro hacerse hueco en el suelo junto a ella. Tsunade la miro largo rato, fijamente, y ella le mantuvo la mirada. No existía tensión entre ellas.

-Tengo una misión para ti – dijo finalmente.

-Pídeme lo que quieras – le contesto con sinceridad. La Hokage suspiro.

-Es un "lio de camas" tremendo, los ninjas no deberíamos dejar que las guerras se vieran envueltas en estos asuntos…

-Mamita, al grano, por favor, me gustaría poder irme a dormir.

-Está bien. No sé si recordaras que hace unos años, cuatro, cinco, no estoy segura, cuando todo este asunto de la guerra ya se veía venir, se establecieron algunas actividades de contacto para intentar acercar unas villas a otras e intentar evitar todo esto que está pasando ahora. Una de esas actividades fue la de crear grupos de intercambio en el que cada uno de los miembros del equipo fuese de una villa distinta, para hacer misiones puntuales y así conocer gente de otros lugares. Bueno, el caso es que, Shikamaru conoció en uno de esos equipos de intercambio a la señorita Sabaku.

-¿Y?

-Que se quedo prendado de ella – Sakura abrió ampliamente los ojo – El muchacho no dijo ni mu porque ella es la hija del Kazekage y el solo el heredero de un clan normal y corriente de Konohagakure, asi que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Pero, ahora, después de haberla vencido y capturado junto con Sasuke, viendo que íbamos ganando la guerra y todas esas cosas, vio que tenia mayores posibilidades, y vino a mi nada más llegaron de la batalla a pedirme que intercediera por él para comprometerles a cambio de la paz. Yo iba a decirle que si hasta que unos minutos después entro Fugaku por la puerta pidiendo exactamente lo mismo pero para Sasuke.

-¡Pero Shikamaru llego antes! – protesto la pelirosa, indignada.

-Él mismo le dijo a Fugaku que era una idea excelente y que los Sabaku estarían encantados de casar a su hija con un Uchiha. Con Sasuke Uchiha. Se retiro, sin más, no insistió. Así que, le di mi consentimiento a Fugaku.

-¿Y yo que pinto en todo esto?

-Hasta donde yo sé, a la señorita Sabaku no le desagrada Shikamaru, sin embargo, odia a Sasuke. Una de las condiciones de Gaara y su hermano es que su hermana de la aprobación para casarse. Y nunca la dará si es Sasuke con quien debe desposarse.

-Pues entonces casadla con Shikamaru y todos felices.

-No podemos hacer eso a menos que los Uchiha se retiren. Y Fugaku parece decidido a que su hijo no permanezca solero mucho tiempo, por lo que no podemos contar con que él diga que no, además de que los Nara no saben nada de esto y Shikamaru me ha pedido que no se lo diga a su padre. Solo nos queda una posibilidad: que Sasuke le diga a su padre que no quiere casarse.

-Eso no es difícil: está claro que él no quiere casarse.

-Sí, pero tampoco le dirá que no a su padre. Desea ser _daimyo_ y supongo que teme que si desobedece a Fugaku, este nombrara heredero a Itachi.

-¿Y qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer yo?

-Eres la mejor geisha del _hanamachi_, se supone que puedes convencer a cualquier hombre de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Sasuke no es ningún hombre – dijo ella muy seria.

-Necesito que hagas lo posible para que rechace el enlace, para que de un NO rotundo a Fugaku.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que haga tal cosa?

-Seduce a Sasuke, haz que se quede tan prendado de ti que la sola idea de estar entre los brazos de otra mujer le den arcadas.

-¡Tsunade! Eso es imposible.

-Y otra opción es que le hagas olvidarse de la idea de ser _daimyo_: si no quisiera el puesto, no le importaría decirle que no a su padre.

-Sasuke no renunciara a controlar a los Uchiha, ya sabes como es.

-Entonces hazle pensar que tiene posibilidades de optar a un plato mayor.

Tsunade se levanto y busco entre los muchos papeles que había por la habitación. Tomo uno de ellos y lo extendió en el suelo: contenía un pequeño texto terminado por un mapa del mundo.

-Sabes que los _kages_ tuvimos una importante reunión hace poco.

-Sí.

-Bien, esta es tal vez la más importante decisión que hemos tomado en mucho tiempo: para solucionar estas guerras constantes, para mantener la armonía, hemos decidido resucitar la figura del _Shogun_.

-¿_Shogun_?

-Un _shogun_ es un líder militar que organiza a todos los clanes de todos los países, resuelve disputas y protege a la alianza de ataques internos o externos. Una figura muy poderosa la de _Shogun_, por eso, tras ser derrocado el ultimo _Shogun_, los señores feudales decidieron que no hubiese ninguno más. Sin embargo, tener un _Shogun _ahora acabaría con todas estas absurdas disputas.

-¿Quieres que Sasuke sea el _Shogun_?

-Así es. Es el mejor guerrero de su generación que tenemos, con mucho potencial, y estoy segura de que podría hacerlo. Lo importante es que el también lo crea. La disputa por el _Shogunato_ no será de hoy a mañana, primero hemos de conseguir una tregua y después cada villa a de elegir un candidato de cada clan…

-Tsunade, todo eso está muy bien pero, para poder convencer a Sasuke tendría que pasar tiempo con él, y no entiendo como esperas que lo consiga, dependo por completo de que él me contrate o no.

-Si él no te contrata, haremos que todo el que este a su alrededor lo haga, que no pase ni un solo día sin que te vea.

-Pero…

-¡Déjate de peros! Esta es tu oportunidad para hacer algo grande por tu villa, y me harás caso, ¿entendido?

-Entendido, Tsunade sama.

.

.

.

_"Es mejor encender una vela que maldecir la oscuridad."_

_Confuncio_

.

.

.

.

Aqui os dejo el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic en ff net , espero que os haya gustado y que me deis vuestra opinión.

Intentaré actualizarlo como minimo una vez por semana, a ser posible dos, tambíen quiero que los capitulos sean más o menos asi de largos siempre asi que entendedme si no lo consigo.

**¡Sin reviews y sin cerveza, Kuroime pierde la cabeza!**

**Escribidme algo :P**

_Y no dejeis de visitar mi nuevo foro: Naruto Rol http(:)/forum(.)fanfiction(.)net/forum/Naruto_Rol/91961/ (quitad los parentesis XD)_  
><em>Esta nuevecito asi que estan todos (o casi todos) los personajes libres, animate y rolea con nosotros :P<em>

.

.

.


	3. Miedo

**Cómo surgió Kimi Shimeru Me** (by Mamitane) _(imaginar como si fueran personajes chibis)_

Kuroime anda terminando un trabajo para la universidad cuando una parpadeante ventana de msn se abre ante él.

-Kuroi kun, Kuroi kun!

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

-Acabo de terminarme el mejor libro del mundo!

-No me digas…

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tienes que leértelo!

-Que libro?

-Memorias de una geisha – emoticono con los ojos de estrellita.

-, llevo toda la semana diciéndote que estoy muy ocupado y ahora me dices que pierda mi valioso tiempo leyéndome esa mierda!

-No es ninguna mierda! – Maldiciones e insultos no aptos para horario infantil – Di que si lo leerás – cara de corderito esperando a que lo maten.

-No pienso hacerlo!

-Aggggggggg! Kuroi kun es malooooooooooooooo

Dos días después Kuroime abre inocentemente la puerta de su apartamento ante una llamada insistente.

-Kuroi kun, Kuroi kun!

-¿Qué haces aquí, Mamitane? – cara de "déjame en paz maldita pesada".

-Tienes que ver esta película conmigo – ojitos de estrella.

-Agggggggggggg, ¡tengo que estudiar no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces!

-Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, solo son dos horitas de nadaaaaaaa.

-Agggggggggggggggggggggggg.

Resignado se sienta en el sofá mientras Mamitane pone el DVD a funcionar.

-¿Memorias de una Geisha? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? – cara de "no jodas maldita lunática obsesiva".

-Por

-Agggggggggggggggggggggggg

Obviamente, al final ambos ven la película.

-¿Qué te pareció? ¿A que dan ganas de visitar Japón?

-Tantas como de tirarse por un acantilado.

-Imbecil insensibleeee!

Siguieron discutiendo un rato más hasta que Kuroime logro sacar del piso a Mamitane.

Apenas tres horas después el msn de Kuroime resplandece al abrirse la ventana de Mamitane.

-Ne, Kuroi kun.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

-Sabes que sería genial: una historia Sasusaku ambientada en todo el mundito de las geishas.

-No pega.

-Si pegaaaaaaaa!

-No.

-Que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-Naruto sin peleas no es Naruto, por muy Sasusaku que sea.

-Pero si pegaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Pues escribe un fanfic.

-Yo no se escribirrrrrrrrrr T.T!

-Todo se aprende con la practica – silencio de apenas unos minutos.

-Escríbemelo tú.

-Ni de coña voy a escribir de geishas.

-Te dejo meter lemooooooooooooon.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero escribir lemon depravada?

-No intentes ocultarlo ahora! Tienes la mente suciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Aggggggggggggggggg

-Ne, ne, Kuroi kun, me ayudaras?

-¿Puedo meter peleas?

-Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno.

-Entonces vale.

**Como veis me costó mucho que Kuroi kun me ayudara y, como esta de exámenes y apenas hay reviews está pensando en dejarme tirada, y yo no escribo ni la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de bien que él! Por favor si no queréis que el fic se vuelva una mierda dejad reviews T.T!**** Con que todos los que lo tenéis en alerta lo hicierais seria kawaii!**

.

.

.

**Gracias** a los 336 visitantes (337 hits) que han leido el capitulo numero 2, a las 24 personas que la añadieron a favoritos y a las 16 que la pusieron en alerta.  
>Y mi especial agradecimiento para ShannaroChan, Strikis (gracias a ti he descubierto que entiendo el portugues XD), Sara, setsuna17, vicky, HELL-OTAKU-GIRL, Citrus-Gi y Kaoru Uchiha Hatake.<p>

**En cuanto a las preguntas:** no, no habrá Gaasaku, y el titulo significa algo asi como abrázame, o más literalmente "amárrame a ti". Más o menos, porque de gramática japo no andamos ninguno de los dos muy bien XD. Y en cuanto al tema de capítulos, espero que no más de 10, porque si no me tomaría mucho tiempo.

Y olvidaos de la loca de Mamitane, que solo le digo esas cosas para cabrearla. Me obligó a poner eso de ahí arriba porque muchos dijisteis que os recordaba a memorias de una geisha. Pues ya sabéis la triste razón.

.

.

.

**Kimi Shimeru Me**

**Por UchihaKuroime ****  
><strong>_(en colaboración con Mamitane)_

**3. Miedo  
><strong>

-Despierta de una vez, dormilona, tienes que ir a la peluquería – dijo Shizune mientras sacudía a la pelirrosa enérgicamente.

-Ten piedad, Shizune san – se quejó Sakura abrazándose a la almohada y ocultándose bajo el _futon_. Shizune tiro con violencia de las mantas y se las hecho al hombro.

-¡Vamos! Aun tienes que desayunar y bañarte y tienes cita en la peluquería dentro de menos de dos horas. Ya gandulearas cuando seas vieja y se te caigan las carnes.

-Que visión tan desagradable – susurro Sakura aun tendida sobre el _futon_, con sus largos cabellos rosados esparcidos como un abanico. Con un suspiro se levantó y fue a mirarse al espejo, como cada mañana. Después de asegurarse de que, efectivamente, estaba horrible, se levanto con un triste suspiro y bajo al baño.

Un simple cuenco de arroz con un huevo cocido la esperaba en el comedor para desayunar. Lo engullo en silencio, mientras Shizune se sentaba a su lado y le leía la lista de lugares en los que la habían contratado aquel día. Trabajaría desde el medio día hasta el anochecer.

-¿Nada de los Uchiha?

-No, Sakura…Tsunade ya me ha hablado del tema, hare todo lo posible por saber si contratan a otras geishas y que ese contrato cambie pero…

-No te preocupes – dijo apurando el plato y levantándose. Se sentía como si hubiese pasado la tarde anterior cargando piedras - Todo llega en su momento.

Se despidió de Shizune y se dirigió a la peluquería cercana, dentro del propio _hanamachi_, donde le hicieron un semi recogido que permitía apreciar su larga melena.

Cuando regresó a la _okiya_, Shizune colocaba el _kimono_ elegido para aquel día sobre un maniquí: puesto que iba a trabajar de día, lo ideal era un color claro, y el verde translucido de la seda de aquel kimono era realmente precioso. El estampado era un sencillo árbol de sakura que se enredaba y estiraba a lo largo de la tela, con las ramas tejidas con hilo de plata y las hojas de un rosa tan pálido que parecían blancas. Sakura acaricio la tela, maravillada, antes de sentarse ante el tocador para maquillarse. Shizune esperó junto a ella hasta que hubo terminado de pintarse la cara de blanco, arreglarse los ojos y la boca y la ayudo con la laboriosa labor de colocarse el _kimono_.

Un _rickshaw_ la esperaba en la puerta para llevarla a un restaurante donde debía amenizar el almuerzo de dos caballeros de negocios, después debía acudir a una fiesta de cumpleaños donde debía bailar junto con otras geishas y más tarde acudir a unos jardines donde se celebraba una fiesta en honor a un joven ninja recientemente ascendido.

Intentó despejar la mente y concentrarse en el trabajo durante todo el día, pero no podía evitar mirar a todas partes en busca de Sasuke, ni detenerse cuando se cruzaba con algún moreno con el abanico de los Uchiha en el _kimono_, solo para comprobar que no se trataba de él. El último compromiso de aquella tarde era en una casa de té a la que la habían llamado a última hora para servir a Jiraiya sama. Le extrañó que la llamase a ella, normalmente cuando se cruzaban en casa de Tsunade, la Hokage siempre le gritaba cosas del estilo "¡MANTENTE ALEJADO DE MI NIÑA, CERDO LASCIVO!", y el solita tomar muy en serio sus amenazas. Le acompañaban a la mesa Hatake Kakashi y Naruto. Se sentó entre Jiraiya y Kakashi, pues siempre debía atender primero a los de mayor edad y rango, saludándolos con una generosa inclinación.

-Humildemente espero perdonen el retraso.

-¿Has tenido un día ajetreado? – pregunto con toda inocencia y simpatía el general Kakashi mientras ella terminaba de servir un generoso vaso de sake a Jiraiya.

-Parece que todo el mundo tiene algo que celebrar hoy, nadie diría que estamos en guerra – comento ella.

-Precisamente por eso celebran, porque puede que mañana no puedan hacerlo – dijo meditabundo tirándose de la máscara para beber del vaso que ella le tendía.

-Creo que ya conoces a mi protegido – dijo Jiraiya señalando con el brazo a Naruto que sonrió ampliamente a la pelirosa.

-Oh, sí, habéis entrenado muy bien a vuestro protegido en el arte de derribar casas.

Jiraiya enrojeció mientras Naruto soltaba una sonora carcajada. Sakura miro a Kakashi con complicidad y este negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno, mi pequeña flor de cerezo, ¿por qué no nos cuentas algo que no sepamos en vez de aburrirnos con todo aquello que ya conocemos? – le recriminó el viejo sannin fingiendo estar molesto.

-Jiraiya sama debería ser más indulgente con Sakura san – dijo refiriéndose a sí misma – al igual que Naruto san debería ser más indulgente con las casas de aquellos que le hospedan. De cualquier forma – dijo poniéndole el vaso en los labios para acallar sus quejas – hoy no ha sido un día divertido, y no tengo mucho que contar, pero puede que os divierta saber lo que nos ocurrió el otro día a otra geisha y a mi en casa del….llamemosle señor X.

-¡Seguro que adivinamos quien es! – dijo animado Jiraiya.

Pasó una media hora entreteniéndoles con historias medio inventadas medio reales, lo cual era bastante difícil y le mantenía la mente entretenida, hasta que dos nuevos comensales entraron a la estancia. Más tarde, cuando pensara en ello, sería incapaz de recordar cómo pudo continuar la historia hasta terminarla con los dos hermanos Uchiha inclinados en la puerta esperando a que los recibiesen.

Les dio la bienvenida como le correspondía y les acompaño para que se sentasen, sirviéndole sake al mayor y té al menor. Por desgracia ahora debía sentarse entre Kakashi e Itachi antes de poder sentarse junto a Sasuke.

Su trabajo se redujo enormemente a partir de entonces. Mientras Sasuke escuchaba la emocionada cantinela de Naruto, que parecía dispuesto a hacerse su amigo le costase lo que le costase, Itachi conversaba animadamente con Kakashi, coreados de vez en cuando por Jiraiya que no paraba de beber y tenía las mejillas totalmente infladas y rojas.

-Si me disculpáis, iré al servicio – dijo Sasuke levantándose. Sakura se dispuso a acompañarle, como debía hacer cualquier geisha, pues normalmente los clientes no tenían por qué saber dónde estaba el baño. Salieron al pasillo principal y ella le condujo hasta el discreto rincón donde estaba el aseo. Él la tomo por el brazo obligándola a detenerse.

-Iba a ir a tu _okiya_ más tarde, deseaba hablar contigo.

-Aquí me tenéis, Sasuke sama – contesto ella, verdaderamente sorprendida de que el pudiese siquiera pensar en introducirse en el _hanamachi_ para ir a buscarla. La voz de Tsunade susurrando "sedúcele" le golpeo como una bofetada, por lo que disimuladamente se acercó más a él, tanto que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, en aquel estrecho pasillo – Para lo que queráis – añadió mirándole de forma que el muchacho enrojeció.

-Sí, bueno, no…no creo que sea adecuado hablar en medio de un pasillo. Lo que quiero es que ahora cuando volvamos vallas a hablar con la dueña de la casa para solicitarle que nos reserve una habitación en la que poder hablar más tranquilamente después, cuando los demás se vallan. ¿Está bien, o tienes algún compromiso?

Hablaba muy rápido y parecía nervioso, como si llevase todo el rato preparando aquel pequeño discursito. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al rostro de él despacio mientras contestaba.

-Ningún compromiso será nunca tan importante como complacer a Sasuke sama.

-Eres muy considerada conmigo – logro articular el moreno que no podía evitar mirar su enormes ojos verdes – Volvamos – concluyó dándose la vuelta para regresar al saloncito. Sakura, en vez de entrar con él, siguió por el pasillo hasta donde se encontraba la dueña de la casa, que le dio una botella de sake para disimular. Normalmente no se reservaban habitaciones para "hablar", por lo que no era conveniente que los demás supiesen que había ido a hablar con ella.

-¿Qué traes ahí, Sakura san? – pregunto Jiraiya, balbuceante, tan rojo que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-La dueña de la casa de té insiste en que les ofrezca esta botella en honor de los valientes guerreros de Konohagakure.

-¡Me encanta ser un valiente guerrero de Konohagakure! ¡No paran de regalarme sake desde que volvimos! – dijo el honorable general dando una violenta cabezada.

Se sentó entre los dos jóvenes Uchiha, bajo la molesta mirada de Naruto que observaba que la velada iba concluyendo y la pelirosa aun no había podido sentarse junto a él. Apuraron la botella y entre Naruto e Itachi sacaron al maltrecho Jiraiya de allí. Kakashi la despidió muy amablemente y Sasuke disimuló para no marcharse con ellos entrando en otro de los saloncitos donde algunos Uchihas bebían alegremente.

Sakura, por su parte, subió al reservado, donde espero pacientemente. Él no se hizo esperar, y entro en la habitación con una caja envuelta en papel azul cielo.

Se sentó frente a ella en unos de los cojines que poblaban el suelo y puso la caja entre ambos.

-Quería darte esto – dijo empujando la caja para que ella la cogiese – por todas las molestias que te cause ayer. También hay un sobre dentro con una cuantiosa propina...

-Sasuke sama, yo no pedí nada a cambio, era un favor…

-Por favor – dijo el levantando una mano para que ella se callase- Ambos sabemos que lo de ayer no estuvo bien, nunca debí permitir que Itachi me convenciera. No podre dormir tranquilo si no aceptas.

-Jamás rechazaría un presente de Sasuke sama, pero debéis saber que no es necesario – dijo mientras desenrollaba las cintas que ataban el papel a la caja y la abría. Dentro había un _kimono_ de un rosa intenso, casi rojo, con un elaborado dibujo de una dama bailando. La mujer estaba exquisitamente bordada, con todo lujo de detalles: debía ser un _kimono_ carísimo. No se atrevió a abrir el sobre que había al fondo de la caja.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto él con un susurro.

-Nunca había tenido un _kimono_ tan hermoso entre las manos – dijo con los ojos iluminados de emoción.

-Se que no soy muy original, después de todo es predecible que a una bailarina se le regale un _kimono_ como este pero…me pareció…hermoso – dijo pasándose la mano por la nuca y apartando la mirada, incomodo.

-Es un regalo totalmente desproporcionado – susurró sin dejar de mirar el kimono - ¿Queréis que me lo pruebe?

-¿Ahora? – preguntó con la voz ahogada – No…no creo que sea decoroso llamar a la dueña para que te ayude a vestirte.

-Ayudadme vos entonces.

Sin esperar contestación comenzó a desabrocharse el _obi_ ante la perpleja mirada del muchacho. Se levanto y se sentó sobre sus piernas, tomándole de las manos y colocándoselas sobre el nudo del _obi_.

-Yo no puedo sola – susurró. Él, aun tenso y visiblemente nervioso comenzó a quitarle las horquillas, tal y como había hecho el día anterior. Dejo el _obi_ doblado en el suelo y tomo el _kimono_ a la altura del escote para quitárselo. Sakura aprovecho para lamerse disimuladamente los labios, a sabiendas de que él lo vería. Deslizo el _kimono_ por los hombros de la muchacha y le ayudo a sacar las manos, dejándolo luego igualmente doblado sobre el _obi_.

-Es una suerte que lleves un _nagajuban_ blanco – dijo él mientras tendía la mano hacia la caja con el otro kimono – así no habrá problema con el color.

Ella intercepto su mano antes de que cogiese el kimono y se la llevo a la cintura. Él la miro con cierto espanto y ella se inclino sobre su rostro.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Sasuke sama – susurró antes de besarle. Él no contesto al beso, pero tampoco la rechazó, por lo que Sakura le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y continúo besándole con pasión, hundiendo sus carnosos labios pintados de rojo en los finos y blanquecinos de él. Sintió como las manos del moreno se movían sobre su cuerpo, quitándole el _nagajuban_, dejándola desnuda, y volvían a tomarla por la cintura. Ella deslizo sus manos desde su rostro a su cuello e introdujo la lengua en la boca de él con un pequeño gemidito. Sasuke la abrazo contra su pecho mientras sus leguas se lamian la una a la otra.

Se separó de ella con brusquedad, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con exasperación.

-Basta – dijo en tono cortante. La pelirrosa no se rindió. Se puso los brazos sobre el pecho, con falso pudor, y desvió los ojos hacia la pared.

-No podría aceptar el regalo de Sasuke sama, sabiendo que ayer ni siquiera terminamos…

Él Uchiha no dijo nada, ni se movió, con la mirada perdida en algún rincón. Ella dejo escapar un quejido lastimero y una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla. Estiro el brazo para tomar su ropa con el rostro plagado de dolor. Escucho como el moreno chascaba la lengua y la tomaba por los hombros y se acercaba a su rostro.

-No quería lastimarte – le susurro, mientras ella aun perdía la vista en el suelo, con aire triste e inocente. Sasuke tomó la lagrima que aun palpitaba en su mentón y se la quito con cuidado, tomándola por el mentón- Sabes que esto no está bien.

Sakura no contesto, intentando evitar su mirada a pesar de que él le sujetaba el rostro. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarla sin soltarla, mientras el moreno la observaba con cierta fascinación.

-Aunque que puede importar ya – le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, como había hecho ella anteriormente, y volvió a unir sus rostros, con torpeza. Ella se dejo acariciar mientras sonreía para sí misma: debería dedicarse al teatro después de tan esplendida actuación. Dejó que el tomase confianza sobre sus labios, que los degustase, que se acostumbrase a ellos. Después se agarro a sus antebrazos y volvió a colocarse sobre sus rodillas, pegando su cuerpo desnudo contra el del muchacho, que recorrió con sus dedos la espalda de ella, logrando que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo. El Uchiha comenzó a deshacerse de su kimono con impaciencia, sin despejar sus labios de los de ella. Sakura se permitió mirar el atractivo cuerpo de Sasuke mientras este la agarraba por las muñecas y la tiraba sobre el suelo, pasándose la lengua por los labios con lentitud mientras observaba los redondos y firmes pechos de la geisha. Se agachó para cumplir su deseo del día anterior: echó el aliento sobre uno de los rosados pezones y después se lo metió en la boca, masajeando el seno con los labios, trazando círculos con la lengua sobre el puntiagudo botón, logrando que la pelirrosa soltara un pequeño y continuado suspiró. Depositó su mano derecha sobre el pecho izquierdo de la muchacha y lo masajeo con cuidado, disfrutando de la suavidad de su blanca piel mientras ella se aferraba a su pelo azulado.

-Eres tan suave y…deliciosa – dijo el Uchiha alzándose sobre ella para llegar hasta sus labios mientras sus manos seguían masajeando los senos de ella. Tomó el labio inferior de la geisha con la boca y tiro de él con suavidad para luego tomarla del mentón y obligarla a abrirlos e introducirle la lengua, lamiendo sus mejillas y luego enroscándola con la de ella.

Sakura apoyó sus manos sobre el abdomen del muchacho y le empujó con suavidad, logrando que el se separara de ella y volviese a sentarse. Ella se aparto su abundante melena rosada con la mano y después se agacho sobre la entrepierna del Uchiha.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto con voz ronca cuando ya podía sentir el aliento de la muchacha sobre su pene. Ella le dió un lametazo por toda contestación haciendo que él se tensase- No…

Ignorando las quejas del moreno, Sakura se introdujo en la boca el glande del muchacho y comenzó a trazar círculos con la lengua sobre él. Con la mano acarició el pene en toda su longitud, paseando las yemas con suavidad sobre los testículos hasta el escroto, que apretó con cuidado. Comenzó a mover su boca alrededor del miembro del moreno con un rítmico vaivén, apretando la punta del pene contra las mejillas de la boca, presionándole con suavidad, sin parar de lamerle. Sasuke no podía evitar soltar cada pocos segundos un sordo gemido convertido en gruñido. La pelirrosa levanto los ojos para observarle, pero el levantaba la cabeza y perdía la vista en el techo.

Agarró el palpitante pene del Uchiha con ambas manos y lo masturbó con fuerza sin dejar de lamerle el glande que comenzaba a soltar el liquido preseminal. Las piernas del Uchiha se tensaban anuncian el esperado orgasmo, por lo que la pelirosa intensificó la presión de sus labios al mamar el miembro y la velocidad de sus manos al frotarlo. Dejo que eyaculase en su boca con un ahogado gemido. El moreno bajo la vista, jadeando y con los ojos brillantes, hasta la geisha, que aun mantenía el pene dentro de la boca, tragando los últimos coletazos de la leche del muchacho. Después deslizó la lengua por todo el pene limpiando los últimos restos de semen, mirando satisfecha al Uchiha, y en especial a sus mejillas teñidas por un leve sonrojo.

-Ha sido delicioso – susurro ella aun sin separar la boca del miembro del muchacho, que se ajito al notar el aliento de ella sobre su masculinidad- Y aun estas muy duro – señaló, paseando con inocencia un dedo por toda la longitud del pene - ¿no estas satisfecho, verdad?

Sasuke negó muy despacio con la cabeza. Ella le agarro los hombros con una sonrisa y le empujó para que se tumbara, pero él la detuvo agarrándola por los brazos.

-No: yo soy el macho, yo te montare – Sakura recordó los pinchazos del enorme miembro del moreno del día anterior y no pudo evitar morderse el labio, aunque el debió interpretarlo como un gesto provocador. La joven geisha dejo que la tumbara, dócilmente, y le abriera las piernas. Notó el miembro del Uchiha rozarle los labios de la entrepierna y no pudo evitar un suspiró. Él correspondió a su apenas audible gemido agarrándose el pene y restregándolo por la entradita de la muchacha, masturbándole el clítoris, hasta que quedo húmedo y dilatado.

-Allá voy – susurro el moreno apretándose contra la pelirrosa, que no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante lo absurdo del comentario. Estaba mucho más excitada que la anterior vez, después de haber lamido al muchacho y sentir su miembro golpearla, por lo que recibió con un suave gemido al Uchiha cuando se interno en ella, buscando el final de su cavidad. Cuando sus testígualos golpearon contra el trasero de ella, se dio por satisfecho, y comenzó a golpearla con las caderas. Se aferró al cuello del Uchiha, obligándole a tumbarse sobre ella, rozando con sus excitados pezones el torso del muchacho que se apretó más contra la pelirrosa, jadeando sobre su rostro. La tomó por la nuca y hundió sus dedos en el largo y sedoso cabello de ella, aplastando su propia cara contra el cuello maquillado de ella, tomando su suave fragancia a bocanadas. Sakura mientras gemia irregularmente, intentando recordarse que estaban en la casa de té y no debían hacer demasiado ruido, pero era inevitable teniendo al Uchiha tumbada sobre ella, penetrándola con intensidad y frotando su cadera contra su clítoris con cada embestida.

-¡Ah…Sasuke sama! - gimió mirando los complacidos ojos negros de él. Observó su perfecta piel blanca, la masculina línea de su barbilla, su perfecta y recta nariz. Acercó el rostro y se metió la punta de la nariz del muchacho en la boca, lamiéndola y besándola como si se tratase de su pene.

A él aquello le gusto bastante, porque empezó a golpearla con más rapidez y ansia, golpeándola con los testículos cada vez que entraba y salía de la apretada y húmeda cavidad de la pelirrosa, que se aferraba a él entre gemidos.

Sasuke la tomó por la espalda y la nuca y se abrazo a ella con fuerza, mientras las piernas de ella se enroscaban en su cintura. Sus rostros estaban tan pegados que ambos podían sentir el tibio y agitado respirar del otro. Sasuke apoyo su boca abierta contra la mejilla de ella, sintiendo su piel contra los labios mientras un hilo de saliva resbalaba por la cara de la muchacha hasta su boca.

Sintió como las piernas de él se tensaban contra su cuerpo, como su trasero se contraía. Sus propias paredes se apretaron al sentir los latigazos del semen de él en su interior, provocando su propio orgasmo. Disfrutaron de la cálida sensación sin moverse.

-No he aguantado demasiado, lo siento – se disculpó él, enrojecido.

-Todo se consigue con la práctica, Sasuke sama – contestó ella con sensualidad. El moreno no pudo evitar descender hasta sus labios y besarla profundamente. Después salió de ella con cuidado, con él pene aun algo erecto y pringoso por los fluidos de la muchacha y su propio semen. Ella se acerco hasta su kimono y tomo un pañuelo de uno de los pliegues, para después regresar hasta el Uchiha y se caerle. Después se limpió ella misma mientras él se colocaba ágilmente la ropa.

-Se hace tarde – dijo con cierta preocupación observando la escasa luz del final del atardecer que atravesaba el opaco papel de la ventana.

Sakura se acerco hasta él para que le ayudase a vestirse, cosa que el muchacho pareció hacer de buena gana. Le relajaba colocarle toda aquella seda a la pelirrosa, ver el hermoso resultado, como si fuese una obra de arte pintada por él.

-¿Sasuke sama tiene algún compromiso?

-No, pero no quiero acostarme tarde: mañana por la tarde debó batirme con Gaara y quiero estar descansado.

Sakura no pudo evitar tensarse y volverse hacia él con el _obi_ a medio poner. Le dedicó una mirada de profunda preocupación.

-Debe haber otra forma de solucionar esto.

-Si la hay, no la conozco – contesto el moreno tirando de la cadera de la muchacha para que volviese a ponerse de espaldas a él – Tampoco me importa luchar con Gaara, en realidad, tengo ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Lo decís por el _Shogunato_? – dejó escapar la pelirosa con inocencia. No pudo verlo, pero el frunció el ceño a sus espaldas mientras tiraba de los extremos del obi para que quedase apretado antes de hacerle un nudo sencillo.

-¿_Shogunato_?

-¿No os propondrá vuestro padre para ser Shogun? – preguntó en tono exagerado.

-No sabía que el Shogunato estuviese en liza – dijo él cuando hubo terminado, mirándola con interés - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tsunade sama hablo de ello con Jiraiya sama. Pensé que vos lo sabríais.

El Uchiha se quedo en silencio, observándola con el rostro endurecido.

-¿Estás segura de que oíste bien?

-Si, Sasuke sama. No sabía que era, así que luego le pregunte a Tsunade sama que era un Shogun. Esto totalmente segura de que hablaban de los posibles candidatos.

-¿Y hablaron de mi? – pregunto con cierta impaciencia.

-En realidad – la muchacha se mordió el labio y aparto la mirada: se le acababa de ocurrir algo – En realidad mencionaron a Itachi, aunque no hablaron de nadie en concreto – se apresuro a añadir al ver centellear los ojos del moreno.

-Itachi…-susurró – Itachi Shogun…- dijo con cierto desprecio antes de soltar una seca carcajada- Sin duda, debiste oír mal.

-Tal vez, pero estoy segura de que hablaban del Shogunato.

Sasuke volvió a clavar sus ojos negros en los verdes de ella, como si quisiera ver en ellos si la muchacha decía la verdad.

-¿Vendrás a ver mi combate?

-No lo sé – contestó ella con sinceridad.

-Toda la villa estará en el estadio, así que no me creeré que tengas algo que hacer.

-Tal vez deba acompañar a alguien a veros.

El Uchiha apretó los labios y movió la cabeza con brusquedad.

-Claro, ese es tu trabajo – dijo con voz ronca, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Sakura agarró su regalo y le siguió hasta la puerta, donde le ayudo a calzarse y después le despidió. Preguntó en la recepción de la casa de té si le había llegado algún nuevo encargo, pero no fue así, por lo que se fue paseando hasta la _okiya_, donde cenó algo ligero, se baño y después se acostó.

Pero fue incapaz de pegar ojo, pensando que sus palabras podían haber originado una disputa entre los dos Uchihas.

.

.

.

"_Es mejor un grito antes, que mil después."_

.

.

.

-Tsunade sama quiere que actúes de enfermera durante el combate.

-¿De enfermera? – Preguntó Sakura metiéndose un trozo de arroz en la boca – De todas las pobres criaturas que están a su servicio tenía que elegirme a mi – dijo suspirando.

-Aun hay muchos internos en el hospital después de la última batalla, no quiere tener que trasladar a nadie así que iras de apoyo.

Volvió a suspirar con verdadera resignación y se concentró en terminarse el desayuno. Se había despertado muy tarde al no lograr conciliar el sueño durante la noche, por lo que aprovechó las pocas horas que quedaban antes del combate para ir a hacer algunas compras. Normalmente la _okiya_ se encargaba de comprar el maquillaje y todo lo necesario para sus geishas, pero a ella le gustaba elegirlo personalmente. No solía utilizar los mismos colores muy a menudo, y también le gustaba comprobar si había nuevos tipos de maquillaje y cosas por el estilo. _Konohagakure_ estaba inmersa en un ambiente festivo: todo el mundo parecía tener ganas de que comenzase el combate. Paso junto a un grupo de niños que jugaban a pelear, uno de ellos tenía una máscara que pretendía parecerse al rostro de Sasuke y otro se había pintado las marcas de Gaara con hollín. Justo antes de entrar a la tienda de cosméticos pudo ver como unos cuantos niños salían del barrio Uchiha con banderas colgadas a la espalda con el abanico y eslóganes a favor de su héroe.

Estuvo bastante tiempo dentro de la tienda, pues era bastante indecisa, y al final salió con una bolsa cargada con más cosas de las que necesitaba comprar, pero podía permitírselo gracias al abultado sobrecillo que Sasuke había dejado dentro de la caja del kimono. Era la hora del almuerzo cuando emprendió el regreso a la _okiya_ y los restaurantes estaban abarrotados de gente e incluso se podía percibir movimiento hacia el estadio.

Se mordió el labio con cierta preocupación: _Gaara_ no era ningún desconocido, era el hijo menor del Kazekage y probablemente su sucesor, un joven muy poderoso al que no había que menospreciar. No es que no confiase en Sasuke, era probablemente uno de los mejores guerreros de _Konohagakure_, pero no sabía si estaría a la altura de alguien que podía compararse con lo Kages. De repente le vino a la cabeza el muchacho rubio que acompañaba a Jiraiya, Naruto, que había logrado atacar a Gaara en la casa de la Hokage. Parecía un muchacho sencillo y no demasiado fuerte, por lo que saber que él podía golpearle le hizo creer más en las posibilidades del Uchiha.

Ya en la okiya colocó sin prisas sus compras y después se puso un sencillo kimono blanco sobre el que se colocó, en el hombro derecho, la banda que la identificaba como medico acreditado de Konohagakure. Se apartó el pelo de la cara con unos pasadores de flores y después bajo a calzarse para ir hacia el estadio.

Era pronto aun, pero había un gran ambiente en torno al lugar donde iba a realizarse el combate. En un primer momento había pensado que probablemente se hiciera dentro de alguna de las instalaciones de los Uchihas, después de todo era un asunto privado. Pero a Fugaku le gustaba alardear de sus hijos, por lo que no era extraño que el combate fuese público.

Se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre que se agolpaba en torno a las puertas cerradas del recinto y se dirigió a la puerta del servicio, donde la dejaron pasar gracias a la identificación. El destartalado edificio estaba constituido por un pequeño terreno de césped raido rodeado por unas altas paredes de varios metros que ocultaban los pasillos que conducían a las altas gradas y a los palcos. Por supuesto también había habitaciones donde los participantes podían prepararse y descansar, además de una enfermería.

De pie, en el pasillo principal, estaba Shikamaru con la rubia de la arena, y parecían discutir en voz baja. No vió prudente acercarse pero Shikamaru la vio antes de que lograse desaparecer por el pasillo contiguo.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura san.

-Buenos tardes, Shikamaru san – dijo con una reverencia y despues se giro hacia la rubia, haciendo una nueva inclinación.

-¿No sabrás por casualidad donde está el palco numero 4? – no logró engañar a la pelirrosa: estaba claro que le habia dicho aquello para que ella pensara que ese era el tema de discursión.

-En la escalera derecha, el primero de todos – indico con una dulce sonrisa. El Nara asintió con la cabeza y después le indico a Temari que le siguiera – Gracias – dijo mientras se marchaban. La rubia miro a Sakura con aire amenazante, lo que incrementó aun más el interés de la pelirrosa. Observo como ambos se marchaban, con aquellos largos kimonos ceremoniales, y luego se interno en el pasillo que conducía hacia la enfermería. Desde allí podría observar por un gran ventanal el combate. La sala estaba vacía, y las camillas sin montar, por lo que se dedicó a colocar los utensilios médicos y las sabanas para que estuviesen listos en caso de necesitar actuar. Terminaba de colocar gasas limpias en una bandeja cuando alguien abrió estrepitosamente. No le habría hecho falta darse la vuelta para comprobar que era Tsunade, que entró como un vendaval. Junto a ella caminaba con una mano en la cara Fugaku Uchiha, que no tenía buen aspecto.

-¡Ah! Ya estas aquí – exclamó Tsunade apenas dirigiéndole la mirada y abriendo el armario de las medicinas. Sakura hizo una reverencia ante ella y otra ante el Uchiha, que no contesto. Fugaku solía ser amable, dentro de lo que le permitía su personalidad, con ella, por lo que le desconcertó la falta de interés.

-¿Dónde están las píldoras para el dolor de cabeza? – pregunto Tsunade después de haber removido medio armario. Sakura se acerco para ayudarla y después le sirvió un vaso de agua al Uchiha _daimyo_ que se tomo la pequeña capsula azulada.

-Ai, ai, Tsunade, un dia vais a matarme a disgustos. ¿Cómo no pensaste en contármelo antes? Tener que enterarme por terceros…¡Por dios, soy el líder de los Uchiha!

-Y ya sabemos todos que se te llena la boca al decirlo – dijo Tsunade en tono de reprimenda – pero aquí todos los daimyos sois iguales y prefería contarlo después de todo este asunto con la arena.

-Este espantoso dolor de cabeza es todo culpa tuya, ¡no he pegado ojo pensando en ello! Ahora mis problemas se multiplican, ¿cómo voy a convencer a Sasuke de que no es el adecuado para ser _Shogun_, me lo explicas?

Sakura no pudo evitar dar un respingón al oir aquello, por suerte Tsunade no tardo en contestar y Fugaku no se fijaba en ella.

-¿Y que tiene de malo Sasuke, eh?

-¡Ah! Este hijo mio no tiene ni media neurona, ¡ni media te digo! El _Shogun_ ha de ser un hombre inteligente, con capacidad de estrategia, que sepa tratar a la gente, conspirar, priorizar…¡y Sasuke es incapaz de mantener una conversación que sea más larga que un "hmp"¡

-Bobadas – dijo con cierta indignación Tsunade.

-Itachi sería mucho mejor Shogun que él, y Sasuke sería mucho mejor _daimyo_: los Uchiha requieren mano dura para dirigirles, y él puede dársela.

-Creo que menosprecias a tu hijo sin ningún fundamento.

-No, no, no, de eso nada: yo conozco a mis hijos y sé lo que pueden y lo que no pueden hacer – bufó con fuerza, haciendo que se le marcaran las arrugas del rostro – Tsunade, has de prometerme algo.

-No pienso prometerte nada.

-¡Prométeme que apoyaras a Itachi cuando lo proponga!

-¡No puedo prometerte tal cosa! E de mirar por los intereses de _Konohagakure_, y no puedo estar segura de que Itachi lograra conseguir el _Shogunato_. Tal vez Sasuke no sea el mejor candidato a Shogun, pero te recuerdo que la prueba es militar y él es mejor guerrero que tu hijo mayor.

Fugaku apretó con fuerza los labios, y a Sakura le recordó enormemente a Sasuke cuando se enfadaba. Sin una palabra más, el cabeza de los Uchiha dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación. Tsunade se dejo caer sobre una silla, abatida.

-Lo siento Tsunade sama, esto es culpa mía – se apresuro a asegurar la pelirrosa arrodillándose ante ella.

-No, has plantando en Sasuke el deseo de ser Shogun, tal y como te pedí. Recuerda que lo importante ahora es la paz, y para eso hemos de resolver este lio de faldas que nos tiene aquí reunidos. Y de todos modos, hubiese tenido esta discusión con él antes o después, como ves no coincidimos en que candidato queremos del clan.

Aun así, la geisha no pudo evitar morderse el labio. Esperaba que sus palabras no hubieran creado problemas a Sasuke y que este no estuviese inquieto para el combate.

-Voy a subir ya a mi palco, antes de que me echen de menos – dijo mientras se levantaba y le palmeaba la cabeza a la muchacha, que se arrastro hasta la ventana y dejo caer la cara contra el cristal. En el campo de combate, dos sacerdotes hacían las bendiciones típicas al campo: quedaba poco para empezar.

Todo aquello la superaba, o eso fue lo que pensó. Todos aquellos problemas entre clanes, villas y países no eran asunto suyo, no era más que una geisha huérfana que nada tenía que ver con todo aquel mundo. Y aun no sabía como había podido dejar que la involucraran en todo aquello.

Los sacerdotes se retiraron del campo y las gradas, llenas de gente, comenzaron a corear el nombre de Sasuke. Después de todo estaban en _Konohagakure_, pocos admiradores del de la arena podía haber.

Gaara fue el primero en salir, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una calabaza de cerámica enorme atada a la espalda. No llevaba armadura, solo un kimono que ni siquiera era de combate. Sasuke apareció entre el ensordecedor clamor de la multitud, con los labios apretados en una línea recta y mirada seria. Tampoco llevaba armadura, solo un kimono de combate negro con el emblema de su clan y unos brazaletes de cuero oscuro para sujetar las mangas del kimono. Sakura recordó sus propias mangas al verle, y tomo un cordón para atárselas por encima de los hombros. Puede que pronto tuviese a uno de los dos tumbado en una de las camillas que tenia a sus espaldas.

Sasuke comenzó a andar trazando medios círculos en su lado del campo mientras el de la arena se mantenía estático en el suyo. Tsunade se puso en pie desde el palco principal y llamo a gritos al orden. Poco a poco el silencio se fue adueñando del lugar:

-Ciudadanos de Konohagakure, estamos aquí para presenciar el combate entre Sabaku no Gaara y Uchiha Sasuke. El primero que caiga al suelo pierde. ¡Buena suerte a los dos!

Apenas la Hokage hubo terminado de hablar una ola de arena se levanto desde los pies de Gaara y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke que la esquivo con un elegante salto en el aire. Su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de prisa.

-¿Es que aquí no venden nada para comer? – Sakura se dio la vuelta y observo al rubio que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta: Naruto - ¡Ah! Eres la linda geisha de ayer – el muchacho, sonriendo ampliamente, se acercó y se sentó junto a ella - ¿Qué haces aquí sola, eh?

-Soy enfermera, observo el combate – dijo intentando no perder de vista el campo de batalla. Sasuke se había dejado caer al suelo únicamente para volver a coger impulso para saltar, justo unos segundos antes de que una mano de arena se cerrase sobre el lugar donde había estado. Se había lanzado contra Gaara, convirtiendo su mano en una fuente de rayos con su impresionante _Chidori_.

-Este combate no tienen ningún interés – se quejó el rubio – Después de todo, el rayo vence a la tierra. Sasuke lo tiene sumamente fácil.

Sakura asintió como si entendiera del tema, escuchando al rubio solo a medias. La mano de Sasuke había impactado sobre un muro de arena que le había engullido el brazo hasta el codo. Logro sacarlo justo cuando la arena se solidificaba para arrancárselo y, agachándose, comenzó a correr alrededor de Gaara. Parecía estar analizando la situación. El de la arena le lanzó unos cuantos garrotazos de arena, pero estos no lograron golpear al rápido Uchiha y su espectacular combate aéreo. De repente, dejo de correr y se coloco horizontalmente en la pared, gracias a su chakra.

-Yo lo que haría sería crear un par de clones que se cargaran la barrera y después le daría un buen viaje en toda su cabezota peliroja – dijo Naruto golpeándose el puño contra la palma de la mano.

-Ya le diste en la casa de la Hokage, sin necesidad de ningún clon.

-Eso fue porque no tuvo suficiente arena para protegerse de mi ataque, pero aquí esta rodeado de tierra.

Sasuke había levantado un brazo hacia el cielo, agarrándoselo con la mano del otro brazo. No logro escuchar la técnica que pronunció, pero hubo un chasquido entre las nubes y un rayo cayó sobre el campo de combate, estrellándose contra el caparazón de Gaara que logro aguantar el tipo. Aun así, el estadio vibro ante los vítores de la gente, sorprendida por el espectacular ataque.

Entonces todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, pues mientras el rayo caía Sasuke se habia desplazado como una centella bajo el paraguas de arena de Gaara y le habia golpeado en el pecho, lanzándole por el aire. El Uchiha ejecutó un combo aéreo que el de la arena apenas pudo bloquear. Ambos ascendían cada vez más con cada nueva patada de Sasuke, mientras Gaara intentaba hacer subir la arena más rápido desde el suelo. Con una ultima pirueta, Sasuke se puso sobre Gaara y volvió a electrocutar su brazo, lanzándolo contra el rostro del pelirojo. Un puño de arena se enroscó entorno al brazo de Sasuke y otro lo tomo por la cintura, arrastrándolo hasta el suelo, engulléndolo.

.

.

.

"_Cuando se tiene cierta moral de combate, de poder, hace falta muy poco para dejarse llevar, para pasar a la embriaguez, al exceso."_

_._

_._

_._

Aqui os dejo el tercer capítulo de mi primer fic en ff net , espero que os haya gustado y que me deis vuestra opinión, a pesar de que ha sido algo más corto porque tengo que estudiar.

Intentaré actualizarlo como mínimo una vez por semana, a ser posible dos, también quiero que los capitulos sean más o menos asi de largos siempre asi que entendedme si no lo consigo.

**¡Sin reviews y sin cerveza, Kuroime pierde la cabeza!**

**Escribidme algo :P**

_Y no dejeis de visitar mi nuevo foro: Naruto Rol http(:)/forum(.)fanfiction(.)net/forum/Naruto_Rol/91961/ (quitad los parentesis XD)_  
><em>Esta nuevecito asi que estan todos (o casi todos) los personajes libres, animate y rolea con nosotros :P<em>

.

.

.


	4. Derrota

**Gracias** a los 412 visitantes (481 hits) que han leído el capitulo numero 3, a las 36 personas que la añadieron a favoritos y a las 20 que la pusieron en alerta.

Y mi **especial agradecimiento** a Nukire, Strikis, , vicky, sakuritha-haruno, laurita261, setsuna17, TsukiKageshiro, M-Manakel-K, ranitaotaku y Sara por molestarse en utilizar una pequeña parte de su tiempo en expresarnos su opinión. El número de visitas ha crecido mucho y ojala os animaseis a dejar más reviews, que siempre son de agradecer (ver únicamente el número de visitas es tan frio…XD).

En primer lugar siento no haber podido actualizar antes, exámenes de Junio ya sabéis, acabo de llegar de uno y me he puesto a terminar el capitulo que ya venía escribiendo poquito a poco toda la semana. Además Mamitane me obligo a cambiarlo prácticamente entero (T.T) porque el borrador no le gusto, y a mí no me gusta como quedó ahora pero como la idea es suya….

Os advierto que es un capitulo "de transición", algo más corto por la falta de tiempo y que da paso a la continuación de la historia. Puede resultar un poco confuso, pero espero que os guste :3

.

.

.

**Kimi Shimeru Me**

**Por UchihaKuroime ****  
><strong>_(en colaboración con Mamitane)_

**4**** Derrota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Llora como un niño lo que no supiste defender como un hombre"_

_Sultana Aixa a Boabdil de Granada._

.

.

.

Nunca sus ojos verdes vieron un silencio tan palpable. Los niños se agarraban a las faldas de sus madres. Las mujeres se llevaban las manos a la boca, preocupadas. Los hombres evitaban mirarse, asombrados. Los ancianos se levantaban listos para marcharse, indignados.

Sakura se pegó tanto como pudo al cristal de la ventana oteando el suelo engullido por la arena del estadio. Nada parecía moverse bajo aquel mar amarillento.

-Esto no pinta nada bien – dijo Naruto a su lado, rompiendo el silencio – Nada, nada bien.

Gaara acababa de caer al suelo con un golpe sordo, en pie sobre la arena. Miraba con sus fríos ojos un punto concreto del suelo. Todo el estadio pareció concentrarse en localizar lo que fuese que el viera. Pasó un minuto más.

-¡No tenia que morir nadie! – susurró histérica la pelirosa casi arañando el cristal - ¿A que esperan para sacarle de ahí?

Miró a Naruto con desesperación pero el rubio se limito a negar con la cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos tanto como le permitió el rostro.

Un chasquido recupero la atención de los asistentes que habían comenzado a murmurar. La arena comenzó a moverse, muy despacio, imperceptiblemente, como si cállese por un colador atascado. Poco a poco fue surgiendo una mano ensangrentada, que se quedó vibrando apuntando al cielo, como si quisiera echar a volar. Después callo inerte sobre la arena y Gaara se dio la vuelta para salir del estadio.

Sakura miró sin aliento, al igual que el resto del estadio, como los enfermeros corrían al campo de combate y un usuario de _Doton_ quitó la arena. Los hombres de blanco rodeaban el cuerpo de Sasuke, así que nadie pudo verlo, a pesar de que todos estiraban la cabeza y se revolvían en sus asientos. Lo subieron a una camilla y lo taparon, como a un cadáver. Sin embargo uno de los camilleros buscó con la mirada la ventana de la enfermería y Sakura se alejo de ella para comprobar que todo el equipo quirúrgico estaba listo.

-Naruto san, necesito que se marche – dijo con aire solemne, a pesar de que intentaba aguantar las lagrimas. El rubio asintió con la cabeza, muy serio, y se marchó pocos segundos antes de que Tsunade entrase en la estancia como un vendaval seguida de la camilla.

-Sal de aquí, niña – dijo mirando a Sakura con una mirada que no admitía replica. La muchacha tembló de arriba abajo y salió de la habitación sin poder evitar mirar el bulto blanco que dejaban los camilleros sobre la cama.

Se dejó caer sobre un banco en el pasillo y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Habia tenido sus dudas, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que Sasuke fuese a perder un combate. Siempre habia sido el mejor de Konohagakure, el héroe, al que mandaban a hacer demostraciones, el que vencia a todos los herederos de los demás Clanes, el que habia superado a su hermano mayor que ya habia sido un prodigio, el que habia vuelto con honores de la guerra.

Mientras lagrimas coteaban sobre su kimono recordó la primera vez que se vieron. Ella acababa de empezar sus clases de medicina con Tsunade, apenas tenia nueve años. A él lo habia traido su madre, Mikoto, porque se habia quemado la cara entrenando y le preocupaba que no le cicatrizara bien. Por nada del mundo la Uchiha hubiese permitido que nada estropeara el precioso rostro de su hijo. Tsunade habia mirando las quemaduras con cierto desinteres y le habia ordenado que le pusiese crema y le cambiase las gasas.

-Hmp – se habia quejado el al sentir las manos de ella sobre las heridas y el frio tacto de la pomada.

-Lo siento mucho – intento disculparse ella, ruborizada. Él dejo la mirada perdida en la pared aunque hacia una leve mueca de vez en cuando con la boca.

-¿Eres una chica?

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunto que si eres una chica – repitió el mirándola con aire desanimado. Ella se puso roja de rabia y penso en darle un puñetazo, pero se contuvo.

-Claro que lo soy – susurró sintiendo como las ganas de llorar crecían en su interior.

-¿Y por que llevas el pelo tan corto? – pregunto señalándole con la cabeza. Ella se llevo la mano instintivamente a su pelo rosado – Te quedaría mejor largo.

Hasta ahí había llegado su primera conversación, pues Mikoto entró de nuevo para ver si el niño estaba listo, que salto con elegancia de la camilla en la que estaba sentando y fue a reunirse con su madre, mientras dejaba a una confusa Sakura mirando su reflejo en la ventana.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo. Se quitó las lagrimas con las mangas del kimono con cuidado de no restregarse los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia el techo esperando que no se le notase mucho que había estado llorando. Itachi y su padre cruzaron la esquina, el primero con andar rápido y semblante preocupado, le segundo, mucho más calmado, pero serio.

Itachi se detuvo junto a la pelirosa.

-Sakura san, ¿sabes algo? – pregunto, sin mayores ceremonias. Ella se puso en pie e hizo una rápida reverencia a ambos antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Tsunade sama me dijo que saliera, ni siquiera le he visto.

-Pero esta muy grave – afirmo Fugaku, sentándose donde antes había estado la muchacha.

-Me temo que eso parece, Fugaku sama.

Para su sorpresa, el _daimyo_ de los Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Itachi fulminó con la mirada a su padre y despues volvió su atención a la pelirosa.

-Shikamaru san y Temari san se han fugado.

-¿Qué?

-Mientras transcurría el combate huyeron. Dejó una carta para Shikaku sama, aunque se la han entregado a los servicios secretos por si es un secuestro, aunque todo parece indicar que se han marchado por propia voluntad.

-Entonces, el combate ha sido totalmente inútil.

-Así es – dijo el Uchiha mayor apretando los puños con rabia – Si mi hermano muere ahí dentro no pararé hasta que no quede ni un solo y cobarde Nara sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Bobadas. No es para tanto – intento tranquilizarle Fugaku, que había sacado un abanico de su _obi_ y lo agitaba enérgicamente ante su rostro- Shikaku traerá a su pequeño hasta aquí y le dará una buena paliza, y después nos dejara que nosotros le demos otra si nos apetece.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió con un triste chirrió y Tsunade salió con semblante serio.

-Lo trasladaremos al hospital en cuanto este estable.

-¿No va a morir? – Sakura miro de reojo a Fugaku, pues habia jurado escuchar decepción en su voz.

-Esta débil, pero es un muchacho persistente. Tiene todas las costillas rotas y un pulmon perforado, que ya he arreglado, y todos los huesos del lado izquierdo del cuerpo rotos.

-¿Podra volver a luchar?

-No veo razón para que no lo haga.

Fugaku se levantó con un suspiró y comenzo a alejarse por el pasillo.

-Haz que me informen de su estado dos veces al dia, asi como a la habitación a la que le transladan: probablemente Mikoto quiera ir a verle.

-No será necesario padre, yo me quedare con Sasuke y te ire informando.

El jefe de los Uchiha soltó un ultimo "hmp" antes de perderse de vista. Los tres permanecieron en silencio hasta que sus pisadas se apagaron. Itachi destrozó el banco del pasillo de una patada.

-Calmate – le pidió Tsunade poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué le ha hecho? – dijo con ira señalando la puerta –Explicamelo, ¿qué ha hecho Sasuke de ayer a hoy para que pueda desear su muerte? Yo te lo diré: no ha hecho nada. Porque él no quería casarse con esa Sabaku, porque él no quería este combate y porque él jamás le pide nada.

El moreno se dejó caer contra la pared. Tsunade, tras mirarle unos segundos, tomó a Sakura por el brazo y la obligó a acompañarla. Anduvieron por el pasillo y descendieron hasta la salida del estadio.

-Tsunade sama…

-No. Vuelve a la okiya y ponte a trabajar que es lo que debes hacer.

-¡Pero…!

-Necesita enfermeros, no una cría llorándole encima – dijo con gesto severo – Lo siento, pero por ahora tendrás que mantenerte en tu lugar, y ese lugar está lejos de él.

La pelirosa asintió con la cabeza, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, esperando que su vieja maestra no hubiese visto las lágrimas en sus ojos.

.

.

.

"_Hay que sufrir mucho o morir joven"_

_Proverbio danés_

.

.

.

¿Alguna vez, al caer la noche, mientras intentabas conciliar el sueño, has pensado que habías desperdiciado el día? Sakura Haruno llevaba un mes pensando aquello cada vez que se cubría con las mantas del _futón._ Se levantaba cada mañana, como una alma en pena, haciendo sus quehaceres cotidianos, acudiendo a los baños, a la peluquería, a las tiendas, a casa de la Hokage. Nadie que la viese por la mañana diría de ella que era una mujer hermosa, pues la desgracia le deformaba el rostro. Pero al atardecer escondía toda su pesadumbre bajo una máscara blanca y hermosos pliegues de seda y salía a trabajar al _hanamachi_, de una casa de té a otra, de un hombre a otro, de una conversación superflua a otra. Cantaba, charlaba, reía, tocaba, bailaba, todo como una autómata, siempre sonriente y siempre feliz, siempre perfecta como una muñeca de porcelana.

Después, entrada la noche, volvía a quitarse aquel disfraz de satisfacción y lloraba entre las mantas pensando en qué había hecho aquel día que pudiera recordar en el futuro con felicidad.

Así paso el verano y llego Septiembre. Tsunade tenía la amabilidad de comunicarle el estado de Sasuke, que había permanecido casi tres semanas ingresado, pues había tenido complicaciones en el traslado que le habían abierto heridas internas, y luego había sido trasladado a su casa donde terminaba de recuperarse.

Pero nada más.

Por su trabajo sabía que Fugaku no había tenido ni pizca de razón al pensar que Shikaku estaría enfadado. Había mandado a buscar a su hijo, si, pero para que volviese con su nuera y le dieran muchos nietos. El Uchiha estaba totalmente indignado pero, vivo Sasuke, las ansias de venganza de Itachi se habían esfumado, y el mayor de los Uchiha y otros muchos intentaban evitar un conflicto entre ambos clanes.

La guerra había concluido. Se firmó la paz, no una tregua, y el Kazekage desterró a Temari por fugarse, y sus hermanos quedaron indignados y sin ninguna intención de luchar más por ella. La liza por el _Shogunato_ comenzaría al año siguiente.

Las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a caer por el atípico frió para la estación y llego la hora de guardar los kimonos de verano y preparar los de entretiempo. Estaba inmersa en la ardua tarea de colocar los kimonos sobre maniquíes para que se airearan cuando una de las criadas de la _okiya_ se acercó para indicarle que tenia visita.

-Lo siento cielo, pero solo soy yo – dijo Ino entrando en la habitación. Sakura la saludo con una media sonrisa mientras la rubia observaba los kimonos sobre sus maniquíes- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, tranquila, vallamos a tomar algo a mi habitación.

Atravesaron los pasillos de madera de la _okiya_, cruzándose con alguna que otra muchacha cargada de kimonos, hasta la habitación de la geisha, donde se sentaron en los tatamis ante una pequeña mesita de mimbre claro.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto intentando mantenerle la sonrisa a su amiga. Esta le tomo la mano sobre la mesita de mimbre y se la acaricio.

-Tonta, deja de hacer el payaso. Como si a mi fueras a engañarme – dijo negando tristemente con la cabeza- Me temó que no vengo para nada nuevo.

Una muchachita entro en la habitación haciendo una leve reverencia y les dejo una bandeja con té sobre la mesa.

-Cuéntame – pidió la pelirosa, aunque no estaba segura de querer escuchar.

-Sasuke se ha casado.

Sakura se alegro de no haber cogido la tetera para servir, pues ahora estaría hecha mil pedazos en el suelo. Su mano quedo a pocos centímetros del asa, temblando.

-¿Qué se ha casado? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Con una Uchiha. Fugaku propuso otro matrimonio concertado mientras él aun estaba en el hospital y en cuanto se ha podido poner en pie se ha celebrado la ceremonia. Bastante intima, no podía haber celebración por su estado de salud, pero acudieron todos los daimyos…

-Y Tsunade – dijo con cierto rencor agarrando con decisión la tetera para servir.

-Si – asintió la rubia, sacudiéndose el flequillo distraídamente. No necesitaban hablar para expresar la decepción de la geisha.

-Pero… ¿por qué esa insistencia de Fugaku sama para que Sasuke se case?

La Yamanaka apartó la vista y suspiro. Sakura pensó que era una de las primeras veces en su vida que la veía así de seria.

-Llevo debatiéndome todo el camino hasta aquí entre la posibilidad de decírtelo o no. La verdad, ni siquiera sé si es cierto, pero no encuentro ninguna otra explicación.

La pelirosa espero en silencio mientras Ino seguia luchando internamente con la idea de contárselo o no.

-Está bien –decidió, al fin – Pero has de jurarme que no lo contaras, jamás, ni a Sasuke.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien. Ya sabes que yo no soy ninja, pero soy la única hija de mi padre y el siempre me trato como un chico hasta que un dia entro a buscarme a mi habitación y por primera vez pareció percatarse de que tenia tetas…

-Ino chan, por favor.

-¡Es importante! Bueno, mi padre me enseñó lo básico sobre los jutsus de la familia por eso, hace algo más de un año, cuando Itachi volvió solo de la misión de su equipo a territorio enemigo me pidieron que le "examinase".

-¿Te metiste en su mente?

-Si. Estabamos en el comienzo de la guerra y los Yamanaka estaban muy explotados en ese momento, apenas quedaban dos en la villa y estaban ocupados, por lo que recurrieron a mi. Hare un pequeño inciso para contarte algo que se sin necesidad de entrar en la mente de nadie, despues de todo yo estuve allí. Itachi se caso hace dos años, con una muchacha de su clan que se fue a vivir lejos de la villa.

-No sabia que Itachi estuviese casado – exclamó sorprendida la pelirosa.

-No lo esta. Es decir, se casaron, pero no habia terminado el banquete y Fugaku y el padre de la novia lo cancelaron. Ella y su familia se marcharon y el tema quedo tabu.

-¿Por qué?

-Ni yo ni nadie sabia el por qué. Hasta ahora.

-Lo viste en la mente de Itachi, ¡que cotilla!

-No, no vi el motivo claro, sino una cualidad de Itachi que probablemente obligase a la cancelación de la boda: es estéril e impotente.

-¿Pero que demonios buscas tu en la mente de los demás cuando los examinas, Ino chan?

-¡Él estaba pensando en eso cuando entre, que querías que hiciera! – bufó y le dio un sorbo a su taza – La impotencia debido de ser la causa de la anulación del matrimonio en la propia noche de bodas, no lograría consumar y la niñita fue corriendo a decirle a papa que el elefantito de su hombre no se ponía en pie.

-No te burles.

-Y la esterilidad…bueno, conociendo a Fugaku al pobre Itachi le habrán hecho todas las pruebas del universo para asegurarse de que ciertamente carece de hombría.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Sasuke? – preguntó Sakura, algo cansada de escuchar hablar del pobre Itachi.

-¿Qué que tiene que ver con Sasuke? Para vosotros, plebeyos – dijo moviendo la taza con un exagerado movimiento y dedicándole una media sonrisa – el tener hijos o no os trae sin cuidado, pero te recuerdo que el titulo de _daimyo_ es hereditario.

-Oh – Sakura desvió la vista hasta su taza de te y se quedo perpleja observando su reflejo en liquido verdoso. Era la pura imagen del pánico y la desesperación.

-Y normalmente, los _daimyos_ prefieren morir sabiendo que ya tienen un par de nietos.

-Es uno de los peores motivos para tener hijos que he oído jamás.

-¿Y por qué si no tenemos hijos? Para sobrevivir como especie. Los Uchihas también quieren sobrevivir y para eso necesitan nuevos miembros.

La rubia volvió a darle un buen sorbo a su taza mientras Sakura seguía contemplando su reflejo, su cascada de largo cabello rosado cayendo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Por qué has venido a contarme esto, Ino chan?

Ella se levantó, le quito la taza de las manos y después la abrazó con sinceridad.

-Porque sé que le amas.

.

.

.

"_Lamentarse es una pérdida abrumadora de energía, no se puede construir nada sobre eso, sólo sirve para revolcarse."_

.

.

.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo mientras Shizune le atizaba por todas partes para dejar perfectamente rectos todos los pliegues del _kimono_. Era una maravilla de seda degradada, de un suave naranja con tintes marrones en la parte de los hombros que se iba convirtiendo en amarillo para concluir en el verde. El estampado representaba la llegada del otoño en un parque lleno de arboles, atravesado por un puente y custodiado por un estanque.

-Sera muy difícil encontrar un kimono más bonito que este en el festival de _Matsuri_ de este año – aseguró Sakura, contenta de llevar tan exquisita pieza.

-Ni más caro – susurró Shizune mirando con preocupación el bajo del kimono – Como se le salte un solo hilo te arrancare esa melena tuya y la venderé para pagar los desperfectos.

La geisha puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a su tocador para quitarse algo de exceso de maquillaje que había observado en el espejo mientras Shizune sacaba unos bonitos abanicos a juego con la pieza que vestía la muchacha y se los metía ella misma en el _obi_.

-Llegaras tarde si no te das prisa, el _rickshaw_ lleva una eternidad esperándote.

Era el esperado día del festival del arroz en _Konohagakure_, el _Matsuri_ anual, y quedaba poco tiempo para que comenzara la fiesta de inauguración en la que debía acompañar a Jiraiya y su protegido, Naruto. Asi que no perdió el tiempo y dejó que el viejo corredor del _rickshaw_ la condujera por las calles de Konohagakure hasta la plaza principal del barrio de la administración donde el viejo peliblanco y el rubio probablemente ya la esperaran.

Las calles estaban rebosantes de actividad: puestos de comida de brillantes colores abarrotaban las calles más anchas, mezclados con casetas de juegos y regalos. La gente vestía sus mejores galas y de todas las casas colgaban farolillos de colores y guirnaldas que cruzaban de un tejado a otro.

-¡Sakura chan! – gritó Naruto cuando aún estaba a casi veinte metros de ellos y se lanzó corriendo hacia ella, ayudándola a bajar del vehiculo – Has tardado bastante.

-Humildemente os ruego perdón, Naruto san.

-¡No importa, no importa! – se apresuró a contestar con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaban a Jiraiya nuevamente. Ambos llevaban enormes kimonos ceremoniales masculinos, el del viejo sannin de un rojo vivo y liso y el obi blanco atado de tal forma que le cubria medio pecho y además le servia para atar a su espalda un enorme pergamino ninja. Naruto llevaba uno naranja desgastado con un dibujo de olas azul oscuro que se repetía por debajo de la cintura.

-Es hora de caminar – dijo sin muchas ganas el viejo ninja – el templo queda algo lejos y con tanta gente será difícil llegar.

-¡Yo los apartare! ¡Sakura chan, tu permanece tras de mi!

-¿A qué templo iremos, Jiraiya sama?

-Al templo de _Kaeruna_, por supuesto.

Comenzaron a caminar por la atestada plaza de la ciudad en dirección oeste, hacia la parte de la ciudad que más se internaba en el bosque donde encontrarían el templo shinto dedicado al espíritu del sapo. Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un templo subterráneo, estaba el templo de _Nekoni_, el demonio-gato, hacia el sur el templo de _Hebimori_, la serpiente murciélago, y en el norte el templo de _Kitsishi_, el zorro-bestia. Cuando la última luz del sol se perdiera en el horizonte las campanas de los cuatro templos comenzarían a sonar y una procesión saldría de cada uno de ellos con la figura de su dios para representar una vieja leyenda en el centro de Konohagakure. Pero antes todos debían ir a dar las gracias a los espíritus por la buena cosecha de ese año.

El templo estaba bastante lleno, pues muchos supersticiosos preferían ir a todos los templos, no únicamente a uno, a dar las gracias. Por suerte era un recinto amplio y la cola se movía con rapidez. Sakura entretuvo a Naruto contándole historias sintoístas, pues el muchacho no parecía muy versado en religión, mientras Jiraiya asentía de vez en cuando, de acuerdo con su redacción. Por fin llegaron ante la fuente de entrada al templo, donde la geisha ayudo a ambos a lavarse la cara, las manos y los pies, pues no podían entrar sin purificarse. Después se hizo a un lado mientras ellos entraban: ella no podía lavarse la cara por culpa del maquillaje.

-Daré doble ofrenda, por ti, Sakura chan, y por mí – dijo alegremente el muchacho rebuscando unas monedas en su destartalada talega.

-Os lo agradezco, Naruto san, soy muy amable conmigo.

Esperó pacientemente a que ambos aguardaran la cola para entrar hasta las campanas, dar su ofrenda y tocar las grandes masas de metal dando gracias a los espíritus. Después emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia la villa.

-Tenemos reserva en un restaurante en la plaza: veremos el espectáculo mientras cenamos.

-Estupendo – dijo con un exagerado gesto de felicidad que hizo sonreír tontamente a ambos.

Caminaron por calles secundarias menos transitadas, aunque no vacías, e incluso pararon un par de veces para que Naruto comprara algo que había apetecido al captar el aroma a comida de alguno de los puestos.

Sakura nunca había estado en el restaurante en cuestión, cuyo principal salón era precisamente una terraza que daba a la plaza donde se encontrarían las procesiones. Les esperaban charlando tranquilamente el general Kakashi, el teniente Gai y su protegido, Lee, que se levanto y se puso firme como un palo en cuanto los vio llegar y luego hizo una exageradísima reverencia. La pelirosa se presento y anunció a sus acompañantes y después fue a sentarse entre Jiraiya y Kakashi, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio y del joven de cejas espesas.

-¿Has convencido ya ha Fugaku de que proponga a Sasuke para el _Shogunato_, Kakashi? – pregunto dándole una palmada en la espalda Jiraiya, mientras la pelirosa le servia una copa e intentaba mantener su sonrisa impasible.

-Me temo que es una causa perdida.

-¡Ah! No digas eso. Seria una pena perder el Shogunato – se agarro la barbilla con una de sus enormes manos y se la froto - ¿Y si me presentara yo?

Todos comenzaron a reírse con ganas, tantas que Naruto se cayó hacia atrás en su asiento.

-Sakura san, por favor, explícaselo tu, no querria ofender a este viejo idiota – pidió Gai.

-¿Qué hay de eso del fuego de la juventud, eh? – se quejó el sannin.

-Dewa naku, wakai shiawase ni naru utsukushii jinsei o ikite kita toshi no dansei*. No debeis ser egoísta Jiraiya sama, debeis dejar a los demás tener algo dichoso que recordar.

-¡Pamplinas! Yo podría aplastar a todos esos mequetrefes que juegan a ser ninjas con un dedo, ¡con un dedo os digo!

Continuaron hablando hasta que les trajeron la cena, compuesta únicamente por verduras y arroz cocido. Parecían hambrientos y comieron prácticamente en silencio, exceptuando la monótona cantinela de Naruto sobre todo lo que iba a hacer cuando fuese Hokage.

La oscuridad dio paso a la noche y el sonido pausado y rítmico del gong sobre las campanas de los templos comenzó a sonar. Sakura intentó despertar la ilusión de los comensales, aunque solo consiguió sobreexcitar a los dos muchachos, cosa no demasiado difícil. Naruto nunca habia visto el festival, pues la plaza se abarrotaba de gente y el no habia logrado nunca acercarse lo suficiente, asi que obligo a la joven geisha y al moreno a acompañarle hasta la baranda que separaba la terraza del restaurante con la calle para poder apoyarse allí y observar el espectáculo. Apenas llevaban unos minutos observando a la gente que se agolpaba en la plaza cuando aparecieron unos hombres disfrazados de demonios, dos por cada punto cardinal, y comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro: era la señal de que debían despejar la plaza, pues llegaban las procesiones. Presididos por largas colas de gente con velas llegaban los cuatro tronos cada uno con la figura de unos de los espíritus. Zarandeada por cuatro muchachos, la imagen de _Hebimori_ fue la primera en entrar, imitando el movimiento de una serpiente surcando el cielo. La gente aplaudió con fuerza y el trono comenzo a pasear en círculos por la plaza, causando un "falso terror" entre los habitantes de la villa. Llegaron entonces las figuras de _Nekoni_ y _Kitsishi_, la primera moviéndose rápida y decidida y la segunda dando fuertes sacudidas en el aire, con unas espectaculares colas de zorro hechas de papel agitándose por la brisa. Ambos se enfrentaron al trono de Hebimori, que huyo de la plaza, derrotado. Entonces el demonio gato y la bestia zorro comenzaron a pelear entre ellos y solo la entrada del gran sapo, _Kaeruna, _logro detenerles.

Los espectadores aplaudieron la llegada de la paz de la mano del gran sapo y vieron como los dos fieros y poderosos espíritus se despedían y se marchaban mientras la figura de _Kaeruna_ era depositada en el centro de la plaza para que todo el que quisiera acariciara su tripa y recibiera buena suerte para todo el año.

-¡Vamos, vamos! – exclamó Naruto tirando de Sakura, seguida de Lee. La energía inagotable del rubio se abrió paso entre la gente hasta que llegaron a la estatua. El muchacho, no conforme con tocarle la barriga, se abrazo a la estatua del sapo.

-¡Por favor, sapo sama! ¡Permiteme ser el próximo Hokage! – los presentes no pudieron evitar reir, incluso Sakura se permitió una carcajada poco digna para una geisha. Fue entonces cuando se encontró con sus ojos negros entre la multitud. Sasuke la miraba fijamente y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Ella negó y a su vez señalo a Naruto. El Uchiha apretó los labios.

-Naruto san, volvamos ya – dijo tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo con ayuda de Lee de vuelta al restaurante. Miró a su alrededor solo para asegurarse de lo que ya se imaginaba: Sasuke los seguía.

Esperó pacientemente a que Naruto le contara su nueva hazaña a su maestro y luego se disculpo con Jiraiya para poder marcharse. De todos modos se suponía que debía haberse marchado después de la cena. Salió nuevamente del restaurante, con impaciencia y camino por las calles paralelas hasta que logro encontrar una callecita tranquila. Al Uchiha no le costó seguirla. Sakura se permitió examinarle: estaba más pálido de lo normal y tenía unas manchas moradas bajo los ojos. Los pómulos hundidos indicaban que había perdido peso y juraría que le notaba una ligera cojera al andar.

-Estas realmente preciosa – dijo él, manteniéndose serio.

-Sasuke sama es demasiado gentil conmigo, como siempre.

-Aun no te he visto con el que te regale.

-Dejando a un lado que hace mucho, mucho tiempo que Sakura no veía a Sasuke sama: dudo que sea lo apropiado, le debo un respeto a la señora Uchiha.

El gesto del moreno se petrifico y las comisuras de sus labios se hundieron profundamente. Sakura lamento inmediatamente el comentario al ver sus ojos negros vibrar de tristeza.

-Me alegra ver que estáis mucho mejor de vuestras heridas – añadió intentando cambiar de tema – Seguro que pronto estaréis totalmente repuesto.

-No he venido a hablar contigo – dijo con la voz ronca – Ven.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta, rozando con su largo kimono negro a la pelirosa al girar. Ella le siguió hasta otro callejón no lejos de allí donde un _rickshaw_ cerrado los esperaba. Sasuke se acercó para abrir una puertecita de madera y le señaló el interior a la chica, que lo miro con cierta inquietud.

-Sube.

-Sasuke sama, no se si…

-Por favor, sube – le pidió tendiéndole la mano. Ella posó sus finos dedos sobre el fuerte apoyo de él y subió. Sasuke cerró la puertecita tras de él y ambos quedaron alejados de la vista de cualquiera que pasase por allí. El _rickshaw_ comenzó a moverse.

-¿Dónde vamos, Sasuke sama? – pregunto ciertamente preocupada.

-Quiero enseñarte mi nueva casa.

Atravesaron las calles con lentitud debido a la cantidad de gente y de _rickshaws _que iban de un lado a otro. El moreno se mantuvo en silencio, observando por la discreta ventanilla de la puerta. El barrio Uchiha estaba mucho más tranquilo que el resto de Konohagakure, aunque igualmente decorado, y pronto dejaron atrás las casas más viejas del vecindario para internarse entre las de nueva construcción, mucho más sencillas pero igual de hermosas y gloriosas. Se detuvieron ante la verja principal de entrada a una de ellas. Sasuke la ayudó a bajar y luego la abrió, mientras la pelirosa miraba con cierto recelo la casa.

-Es…la puerta principal –señaló ella.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no hay nadie aquí.

Sakura asintió y acompaño al Uchiha al interior del jardín. Estaba sin terminar, no tenia ni bancos, ni estanques, ni adornos y las plantas parecían recién plantadas. Caminaron por una tarima de madera oscura hasta la entrada de piedra grisácea y rugosa de la casa. Una elegante y ornamentada puerta daba paso al recibidor donde Sasuke lanzo sus sandalias sin ninguna elegancia. Sakura se permitio reprobar su actitud con una mirada y se descalzo con cuidado mientras él la esperaba.

Entraron en el que debía ser el amplio pasillo principal que terminaba en un enorme jardín trasero. Continuaron por otra pasarela de madera que rodeaba el interior de la casa.

-¿Qué te parece? – preguntó él.

-Esta vacía, Sasuke sama – le contesto con simpleza.

-Aun no nos hemos trasladado – golpeo con los nudillos la madera de la baranda de la pasarela – Pero me gusta.

-Es elegante, aunque algo oscura para mi gusto.

-De día el sol entra por todas partes y la madera brilla.

Cruzaron otra pequeña pasarela hasta un edificio más pequeño separado del principal donde debía estar la sauna y tal vez algunas habitaciones para criados. Dieron la vuelta a pequeño complejo y Sasuke abrió una puerta escondida de los ojos del resto de la casa. La habitación no era grande, ni mucho menos, pero tenía una cama de madera a ras de suelo con un mullido _futon_. Sakura dio un paso a tras intentando llegar de nuevo a la puerta pero el moreno apretó la madera con fuerza, apresándola entre la pared y sus brazos.

-¿Asustada?

-¿Debería?

Sasuke le dedicó una media sonrisa y después la obligo a girarse, apretándola contra la pared. Le tomó el _kimono_ con una mano y se lo subió hasta que pudo acariciar sus muslos.

-Te hare la _geisha_ más rica del _hanamachi_ – dijo él tocándola con ansia contenida, apretando su pecho contra la espalda de ella – Y la más feliz.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué yo? – susurro la pelirosa con un hilo de voz, sintiendo el cálido aliento del moreno sobre su oreja.

-Pensé que estabas interesada en mí.

-Una geisha nunca se interesa por nadie en especial – el Uchiha dejo escapar una risa seca y le beso el cuello con pasión.

-No me hagas reír – quitó las horquillas principales del _obi_ y después tiró de él con fuerza hasta soltarlo del todo – Pensé que querrías ayudarme – tomó el kimono por los hombros y lo dejo caer junto al _nagajuban_ al suelo – Tengo una esposa estúpida y desagradable, ¿no te gustaría demostrarme cuan placentera puede ser la compañía de una verdadera mujer?

-Creo que lo que buscáis, Sasuke sama, es una prostituta, no una geisha – protesto intentando taparse mientras él le acariciaba muy despacio el contorno de la cintura.

-Te equivocas. Busco a Haruno Sakura, tenía entendido que andaba escondida bajo todo esto – apretó sus fuertes dedos sobre el rostro de la muchacha y se llevó el suave maquillaje con ellos. Sakura intentó darse la vuelta para encararse con él pero el moreno hizo descender su mano derecha por su vientre hasta su entrepierna, silenciando cualquier queja. Tembló levemente al sentir los dedos del muchacho acariciar sus labios vaginales, juguetear con su entradita y acariciar sus piernas. Siguió acariciando, arriba y abajo, trazando círculos sobre su clítoris, hasta que ella comenzó a mojarse y después le introdujo un dedo con cuidado, moviéndolo en círculos y acariciando las paredes de la muchacha, que se mordía el labio y se aferraba inútilmente a la pared. Introdujo otro dedo más y comenzó a bombear rítmicamente la entrepierna suave y húmeda de la pelirosa, que se estiró como un gato contra el pecho de él y no pudo evitar abrir las piernas para que pudiese tocarla mejor. Con la mano libre el Uchiha atrapo uno de los pechos desnudos y comenzó a masajearlo, pesarlo y apretarlo, deleitándose con la dureza del rosado botón de la geisha, que comenzaba a gemir con regularidad. Sasuke sonrio con cierta suficiencia y comenzó a desnudarse sin dejar de masturbarla, y luego clavó su pene erecto en la curva del trasero pequeño y duro de ella para empezar a frotarse mientras le lamia el cuello y sentía como las piernas de la pelirosa comenzaban a temblar al sentir el futuro orgasmo. Bombeó con insistencia el sexo de la muchacha mientras le frotaba el clítoris con la otra mano y el liquido vaginal de ella empezó a salir en abundancia. Sacó los dedos y metió el pene entre los labios, sin penetrarla, masturbándola con su hombría. Ella se corrió con un suave quejido y el muchacho paró para dejarle disfrutar la sensación.

-Estas muy excitada, Sakura chan – dijo con burla.

-Sí, parece que tu mujercita ha logrado enseñarte a follar, ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera.

La penetro con brusquedad y la embistió contra la pared.

-No me hables de ella. Nunca.

Comenzó a golpearla con rudeza, pero estaba demasiado húmeda para sentir molestia alguna y empezó a gemir apenas sintió el enorme miembro del muchacho golpear sus paredes. Pronto la dureza se convirtió en pasión y el Uchiha se agarró a sus caderas como si la vida le fuera en ello, penetrándola tanto como le permitían las leyes de la física. Sentía la vagina hinchada y caliente de ella latir con cada envite de su vibrante pene y el olor de sus fluidos le excitaba. La tomó por la barbilla y le obligó a girar el rostro para besarla. La postura era demasiado incomoda para introducirle la lengua, pero si para lamerle los labios e impregnarse del exquisito carmín de la muchacha.

Sin dejar de penetrarla la separó de la pared y se dejo caer en el _futon_ con ella encima, dándole una fuerte sacudida que hizo que los dos gimieran a la vez.

La agarro por las caderas y la obligó a saltar mientras el movía su cadera para que se golpeasen al mismo tiempo. Ella abrió las piernas tanto como pudo, entre gemidos, y él la imito, hasta que sus testículos rozaron los labios de la entrepierna de ella sin necesidad de embestirla. Sakura coloco dos dedos alrededor de su vagina, manteniéndola abierta y acariciando el pene del muchacho cada vez que se internaba en ella con furia y él retomó la tarea de frotarle el clítoris mientras los gemidos iban subiendo de intensidad.

-No puedo más – gruñó la pelirosa a la vez que su espalda se arqueaba confirmando sus palabras. Él hizo un último esfuerzo para golpearla con mayor velocidad hasta que sintió como su miembro se preparaba para escupir su cremosa leche en el interior de ella, que se dejo caer contra el pecho de él con un derrotado gemido. Se mantuvieron quietos mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban. Sakura tomó el pene del muchacho por el nacimiento y lo saco de su entrepierna, observándolo.

-Estas muy sucio, Sasuke sama.

-¿Y a qué esperas para limpiarme?

Ella se dejó caer desde sus piernas al suelo y se metió la cabeza del pene en la boca lamiéndolo con lentitud y un exagerado gesto de deleite. Lo agarró con la mano y comenzó a frotarlo, mientras con la punta de la lengua le daba pequeñas y rápidas lamidas al glande, metiéndoselo de vez en cuando en la boca para succionarlo. Sasuke no tardó en eyacular en la boca de ella, que retuvo todo el cálido líquido del muchacho y luego se lo tragó.

-¿Te gusta ordeñarme?

La pelirosa no contesto, dejo caer la mirada y se llevo un dedo a la comisura de los labios para limpiarse los restos del pegajoso líquido que luego se metió en la boca.

-Sasuke sama no debería hacer comentarios tan obscenos.

-Hmp.

La joven geisha se paso una mano por el rostro distraídamente, pensando en que lamentable estado debía de estar su maquillaje. El Uchiha se recostó en el _futon_ y bostezo.

-¿Y ahora que, Sasuke sama?

-Ahora dormimos.

.

.

.

* No ha de ser dichoso el joven, sino el viejo que ha vivido una hermosa vida.

**¡Sin reviews y sin cerveza, Kuroime pierde la cabeza!**

**Escribidme algo :P**

.

.

.


	5. Verdad

**Gracias a los 549 visitantes (648 hits) que han leído el capitulo numero 4, a las 41 personas que la añadieron a favoritos y a las 24 que la pusieron en alerta.**

**Cada día más visitas, gracias a todos :D Aunque seguimos esperando vuestras opiniones y criticas (lo que os cuesta escribir!)**

**Por tanto, especial agradecimiento a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews****. Mamitane se ha empeñado en que os conteste a todos asi que ahí voy XD:**

**.**

**la comadreja XDDD**** – **Nos alegramos mucho de que te animaras a escribir un review! Que no os de flojera!

**TsukiKageshiro - **Ino se metió en su mente porque volvía de una misión y tenían que ver que fuera el verdadero Itachi, a Temari no la desterraron los hermanos, la desterró el padre por fugarse XD, y la paz se firma más que por el matrimonio porque ya no hay disputa por Temari y las conversaciones de paz podían empezar. Espero que resuelva tus dudas xP.  
><strong>KoNaNs-U.S – Espero que este capítulo te guste también!<strong>

**M-Manakel-K - **XDDD le deseas la muerte yeah! Pero si esto es un Sasusaku XDDDD, well, se caso porque no tenía más remedio y siento que te enojara el capitulo! (aunque en verdad lo de casarse era para que os enfadarais todos XD)

**Ikamari - **Siento no haber podido continuar demasiado pronto, y si te sirve de consuelo yo también odio a la esposa! (Malditas ideas de Mamitane!)

**lyaOtomi** – Siento no haber podido escribir más rápido! Pero Mamitane me volví a hacer reescribir el capitulo (T-T) y tengo exámenes. Espero que te intrigue también este capítulo.

**Vicky** – Después de releer el lemon me dio vergüenza haber escrito algo así –w—pero me alegra de que os haya gustado.

**Awase Kagami Ayumi** - Seeeeh, Mamitane está enferma y tiene ideas muy raras! Como hombre que soy no me gusta poner impotente a nadie XDDDDDD.

**Strikis** - En el capitulo original a Sakura le salía mal el plan de seducción, pero a Mamitane no le gusto y lo tuve que cambiar (T.T) Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo!

**laurita261** - A mi me encanta que te encante y estoy seguro de que este también te gustara!

**sara** - En mi versión Sakura le daba una ostia a Sasuke por sus proposiciones, llegaba Naruto y se liaba parda XD. Y no había lemon (x.x)

**Nely **- Me cuesta mucho expresarme cuando escribo a Sakura y pienso que a veces no queda claro lo que siente, intentare mejorar eso y me alegro de que te guste la personalidad de ambos :)

**neko-black-zet** - Gracias por señalar lo de la comatosis XDD! E intentando que no ocurra en este capítulo, pero ya sabes, los vicios, puede que en alguna parte se me haya escapado! Seguiré esforzándome y me alegro de que te guste la historia :)

.

**Bueno, después de esta parrafada contestándoos a todos (gracias de nuevo por dejar reviews!) os dejo con el capitulo, nuevamente esquematizado por Mamitane después de que no le gustara mi borrador (T.T) Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

.

.

.

**Kimi Shimeru Me**

**Por UchihaKuroime ****  
><strong>_(en colaboración con Mamitane)_

**5**** Verdad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Existen dos maneras de ser feliz en esta vida, una es hacerse el idiota y la otra serlo."_

_Sigmund Freud_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Observó su cuerpo desnudo, apenas cubierto hasta la cintura por las mantas del _futon_. Tenía una marcada cicatriz en el pectoral izquierdo que le atravesaba la axila y marcas blancas por todo el brazo. Tuvo la tentación de alargar la mano y acariciar el cuerpo del muchacho, pero después su vista se deslizo hasta su mano. En concreto hasta el anillo que soltaba suaves destellos con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

Sakura hundió la cabeza en la almohada y suspiró con fuerza. No podía hacer nada por evitarlo: Sasuke estaba casado y eso no iba a cambiar. Al menos estaba segura de que no quería a su esposa, apenas llevaban unas semanas juntos y ya había venido a refugiarse a sus brazos. Pero no estaba segura de querer hacer aquello, acudir a aquella habitación como una ladrona para verle y recibir algún regalo de consuelo mientras al otro lado del jardín su esposa cuidaba de los niños o algo por el estilo.

Aunque en realidad le gustaba la sensación de sentirse deseada por el hombre al que amaba. Y teniendo en cuenta que nunca hubiera imaginado que pudieran tener mayor contacto que el roce de sus manos al servirle una taza de té, había que admitir que no estaba tan mal ser su amante.

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos al notar como el moreno se removía a su lado y se giró para ver si por fin se despertaba. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los negros de Sasuke, que alargó la mano para cogerle un mechón de cabello y acariciarlo entre los dedos.

-Hola.

-Buenos días, Sasuke sama.

-Estas muy hermosa recién levantada.

-Mentís como un bellaco.

El Uchiha dejo que una media sonrisa perfilara sus labios antes de apartar las mantas para levantarse. Se estiró dando un suave bostezo, llevándose inmediatamente una mano al hombro izquierdo. Debía de dolerle aun. La pelirrosa se irguió y lo tomó por la espalda, masajeándole con cuidado la zona del cuello y después el brazo dolorido.

-Te veo de mejor humor que anoche – señaló Sasuke.

-Humildemente os ruego me perdonéis si anoche no me comporte como debía. Incumplí la norma más básica de una conversación y hable sin pensar.

-Hmp – fue la única respuesta del moreno que se miró el brazo con gesto preocupado.

-¿Os duele mucho aun?

-Solo por las mañanas. Supongo que se me acalambra mientras duermo o algo así.

-Os prepararé una medicina para aliviar el dolor, tendréis que tomarla dos veces al día y debería remitir…

-Tsunade ya me ha dado medicinas de sobra – contestó cortante, levantándose y tomando su ropa para vestirse – Estoy tardando demasiado en recuperarme, aunque poco importa.

Sakura dejó la vista descansar sobre él mientras se vestía, aunque sus pensamientos circulaban en otra dirección. ¿El plan de Tsunade aun estaba en marcha, o lo habría abortado tras el combate? No había hablado con ella de eso por lo que tampoco podía saber si debía insistirle a Sasuke sobre el tema del _Shogunato_. Siempre le había parecido que era algo que sobrepasaba sus tareas como geisha, no tenía ningún sentido que ella aconsejar a Uchiha Sasuke para que hiciera esto o aquello con su vida.

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora? – preguntó el moreno cuando hubo acabado de vestirse. Ella se sintió un tanto estúpida, desnuda encima del _futon_ con la mente en un rincón perdido del universo y los ojos clavados en las caderas del Uchiha.

-No vais a participar en la liza por el _Shogunato_ – afirmó con su suave voz.

-No – admitió él con un susurro melancólico - ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

-No puedo entender el motivo, y no sé cómo expresar sin ofenderos que creo en vos y que toda la aldea lo hace.

-Toda la aldea me vio perder contra Gaara, otro candidato al _Shogunato_, por lo que mis posibilidades se han esfumado.

Le hubiese gustado contestar algo como "tuviste un mal día, en cualquier otro momento hubieses ganado a Gaara si te hubieses concentrado en utilizar el elemento rayo y no en patearlo", pero era una conversación que bien podría tener con otro _shinobi_ y no con ella. Apenas se percató de cómo Sasuke tomaba el _nagajuban_ y comenzaba a metérselo por los brazos. Se sonrojó y comenzó a vestirse ella misma, bajo la atenta mirada del moreno.

-El _rickshaw_ está en la puerta delantera, te llevara a donde tú le pidas y te recogerá cuando quieras. Me gustaría que hablaras con la responsable de tu _okiya_ para que tuviese lista una copia de tus asuntos del día: el conductor ira a recogerla y cuando acabes tus compromisos te recogerá para traerte aquí los días que podamos vernos.

Sakura levantó la vista y miró con gesto desafiante al Uchiha. No sabía si abofetearle o si besarle, no sabía si la estaba tratando de prostituta o como digna amante. Se mordió el labio y apretó los puños sobre el _obi_ que acababa de cruzarse por la cintura.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él, impaciente.

-Un_ rickshaw_ para mi, recogerme, decirte mis ocupaciones, venir cuando pueda… ¿Qué es todo esto, Sasuke sama?...No…no puedo entender que es lo que queréis.

-Quiero estar contigo, creo que no es difícil de entender.

-¿Mi…mi _dana_?

-No, claro que no, tendría que hacerlo de forma oficial y mi familia probablemente se ofendería. De todos modos, pagare todos tus gastos si es lo que te preocupa. Había pensado en pagarte en especias en vez de en dinero pero si lo prefieres así…

Sakura se levanto del _futon_, con el _obi_ mal atado, y salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo. Se agarró el bajo del kimono y corrió hacia la entrada, donde se calzó sin siquiera agacharse y abandono la casa extrañada por no tener al moreno persiguiéndola.

Como él había dicho, el _rickshaw_ esperaba en la puerta, pero ella siguió andando. Caminó con las manos apretadas a ambos lados del cuerpo, con su larga melena suelta flotando por la suave brisa y el kimono medio descolgado sobre un hombro. No le importaba que la vieran y, de todos modos, la poca conciencia de sí misma que le quedaba en aquel instante le hizo caminar por calles secundarias hasta abandonar el barrio Uchiha. Caminó, sin parar, golpeando con sus sandalias de laca los adoquines de piedra que seguían el curso del rio hasta una casa grande y lujosa que se asentaba en la orilla, rodeada por un precioso y cuidado jardín lleno de flores de vivos colores que no parecían haber notado el cambio de estación. Toco a la puerta y espero.

Una muchacha con ropa de sirvienta abrió la puerta y la miro de arriba abajo, con una mezcla de espanto y fascinación.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-¿Esta Ino chan?

-No creo que este despierta aun.

-¿Podrías ir a comprobarlo? Dile que soy Sakura.

La joven, sorprendida, asintió y cerró la puerta nuevamente. La geisha se mantuvo de pie, como una estatua, ante la puerta, hasta que unos minutos después esta volvió a abrirse.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Estas…echa un desastre – como esperaba, Ino le tomó del brazo y le obligó a entrar en la casa. Siguió susurrando un par de cosas sobre su aspecto y la condujo a hurtadillas hasta una habitación que debía ser su dormitorio. Le dio varias instrucciones a la sirvienta y cerró la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó mirándola con verdadera preocupación. Sakura se fijo en la habitación de su amiga. Nunca había estado allí, era una bonita habitación, rectangular, con una cama baja de madera clara tapada por un bonito biombo de tela dorada con estrellas que colgaba a lo largo de ella. Había también una pequeña cómoda junto a un tocador con un gran espejo de metal que imitaba una media luna. Los tatamis eran de un color violeta muy claro y el papel de las paredes tenía un hermoso estampado floral.

-¡Sakura! – Chilló en un susurro, sacudiéndola un poco - ¡Contéstame!

-Perdóname, no quería preocuparte. Estoy confusa y no sabía a dónde ir – se encontró con su propio reflejo en el espejo del tocador y se sorprendió de haber salido con aquellas pintas a la calle: parecía un espectro con el kimono medio descolgado y el pelo suelto, por no decir que estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Te apetece un baño? – preguntó la rubia y ella la miró con interés.

-¿Tus padres se molestaran si me encuentran en tu casa?

-No, no lo creo, aunque se preguntaran que haces aquí a estas horas de la mañana – Ino se acercó a la cómoda y tomo dos albornoces de uno de los cajones junto con unas sandalias de baño – Vamos – apremió tomándola de la mano justo cuando la joven criada abría la puerta y le hacía a Ino un gesto con la cabeza. Atravesaron el pasillo principal hasta el jardín interior de la casa donde había una pequeña escalera de piedra que bajaba hasta el sótano. El sótano no tenía nada de sótano: era un pequeño balneario y tan bonito como el resto de la casa. La sirvienta las acompaño hasta una gran habitación donde había una enorme bañera de piedra natural de la que salía un apetecible vaho. La joven las ayudo a desvestirse y después las dejo solas. Se metieron en la enorme bañera y ambas suspiraron al sentir el agradable contacto del agua caliente.

-Y ahora cuéntame – exigió la rubia con una mirada que desprendía preocupación e interés.

-Anoche estuve con Sasuke.

-¡Genial! – exclamó y toda su preocupación se disipo – Cuéntamelo todo – dijo con una sonrisa chispeante mientras se sumergía hasta la nariz.

-Creo que debería suicidarme, o algo así – dijo la pelirrosa con resignación, mirando sus piernas a través del agua.

-¿Tan mal os fue?

-No, en absoluto. Pero quiere de mi algo que no puedo darle.

-¿No pensareis en fugaros o algo así no?

-Claro que no: él no me quiere, al menos no de ese modo.

-No entiendo nada, Sakura chan.

-Yo tampoco.

Ino suspiró con fuerza y se acercó hasta ella, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y abrazándola.

-Cuéntamelo despacio y paso a paso.

-Estuve atendiendo a Jiraiya sama en el festival y le vi en la plaza. Me hizo gestos para que le siguiera así que me deshice en cuanto pude de mi compromiso y nos vimos en un callejón.

-¡Que romántico!

-¿Romántico? – alzo una rosada ceja y negó con la cabeza – Solo quería sexo. Intercambiamos un par de frases, frases que hubiesen hecho que cualquier otro chico cuerdo saliera de allí insultándome, pero él me subió a su _rickshaw_, me llevó a su nueva casa y lo hicimos en un cobertizo con cama.

-Probablemente con eso de cobertizo exageras, y no le veo inconveniente alguno a lo de querer sexo.

-¡Ino chan!

-¿Al menos estuviste con él, no?

-Soy una _geisha_, no puedo ir por ahí acostándome con hombres casados.

-Lo dices como si Sasuke fuese cualquier hombre casado, y tampoco es que sea tan raro.

-No, no lo es, por eso me quede, pero…esta mañana a empezado a decir algo así como "voy a controlar todos tus pasos y debes estar disponible para mí cuando me apetezca descargar mi masculinidad sobre ti para olvidar que estoy casado con una mujer a la que no amo y que no podre ser _Shogun_"…

-Sasuke kun jamás diría algo así.

-¡Claro que no! Pero es lo que dijo entre líneas.

-¿Entonces va a ser tu _dana_?

Sakura bajó el rostro hasta que su barbilla casi rozo el comienzo del pecho, llevándose las manos al rostro y conteniendo un grito de frustración.

-¿No? – la rubia la tomo por la barbilla y la obligo a mirarla - ¿Por qué demonios no quiere? Sería lo más lógico.

-No quiere que nadie lo sepa.

-¿Pretende estar metiéndote y sacándote de su casa sin que nadie lo sepa? ¿Está loco o qué demonios le pasa?

-¿Comprendes ahora lo que me ocurre? Quiero hacerlo pero no puedo hacerlo: soy una _geisha_, no puedo tener clientes preferentes a menos que sea mi _dana_, y en caso de que tuviera un _dana_ probablemente mis compromisos disminuirían muchísimo porque nadie quiere a la mujer de otro. Si hago eso con Sasuke, tarde o temprano la gente empezara a darse cuenta y yo perderé clientes para nada.

-¿No piensa ni siquiera pagarte o algo? – la pelirosa dejo escapar un suspiro burlón.

-Dice que me pagara todos los gastos.

-Entonces no hay problema, ambos seréis el hazmerreir de la villa pero al menos tendrá de que comer.

-¡Ese idiota no sabe lo que dice! – gritó sin poderlo evitar golpeando el agua que salpico por todas partes – Peluquería, comida, kimonos, maquillaje, zapatos, adornos, transporte, el pago a la _okiya_ por la habitación, por las sirvientas. Sasuke Uchiha jamás podría pagar esa factura, solo es el segundo hijo de un _daimyo_, tiene lo que le da su padre y lo que saca de las misiones. En una puja normal no podría ni soñar con que mi _okiya_ le permitiera ser mi _dana_.

La rubia se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

-Deberías incluir que ahora tiene una esposa que mantener – señaló sin atreverse a mirar a la pelirosa que se tensó nada más escuchar la palabra esposa – Ciertamente no se en que piensa Sasuke. Pero pienso que él de verdad está interesado en ti, no solo por "eso". Habla con él y explícale que ni tu ni el podéis permitiros económicamente mantener una relación así, pero no le cierres la puerta del todo. Visítale de vez en cuando y déjale caer que, cuando sea _daimyo_, tendrá el dinero necesario para costearse una geisha como tú, así le pondrás más entusiasmo a la rehabilitación y a que su padre le ceda el puesto pronto.

"Entusiasmo"

-"Chisei wa hashita ni shudan o tekiō suru kinōdesu"!*

-¿Qué?

-¡Ino chan eres un genio! – gritó Sakura tirándose sobre su amiga.

.

.

.

_*"La inteligencia es la función que adapta los medios a los fines."_

_._

_._

_._

Terminó de recogerse el pelo con un lazo celeste justó cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió ruidosamente.

-Sakura san, un mensaje de Tsunade sama para vos – anunció la criada de la okiya tendiéndole un pequeño sobre. Sakura lo tomó con un "gracias" y espero a que la muchacha se fuera. Abrió el sobrecito amarillento y saco de él una pequeña nota escrita con la inconfundible y ruda caligrafía de Tsunade.

"_Claro que el plan sigue en pie, ¡ahora más que nunca necesito tu ayuda! Hay que reanimar a esa alma en pena y ponerlo a destrozar gente cuanto antes"._

Ni siquiera la había firmado, pero hizo sonreír a la pelirosa. Ino había tenido una excelente idea, aunque no podía aplicarse en su totalidad tal y como lo había planteado.

Se había terminado de bañar con la rubia, que insistió hasta la saciedad para que le contara lo que se traía entre manos, pero eso no era posible. Ino y su criada la ayudaron a vestirse adecuadamente y después de tomar una taza de té se marcho camino a la biblioteca de la ciudad donde busco información sobre el _Shogunato_. Todo el mundo la miraba por la calle, con aquel esplendido kimono con degradado que bien podría llevar una reina, pero a ella no le importo, no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más que en su nuevo plan. Cuando hubo conseguido la información que necesitaba había ido a buscar a Tsunade, pero no estaba, por lo que le había dejado una nota preguntándole si aun quería continuar con el plan de hacer _Shogun_ a Sasuke.

Aquella pequeña nota era su contestación y ponía en marcha el sencillo plan de Ino.

Sasuke quería tenerla pero no podía porque no tenía suficiente dinero: no era más que un mantenido de su familia. Como Ino había dicho, la única forma de que Sasuke consiguiese suficiente dinero para poder permitirse una geisha con tantos gastos como ella era convertirse en el _daimyo_ de su clan. O en _Shogun_.

Tal y como había comprobado en la biblioteca, el _Shogun_ cobraba una suculenta suma de dinero por ocuparse de la importante misión de mantener la paz entre los distintos países y encargarse de comandar el ejercito del _Shogunato_, suma más que suficiente para permitirse no una sino varias geishas si es que lo deseaba. Los Uchiha eran un clan rico, pero presuntuoso, gastaban mucho en apariencias y tenían extensas familias, por lo que probablemente Sasuke no pudiese permitirse atender las necesidades de sus padres, su hermano, su nueva esposa y futuros hijos solo con el dinero que el _daimyo_ ganaba del clan si además quería tener una geisha.

Solo tenía que mostrárselo.

-Shizune san – llamó la pelirosa entrando a la habitación que la morena solía usar de despacho – Necesito que me ayudes con una cita que tendré esta tarde.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó sin desviar la vista de los muchos papeles que se agolpaban sobre su mesa.

-Aquí, en la _okiya_.

-¿Quién va a venir?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Los días festivos era cuando normalmente más trabajaba, o cuando lograba cobrar más de lo normal, por lo que solía tomarse el día siguiente de descanso. No tenía nada que hacer aquella tarde y le urgía hablar con Sasuke, por lo que había mandado a una de las criadas a buscarle para darle una nota en la que le invitaba venir a la _okiya_ para hablar con ella. Un hombre casado no podía pasearse por el _hanamachi_ sin un motivo, por lo que le sugirió como escusa que iban a hacerle una oferta para ser uno de los padrinos del próximo festival de baile de primavera.

No estaba muy segura de que el tuviese ganas de hablar con ella después de haberle dejado tirado por la mañana, pero la criada volvió con un "si".

Dedicó el resto de la mañana a limpiar a fondo la _okiya_ junto con las criadas: quería que el suelo brillase como el oro. Después de comer siguieron limpiando y cambiando tatamis, colocando paneles de papel nuevos aunque no era necesario e incluso vistieron con caros kimonos a todas las criadas. Quería que Sasuke viese que aquella _okiya_ tenía mucho nivel. Aunque no fuese del todo cierto.

Ella, sin embargo, se puso un sobrio kimono azul marino con un sencillo dibujo de golondrinas volando al atardecer. Prepararon la mejor habitación de la _okiya _para que todo estuviese listo cuando llegase y la pelirrosa fue a su habitación a esperar.

Llego a las cinco en punto, ni un minuto más ni menos. Escucho desde el piso superior como una de las criadas más bonitas – a la que le habían hecho un enrevesado peinado – le recibía, le ayudaba a descalzarse y le conducía al saloncito preparado para él. Después la muchacha subió sin ninguna prisa, tal y como le habían indicado, a buscar a Sakura. Compartieron una sonrisa divertida antes de bajar al piso principal. La pelirosa entró con mucha solemnidad en el saloncito, haciendo una exagerada reverencia tocando el suelo con la frente. No se había maquillado pues la preocupación le mantenía el rostro en un estado impoluto y blanquecino muy acorde con su plan.

-Sasuke sama, le agradezco muchísimo que haya accedido venir.

-No es necesario – contestó el moreno evitando mirarla, fijando sus ojos negros en los ornamentados paneles de madera del techo – Tu _okiya_ es muy hermosa.

-No es mía – contesto ella con humildad mientras iba a sentarse ante él. Los separaba una mesa de madera oscura con unas talladas formando dragones y con los ojos hechos de jade de verdad.

-Ya me entiendes – protestó él con cierto cansancio – Me gustaría decirte que te disculpas con tanta facilidad como sales corriendo de las casas ajenas – Sakura contuvo una respuesta impertinente, bajando el rostro con la esperanza de haberse sonrojado.

-¿Eso significa que no aceptareis mis disculpas?

-No he dicho eso.

-¿Creéis que solo os he traído hasta aquí para disculparme?

-¿Para qué si no?

-Sakura san está muy preocupada por Sasuke sama – dijo agarrándose el bajo del kimono y mirándole con su mejor cara de inquietud – Nada haría más feliz a Sakura san que hacer feliz a Sasuke sama, pero es muy difícil conseguirlo en los términos que Sasuke sama pide.

-No lo veo tan difícil.

-Lo sé, por eso os he pedido que vengáis – Shizune toco a la puerta en ese instante y entró sin esperar invitación, haciendo una reverencia – Sasuke sama, esta es Shizune san, la encargada de mi _okiya_.

-Buenas tardes, Sasuke sama.

-Hmp – el moreno parecía molesto por la interrupción, a la par que confuso.

-Shizune san ha tenido la amabilidad de recoger algunos datos sobre mí para que podáis haceros una idea de que "si es tan difícil".

-Si me disculpan no tengo mucho tiempo, así que dejare los formalismos a un lado – se quejó la morena dejando caer un taco de papeles sobre la mesa. Tomó una carpeta de papel que sobresalía del montón y la abrió.

-Estas son todas las facturas de Sakura san de este año hasta el día de ayer – dijo palmeando el montón – Y estamos en septiembre, como seguramente Sasuke sama sabe.

El Uchiha miro el montón de papeles de la mesa y luego a la pelirosa, para luego volver a mirar el montón y por último a Shizune. Parecía mantener apretada la mandíbula como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-Bien, he recopilado la información de manera que nos podamos hacer una idea de los gastos medios mensuales de Sakura san: comida 22886 yenes, cosméticos 36618 yenes, peluquería, manicura y baños públicos, 63886 yenes, mantenimiento de los kimonos 13732 yenes , gastos del servicio 68660 yenes...en total 205782 yenes sin incluir gastos extraordinarios. Además hay que añadir que normalmente cada mes Sakura san suele comprar algún kimono nuevo para mantener al día la colección, por lo que hay que incluir entre uno o dos millones de yenes más. La factura mensual de Sakura san suele rondar el millón doscientos mil yenes. (N/A: A lo mejor nos hemos pasado un pelín, lo hemos hecho pasando euros a yenes así que puede que quede exagerado XD)

La morena se levantó, dejó el papel que había estado leyendo sobre la mesa y recogió todo lo demás. Dio las buenas tardes y se marchó.

La cara de Sasuke era un poema, un poema que acababa muy mal. Con cada nueva cifra su rostro se había puesto más pálido y ahora observaba con resignación el papel sobre la mesa mientras una gota de sudor le recorría la sien. El pequeño monstruo que habitaba dentro de Sakura daba saltos de alegría al ver que su plan había salido a la perfección.

-¿Ingresas más de un millón de yenes al mes para la _okiya_?

-Mi record son ocho.

-Ocho millones….

-Sasuke sama comprenderá que la _okiya_ no puede permitirse que mi nivel de trabajo baje, ni…ni yo tampoco.

-Piensas que no puedo hacerme cargo de tus gastos – dijo con un golpe de orgullo renovado, apartando la hoja con un manotazo, como si con ello apartara las cifras.

-Sasuke sama, si no tengo _dana_ no es por falta de pretendientes – susurró. Aunque aquello tampoco era totalmente cierto…

-Eres realmente cara – admitió.

-Sasuke sama sabe que la gente al final se dará cuenta y no puedo permitirme que mi honor se vea empañado por algo así. Ni vos tampoco.

El moreno permaneció en silencio, observándola a ella, la mesa, las paredes, el techo, el suelo. Estaba inquieto y la derrota se dibujaba en su cara. Sakura lamento profundamente que no pudiese ser de otro modo.

-Ni siquiera mi padre podría pagarte – susurró, más para sí mismo que por hablar. Empezó a tamborilear sobre su pierna con los dedos. Parecía estar retorciéndose el cerebro para encontrar una salida a aquel molesto dilema- Mi _rickshaw_ vendrá a recogerte a las diez.

-¡Sasuke sama! – Exclamó la pelirrosa con sorpresa - ¿Es que no habéis escuchado nada de lo que hemos hablado?

-No me importa, ya encontrare el modo de conseguir el dinero. Mi casa por ahora es segura, no nos trasladaremos hasta la semana que viene.

-Vuestra esposa os echara en falta…

-¿De veras? – gruñó – A las diez, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero Sasuke sama.

-No me hagas suplicar porque no lo haré – pidió con gesto nervioso mientras se levantaba para marcharse.

.

.

.

Estaba confusa. Tal vez debería mantenerse firme y no acudir a la cita, pero muy probablemente eso tendría el efecto contrario en el moreno y podría perder interés. Era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar dos plantones en un día. Y de todos modos, quería ir. No iba a arreglarse, no pensaba desperdiciar ni un solo yen en maquillaje para él, ni se iba a poner ningún caro kimono de la colección de la _okiya_. Si quería una muñeca de verdad entre sus brazos tendría que pagarla.

El "chofer" de Sasuke vino a recogerla puntualmente y la condujo por las calles de _Konohagakure_ hasta la casa del Uchiha. Se imaginó por un momento que aquella casa también era de ella, que un brillante anillo se enroscaba a uno de los dedos de su mano y que llegaba de un día de compras con las amigas. Sasuke la esperaría con el ceño fruncido en el salón, le regañaría por los gastos y después ella le besaría para acallar sus quejas mientras los criados les servían la cena.

Pero en lugar de todo aquello le esperaba una casa vacía con la puerta entreabierta para que pudiese pasar. Era una extraña en aquel lugar silencioso y elegante, frio y solitario.

Sasuke estaba en el jardín, sentado en la tarima de madera del pasillo interior con una bandeja de sake en las piernas. La joven geisha se acercó con pasos rápidos y se agachó para arrebatarle la bandeja.

-¿Qué hacéis? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. El moreno levanto el rostro enrojecido para mirarla y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Vas a venir a mi casa a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?

-Sabeis perfectamente que la bebida no os sienta bien – se quejó ella dejando la bandeja sobre la baranda de madera y sentándose al lado de él - ¿Por qué lo hacéis?

-¿Por qué bebe la gente? – se dejó caer hacia atrás y se apoyó en los codos, mirando con la vista algo nublada el jardín sin terminar.

-¿Habeis cenado? – cambió de tema Sakura, al ver que no estaba demasiado bebido.

-Hmp.

-Tomare eso por un si. Y ahora iremos a tomar un baño y despues iremos a la cama, ¿está bien?

-Tu también…

-Claro, yo tambien.

-No me refería a eso – el Uchiha hizo un rápido movimiento, colocándose sobre ella, tirándola contra el suelo de madera – Tu tambien intentas organizarme la vida – le agarró con una mano el cuello y se acercó a su rostro. La pelirosa no pudo evitar temblar - ¿Piensas que soy estúpido?

-Sakura san jamás pensaría eso de Sasuke sama – logró articular sin que le temblase la voz. Sasuke bien podía matarla con mover un musculo y habia bebido.

-Eres la favorita de Tsunade, su subordinada más cercana. No comparto muchas opiniones con Tsunade sama, pero estamos de acuerdo en que Itachi no logrará ser Shogun. Ni el ni ningun otro idiota de esta aldea. La Hokage no quiere pelearse con mi padre para que me nombre candidato asi que te ha mandado a ti, con tu cara de muñeca de porcelana para que me convenzas de que necesito ser _Shogun_.

Sakura no pudo evitar temblar entre los brazos del Uchiha. El rostro del moreno estaba sereno, pero sus ojos negros mostraban la concentración y la frialdad de un detallista asesino.

-¿No dices nada?

-¿Qué queréis que diga? – se le entrecortó la voz y las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos verdes. Sasuke bajó el rostro hasta que su pelo oscuro acarició las mejillas de ella y le acarició el cuello con los dedos con los que lo aprisionaba.

-Crees que te culpo – afirmó, rozando sus labios con los de ella – Solo eres una geisha, si Tsunade te dice haz esto tú no puedes evitar hacerlo. A ti también te utilizan porque eres hermosa e inteligente. ¿Te parece justo?

-Sasuke sama esta equivocado, Sakura san hace esto porque quiere hacerlo.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar que el asombró le alzara las cejas y le aflojara los dedos en torno al cuello de la muchacha, que levantó las manos para tomarle el rostro con ellas.

-Sakura san quiere a Sasuke sama y desea que sea feliz. No debéis rendiros solo porque vuestro padre os diga que os rindáis. Yo, Tsunade sama, Konoha, todos confiamos en ti, creemos en ti y sabemos que puedes hacerlo y claro que todos queremos que lo hagas, queremos que seas nuestro Shogun.

Acercó el rostro del Uchiha al suyo y lo beso con ternura, apenas unos segundos, intentando transmitirle con aquel dulce contacto todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras. Sasuke le soltó el cuello y la tomó por los hombros para atraerla contra su pecho.

-Además, aunque suene egoísta, Sakura san quiere estar con Sasuke sama.

-Y es la única forma, ¿no es cierto? – susurró el moreno.

-Es la única forma de estar juntos sin destrozarnos la vida – matizó ella, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de él, que la apretó con fuerza.

Contuvo un suspiró aliviado. Era más fácil así, sabiendo que él era consciente de todo. Se permitió relajarse entre sus fuertes brazos, sentir su suave respiración y el relajante movimiento de su pecho Podría permanecer así eternamente.

Sasuke se levantó y la dejó de pie en el suelo. La tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta los baños, que estaban junto a la habitación donde habían dormido el día anterior. Dejó que la bañera se fuese llenando mientras desnudaba a la muchacha, sin demasiada dificultad al no llevar uno de aquellos enormes _kimonos_ de _geisha_. Se sentó en el filo de la bañera y contempló el hermoso cuerpo de la pelirrosa: su perfecto y redondeado rostro con aquellos enormes ojos verdes y enmarcado por el largo pelo rosado, su blanca y perlada piel, la suave forma de sus pechos y su cadera. Colocó la yema de sus dedos en el nacimiento del cuello de la muchacha y los deslizó por su tez, entre sus pechos y hasta el ombligo, hasta el comienzo de su entrepierna. Acarició la suave zona del vientre, degustándose con los escalofríos de ella al notar las fuertes manos del Uchiha recorrer su cuerpo.

Sasuke la tomó por las caderas y a acercó a él lo suficiente para poder hundir el rostro entre sus pechos, deleitándose con el calor y la suavidad del cuerpo de la geisha mientras sus piernas. Sakura tomó al moreno por la nuca y le hizo levantar el rostro, acercándose ella para besarle mientras su pelo los cubría como una cortina, ocultando como sus labios se buscaban con pasión contenida.

El agua de la bañera comenzó a desbordarse.

-¡Mierda! – Sasuke se deshizo de los brazos de la pelirrosa y cerró los grifos de la bañera tan rápido como pudo mientras Sakura le tiraba del kimono para intentar desnudarlo. Y una vez que lo hubo conseguido le empujó tirándolo dentro, haciendo que saliese aun más agua. Sasuke la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Iba a salirse de todos modos, pura física – sonrió ella mientras se introducía en el agua caliente. Sasuke se recostó contra una de las paredes de la bañera y ella se sentó sobre su regazó, haciéndole enrojecer – Creía que ya habíamos superado esta parte – le susurró.

-Hay demasiada luz – se quejó él.

Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Tomó una de las esponjas y la empapo generosamente en leche de baño, asegurándose de que hiciese mucha espuma. Se la tendió al Uchiha con una nueva sonrisa.

-¿Me ayudas? – el moreno miro la esponja inquisitivamente y luego la tomó mientras la pelirrosa se acomodaba sobre su entrepierna, logrando el cuello de él se quedase totalmente rígido. Sasuke estrujó la esponja sobre el cuerpo de ella, cubriéndole los hombros con la espuma y comenzó a frotarle los hombros y los brazos con suavidad mientras ella le observaba con los ojos brillantes de excitación. Le recorrió la espalda hasta el trasero donde froto concienzudamente, asegurándose de que no quedaba ni un solo rincón de su piel sin espuma, para luego volver a su torso, envolviendo con suavidad sus pechos y su vientre. Miró la entrepierna de la muchacha y dudo un segundo, pero ella abrió las piernas un poco para aclararle las ideas, dejando a la vista el pene del muchacho que comenzaba a agitarse. Se volvió a sonrojar de verse a si mismo y alargó la esponja hasta los muslos de la muchacha, apretando la esponja con fuerza sobre su sexo. Ella aguantó sin inmutarse y él comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor de su clítoris, presionando con suavidad. La joven geisha empezó a ronronear, dejando caer su cabeza contra el cuello del Uchiha que sentía su respiración cada vez más agitada contra su piel. Siguió masturbándola hasta que los gemidos de ella comenzaron a regularizarse y entonces paro en seco. Sonrió al ver como las caderas de ellas montaban, sin poder evitarlo, a la esponja sobre su mano.

-¡Sigue…! – suplico con un susurró la pelirrosa. Sasuke levantó las caderas y dejó caer la esponja sobre su pene, ya erecto, tomando de las caderas a Sakura y colocándola sobre las suyas. La muchacha empezó a montarle con cierta desesperación, frotando la esponja y el pene de él al mismo tiempo. Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas al sentir la suave esponja deslizarse rápidamente sobre su miembro y las piernas de ella frotar las suyas. La tomó entre sus brazos y lamió con desesperación la cavidad de su boca mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho.

El Uchiha se levantó y se sentó sobre el borde de la bañera, con su masculinidad palpitando agitadamente contra el húmedo aire del baño. Sakura se colocó entre sus piernas y sacó la lengua, mostrándosela, para luego lamerle todo el pene desde el nacimiento hasta el glande, que se introdujo en la boca y mamó con pasión, como si fuera la boca del muchacho. Trazó círculos con la lengua sobre el pene mientras movía la cabeza rítmicamente para meterse y sacarse el miembro de la boca, presionándolo contra sus mejillas, reteniéndolo con presión entre los labios. El Uchiha cerraba los ojos y contenía los gemidos con una mueca de placer. Agarró a la muchacha por la cabeza y comenzó a mover las caderas contra su rostro, penetrándole la boca. Ella se permitió algún que otro gemidito quejumbroso ante la brusquedad del muchacho, que no pudo contenerse y eyaculo en su boca. Contemplo como el semen resbalaba por los labios enrojecidos de ella, por su barbilla, hasta sus pechos y una nueva sacudida se disparó sobre el rostro de ella.

Ella le miró entre extrañada y divertida y el tragó saliva, avergonzado.

-Te vuelves loco en mi boca, lo tendré en cuenta – susurró ella con una sonrisa casi malvada, haciéndole enrojecer.

Se puso en pie y le mostró el trasero a Uchiha que lo agarró sin dudarlo y la arrastró hasta su cadera. Ella abrió las piernas y él le acarició la entradita con los dedos para luego acercársela al pene. Sakura tomo el miembro justo por debajo de la cabeza y se lo introdujo hasta que chocó con sus propias manos. Comenzó a montar la puntita del Uchiha, que gruñía reclamando más. La pelirosa fue liberando poco a poco al moreno, dejándole penetrarla cada vez más hasta que las caderas de él comenzaron a golpetear contra su trasero lleno de espuma. Sasuke la tomo por las piernas obligándole a abrirlas y la sentó por completo sobre él, embistiéndola con fuerza mientras ella se aferraba a sus brazos entre gemidos, sintiendo el enorme miembro del Uchiha apretarse contra sus paredes, vibrando. Giró el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Sasuke, nublados por el placer.

-Tranquila, esta vez aguantare más – aseguró agarrándola por los pechos y encajando su trasero aun más entre sus piernas. Sus paredes estaban húmedas y calientes y latían tan fuerte que sentía como si trataran de estrujarlo. Él acercó el rostro tanto como pudo al de ella en aquella posición y la beso con torpeza, mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho para poder corresponderle y las caderas de ambos se golpeaban sin parar.

Un golpeteo en la puerta los detuvo como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase.

-¿Sasuke chan? – preguntó la voz de Itachi, al otro lado. Sakura miró a Sasuke solo para comprobar que el estaba tan espantado como ella.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Puedo imaginarme que estas ocupado, pero padre insiste en que vallamos a hablar con el inmediatamente.

-Lárgate, iré ahora.

-No. Tiene que ser ya.

El Uchiha menor gruñó mientras salía con cuidado de la muchacha y la tomaba entre sus brazos para sacarla del baño y enroscarla en una toalla. La abrazo contra su pecho y le susurro al oído:

-Puedes quedarte aquí a dormir, vendré más tarde no te dejare sola.

-No me gustaría quedarme sola aquí, sinceramente es bastante siniestro – susurro ella a su vez.

Él chasqueó la lengua mientras se ataba una toalla a la cintura y la puerta tras de ellos se abría.

-Sasuke, Azuki se molestara si vuelves a dormir fuera. Deja que tu _rickshaw_ lleve a Sakura san a casa por esta noche.

La geisha se sonrojó al ver aparecer al Uchiha mayor y se agarro con fuerza la toalla, pero Sasuke se puso con un furioso movimiento ante ella y miro fijamente a su hermano. No podía ver la expresión del moreno, pues estaba de espaldas a ella, pero podía imaginarse por la expresión de Itachi que no era nada agradable.

-Haz lo que quieras, ya eres mayorcito – susurró con aire cansado cerrando la puerta.

Sasuke se giró de nuevo y la miro fijamente. Ella no hizo caso a sus ojos y comenzó a secarse.

-Sasuke sama….

-Deja de llamarme sama.

-…Sasuke…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-No puedo asegurarte que te conteste.

-En realidad es…no creo que este bien preguntarte…

-Ahora tendrás que hacerlo o terminar de enfadarme aun más de lo que estoy – mantenía la cara estática, al igual que el cuerpo, con los puños apretados a cada lado de la toalla que envolvía su cintura.

-Dicen que….Itachi es incapaz…

-¿Quién lo dice?

-¡No pensaras que voy a decírtelo! – susurró ella mientras tomaba su kimono para vestirse. Como siempre el Uchiha se acercó para ayudarla. A veces se sentía como una muñeca entre sus manos.

-¿Lo dices por su boda? – la pelirosa no contesto, pero aparto la mirada – Fue una argucia, una ilusión. Itachi es experto en este tipo de cosas no hay nadie mejor en el clan.

-¿Qué?

-Introdujo a su prometida en una ilusión, la noche de bodas no fue real.

Sakura le miró a los ojos y se agarró a sus brazos mientras el terminaba de colocarle el cuello.

-¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo?

-Porque entonces la línea sucesoria de los Uchiha pasaría a otra rama de la familia, mi padre no tiene más hijos. Itachi jugó sus cartas y se libró del matrimonio concertado, impidiéndome a mi poder hacerlo, ¿contenta?

-¿¡Como voy a estar contenta! Si se lo dijeras a tu padre no estaría tan empeñado en convertirte en _daimyo_.

-No voy a traicionar a mi hermano. Me confió el secreto y lo guardare.

-Pues ya me lo has contado a mi – la expresión seria del Uchiha se transformo en puro abatimiento.

-No me harías algo así – aseguró.

-No, no lo haría, pero no por falta de ganas.

Le ayudó a vestirse y salieron del baño. Itachi esperaba junto a la puerta de entrada y parecía nervioso.

-No sé cuándo podremos volver a vernos – susurro Sasuke mientras se acercaban a la entrada - ¿Puedo mandarte a buscar cuando quiera?

-Por ahora si, pero si veo que solo una persona se da cuenta de esto, lo dejare – le dijó con seriedad. El Uchiha asintió.

-Conseguiré el dinero para tenerte antes de que eso ocurra.

-Suena muy frio eso del dinero para tenerte.

-Eres tú la que se ha empeñado en sacudirme las facturas en a cara, ahora no te quejes – la tomó por la barbilla y la beso con cariño- Voy a luchar por ti.

.

.

.

"_Si supiera que el mundo se acaba mañana, yo, hoy todavía, plantaría un árbol."  
><em>_Martin Luther King_

.

.

.

**¡Sin reviews y sin cerveza, Kuroime pierde la cabeza!**

**Escribidme algo :P**

.

.

.


	6. Deseos

_**Buajajaja! Este es el primer capítulo que voy a colgar sin que Mamitane lo haya leído antes (asi me evito que me diga que lo reescriba T.T) **__**Quería actualizar antes de que terminase la semana, porque nunca lo consigo por culpa de los exámenes (y de reescribirlo -.-) Esto es un experimento, un experimento que me ha salido más corto de lo normal (6000 palabras en vez de 7000-8000 que es lo que subo normalmente -.-) pero a ver si os gusta sin los recortes de Mamitane. ¡Si no vuelvo a escribir es porque me ha matado por no avisarla XD!**_

**Gracias a los 421 visitantes (606 hits) que han leído el capitulo numero 5, a las 47 personas que la añadieron a favoritos y a las 33 que la pusieron en alerta. Es normal que haya menos visitas que en el cap anterior porque he actualizado antes.**

**Lo que si hemos tenido esta semana es una bonita diferencia de reviews (es la primera vez que llegamos a 18 :OOOO) así que muchas gracias a los que habéis dedicado vuestro tiempo a dejarnos unas líneas:  
><strong>

**Black** - Ahhhhh! Un fantasmaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Kuroime corre a esconderse. (PD: Gracias por el review espero volver a leerte XD)

**nikylokita** - Aquí estoy escribiendo T.T, espero que el capi sin filtro de Mamitane no te defraude!

**neko-black-zet** - No te imaginas lo que aprecio tus mensajes, siempre está bien que nos den una colleja y me mantiene alerta con lo de la puntuación. A veces me paso poniendo puntos o comas por recalcar una idea y al final lo que hago es liarlo más x.x. Seguro que se me ha escapado algo de eso en este capi pero que conste que lo intente XD! Gracias por seguir ahí!

**la comadreja XDDD** - Logre actualizar más seguido! (x.x ahora me toca pensar cómo escribir otro cap para el lunes o el martes, que alguien me pegue un tiro XD).

**Strikis** - En este cap hay más acción y menos de la trama principal pero espero que no por ello os guste menos :P

**Asumi Tokugawa** - Este cap me salió algo más corto (T.T) pero espero que compense que actualicé antes! ¿¡Que tu abuela te desauiciooooooooooo! LOL habrá que verte reír XDDDD

**Tathuhime** - XDDD nos divertimos un montón ajustando lo de las facturas, solo imaginarme en esa situación me hace reír XDDDD, y si si, pobre Sasuke XDDD.

**anonimo** - Aquí la tienes :), muchas gracias por dejar review :D

**sirena oscura** - En este cap espero que le odiéis (a Sasuke XD)

**Awase Kagami Ayumi** - Son unos 14908 dólares al mes (al mes! XD), unos 176669 pesos mexicanos si no funciona mal el programita este de pasar yenes a pesos XD.

**IyaOtomi** - Gracias :) Esto de contestar a los reviews después de hacer el cap me deprime porque creo que os voy a defraudar (debería haber dejado que Mamitane lo leyera T.T)

**nadeshiko-uchiha** - En alertas y un review, lectora perfecta! No se puede pedir más XD! Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia espero mantener tu interés con este nuevo cap.

**Hana no Himitsu** - O_O dios en serio te has registrado solo para comentarla? My god (Kuroime mira el capítulo de arriba abajo) aun estoy a tiempo de reescribirlo T.T me vais a matar cuando terminéis de leer.

**Antotis** - Sheeeee, a Mamitane le encanta todo eso de los amores imposibles, a mi me gustan las peleas :E XD

**sara** - Que sepas que tu review es el único motivo por el que he metido "momento perver" en este cap XDDDD (si no ya sí que me pegaríais T.T)

**Ossalia** - Genial! Gracias por dejar review espero que este capítulo también te guste!

**M-Manakel-K** - Sheeeee, pobre Sasuke mantenido XDDDDDD Le va a tocar currárselo y sufrir un poquito más :D

**brendarockstar** - espero con toda sinceridad que este cap te parezca también bueno (ahora mismo tengo la autoestima por los suelos y esta cosa que he escrito no me convence para nada -.- XD)

**Joer lo que tardo en contestar a los reviews o_oU No me enrollo más espero que este capítulo no os deje muy decepcionados/as. Espero vuestros reviews!**

.

.

.

**Kimi Shimeru Me**

**Por UchihaKuroime ****  
><strong>_(en colaboración con Mamitane)_

**6****. Deseos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_El sexo es lo más divertido que se puede hacer sin reír."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tomó por el pelo, acariciándola, obligándola a mirarle, mostrándole su deseo instintivo y salvaje. Se apoderó de sus labios acariciando la lengua de ella con la suya, sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha se derretía ante el contacto, acariciándole la cintura y provocándole un agradable cosquilleo. La empujó con su peso contra la pared intercalando profundos besos con simples roces de sus labios mientras ella se mantenía inmóvil entre sus brazos, disfrutando y acariciando la espalda del moreno, erizándole la piel allí donde tocaba con sus suaves dedos mientras la boca de él bajaba hasta su cuello y sus manos subían por la espalda de la pelirrosa.

Se separó un poco de ella y contemplo sus pechos, haciendo que se sonrojara. Con media sonrisa volvió a apoyarse contra ella, mordisqueándole los labios mientras le acariciaba el costado de los pechos con la mano, sin prisa. Se apretó contra ella frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo, abriéndole las piernas para que pudiera sentir el latir de su alma que empezaba a levantarse bajo el kimono. Ella se mordió los labios.

Sasuke tomó uno de sus pezones, completamente rígido, entre los dientes, succionando con fuerza, mientras una de sus manos se apoderaba del otro seno y lo masajeaba con suavidad.

-Sasuke...-susurró ella agarrándole el pelo mientras él continuaba lamiendo la suave piel de sus pechos. Despacio, el moreno introdujo la mano entre las nalgas de la muchacha, explorando con los dedos su húmeda intimidad. Sus dedos dibujaban círculos alrededor de su clítoris, haciendo gemir a la pelirosa que se aferraba aun con mayor ímpetu al cuello del Uchiha mientras su boca permanecía entreabierta dejando escapar suspiros de placer. Sasuke sonrió al notar como el interior de la muchacha se contraía contra sus dedos, atenazándolos.

-¡Sasuke! – gimió al sentir como los dedos de él comenzaban a moverse a ritmo desenfrenado en su interior y el orgasmo la invadía, derramándose en ellos. El Uchiha saco con cuidado la mano de la entrepierna de la pelirosa y observó el pegajoso líquido del amor que goteaba en sus dedos: se los acercó a la boca y los lamió despacio mientras observaba el rostro sonrojado de Sakura.

-Delicioso – admitió sonriendo y acercando sus labios a los de ella para darle un tierno beso.

Ella se aferró a su espalda y se dejó caer contra el pecho de él, apretando sus labios contra los del moreno e introduciendo su lengua entre ellos. Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y la levantó del suelo para llevarla hasta el _futón_ donde la dejo caer con cuidado, muy despacio, deslizando el cuerpo de la geisha entre sus manos. Ella le sonrió divertida.

-¿Me contaras que ha ocurrido, o no?

-¿No podríamos disfrutar de esto primero? – se quejó él dejándose caer con suavidad contra ella y quitándose el kimono por completo.

-Tienes la espalda totalmente llena de contracturas, y el brazo izquierdo también – señaló Sakura acariciándole el brazo abultado y agarrotado – ¿Enserio tienes fuerzas para esto?

-¿Me estas retando? – preguntó amenazador abriéndole las piernas. Ella lo aferró por la nuca y lo acercó a su rostro para lamerle la nariz, juguetona, a la vez que enroscaba sus piernas alrededor del torso del moreno, a la altura del ombligo, aprisionándolo.

-Creo que estaría bien dejarlo por hoy, ¿no te apetece más un masaje?

Sasuke pareció meditarlo mientras ella le lamia el mentón y le llenaba de besos el cuello.

-Tendrías que discutirlo con él – dijo alzándose un poco sobre ella para que pudiera ver su miembro mientras le separaba las piernas para colocarse entre ellas. Sakura suspiró, derrotada, y dejó que el moreno se introdujera en ella. Sasuke se dejo caer de costado, levantándole una pierna a ella que quedaba de espaldas a él, asiéndose a sus muslos para empezar a embestirla. Primero con suavidad, como siempre, para asegurarse de que ella no se sintiese molesta, comprobando que su interior estuviese lo suficientemente húmedo y cálido como para disfrutarlo. Las paredes de ella comprimiéndose contra su pene le dieron la razón y empezó a golpearla con más fuerza e intensidad, sin acelerar demasiado. Tomó uno de sus pechos con una mano y colocó la otra sobre el bajo vientre, apretándole con cuidado. Ella gimió con intensidad y él atrapo el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios. Estaba cansado, aunque no le gustase admitirlo, así que se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de ella y la penetró tan rápido como pudo, golpeando su trasero contra sus muslos en tensión y apretando sus pechos entre las manos.

-¡Sasuke! – gimió ahogadamente al sentir el miembro vibrante de él listo para disparar.

El moreno se dejó caer en su lado de la cama y se paso las manos por el pelo empapado en sudor. Ambos esperaron a que sus respiraciones volviesen a la normalidad, dejándose acariciar por la suave brisa que se filtraba por las rendijas de la puerta. Sakura se levantó y se envolvió en el kimono para salir de la habitación e ir al baño continuo, donde tomó una botella de aceite corporal y una toalla. Regresó junto al moreno que la esperaba con una ceja alzada y se dio la vuelta en la cama al ver lo que tenía entre las manos. Sakura se sentó junto él en la cama y dejo caer un chorreón de aceite sobre su espalda.

-Esta frio – gruñó el muchacho.

-Quejica – se burló ella comenzando a extenderle la loción por la espalda para masajeársela.

-Tsunade le ha dicho a mi padre que no aceptara una candidatura Uchiha que no sea la mía para el _Shogunato_ – dijo él rompiendo el silencio que se había adueñado de la estancia por unos minutos.

-Tu padre debe estar furioso.

-No creo furioso sea un adjetivo lo bastante amplio para abarcar el estado actual de mi padre.

-¿Y no puedes ser _Shogun_ y _daimyo_ a la vez?

-Eso mismo le dijo Tsunade a mi padre y le gritó como nunca he visto gritarle a nadie.

-Entiendo que no quiera dejar sin nada a Itachi pero, desde mi humilde punto de vista, coincido con Tsunade que tú eres mejor opción.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio, meditabundo, mientras ella se esforzaba por relajar los músculos de la espalda y del brazo. Todas las costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado y todos los huesos del brazo y pierna izquierda rotos, esa había sido la lesión tras el combate. La pelirosa miro con preocupación el brazo hinchado y la pierna, que parecía haberse recuperado mejor. Tal vez Fugaku también tenía derecho a no confiar en Sasuke para la misión.

-Me cuesta respirar cuando hago movimientos muy cerrados, o cuando corro durante mucho tiempo – susurró Sasuke mientras las manos de la geisha se movían por su brazo con maestría – Los golpes en el brazo izquierdo hacen que me den punzadas en el hombro y la rodilla izquierda me tiembla en las caídas.

-¿Con quién has entrenado?

-Con mi hermano – dejó escapar una carcajada seca y cortante – Aun hecho pedazos sigo venciéndole. Creo que eso es lo que más le molesta a mi padre.

-Tampoco creo que sea bueno que menosprecies a tu hermano de esa forma – le riñó.

-No lo hago. Itachi es muy bueno, pero en su campo. Para el _Shogunato_ hay tres tipos de combates distintos: de _taijutsu_, de _ninjutsu_ y de estilo libre. ¿Puedes explicarme que haría Itachi en el combate de _taijutsu_? Solo tiene un 4.5 de nota oficial.

-¿Un 4.5 sobre 10?

-No, sobre 5.

-¿¡Y te parece mal!

-Yo tengo un 5 - Sakura suspiró con queriendo decir que no tenía remedio – Además eso no es lo más importante, su técnica de _taijutsu _es buena, aunque no lo sea tanto como la mía, pero su resistencia es de un 2.5, es una nota muy baja, y su fuerza de 3.5. Con esas calificaciones no puede ganar en las pruebas de _taijutsu_ ni aunque se ponga a entrenar ahora. Su punto fuerte es el _ninjutsu_ y el _genjutsu_, insuficiente para ser _Shogun_.

-El que apuesta por todo, no apuesta por nada – el Uchiha soltó una maldición al notar la presión de la mano de ella sobre el hombro – Creía que era mejor especializarse en algo.

-El Shogun ha de ser un especialista en todo.

-¿En serio te consideras un especialista en todo?

-¿No se supone que deberías animarme? – bufó y hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

-Pienso que no puede haber nadie así, especialista en todo. Pero supongo que basta con que tú seas un poco mejor que los demás para poder ser Shogun.

Sakura le quitó los restos de aceite con la toalla y luego se dejó caer sobre su espalda, besándosela con cariño y acariciándole con suavidad con la yema de los dedos.

-¿Vas a entrenar con Itachi a partir de ahora?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo aun estoy haciendo rehabilitación, necesito recuperarme no entrenar. E Itachi necesita mejorar mucho en poco tiempo, no puede estar esperándome.

-Entrenar solo no es bueno.

-¿Qué sabrás tu, eh? – la pelirosa prefirió dejar pasar el comentario. Ese era uno de los motivos por el que no le gustaba el plan de Tsunade: las geishas y las mujeres tenían que mantener el pico cerrado en asuntos de hombres. Sin embargo estaba segura de que sería mucho mejor para él entrenar con alguien, tener un aliciente, y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

.

.

.

"_Se puede quitar a un general su ejército, pero no a un hombre su voluntad."_

_Confuncio_

.

.

.

Observó el dibujo de la bailarina del espectacular kimono que Sasuke le había regalado tras su primera vez juntos. La bailarina se movía a la vez que ella como si se meciera de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba, creando un efecto hipnótico y hermoso. Había tomado la costumbre de dejarse el pelo suelto cuando acudía con Sasuke, a sabiendas de que a si le gustaba a él, pero no estaba bien visto que una geisha fuese con el pelo desprendido, por lo que se le había pedido a una de las chicas de la _okiya_ que le hiciera con unos mechos de pelo un recogido en forma de flor en un lado de la cabeza, sujeto por unas hermosas horquillas de laca verde que hacían de hojas de la flor rosa de su cabello.

Se pellizcó las mejillas, nerviosa. Le había costado mucho convencer a Sasuke de que la contratase para ir a pasear. No era algo extraño, era uno de los escasos pasatiempos del Uchiha y nadie sospecharía de un caballero que paseaba acompañado de una geisha para que le entretuviese. Sin embargo probablemente su esposa estaba disgustada con él: apenas dormía más de una noche a la semana en casa y pasaba las mañanas entrenando en su nuevo hogar. Además estaba retrasando tanto como podía el traslado de la casa familiar de los Uchiha a su nueva residencia, hasta su madre le había llamado la atención.

Bajó a la entrada de la _okiya_ a calzarse y después se quedó parada ante la puerta, como una estaca. ¿Y si no salía bien? Aquella imprudencia solo tenía una razón de ser y si no lo conseguía habría puesto en peligro su honor y el de Sasuke en vano. Escucho a Shizune darle ánimos a su espalda, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y salió de la _okiya_ con una sonrisa muy natural, tras años de práctica ante el espejo.

Caminó con tranquilidad por las calles del _hanamachi_ saludando a otras geishas y a conocidos con los que se iba encontrando. Era un día templado a pesar de la rápida entrada del otoño que les había sorprendido días atrás, con un sol tenue acompañado de algunas nubes juguetonas que animaba a la gente a salir.

Atravesó algunas calles comerciales hasta un arco de madera que se levantaba entre dos restaurantes y que daba paso a un bonito parque que circulaba en torno a un pequeño lago creado por una cascada natural. Sasuke le esperaba apoyado con desgana contra el arcó, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Sasuke sama, espero no haberme retrasado – se disculpó con una inclinación.

-Sama…- se quejó chascando la lengua mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior del parque.

-Estamos en la calle – le recordó en un susurro, colocándose a su lado, siempre un paso por detrás.

El parque no estaba en su mejor momento: las hojas de los arboles empezaban a amarillear e incluso a caerse y la mayoría de las flores se mantenían cerradas. Sin embargo el sonido del agua cayendo creaba una atmosfera tranquila y relajada que hacía que todos los bancos de piedras estuviesen llenos de ancianos y parejas sentados al fresco, disfrutando de la tarde.

Sasuke parecía más pensativo de lo normal e ignoraba por completo el monologo de la pelirrosa sobre la maravilla de los colores del otoño. Ella hablaba sin parar, manteniendo un tono de voz suave y pausado que no sufría alteración alguna a pesar de que su mente estaba en otra parte. En concreto a unos doscientos metros de donde se encontraban. Se agarró las manos con impaciencia acelerando sin darse cuenta el paso, deseando recorrer aquella distancia cuanto antes. El Uchiha le dedicó una mirada extrañada y miró a su alrededor para localizar el foco de nerviosismo de la muchacha, sin éxito. Los ojos verdes de ella taladraron el puesto de ramen que se levantaba en un cruce de caminos. No había nadie sentado en él.

Se mordió el labio con decepción.

-¡Sakura san! – el moreno se giró a la misma vez que ella para ver llegar correteando a Naruto que les saludaba con una mano en alto - ¡Que alegría verte!

-Naruto san, si apenas hace unos días que nos vimos – dijo con una inclinación. Sasuke ni se movió.

-¡Ah! ¡Si estas con Sasuke chan! ¿Qué tal lo tuyo? – dijo palmeándole la espalda para desagrado del Uchiha.

-Hmp.

-¡Os invito a ramen! ¡Es muy aburrido comer solo!

-Pero Naruto san, ahora mismo estoy sirviendo a Sasuke sama…

-¡No admitiré un no por respuesta! – dijo tomándolos a ambos por los hombros y arrastrándolos hasta el puesto de ramen. La pelirosa logró evitar que le comprase un bol con la escusa de que las geishas no podían comer ante sus clientes. Lo que no pudo evitar fue sonreír al ver como el rubio dejaba caer un cuenco sobre las manos del Uchiha que le miraba con aspecto indiferente y algo enfadado. Ella sugirió sentarse bajo un árbol y así lo hicieron.

-¿Quereis que baile? – sugirió.

-¡Siiiiiiiiii! – aplaudió el rubio mientras Sasuke agarraba su ramen con claras intenciones de aplastarlo contra la cabeza de Uzumaki. Sakura simplemente le ignoró y se puso frente a ellos a representar una pieza corta pero rápida y complicada.

Con cada giró podía ver los ojos azules del rubio abrirse un poco más, asombrados, y el rostro del Uchiha relajarse. Con cada movimiento de sus brazos y bailoteo del kimono alrededor de ellos el ambiente se iba calmando, los iba hechizando. Naruto aplaudió con verdadera exaltación al terminar e incluso Sasuke se permitió dar un par de palmadas.

-¡Ah! No me puedo creer que una geisha tan brillante como tu permita que la vean con Sasuke "Fracasado" Uchiha.

-¡Naruto san! – le regañó mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su interior. Sasuke aun no había probado bocado de su cuenco de ramen que amenazaba con estallar ante la presión de sus manos.

-Creo que no te he oído bien, Uzumaki – dijo con voz calmada y firme.

-Creía que las grandes geishas debían servir a tipos importantes, no a nenazas que, aun teniendo ventaja por su elemento, son incapaces de partirle la cara a un idiota de la arena.

Sakura se sentó entre ambos rápidamente. Sabía que Naruto había estado riéndose del Uchiha por algunas conversaciones a las que había asistido, pero no podía haberse imaginado que fuese tan directo. No quería que se peleasen.

-Está bien, Naruto san, Sasuke sama estaba en desventaja por el terreno.

-¡Se quería hacer el pro y la jodió con tanta pirueta!

-Estoy seguro que Gaara hubiera caído fulminado ante la grandeza de Uzumaki Naruto nada más verte entrar por la puerta – siseo con rencor el Uchiha mirando el kimono descolorido del rubio.

-Ríete si quieres pero aquí el gran Uzumaki Naruto le partió la cara al señor Sabaku no Gaara, ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas? – sonrió enseñando su blanca dentadura al ver la mueca de rencor del moreno - ¡Ah! Cuando llegue aquí tenía tantas ganas de conocer al gran campeón de _Konohagakure_, Uchiha Sasuke, hacerme su amigo y aprender de él, tendríamos grandes combates…¡Y resulta que no puede ni con un enano de la arena!

-Basta – pidió Sakura – Naruto san humildemente os ruego que paréis. Sasuke sama no tolerará más insultos a su honor y aun está recuperándose de las heridas: no puedo permitir que os enfrentéis si es lo que buscáis.

-¡Claro que es lo que busco! – sonrió Uzumaki – Aunque no me gustaría pegarle a un inválido.

Sasuke movió una pierna con intención de levantarse y Sakura se hecho sobre su brazo para impedirlo.

-¡De ningún modo! – le pidió – Tenéis que guardar fuerzas y recuperaros pronto para prepararos para la liza…

-¡Noooo! – Naruto comenzó a retorcerse sobre el césped carcajeándose - ¡Dime que él no es el candidato a _Shogun_ de _Konoha_! ¡Por favor dímelo!

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es que pretendes serlo tú? – Sasuke agarró a Sakura por el hombro y la echó hacia un lado no con demasiada delicadeza.

-¿Por qué iba a querer esa basura de puesto? – preguntó con verdadera sorpresa el rubio – Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo Hokage de _Konoha_, ningún _Shogun_ ni _daimyo_ podrá equipararse a mí.

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera comparar el cargo de Hokage con el de _Shogun_, cabeza hueca?

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Para qué quiero un ejerció y dinero pudiendo tener mi cara en una montaña?

Sasuke se puso en pie con un rápido movimiento y le tendió la mano a Sakura para que le acompañase. Ella se aferró a su brazo y dejó que la levantase mientras ambos muchachos se desafiaban con la mirada. El Uchiha se dio la vuelta listo para irse.

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Qué? - preguntó sin detenerse.

-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?

-¿Por qué demonios iba a entrenar contigo?

-Porque estoy seguro de que soy la única persona de esta villa que no va a mirarte con lastima cuando te patee el culo. ¡Entrena conmigo!

-Olvídalo.

-Sí, olvidare que has perdido vergonzosamente contra Gaara, olvidare que te hizo pedazos y que te ha temblado la pierna izquierda al levantarte. Olvidare que eres un perdedor si tú olvidas que llevo un kimono de segunda mano y lucharemos juntos por nuestras metas. ¡Entrena conmigo!

El Uchiha se giró para observarle con la mirada cargada de odio.

-No soy ningún perdedor.

-¡Hagamos lo siguiente! Si consigues ser _Shogun_ me paseare desnudo por todo _Konohagakure_ con una bandera que ponga que eres un jodido dios y yo un bastardo presuntuoso.

Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada y apretó los labios. Sakura sabía perfectamente que le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento, pues era exactamente lo que se le había ocurrido a ella: no había nadie mejor para entrenar en la villa que Naruto y su equilibrado control del _taijutsu_ y del _ninjutsu_.

-¿Y si tú te conviertes en Hokage?

-Tendrás que ser mi amigo.

Sasuke dejó que una sonrisa de superioridad le recorriera el rostro y volvió a girarse para marcharse seguido de la geisha.

-¡Nos vemos mañana junto al rio, al amanecer! – gritó el rubio. El Uchiha no contestó pero sus ojos parecían cargados de determinación y cierto optimismo. Sakura intento contener su alegría por su victoria personal, con la cabeza gacha y las manos apretadas junto al regazo.

-Se te da de vicio – susurró el Uchiha junto a ella, haciendo que levantase sus ojos verdes hasta los suyos negros – Ya sabes, eso de manipularme.

Sakura le sonrió.

.

.

.

"_Yo juro que vale más ser de baja condición y codearse alegremente con gentes humildes, que no encontrarse muy encumbrado, con una resplandeciente pesadumbre y llevar una dorada tristeza"._

_William Shakespeare_

.

.

.

El tiempo siempre corre, por mucho que intentemos retenerlo. Podemos añorar momentos felices y podemos alegrarnos de deshacernos de malos recuerdos, pero no podemos cambiarlos.

A principios de Octubre hubo una importante reunión de los Clanes de Konoha. Cada uno de ellos presentó a su candidato para que estos se enfrentasen. El candidato oficial de los Uchiha fue Itachi, rechazado por Tsunade lo que obligó a Fugaku a tener que presentar a Sasuke.

Sakura temblaba como una hoja en su asiento en uno de los palcos reservado para los altos cargos del ejército. Llovía a mares así que habían tenido que trasladar el combate del estadio principal a uno más pequeño pero cubierto. Estaba sentada entre Jiraiya y Kakashi. El primero tenía las mejillas rojas de haber estado de bares antes de venir a la prueba y daba cabezadas de vez en cuando. Kakashi parecía bastante contento y expectante y no paraba de hablar y comentar cosas, por irrisorias que fuesen. A la derecha de Jiraiya se sentaba Gai que parecía haberse propuesto alcanzar al _sannin_ y no paraba de pedir sake y de reír cualquier comentario. Y a la izquierda de Kakashi se sentaba Itachi, serio y con una terrible aura de tensión a su alrededor. Sakura ni siquiera intentó animarle, simplemente se dedico a fingir que se sentía abrumada por el trabajo que le estaban dando Jiraiya y Gai con sus ganas de beber y sus payasadas. Les servia de nuevo, interrumpida constantemente por sus impacientes quejas, cuando Naruto abrió con un golpe seco la puerta de entrada al palco. Llevaba un kimono naranja y negro de combate y una bandana de la villa atada a la frente con dos largas tiras colgando al son de la brisa tras de él. Se acercó hasta los asientos con aire solemne y se sentó tras Jiraiya, junto a Sakura.

-¡Por fin consigues sentarte a su lado! – señaló el peliblanco que casi le tiró la copa encima a ambos. Naruto endureció el gesto.

-¡Viejo pervertido! ¡Estamos en un momento muy importante deberías comportarte!

- – dijo el viejo sannin moviendo los brazos como serpientes. Naruto se remangó el pantalón del kimono con clara intención de levantarse y patearle.

-Naruto san debería haberse presentado – interrumpió Sakura.

-¡Ne, Sakura san! Yo pensaba que ibas de lado del Uchiha, ¡no quieras ponérselo más difícil! – Jiraiya se echó el contenido del vaso a la boca y golpeó con él el suelo para que le volviese a servir.

-¡Viejo idiota no pienso llevarte a rastras a casa cuando te caigas de espaldas! – vociferó Naruto ropiendo el vaso contra la baranda de una patada – Ademas, aun no he logrado ganar a Sasuke.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Kakashi sin dejar de mirar el resto de las gradas.

-Ese estúpido…Estoy seguro de que le duele y aun así no se queja y no para hasta tenerme en el suelo.

-Sasuke no va a rendirse por algo tan intrascendente como el dolor: le hará más fuerte y crecerán sus ansias de ganar – Itachi no había abierto la boca hasta entonces, sorprendiendo a todos con el comentario. Todo el mundo pensaba que los hermanos debían estar peleados.

-¿Tu cuñada no ha venido? No la veo en el palco con tu padre – pregunto Kakashi estirando la cabeza para mirar el palco del daimyo Uchiha a la vez que Sakura la bajaba tanto como podía para evitar la tentanción de echar una ojeada.

-No. No se encuentra demasiado bien, todavía tiene mareos y esas cosas.

-¿Mareos?

-Ah, pensé que sabias que estaba embarazada.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Kakashi dejando caer la mirada de su único ojo disimuladamente sobre la pelirosa que apenas duras lograba mantener entre los dedos la botella de sake – Parece que al pequeño Sasuke no le va eso de ir despacio.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Y no me ha dicho nada el muy…!

-¿Y por qué demonios iba a decirte nada? – le interrumpió Jiraiya.

-Entreno todos los malditos días con él, ¡y apenas me dedica un "hmp"!

-Ya salen – dijó Itachi y todos se acercaron un poco más a la baranda que les separaba del vacio para observar como comenzaban a salir los shinobis al campo de batalla. Este estaba delimitado por un circulo blanco dibujado en el triste suelo gris de hormigón.

-No me puedo creer que al final postularan a Neji, es un _boke_ – susurró Itachi. Todos asintieron pero nadie comentó nada más. Sakura miro con interés a los cinco participantes: Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru y Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ningun Aburame ni Yamanaka – señalo Gai.

-No tenían ningún miembro de menos de veinte años con nota suficiente para participar – explicó Kakashi – Y si me preguntaran, al único que veo de _Shogun_ es a Nara.

-Nara no va a ganar – le contradijo Jiraiya – Aunque yo también lo veo de _Shogun_. Al menos más que a Sasuke, sin embargo sí que le veo a él y a sus ojitos rojos patear a Hyuuga y a Nara, que son los únicos aquí que pueden ponerse en pie ante él.

Sakura miró a Naruto, extraordinariamente serio a su lado.

-Naruto san está preocupado por Sasuke sama – advirtió la geisha, sonriéndole con dulzura.

-No estoy preocupado – dijo haciendo un mohín – Ese _baka_ es un muy bueno, sabe cuidarse solo. Solo espero que les cierre el pico a todos dándoles una buena paliza.

-¿Naruto san sería tan amable de explicarme en qué consiste la prueba? – el rubio la miro fijamente con sus ojos azules cargados de solemnidad.

-No tengo ni idea.

-Es un todos contra todos – contestó Itachi por él – El último que quede en el círculo gana y pueden usar tanto _taijutsu_ como _ninjutsu_, pero está prohibido el _genjutsu_.

-¡Ja! Esto va a durar poco – prometió Naruto asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza.

Los cinco se colocaron en unas marcas blancas que habia dentro del circulo y esperaron a que el árbitro del encuentro se asegurase de que todos estaban a la misma distancia del circulo principal. Después asintió con la cabeza, probablemente hacia donde estaba sentada Tsunade, y movió una bandera en señal de que comenzaba el combate.

Todos se lanzaron contra Sasuke. El pobre debía tenerlo asumido porque hizo un amago en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo esquivando a Neji que tuvo que frenar en seco para no salirse él del circulo. Cogió a Inuzuka por la pierna con la que intentaba golpearle, obligándole a apoyarse con las manos y dándole una patada en el estomago que lo lanzo contra Chouji que lo recibió con un sonoro golpe de pecho que lo sacó del circulo.

-Uno menos – dijo Kakashi mientras Naruto y Jiraiya se partían de risa.

Neji habia aprovechado que Sasuke y Chouji estaban ocupados para acercarse al Uchiha por la espalda y concentraba chakra en sus manos listo para atacar, pero Shikamaru le hizo un bloqueo contra la columna que le hizo quejarse de dolor, llamando la atención de los otros dos. Shikamaru y Sasuke se apartaron para dejar que el enorme Chouji embistiera al bloqueado Neji y lo sacase de allí de un cabezazo.

-Si Nara es listo sacara primero a Sasuke y se quedara con Chouji – exclamo Jiraiya.

El gran Akimichi se infló como un globo y comenzó a girar sobre si mismo taladrando la zona del círculo. Sasuke logró saltar a tiempo para esquivarlo y Shikamaru se quedó a un pelo de salirse. El Nara observó la trayectoria de caída del Uchiha y corrió hacia allí intentando atraer a la enorme bola para que le embistiera al caer. Chouji debió ver la oportunidad de dejar fuera de juego al Uchiha, pero aceleró demasiado y se salió el solo del rin.

Prácticamente lo único que se escuchaba en el estadio cerrado eran las carcajadas de Jiraiya y Naruto.

Sasuke calló con elegantemente frente a Shikamaru, que lo analizó con su acostumbrada tranquilidad.

-Esto no es un combate de verdad. ¡No han hecho más que correr y patalear! – se quejo Naruto.

-¿A que espera para utilizar su _kagemane_? – pregunto Gai agitando el vaso de sake vacio en el aire.

-Eso no funcionara con Sasuke – dijo con superioridad Itachi – Ni con ningún Uchiha.

-Es demasiado fácil devolver el _kagemane_ utilizando el sharingan – aseguro Kakashi mirando con interés al rin – Shikamaru no hará un movimiento tan estúpido sabiendo que puede volverse en su contra.

-Me rindo.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? – preguntó Naruto asomandose entre Jiraiya y Kakashi para ver mejor.

-Esto es demasiado problemático – repitió Shikamaru con una mano en alto alejándose del circulo.

-¡Maldito cobarde, vuelve ahí dentro y lucha! – Sakura reconoció a Temari gritando por encima de la baranda del palco de los Nara con el puño crispado.

El arbitró levanto el banderín en dirección a Sasuke y las gradas de los Uchihas comenzaron a vitorear.

-" Y si me preguntaran, al único que veo de _Shogun_ es a Nara" – se burló Jiraiya imitando a Kakashi.

Naruto se puso en pie de un salto y se agarró a la baranda. Después salto al vacío y cayó al rin tras dar una vuelta en el aire.

-Densetsu no Kamo!* – grito el rubio señalando a Tsunade con un dedo - ¡Voy a darle a Sasuke flojo y fuerte y nadie me lo va a impedir porque este combate ha sido una MIERDA y no pienso permitir que nadie dude de él! ¿Entendido?

Acto seguido aparecieron varios clones suyos y comenzaron a manipular chakra.

-¡Rasen Shuriken! – gritó lanzándole una bola azul rodeada por un shuriken de chakra.

Sasuke simplemente se aparto para dejarlo pasar y observo como destrozaba la pared del fondo de la sala.

-No es momento para jugar, _dobe_.

-¡Pues vas a tener que pararme! – gritó lanzándose contra él.

Tsunade lo intercepto de un puñetazo incrustándolo contra el suelo.

-Basta de protagonismo por hoy, Naruto – lo agarró por el cuello del kimono y se dirigió a la puerta tirando de él – Sasuke te pateara encantando cuando quieras, pero no pondré en riesgo a toda esta gente.

Sasuke le dirigió una última mirada de superioridad mientras Tsunade lo arrastraba fuera de allí. Después miró las gradas y busco en ellas unos ojos verdes esmeralda.

.

.

.

"_Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama."_

.

.

.

-Para julio ya seré _Shogun_ y tu serás mía – aseguró con los ojos brillantes de expectación. Sakura no comento nada y siguió toqueteándole el brazo hinchado para comprobar si sería necesario medicarle- No me gusta reconocerlo pero es estimulante entrenar con el _dobe_, sabe cómo sacarme de quicio.

-¿Ahora te va el masoquismo? Tendré que buscarme un látigo y una fusta.

-¿Está muy mal? – dijo mirando inquisidor el brazo – Esta bastante rojo.

-Probablemente mañana tengas un buen cardenal, pero no está peor que después de tus entrenamientos.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Estaban en el salón de la casa, ya amueblado. Se sentaban en dos grandes cojines color chocolate con un hermoso estampado en crema junto a una mesa de madera lisa pero muy elegante. Le empapó el brazo con ayuda de un algodón de un liquido transparente para facilitar la circulación y después lo masajeó con cuidado. Le remangó el kimono para examinarle la pierna izquierda, bastante hinchada también.

-¿Esto va a ser así para siempre?

-No. Te dolerá más después de combatir que de entrenar, por supuesto, pero en cuanto puedas dedicarte a hacer únicamente los ejercicios que te indico Tsunade mejoraras. Siempre y cuando no te vuelvas a romper nada.

-¿Pretendes que gane la liza por el _Shogunato_ sin romperme nada?

-Procura entonces que sea en el lado derecho.

-Todo el mundo me va a atacar al lado izquierdo.

-Eso es de cobardes – dio por terminado su trabajo en la pierna y tomó una tetera que había dejado reposando sobre la mesa para servirle una infusión que le ayudara a dormir – ¿Quienes serán tus enemigos?

-De Kumogakure, Killer Bee del clan Yotsuki; de Kirigakure, un tal Chojuro; de Iwagakure, una chica llamada Kurotsuchi, nieta del Tsuchikage; y por Sunagakure, Gaara.

-¿Y qué tal vas, ya has analizado a todos tus oponentes para idear la estrategia perfecta?

-Acabamos de ser elegidos – gruñó – Dame un respiro.

El moreno se paso la mano por el pelo antes de tomar la taza que ella le tendía y bebérsela de un trago.

-Al menos hoy dormiremos en una cama decente – dijo mientras la pelirosa recogía sus bártulos médicos. Colocó cada cosa en su lugar dentro del estuche, con calma y sin ningún tipo de prisa, y después examino al Uchiha.

-Sasuke, no voy a dormir en tu cama, en la cama que vas a compartir con tu esposa a partir de ahora.

-¿Y por qué demonios no? Quiero que esa cama la estrenes tú.

-Porque me pongo en su lugar y pienso en el daño que me haría tener un esposo que no me ama y mete a otras en mi propia cama.

-Esta casa es mía al igual que todo lo que hay en ella. Que esa pueda disfrutar de todo esto es una simple broma del destino.

-Sasuke, deberías estar en casa con ella – dijo tomándole de la mano - ¿Cómo puedes dejar a tu esposa embarazada sola en casa tan alegremente?

-Así que por eso estas enfadada – dijo apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño – Olvídate de ella y concéntrate en nosotros.

-No puedo hacer eso, no puedes esperar que me quede tan tranquila sabiendo que le estoy destrozando la vida a alguien.

-Quien se la ha destrozado han sido sus padres al casarla conmigo, al igual que mi padre me la ha destrozado a mí. Es un matrimonio concertado, no espera que la ame y sabe perfectamente a lo que tiene que atenerse.

Sakura suspiro, cansada, y se dejo caer por completo sobre el cojín, como si cargara algo muy pesado sobre la espalda. Sasuke se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó, besándole con suavidad la mejilla.

-A veces me pregunto si esto que hacemos está bien.

-¿Y quién demonios podría saberlo?

.

.

.

"_El matrimonio es una cadena tan pesada que para llevarla hace falta ser dos y, a menudo, tres."_

.

.

.

_**PARA LOS QUE DEJAIS REVIEWS OS PIDO UN FAVOR: Decidnos cual ha sido vuestra frase favorita del capitulo, gracias :D!**_

* La Legendaria Perdedora

**¡Sin reviews y sin cerveza, Kuroime pierde la cabeza!**

**Escribidme algo :P**

.

.

.


	7. Envidia

No podréis quejaros, actualización bien rapidita XD. Probablemente el próximo tarde un poco más porque tengo dos exámenes de la facultad esta semana.

**Gracias a las 307 personas que han visitado el capitulo 6 en estos cuatro cortos días (486 hits), a las 52 personas que añadieron el fic a ****favoritos y a las 35 que lo pusieron en alerta.**

**Y gracias a las 23 personas (WOAU O.O!) que dejaron review, nuevo recoooord! **

**Lo de las frases era porque a mí personalmente me gustaban mucho las que puse en el capitulo anterior y me interesaba saber que opinabais XD, en este no me gustan tanto así que si no queréis decir cual es vuestra favorita pues tampoco pasa nada XD (aunque si no sabeis que poner en un review es una buena forma de romper el hielo ;3 )  
><strong>

**Las frases quedaron así:**

"Se puede quitar..." 123

"El matrimonio..." 123

"Amor y deseo..." 12

"El sexo..." 1

¡Empate! XD

_**Esta vez contestare a los reviews al final para no ocupar tanto espacio por aquí arriba, disfrutad de la lectura :3**_

(PD: Mamitane no me mató porque dejasteis muchos reviews, yeah! XD)

.

.

.

**Kimi Shimeru Me**

**Por UchihaKuroime ****  
><strong>_(en colaboración con Mamitane)_

**7****. Envidia**

**.**

**.**

"_Nuestra envidia dura siempre más que la dicha de aquellos que envidiamos."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Podía escuchar el llanto de un bebe pero sus ojos perezosos no querían abrirse. Noto movimiento a su alrededor y después silencio. Por fin logró convencerse a sí misma de que era necesario despertar y averiguar que había ocurrido, de donde procedía aquel llanto. Estaba en el dormitorio de Sasuke, en su verdadero dormitorio, enroscada entre suaves sabanas de seda y vestida con un hermoso nagajuban de tela blanca. La puerta corredera de madera oscura estaba entreabierta y podía ver a alguien sentado en la pasarela que daba al jardín, bañado por los primeros rayos del sol al amanecer. Se levantó en silencio y se deslizó hasta la puerta, apoyándose en ella para contemplar a Sasuke con un precioso bebe en brazos, acunándolo. Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en el rostro del Uchiha que contemplaba al pequeño como si fuese un diamante gigantesco. No pudo evitarlo, salió de la habitación y se acercó a él con cuidado de no llamar su atención.

-Sakura sama, ¿desayunareis en la cocina o en el jardín? – la ojijade se giró para observar a una sirvienta de mediana edad parada frente a ella, con la cabeza gacha y aspecto complaciente – ¿O preferís que os prepare el baño primero?

_Sakura sama_

La pelirrosa observó confusa a Sasuke que la miraba con gesto complacido. La joven geisha desvió los ojos hasta el pequeño y moreno bebe que en ese momento abrió sus enormes ojos _verdes_.

Se despertó sudando como no había sudado nunca. Apartó de una patada las sabanas veraniegas del futon y observó su vulgar cuarto de geisha. Maldijo en silencio y se dejó caer derrotada sobre la almohada: solo había sido un sueño.

Miró de reojo el pequeño calendario de papel que había sobre la cómoda del dormitorio.

Sábado 23 de Julio.

El cumpleaños de Sasuke era ese día. Fugaku parecía haber decidido perdonar a su hijo por la insolencia de no haber perdido una pierna que le impidiera presentarse como candidato al Shogunato al ver a su pequeño nieto una semana antes, por lo que le había organizado una gran fiesta. Y ella era la geisha principal, por supuesto.

Konohagakure había ganado el sorteo para ser la sede de la liza, por lo que los cinco candidatos estaban ya alojados en la ciudad con sus sequitos y, por supuesto, invitados al cumpleaños del célebre Sasuke Uchiha.

No tenía ninguna gana de ir.

Los últimos meses había limitado su actividad laboral a las tranquilas casas de té y a las horas centrales de la tarde, evitando grandes fiestas y acontecimientos. Tal vez sus ingresos hubiesen descendido un poco, pero ya había pasado aquellos primeros años de geisha en los que deseaba conseguir records y reconocimiento. Ahora estaba mucho más interesada en tener las mañanas libres para sentarse junto al rio a leer y vigilar disimuladamente los entrenamientos de Naruto y Sasuke y ocupar la mayoría de sus noches en acudir a la discreta habitación tras los baños de la casa del Uchiha para complacerse mutuamente.

Se levantó con desgana y bajo hasta el baño de la okiya para refrescarse con el agua fría y clara y despejarse un poco. En realidad no iba a hacer nada importante aquella noche, no la habían contratado para bailar solo para acompañar por lo que su trabajo seria tranquilo y sencillo. Y realmente se alegraba de estar invitada porque así no tendría que enterarse por boca de otros de lo que ocurriese en la fiesta, como siempre ocurría. Pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil estar con Sasuke en público y el no se molestaba en ayudarla: en las pocas ocasiones que habían coincidido en las casas de té él no le había quitado los ojos de encima y siempre le acababa hablando en susurros o rozándole las manos.

Lleno uno de los cubos con agua y se sentó para empezar a rociar su acalorado cuerpo con ella. Se enjabono con una mezcla de grosellas y albaricoques que dejó un dulce perfume sobre su piel y después volvió a enjuagarse con el agua fría y limpia. Para cuando hubo terminado de secarse ya volvía a tener calor. Odiaba el pegajoso y agobiante verano.

Agotó el resto de la mañana acudiendo a la manicura y la peluquería, volviendo rápidamente a la okiya a pesar de estar tentada a pasear con su sombrilla por el rio por si encontraba al rubio o al moreno. Desecho la idea pensando en no sudar demasiado para no estropear el peinado y en que posiblemente Sasuke estaría todo el día ocupado en casa. No habían quedado la noche anterior por el mismo motivo: su madre y su esposa le habían preparado una fiesta mucho más íntima solo con la familia en la víspera de su cumpleaños, celebrando también el nacimiento del pequeño Sasuchi.

Le costaba respirar cada vez que pensaba en ello, en la esposa de Sasuke a la que aun no ponía rostro acunando a su pequeño recién nacido. No podía hacer otra cosa que sentir una terrible envidia. Aun era muy joven pero no podía dejar de pensar en que muy posiblemente ella nunca tendría algo así, un hogar hermoso con un flamante esposo y un precioso bebe. Era una geisha: tendría que trabajar hasta que fuese lo suficientemente vieja como para que ningún hombre prestase atención a sus ojos pudiendo mirar sus arrugas y, para cuando el momento llegase, ninguno se interesaría ya en desposarla y posiblemente no podría ya concebir hijo alguno. Tendría que dedicarse por completo a la medicina o pasar a ser la encargada de la okiya.

Suspiró con tristeza y resignación mientras entraba en el brillante y caluroso porche de la okiya, descalzándose con desgana y caminando arrastrando los pies hasta su dormitorio. Le hubiese gustado tirarse pesadamente en el futon, pero eso hubiese arruinado su peinado por lo que se limitó a sentarse, con la ventana y la puerta de par en par intentando llamar así a algún tipo de brisa que le diese un respiro. No comió, no tenía fuerzas para algo tan banal, y se limitó a dejar las horas pasar mientras lamentaba su mala suerte y su penosa vida. No paso demasiado tiempo hasta que Shizune entró con una enorme caja en las manos.

-Fugaku sama ha mandado esto para ti: quiere que te lo pongas para la fiesta y, por supuesto, que luego lo devolvamos.

Se levantó sin demasiado entusiasmo para ayudar a la morena a abrir la caja sobre la cómoda y dejar a la vista un kimono en principio negro. Lo sacaron con cuidado de la caja y lo colocaron sobre el maniquí que la ojijade tenia siempre en su dormitorio, contemplando extasiadas la maravillosa obra de arte. El cuerpo principal del kimono era negro, de un negro sin macula y brillante, pero a la altura de los hombros empezaban a formarse una especie de nubes rojas que se extendían por ambas mangas. Estas eran más largas de lo normal, de manera que tocaban prácticamente el suelo. El obi era el más extraño que nunca había visto: en principio también era negro, pero las puntas tenían el dibujo de las nubes rojas y la parte que debía quedar hacia delante tenía el dibujo de una luna roja que proyectaba su luz contra el resto del obi de manera que la tela se degradaba entre un suave rojo y el negro. Pero lo más hermoso del kimono era el dibujo principal: una dama tirada en el suelo con una mano alzada hacia la luna como si quisiera atraparla y con su hermoso kimono blanco desparramado por todas partes.

Sakura tocó con devoción la tela del kimono y se maravilló ante la suavidad del tejido y su fragilidad. A primera vista era demasiado grande para ser un kimono de verano, pero la tela era ligera y fina a pesar de su complejidad. Shizune sacó un último detalle de la caja: una fina gasa translucida de color rojo que se colocaba tras el cuello y se enroscaba en los brazos dando una extraña sensación a las mangas, como si flotaran envueltas en el tejido rojizo.

-Probablemente sea algún rollo de los Uchiha – concluyo Shizune observándolo – Tengo entendido que los gatos son uno de sus símbolos – dijo señalando un fragmento que hasta entonces le había pasado inadvertido a la pelirrosa: un gato blanco sentado en el regazo de la dama.

-Sea lo que sea, es precioso y no me puedo creer que me permitan ponérmelo. ¿Estás segura de que lo mandó Fugaku?

-Segura, ¿quién si no?

-Ta vez podía tratarse de una broma, o algo así.

-¿Una broma? – ambas contemplaron un poco más aquella obra de arte y suspiraron a la vez – Como sea, vamos a vestirte.

Ponerle el hermoso kimono les llevo poco tiempo, pues debía llevarse con un nudo simple y no pesaba demasiado. Sakura se dedico a pasear por el pasillo principal intentando caminar con elegancia con aquellas enormes mangas a las que no estaba acostumbrada, bajo la atenta mirada de las criadas que le avisaban cuando tocaba el suelo con alguna de ellas. Iba ser inevitable restregar aquel fabuloso tejido por el suelo en cuanto se sentase, así que no le dio más vueltas y suplico a Kami para que le diese fuerzas para llevarlo con la suficiente solemnidad.

Debía acudir pronto a la casa principal de los Uchiha pues la fiesta consistía en una presentación inicial de un baile en honor a los invitados – en especial a los candidatos a Shogun – que se realizaría a media tarde para luego dar paso a la cena y a la velada festiva por el cumpleañero.

Se alegró de que el rickshaw que le habían mandado fuese semi cubierto, no le apetecía nada ser el foco de atención por la calle con aquel enorme y espectacular kimono. Disfrutó del viaje hasta la casa con el aire golpeándole el rostro y observando el aire festivo que inundaba las calles gracias a la proximidad de los combates por el Shogunato. Había carteles anunciando los combates y banderas de Konohagakure y los Uchiha por todas partes. En las puertas de algunos comercios se vendían mascaras de los participantes, banderitas y silbatos de resplandecientes colores de los que salían serpientes y dragones al soplarlos. Los restaurantes tenían menús especiales: chuletas de campeones, gambas rebozadas con "harina" de Gaara, ternera al chidori y, tal vez el más ordinario de todos, "los grandes huevos rellenos de Sasuke".

El barrio Uchiha estaba totalmente empapelado con banderas y abanicos, guirnaldas que cruzaban de tejado en tejado y pétalos rojos tirados por las calles. La única casa que parecía mantenerse al margen de la algarabía popular era la casa del propio Fugaku, sin ningún tipo de adorno. Dos guardias acudieron a recibirla y la condujeron al interior de la casa donde el daimyo Uchiha esperaba de pie observando con aspecto cansado el pulcro estado del salón principal donde recibirían en un primer momento a los invitados.

-Fugaku sama, humildemente os doy las gracias por permitirme asistir a tan solemne celebración, es un honor trabajar para vos una vez más.

El jefe de los Uchiha la miro de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido y después _sonrió_.

-Como esperaba estas realmente espectacular – dijo señalándola con ambas manos como quien observa un cuadro – Eres una criatura realmente hermosa, Sakura san. El honor es mío por tener el lujo de poder tenerte aquí. ¿Te ha gustado el "Tsuki o mi howaitoredi"? – ese debía ser el nombre del kimono.

-Dudo que exista un kimono más exquisito que este en la faz de la tierra – Fugaku soltó dos sonoras carcajadas y negó con la cabeza.

-De seguro que si que existen, querida Sakura san. Este en concreto lleva en mi familia muchas generaciones y es hermano de otros dos kimonos más: juntos cuentan nuestra historia. Sin embargo este es mi preferido.

El daimyo se quedo mirando la figura de la dama del kimono por unos instantes, con los brazos cruzados en la espalda. Sakura no quiso interrumpirlo pues parecía estar pensando muy seriamente en algo, aunque ese algo se escapaba por completo a su imaginación.

-Bien, esto es lo que debes hacer durante la fiesta: en unos minutos deberían llegar tres geishas más que se encargaran de ayudar a recibir a los invitados pero tu concéntrate en atender a los aspirantes y a otros miembros ilustres, olvídate de los demás. Me acompañaras a mí y a mis hijos durante el espectáculo pero sin olvidarte del resto de comensales que nos acompañen a la mesa. ¿Todo correcto?

-Por supuesto.

Fugaku le mostró las mesas que habían montado en el jardín principal ante un bonito escenario y le indicó quien se sentaba en cada una de ellas. En ese lapso de tiempo llegaron las otras tres geishas a las que la pelirrosa no conocía personalmente. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar con ellas porque en ese momento entraron el Raikage y Killer Bee por la puerta junto con dos escoltas. Sakura se apresuró a acompañar al daimyo que les dio la bienvenida y los dejo en sus manos para que los llevase hasta la mesa principal. Después de charlar un poco con ellos y arrancarles dos medias sonrisas volvió a la entrada principal para acompañar a Jiraiya, Kakashi y Naruto que acababan de entrar. A ellos les bastaron un par de palabras para echarse a reír.

Estuvo casi una hora trasladando invitados del salón donde los recibía Fugaku hasta las mesas. Todos los invitados importantes habían llegando ya aunque aun seguía entrando gente a la casa. Ella se sentó a la mesa principal para entretener a los ilustres comensales mientras esperaban al anfitrión y, como no podía hacer los típicos comentarios destinados a entretener hombres al tener dos chicas sentadas a la mesa, se decanto por contar alguna historia. En ello estaba cuando entraron Itachi y Sasuke disimuladamente y avanzaron hasta la mesa donde esperaron a que la ojijade los presentase antes de sentarse.

-Sakura san estas realmente radiante – le susurró Itachi y ella dejo caer los ojos, coqueta. Cuando volvió a levantarlos para continuar con la historia Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

Terminaba de contar la historia cuando Fugaku llegó hasta la mesa y se dejó caer con suavidad entre sus hijos, visiblemente acalorado y algo cansado. Prácticamente después de eso cinco geishas aparecieron en el escenario y comenzaron el espectáculo mientras media docena de sirvientes se paseaban dejando bebidas en las mesas. La danza no interesaba a la joven geisha que se dedicó a examinar con mayor detenimiento a los candidatos extranjeros: Killer Bee era el que más destacaba entre ellos: grande y ruidoso y enseguida había hecho buenas migas con Naruto que se sentaba a su derecha. Tenía una mirada peligrosa y aun estando en una fiesta llevaba la espalda cuajada de espadas. Chojuro debía ser el más joven de ellos y también el más esmirriado y tímido. Se sentaba junto a la Mizukage como si fuese su sombra y no había mantenido conversación con nadie. La ojijade le había mandado un par de miradas que habían logrado hacer que se sonrojara pero no había abierto la boca en toda la tarde. Kurotsuchi era la única kunoichi de los cinco: respondía si le hablaban pero tampoco parecía muy agradecida por haber sido invitado a la fiesta – no hacia más que colocarse el flequillo de su corto pelo negro y tirarse del cuello del kimono posiblemente por el calor. Y qué decir de Gaara, con su aspecto estoico e impasible, brazos cruzados sobre las piernas y sin decir una sola palabra en toda la tarde, dejando que el rumbo de las conversaciones las manejara su hermano que era quien le acompañaba. Tsunade llego en mitad del espectáculo y se sentó junto a Sasuke, le dedico una breve mirada a Sakura, y enseguida se enzarzo en una intensa conversación entre susurros con el Raikage y la Mizukage. Fue entonces cuando la pelirrosa se percato de que ni Itachi ni Sasuke prestaban ninguna atención al espectáculo y ambos la miraban a ella. Se sintió enrojecer bajo la máscara de pintura blanca de su rostro.

Una hora más tarde el espectáculo termino entre los aplausos de los allí presentes y empezaron a servir la cena. Sasuke se puso en pie como un muelle e indicó que iba al aseo. La pelirrosa le imito para acompañarle, tal y como le correspondía. Ella no tenia ni idea de donde estaba el baño de la casa así que se limitó a seguirle por los pasillos hasta que el la arrinconó en una apartada esquina y la besó con pasión.

-¡Sasuke! Vas a destrozarme el maquillaje – se quejó apartándolo un poco de ella.

-Ven a mi casa esta noche – ordenó besándole con suavidad en el nacimiento del cuello haciéndole suspirar.

_._

_._

_._

"_Las pasiones son como los vientos, que son necesarios para dar movimiento a todo, aunque a menudo sean causa de huracanes."_

_._

_._

_._

El propio Fugaku la acompaño hasta una retirada habitación donde le dio las gracias y le pidió que cambiase el hermoso kimono de los Uchiha por uno que había dejado sobre un maniquí y que podía quedarse como regalo. Con ayuda de una criada la pelirrosa se deshizo con desgana de aquella maravilla para ponerse un ligero kimono de verano de un rosa pálido y con un bonito estampado de florecillas blancas. El rickshaw de Sasuke la esperaba en la puerta aunque ella bien sabia que el seguía en la fiesta, para su desagrado. Habia sido una noche bastante aburrida, pensaba mientras el carrito circulaba hasta la casa del Uchiha. La mesa principal era un mar de tensiones y miradas incomodas entre los Kages, que no paraban de quejarse de esto y aquello, los daimyos, resentidos por no tener un candidato; y, por supuesto, por los aspirantes a Shogun. Los únicos que parecían divertirse eran Naruto y Killer Bee que no paraban de rapear y hacerle bromas a Sasuke que las aguantaba con paciencia.

El rickshaw paró ante la puerta trasera que daba directamente al pequeño dormitorio donde se reunía con Sasuke. Le dio las gracias al conductor y abrió la puerta de madera con una llave que el propio Sasuke le había dado. Como una sombra se deslizó por el césped hasta la pasarela de madera y allí se quedó, estática, al escuchar el llanto de un bebe. Debatió durante unos minutos con ella misma la posibilidad de echar una ojeada y, al final, asomó la cabeza disimuladamente y amparada por la oscuridad de la noche. En la pasarela de madera del jardín, ante la puerta abierta del dormitorio de Sasuke, había una hermosa joven con un bebe en brazos. La larga melena negra y brillante le llegaba hasta la cintura y la dejaba caer a un lado de su cabeza mientras miraba con unos espectaculares ojos negros enmarcados por unas gruesas pestañas a su pequeño bebe que ya había dejado de llorar. Su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza y Sakura no pudo sentir envidia de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza y entró a la habitación intentando no hacer ruido al correr la puerta.

Esperó sentada en el futon con el kimono entreabierto por el calor. Un extraño sentimiento la invadía, le golpeaba con cada pequeña brisa que se filtraba por la rendija de la puerta o con cada rayo de luz que entraba por la pequeña y alta ventana. Tardo demasiado en darse cuenta de que aquello que le estrujaba el corazón y la asfixiaba eran _remordimientos_. ¿A caso todo aquello no era culpa suya? Si hubiese dicho no la primera vez no hubiese existido una segunda, si no hubiese aceptado la petición de Tsunade tal vez Sasuke no se hubiese dado cuenta de su interés por él y la hubiese ignorado como venía haciendo desde hacia tanto tiempo y, sobre todo, nunca debió poner un solo pie en aquella casa donde debería haber una familia feliz y no un marido durmiendo con una mujerzuela en el cobertizo mientras su esposa se afana por cuidar de su hijo.

Tembló como una hoja y sintió como las lagrimas se agolpaban bajo sus parpados preparadas para salir. Se levantó sin poder evitarlo, no podía continuar entre aquellas cuatro paredes que la ahogaban y le recordaban que aquel no era su lugar. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido volvió a salir a la calle y comenzó a caminar hacia la okiya, aun conteniendo las lágrimas. Las calles estaban desiertas, ya pasaban un par de horas de la media noche, y todo el mundo parecía dormir plácidamente esperando los combates que comenzarían al día siguiente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – susurró a la noche mientras dejaba caer la cabeza con desgana. Apenas había salido del barrio Uchiha cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano. Se giró asustada para comprobar quien era y después suspiro aliviada.

-Me has asustado.

-Tú sí que me has asustado – se quejó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido – Andando sola de noche, no se me ocurre un mejor plan para que pases tu tiempo libre.

Sakura no contestó, se limitó a seguir andando e intento auto convencerse de que no debía volver a dejarse persuadir por el Uchiha para volver a su casa. Él no intento detenerla y caminaba junto a ella tomándola con fuerza de la mano.

-Estas más cabizbaja de lo normal – señalo el moreno con voz serena. Ella alzo los hombros como toda respuesta y evitó mirarle. Sintió como el ojinegro tiraba de ella y la obligaba a caminar hacia el parque en el que habían comido ramen con Naruto ya muchos meses atrás. Marcharon en silencio hasta la cascada y se sentaron a la orilla del lago, donde el césped aun se mantenía verde a pesar del calor. Sasuke la atrajo hasta su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No soy el rey de la intuición ni nada por el estilo pero es imposible no darse cuenta de cuando tu estas triste.

La pelirrosa le rodeó la cintura con los brazos mientras él depositaba las suyas en su espalda.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no deberíamos estar aquí? – preguntó la ojijade.

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?

-Los combates empiezan mañana deberías estar durmiendo.

-No podría dormir sabiendo que tu estas así – le tomó el rostro con una mano y posó su frente sobre la de la muchacha. Ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre su rostro y permanecieron así varios minutos mientras a la pelirrosa se le iban cristalizando los ojos - ¿Sabes por qué mi padre eligió a Azuki para casarse conmigo? – ella negó con la cabeza, aunque no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta – Porque de pequeño yo me dedicaba a tirarle del pelo cada vez que nos veíamos. Ese viejo idiota debió pensar algo como "los que se pelean se desean", pero no es el caso. Azuki me odia, Sakura. Tuvieron que llevarla entre cuatro hombres al altar y prácticamente amarrarla a la cama la noche de bodas. Tú no eres la culpable de esta situación. Probablemente esa niñata engreída te este agradecida por alejarme de ella.

-¿Sabe que tu y yo…?

-No, claro que no. Pero sabe que se los pongo con alguien.

-Lo que has dicho no me hace sentir mejor – admitió la ojijade acurrucándose en el hueco de su cuello – No elimina el hecho de que yo siempre seré una geisha y tu siempre serás Sasuke Uchiha.

El moreno alargó una de sus manos para desatar el entramado nudo el moño que llevaba a un lado de la cabeza y comenzó a soltarlo hasta que sus largos cabellos rosados cayeron por su espalda. Los sopesó con una mano y después enredó los dedos acariciándole la nuca. Se acercó para acariciarle los labios con suavidad y luego unirlos en un dócil beso.

-Te dije que para Julio serias mía.

-Pues ya está acabando e mes.

-Por eso necesito que confíes en mí un par de días más.

-Un par de días más y tendrás dinero suficiente para ser mi danna y el de tres o cuatro geishas más.

-No me refiero a eso – se dejo caer contra la hierba, con la pelirrosa sobre su pecho – Te he dicho que serás mía y lo serás en el más amplio sentido de la palabra.

-¿A si? – dijo con escepticismo – Me gustaría poder creerte.

-Deberías hacerlo porque tengo un _plan_.

_._

_._

_._

_"A veces en la vida hay que saber luchar no sólo sin miedo, sino también sin esperanza"_

_._

_._

_._

-¿En serio no quieres nada? – pregunto Ino por cuarta vez mientras miraba a las manos vacías de la pelirrosa y sus propios brazos cargados con helado y bebidas.

-No Ino chan, no estoy de humor para comer.

-Peor para ti – dijo alzando la cabeza con señoría mientras esperaban pacientemente para entrar al estadio. Con tantos invitados ilustres la cola de los palcos estaba tan concurrida como la de las gradas. Sakura se dedicó a observar el nuevo estadio mientras esperaban: tenía una forma elíptica impresionante y las gradas y palcos llegaban tan arriba y tan inclinadas que en los pisos superiores prácticamente te sentías como si calleras al vacio todo el rato.

Ino le tiro del brazo: había encontrado un hueco por donde colarse. Tan silenciosamente como se puede andar cargada con cinco refrescos y cuatro helados, se escurrieron por una taquilla donde no habia nadie pero que estaba abierta y corrieron por el pasillo hacia las gradas de la quinta planta.

-Si que has madrugado, Naruto – dijo sorprendida la rubia mientras dejaba la mercancía sobre una mesita que había entre los asientos.

-¡Cuando bebo mucho después no puedo dormir! – explicó mientras ellas se sentaban- Salí de la fiesta de Sasuke y fui a intentar dar una cabezadita pero no pude, así que decidí levantarme muy pronto e ir a desearle buena suerte. ¡Y cuando llegue a su casa el muy idiota se había quedado dormido! He tenido que atizarle para despertarle – aseguró orgulloso. La pelirrosa suspiro, sintiéndose culpable, mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza.

La puerta del palco volvió a abrirse para dejar paso a Shikamaru y su flamante esposa Temari.

-¿Qué hay? – preguntó sin demasiadas ganas el moreno sentándose junto a Naruto.

-¡Ya pensaba que no vendrías! – se quejo el rubio mientras Temari saludaba a las chicas.

-¿Y pasaría algo si no viniera? Esto tiene pinta de ser muy aburrido – se quejó con un quedo suspiro.

-¿Hoy solo serán combates de taijutsu, cierto? – preguntó Ino cogiendo su helado para empezar a devorarlo.

-Aja – contesto Shikamaru sin demasiadas ganas – No duraran demasiado, espero.

-¿Va a ser como la prueba del circulo?

-No, no en esta ocasión – respondió Temari esta vez – ¿Sabes que son los puntos de muerte?

-Si – dijo con cierto orgullo la Yamanaka girándose hacia Sakura con la seguridad de que ella no lo sabría – Existen ciertos puntos vitales que si son golpeados correctamente y con la cantidad de chakra necesaria producen muerte instantánea.

-Pues los combates, aunque son de taijutsu, consisten en golpear en esos puntos. Se hace al mejor de tres, quien consigue golpear tres rondas seguidas un punto vital gana.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirrosa verdaderamente asustada.

-Tranquila – dijo Ino moviendo una mano ante su rostro como para quitarle importancia – Si no golpean con chakra no hay peligro y aun así entre shinobis de su nivel sería difícil que se mataran de ese modo.

-Como son cinco normalmente el que mejor nota tiene es directamente finalista y los otros cuatro tienen que luchar para conseguir el otro puesto. Sin embargo en esta ocasión tanto Killer Bee como Sasuke tienen un cinco, así que quienes lucharan por un puesto serán los dos con menos nota: Gaara y Kurotsuchi.

-¡Apuesto por la chica! – grito Naruto sacando su monedero.

-¿Y quién no? – preguntó el Nara tomando uno de los refrescos de la mesa.

-¿Los que pierden en esta no podrán ir a la otra prueba? – preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Los cinco competirán en las dos pruebas – le contesto Shikamaru.

-¿Y cómo deciden quien es Shogun?

-Se suman las posiciones en las que quedas en ambas pruebas. Por ejemplo, si Gaara queda quinto en esta prueba tendrá un uno, pero si queda primero en la próxima tendrá un cinco, sumados son un seis. Si se diese el caso de que el que quede primero en la de taijutsu quede último en la de ninjutsu se daría un empate y tendrían que competir entre ellos.

Todos asintieron como si hubiesen entendido la explicación y Naruto se cruzó de piernas y brazos, con expresión taciturna.

-¿He dicho algo que te molestara? – pregunto el Nara.

-Sasuke no ganara esta prueba.

-Claro que no, aun le molesta el brazo y todos van a atacarle a sus puntos débiles.

-Pero ganará la de ninjutsu.

-No, sin Sharingan Uchiha no ganara la de ninjutsu – aseguró Temari.

-Puede usarlo si quiere, simplemente tiene que abstenerse de usar genjutsu o saltaran las alarmas del estadio.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz por megafonía.

-_Sabaku no Gaara se retira de la prueba de taijutsu, los combates comenzaran en breves momentos: Killer Bee vs Kurotsuchi, Chojuro vs Uchiha._

-Era de esperar, asi no gastará fuerzas ni resultara herido antes del combate de ninjutsu. Y de todos modos era difícil que consiguiera más de un uno en esta prueba – todos asintieron en conformidad con Shikamaru.

Sakura miró a Temari y se extraño de que al muchacho no le importase hablar tan alegremente del hermano de la rubia en su presencia. Se imaginó como debía sentirse sin poder acercarse a su familia. Aunque por un segundo la envidió, había huido de casa para estar con el hombre que ella quería, claro que ella había ido a parar de la casa de un Kage a la de un daimyo. Si a la pelirrosa se le ocurriera huir con Sasuke el único lugar al que podrían ir seria a la sombra de un puente.

Los cuatro contrincantes salieron al campo de batalla y la gente comenzó a vitorearles. Habia dos tatamis cuadrados puestos uno al lado del otro y cada pareja de contrincantes se situó en uno de ellos. Les acompañaban cinco árbitros por pareja que se situaron en cada esquina del cuadrado menos el que debía ser el árbitro principal de cada encuentro. Por megafonía volvieron a explicar las normas y después les dieron permiso para comenzar.

Aunque a la ojijade solo le importaba el combate de Sasuke hubiese sido imposible no fijarse en el otro rin, donde Killer Bee habia asestado un rapidísimo golpe sobre el pecho de Kurotsuchi que la habia sacado del tatami. El arbitro de su encuentro levanto la banderita indicando que el primer asalto era para él. La muchacha apenas podía levantarse del suelo, agarrándose el pecho.

-Que bestia – susurro Ino a su lado un segundo antes de ponerse a gritar a pleno pulmón, junto con Naruto, proclamas pro Sasuke.

Al moreno parecía que no le iba demasiado mal: le había dejado a Chojuro la iniciativa y el espadachín le lanzaba golpes sin parar, aunque se le veía un poco perdido sin su espada. Sasuke no tuvo más que esperar a que el peliazul colocase mal un pie permitiéndole situarse frente a él en una cómoda postura y golpearle en el pecho con toda la fuerza que le permitió su pierna derecha. No lo llego a sacar del rin, pero si que lo tiró al suelo y se le cayeron las gafas.

-Mira, Sasuchi, papa ya tiene un punto – todos se giraron para ver a Itachi apoyado en la puerta con el bebe en brazos y una sonrisa orgullosa - ¿Qué tal? – preguntó.

-¡Déjamelo! – pidió Ino poniéndose en pie para coger al bebe y achucharlo - ¡Es una monada!

-Parecía bastante aburrido en el palco y mi padre odia oírle llorar así que lo he secuestrado por un ratito – comentó alegremente.

-¡Yo también quiero cogerlo! – pidió Naruto acercándose hasta la rubia para quitarle al bebe, pero esta se resistió – Andaaaaa, no se me va a caer ni nadaaaa.

Ino arrugó la nariz en una clara señal de amenaza y después le dio al pequeño. Naruto lo sostuvo en alto y lo miro con una amplia sonrisa.

-Se pone fea la cosa – dijo Shikamaru. Chojuro había hecho un rápido salto en el aire golpeándole de una patada el hombro izquierdo a Sasuke que no pudo evitar el golpe y, girando elegantemente, había caído al suelo golpeándole la rodilla izquierda, obligando al Uchiha a hincar la rodilla en el tatami con un gesto de dolor. Aun así logro para el golpe destinado al punto vital y ahora miraba con rabia al peliazul.

Naruto se había acercado velozmente a su asiento para poder ver lo que ocurría y en el transcurso de su avance había dejado al pequeño Sasuchi en el regazo de Sakura que lo miraba sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él. Era realmente bonito, con su piel tan blanca y su carita ovalada, tenía el pelo negro y suave y unos ojitos oscuros y brillantes. Le acarició la mano y el bebe sonrió. Itachi se acercó y le tendió los brazos para que la ojijade depositase al bebe en ellos.

-Siento haberos molestado, disfrutad del combate – dijo antes de irse.

-¡SI! ¡Punto para Sasuke! – aulló Naruto con el puño en alto y acto seguido tomo uno de los helados y se lo hecho entero en la boca.

El combate de Killer Bee y Kurotsuchi ya había terminado y el enorme hombretón ayudaba a la morena a ponerse en pie para ir a la enfermería. Sakura se levantó cuando el tercer asalto en el rin continuo comenzaba.

-Iré a la enfermería por si puedo echarle una mano. Conozco mejor su problema con el hombro que cualquiera de las que estén de enfermeras – se excusó mientras salía del palco para ir a la enfermería.

Apenas cerró la puerta tras de si hecho a correr. Sentia un maremoto de sentimientos en su interior y todo causado por el tierno contacto de aquel bebe. Llevaba varios meses deprimida y sin ganas de hacer nada, sentándose ante la ventana para observar en el reflejo de la misma el negro futuro que le aguardaba. Y por fin se había dado cuenta de que quien acumulaba toda aquella desesperanza sin dejarla salir era ella misma, quien se ponía los limites no era más que su propia persona. Estaba corriendo porque estaba viva. El pequeño Sasuchi le había sonreído porque era capaz de transmitir cariño a otros con solo rozarle una mano. Ino y Naruto la habían invitado a la liza porque era una persona amable y risueña a la que se podía querer. Y Sasuke le había dado una llave de su casa porque sus brazos eran capaces de ofrecerle la felicidad que ningún otro podía darle.

Kurotsuchi parecía tener alguna que otra fractura grave y todos los enfermeros estaban concentrados en su habitación por lo que no tuvo más que deslizarse dentro de la de Sasuke. El moreno entro apenas unos minutos después, caminando con normalidad, intentando ocultar el dolor. Sus finas cejas se alzaron sorprendidas al verla y se acercó sin ocultar la leve cojera para apretarla entre sus brazos. Ella le correspondió como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces. Lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus brazos y le besó con pasión como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho, logrando arrancarle un suspiro cargado de placer y sorpresa al Uchiha. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, sonrojada, y comenzó a buscar el equipamiento médico para aliviarle el dolor de las contracturas.

-Estas muy efusiva, ¿tan bien lo he hecho? – preguntó él sentándose sobre la camilla y mirándose el hombro con cierta preocupación.

-No lo sé, no he prestado demasiada atención.

Empapó una gasa con el liquido transparente que solía usar para aliviar el hinchazón y permitir una mejor circulación y se lo plantó sobre el hombro. Después se colocó una pastilla antiinflamatoria en sus propios labios y volvió a besarle, empujando la pastilla con su lengua hasta su garganta. Sasuke tragó como pudo y la apartó para mirarle totalmente pasmado y con aspecto de querer reclamarle una explicación.

-Confió en ti – dijo poniéndole la mano sobre la boca para no dejarle hablar – Y si puedo serte de ayuda en ese plan tuyo de alguna forma no dudes en pedírmelo. Tú me dijiste que lucharías por mí, pues yo también pienso luchar por ti. No voy a resignarme con lo que la gente espere de mí, no pienso volver a sentir envidia de nadie…

Sasuke se libró de su mano y esta vez fue él quien atrajo el rostro de la pelirosa contra el suyo para besarla lamiendo con suavidad sus labios.

-Me alegra verte así de decidida, pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada – le acarició con suavidad las mejillas mientras sus ojos la atravesaban cargados de deseo – El destino esta de nuestra parte.

.

.

.

"_No existe nada más interesante que la conversación de dos amantes que permanecen callados."_

.

.

.

**¡Sin reviews y sin cerveza, Kuroime pierde la cabeza!**

**Escribidme algo :P**

**Mamitane se hace totalmente responsable de la desaparición del lemon en este capítulo. Escusa: cuando estas deprimida y hundida quieres que te abracen no que te foll….**

.

.

.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**Asumi Tokugawa** - ¿Que! ¿Qué te preguntassss? Preguntameloooooooo XD

**laurita261** - Bueno necesitaríamos unas cuantas coronas más para empezar la fiesta no XD? Como ves sobreviví a la furia de Mamitane :3

**Antotis** - Bueno, no es que esté prohibido casarse con una geisha pero teniendo en cuenta que su trabajo es entretener hombres...puedes imaginarte lo que opinara papa Fugaku sobre que su hijo se case con una XD.

**sakuritha-haruno** - Me encanta que te atrape y espero que sigas atrapadita mucho más ;3

**Citrus-Gi** - Un hijo por allí, un hijo por acá...tampoco estorban XD.

**Hana No Himitsu** - Weeee! Te gusto el cap! Mi parte malvada quiere que este tenga menos reviews para molestar a Mamitane y su filtro anti lemmon en este cap X (PD: pero sigue dejando review plis XD)

**neko-black-zet** - Puro sexo, me gusto ese punto de vista :3 XD. Lo de las cursivas no lo usaba porque lo utilizó para señalar las palabras en japonés, aunque como podrás comprobar en este cap e intentado hacerlo como aconsejaste a ver qué tal quedaba (a Mamitane le gustó xP)

**Strikis** - Siento que este capítulo no resolviese tu duda XD. Gracias por dejar review!

**KoNaNs-U.S** - Pues paso cuando papa entre grandes sudores y esfuerzos logro plantar muy profundamente su semillita en mama que no dejaba de gritar y chillar y llamar a Dios XD!

- ¿Por qué será que todos queréis hacer sufrir al pobre, indefenso e inocente Sasuke XD?

**ZoeUchiha** - Te he copiado el perfil XD (parcialmente XP)

**sirena oscura** - El muchacho usa demasiado Garnier (hago lo que quiero con mi pelo (8) ) y lo aplica a todos los campos de su vida XD.

**sara** - Eso me anima a escribir sin necesidad de consultar a Mamitane :3 (esto de publicar en está acabando un poco con mi fobia al fracaso xP)

**Nely** - Lo primero es lo primero XD. Gracias por dejar review XP

**Eradril** - Gracias por comentar :3! Seguiremos trabajando para hacer una historia interesante para ti y todos los demás :D!

**.-'SaKura HiMekO'-.** Y yo adoro tu nombre "princesa Sakura" XD

**Awase Kagami Ayumi** - Pues como que esta tan embarazada que ya tienen a su churumbel XD.E Itachi, pues ya ves, esta de niñera que es lo que toca XD.

**SasuDear45 **- Emmmmm...ummmmm...aaaaaahhhhh...¿Que esperáis que conteste a este review eeeeh XD? Yo también amo...tus reviews XD. Pobre Mamitane piensa que ya no sirve para nada XD.

**nikylokita** - ¿Un don? No te imaginas lo que me cuesta sentarme a escribir un lemon, cada cuatro palabras seguidas me levanto porque me da vergüenza estar siquiera escribiéndolo y me pongo a dar vueltas a lo "aaaaaaaaaah! qué estoy haciendoooo?" por la habitación y luego me siento y se me olvida que estaba poniendo y...buaaaah tardo una eternidad en escribir los lemons XD! (el que había escrito para este cap tendré que reciclarlo para el siguiente xP). Toma, una piruleta por tu "casi me da un chungo" XD.

**IyaOtomi** - Tengo fobia al fracaso soy muy inseguro a la hora de hacer este tipo de cosas (como publicar un fic x.x) me alegro de que a todos os gustase el capitulo :3!


	8. Suspenso

**¡Lo conseguí!**** Me puse como reto tener el capitulo listo para hoy y hacer un buen lemon y creo que lo logre (yuju XD) Me ha costado la vida escribir el capítulo de hoy pero quería compensar la carencia de amor del anterior y dejaros un buen sabor de boca porque ****probablemente tarde un poco más en colgar el próximo cap.**

_**Agenda de Kuroime para esta semana:**_

Martes 5 – Megaexamen de derecho penal II (superado ;3)

Jueves 7 – Megaexamen de derecho civil II (ahhhhhhhhhh, que miedooooooo)

Viernes 8 – Fiesta de fin de curso (wejeee, que corra el ron!)

Sabado 9 – Resaca y Salón del Manga

Domingo 10 – Fiesta de antiguos alumnos del instituto

Lunes 11 – Resacon x2 XD

**Osea que dudo mucho, mucho, mucho, que tenga fuerzas/ganas de escribir y tenga tiempo suficiente para tener listo el cap, que lo lea Mamitane, corregirlo y colgarlo para el lunes o el martes que viene, ¡así que paciencia!**

**Gracias a los ****420 visitantes (508 hits) que han leído el capitulo numero 7, a las 58 personas que la añadieron a favoritos y a las 38 que la pusieron en alerta.**

_**Y mi especial agradecimiento a todos aquellos que gastaron algo de su tiempo en dejarnos un review, las respuestas al final del capítulo para no ocupar tanto espacio aquí ;3**_

.

.

.

**Kimi Shimeru Me**

**Por UchihaKuroime ****  
><strong>_(en colaboración con Mamitane)_

**8****. Suspenso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_El arte de vencer se aprende en las derrotas."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Observó a su contrincante mientras por megafonía recitaban los meritos en taijutsu alcanzados por ambos competidores a lo largo de su vida. Era algo más alto que él y mantenía una perpetua sonrisa descarada mientras abría y cerraba los puños. Estaba nervioso aunque no quisiera mostrarlo. Arteria del cuello, tráquea cervical, nuez, esternón, plexo solar, ingle, parte trasera del cuello y espina dorsal; esos eran sus objetivos y debía alcanzarlos cuanto antes pues el rubio sabía perfectamente que contaba con dos puntos más donde golpear al Uchiha y este no podía permitirse más golpes. Sakura ya le había dejado bien claro que no podía volver a romperse nada si no quería tener lesiones más graves.

Sentía el calor de los refuerzos que la pelirrosa le había colocado en el hombro y en la rodilla, haciéndole sentir algo más seguro aunque no era más que una vaga ilusión.

El árbitro bajo la bandera y el combate comenzó.

No podía volver a jugar a la defensiva o le podría más fácil golpearle en el hombro, por lo que Sasuke hizo una rápida finta que acabó con un quebrado en dirección contraria, logrando evitar que B le atacase aunque no lo desconcertó como tenía planeado en un primer momento. Lanzó una patada con la pierna izquierda para poder mantener el punto de apoyo sobre la pierna sana, tanteando el terreno, comprobando las intenciones de su oponente. Este parecía también mantener una actitud precavida: evitó la patada simplemente poniendo el brazo y ni siquiera intento agarrarle, simplemente dio una vuelta baja para colocarse detrás del Uchiha e intentar golpearle en la parte trasera de la cabeza, pero Sasuke se giró con rapidez para evitar el golpe en el punto vital y logró golpearle con el puño cerrado en el esternón. El banderín se levó en su dirección otorgándole el primer asalto y el ojinegro se sorprendió de haberlo conseguido con tanta facilidad. Observó al grandullón, que se frotaba el pecho, e intentó buscarle alguna lógica a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Eres rápido, Uchiha.

¿Rápido? Sasuke no contestó y apretó los labios, molesto. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Era el maldito guardaespaldas del Raikage y usuario del raiton: ese idiota de sonrisa perpetua era más rápido que él y lo sabía. Probablemente quería distraerle y hacerle bajar la guardia.

El banderín volvió a bajar y B se lanzó contra él como el mejor de los tigres sobre su presa. Sasuke no pudo hacer más que intentar defenderse de los golpes a los puntos vitales pero era bastante difícil: le estaba sometiendo a una verdadera lluvia de golpes y era muy fuerte. Los golpes le obligaban a retroceder y ya casi estaban junto a la línea del rin por lo que el Uchiha intentó evitar uno de los golpes con un agarre sobre el antebrazo de B, pero este hizo un antinatural movimiento del brazo, girándolo prácticamente entero y agarrando al Uchiha por la axila. Tiró de él hacia arriba levantándole del suelo casi por encima de su cabeza. Sasuke abrió un poco las piernas para intentar equilibrarse y aprovechar para impulsarse y así pasar por encima de la cabeza del rubio pero este volvió a tirar de él hacia abajo aprovechando que había abierto las piernas para intentar darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Cerró las piernas justo a tiempo para apoyarse con ambos pies sobre la pierna de B e impulsarse hacia arriba, dando una exagerada voltereta en el aire y aterrizando rápidamente al otro lado del rin. Una gota de sudor le cayó por un lado del rostro solo de imaginar el dolor.

No esperó a que B contraatacara, se lanzó contra él puño en alto pero el rubio desvió el golpe haciendo resbalar el brazo del Uchiha sobre el suyo y colocándose debajo, lanzando un codazo contra el pecho de Sasuke que lo esquivó por los pelos echándose hacia un lado. Killer Bee aprovechó su posición para dar un giro que lo colocó a espaldas de Sasuke y golpearle en el cuello. La bandera se levantó y el Uchiha se mordió los labios con furia: no debería haberse movido hacia la derecha dejando su flanco libre.

Bee sonrió ampliamente y se colocó en situación para esperar a que el banderín volviese a bajar, trotando alegremente mientras movía los puños arriba ya bajo sin parar. Y esta vez Sasuke ni siquiera pudo pararle. El rubio le embistió con la fuerza de un toro, quebrando la posición defensiva del Uchiha que trastabillo hacia atrás, y dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho. El banderín volvió a levantarse y Sasuke soltó una maldición.

-Debería espabilar el señorito o lo dejare más planchado que a un pulpito (8) – sobra decir que a la mitad de los espectadores le sangraron los oídos ante tan horrenda rima, pero el rubio sonrió con soberbia al Uchiha que intento mantener un aspecto indiferente. Tenía que concentrarse.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿¡A que estás jugando! – se escuchó la característica voz de Naruto tronar por todo el estadio.

-¡NARUTO! ¡Cierra tu maldita boca de una vez o iré yo a cerrártela!– gritó a su vez Tsunade.

-¡Estoy impaciente por verte intentarlo!

El árbitro hizo caso omiso de los gritos y volvió a bajar la bandera.

Sasuke aspiro aire exageradamente y se lanzó con toda la velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas contra Bee que a su vez corrió hacia él. Sasuke hizo un derrape en el suelo segundos antes de que ambos chocasen, de manera que el rubio no pudo evitar que las piernas del Uchiha golpearan sus pies lanzándole por el aire por la velocidad que ambos llevaban. Sasuke apoyo ambas manos en el suelo y se impulsó sobre el aire, quedando sobre Bee mientras este caia estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Dio una fuerte patada contra el cuello de Bee antes de que este terminase de caer y la bandera se levanto nuevamente.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Se ha comido el tatami!¡Yatta!

-¡NARUTO!

El grandullón se puso en pie sobre una rodilla y estiro el cuello, dolorido, pasándose la mano por el cogote con gesto de dolor.

-Esta no te la perdono guapetón, ahora veras lo que es el autentico dolor (8)

-Eso ni siquiera rima – se quejó el ojinegro.

La bandera descendió por última vez. Sasuke pensó en intentar volver a aprovechar la velocidad y la diferencia de peso entre él y Bee como ventaja pero este había comenzado a andar rápidamente dibujando un semicírculo, primero hacia un lado y luego de vuela hacia el otro. Se preguntó que pretendía y optó por imitarle. Ambos comenzaron a trazar un círculo dentro del tatami de combate, quedando siempre cada uno en un extremo pero acercándose poco a poco. Ambos atacaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo pero mientras que el puño de Bee continuaba su camino hacia la cara del Uchiha este hizo un quebrado colocándose en el flanco del puño que mantenía en alto dándole una patada en el costado. Bee no pudo hacer otra cosa que contraer el brazo para parar la patada con el codo y Sasuke aprovechó para impulsarse contra el propio B, dando una semi pirueta en el aire que colocó su pierna justo delante del pecho del rubio que, sin embargo, detuvo la patada antes de que llegase a golpearle el esternón. Lo agarró por el tobillo y lo lanzó hacia atrás, pero sin levantarle en el aire, de manera que el Uchiha por si mismo fuese derechito hasta su puño en alto pero Sasuke logro apoyarse con las manos en el suelo y cambiar la dirección de su vuelo quedando ahora en el flanco izquierdo de Killer Bee que le lanzo una patada a la cabeza. La esquivó por un pelo agachándose e intentó aprovechar su posición para lanzarle una patada al pecho o a la ingle, pero el rubio volvió a pararle con el antebrazo y pisó con fuerza el pecho del Uchiha, tirado en el suelo. Sasuke sintió como se le cortaba la respiración y la vista se le nublaba, pero ello no le impidió escuchar como el árbitro declaraba el final del combate.

-Te creíste el rey del mambo y no eras más que un manco (8)

Sasuke se sentó como pudo en el tatami, tocándose el pecho con una mano. Escuchaba mucho ruido en las gradas y pudo notar como Bee se marchaba junto con los árbitros. Prefirió no moverse: le ardía el hombro desde el segundo asalto y probablemente se mareara si intentaba levantarse teniendo en cuenta que posiblemente le hubiese roto alguna costilla. Sintió un brazo agarrarle por la espalda para ayudarle a levantarse y se dejó empujar.

-Parece que le has cogido el gusto a esto de perder, hermanito.

-Cierra el pico – se quejo en un quedo susurro.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, ninguno esperábamos que ganases.

-Que haría yo sin la familia, y sobre todo sin la confianza que siempre depositáis en mí.

Itachi le ayudó a caminar hacia la enfermería mientras recuperaba el enfoque de los ojos y se le desaparecía un molesto pitido de los oídos, pero esto fue sustituido por un punzante dolor en el hombro y una incómoda quemazón en la rodilla junto con un poderoso dolor de cabeza.

-Estas hecho un desastre – le susurró Itachi con algo de sádico divertimento en la voz.

-No se ha llegado al colmo del dolor cuando se tiene aún fuerza para quejarse – contestó el menor de los Uchiha, cerrando los ojos deslumbrado por las luces de la enfermería.

-Pues ya tiene que dolerte para que te pongas tan filosófico.

Las enfermeras lo tumbaron sobre una camilla para darle las primeras atenciones médicas aunque tenían órdenes de trasladarle directamente a su propia casa si no tenía nada grave. Cuando logró acostumbrarse al dolor pudo fijarse en Itachi, de pie ante él y, aunque mantenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro, pudo ver que estaba cargada de tristeza.

-Sasuke – le llamó.

-¿Hmp?

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-Ya lo sé, dobe.

_._

_._

_._

"_Estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida."_

_._

_._

_._

-¡Hmp! – se quejó quedamente mientras la pelirosa le curaba la costilla rota. Normalmente cuando le reparaban huesos no estaba consciente por lo que no sabía que pudiera doler tanto que te reconstruyeran una parte del cuerpo en unos segundos.

-Quejica – le recriminó la ojijade mientras terminaba de aplicar chakra sobre el torso del Uchiha.

Estaban en una de las casas de los Uchiha, pero no la de Sasuke. Era una casa pequeña y discreta, algo alejada de las demás, con un único dormitorio con una gruesa cama de matrimonio, una habitación que hacía las veces de cocina, salón y comedor y un pequeño aseo sin bañera. Sasuke le había explicado que así podrían estar solos y que la escusa era que quería meditar y concentrarse antes del combate final y que no podría hacerlo en casa con tanta gente a su alrededor. Muy pocos sabían donde se había metido el Uchiha a pasar las horas que quedaban antes de los combates de ninjutsu.

-Estas reventado – afirmó Sakura mirándole con ternura mientras el desviaba la mirada – Y es normal. Te preparare algo ligero para comer y dormirás un rato.

-A sus órdenes.

-Así me gusta.

La ojijade fue hasta la pequeña cocina y abrió la despensa para ver que podía cocinar. Mezcló algo de arroz, guisantes, cebolla, champiñones y pollo en una sartén y los salteó mientras en otra sartén se iba haciendo una tortilla en cuyo interior hecho el relleno de arroz. La dobló con cuidado y la sirvió en un plato que colocó en una bandejita de madera junto con algo de salsa de soja y un vaso de té helado.

Volvió a la habitación temiendo que el Uchiha se hubiese quedado dormido, pero seguía con los ojos entreabiertos tumbado en la cama con una disimulada mueca de dolor. Se sentó en un lado de la cama con la bandeja sobre las piernas.

-Abre la boca – le ordenó cortando un trozo de la tortilla para acercársela a los labios. Él lo acepto de buena gana, probablemente hambriento, y apenas masticó un par de veces antes de tragar.

-Cuando seas mía contratare un cocinero – comentó mientras ella le ofrecía un nuevo trozo.

-¿Es que no te gusta?

-Eres preciosa, pero tu comida apesta.

-Yo también te quiero – dijo algo molesta la pelirrosa metiéndole los palillos hasta el gaznate.

Después de ayudarle a comer le sirvió un vaso de agua con una bonita mezcla de pastillas antiinflamatorias y algo para ayudarle a dormir que el moreno tomo a regañadientes. Se tumbó junto a él y le acarició el pecho desnudo mientras iba cayendo en un tranquilo sueño.

La ojijade mentiría si dijese que no estaba preocupada. El hombro estaba casi negro por los moratones y el esfuerzo y la piel de esa zona quemaba al contacto como un clavo ardiendo: un mínimo arranque más y probablemente volvería a romperse. Pasó una vez más la mano sobre el pecho cargada con algo de chakra, comprobando que la costilla estuviese perfecta y que no hubiese problemas mayores. Se mordió el labio, inquieta.

Observó unos minutos más al Uchiha, plácidamente dormido, y después se levantó. No tenia nada que hacer mientras el descansaba y tampoco tenía sueño así que optó por tomarse ella también una de las pastillas para dormir y volvió a recostarse junto a él, colocándole el brazo sobre el abdomen de forma protectora.

.

.

Caminaba por Konohagakure en mitad de la noche con algo colgado a la espalda y un bulto entre los brazos que aferraba contra su pecho. Se sentía cansada y andaba muy despacio sin rumbo aparente, dejando caer la cabeza de vez en cuando hacia los lados. Logró arrastrarse hasta la puerta del barrio Uchiha y contempló el arco que servía de entrada, como si quisiera analizar cada uno de los kanjis dibujados en él. Después de meditarlo unos segundos, tomó aire y siguió caminando por aquellas calles que ya le eran tan familiares hasta la estupenda casa de Sasuke. Había un gato sentado ante la puerta trasera que le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-No lo hagas – le dijo el gato. Ella dio un pequeño saltito, asombrada, y después buscó algo en la manga del kimono gris que llevaba- Este no es tu lugar – repitió el gato. Sakura le ignoró y tomo la llave que guardaba en la manga, oxidada y maltrecha. La encajó en la cerradura y la llave se deshizo, convirtiéndose en un polvo cobrizo.

-No es tu lugar, da media vuelta – volvió a insistir el gato.

Sakura miró al gato, malhumorada, y después se giró hacia la puerta y comenzó a aporrearla con fuerza, pero los minutos pasaron y nadie respondió a la llamada.

-No es tu lugar, márchate.

La ojijade negó con la cabeza y continuó golpeando la puerta mientras unas amargas lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por sus parpados. Las manos comenzaban a dolerle y el cansancio hacia cada vez más mella sobre ella, como si lo que fuese que cargara a la espalda aumentase de peso con cada golpe de su mano contra la madera.

Exhausta, se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y abrazó con fuerza al bulto entre sus brazos que comenzó a llorar. La puerta se abrió y en el umbral apareció Sasuke; a su espalda podía ver a Azuki, mirando con cierto temor qué ocurría mientras sujetaba entre sus brazos a un Sasuchi algo más crecido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – exigió saber Sasuke con voz autoritaria y colérica. Sakura se vio reflejada en los ojos negros de él y se asustó de su propia imagen: sucia, ojerosa, demasiado delgada y con el pelo corto.

-No tiene a donde ir – contestó el gato por ella – _Si las piernas no sabes cerrar de tu okiya te tendrás que marchar_ – canturreó el gato.

-Lárgate de aquí – siseó Sasuke con la mirada encendida en llamas.

-_A casa de un daimyo no debes tocar si tus pies ya no saben bailar_ – continuó canturreando el gato. Sakura estiró los brazos con mirada suplicante ofreciéndole al moreno el bebe que llevaba en brazos. Este tomó al bebe enroscado en las sabanas y lo observó como quien mira una bolsa de basura. Sonrió cruelmente y miró a la pelirrosa.

-Está bien, te hare un último favor – dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían color carmesí y sus pupilas se movían a toda velocidad justo antes de volverse hacia el bebe.

.

.

-¡NO!

-Tranquila – Sasuke sujetaba con fuerza a la ojijade entre sus brazos mirándola con preocupación – Ya paso, era solo un sueño – le aseguró tomándola del rostro para que le mirara mientras le apartaba las lagrimas con los dedos.

Sakura intentó recordar lo que acababa de soñar pero le fue imposible, solo alcanzaba a acordarse del miedo y la angustia. Se llevó la mano al pelo instintivamente y lo observó con los ojos aun cuajados de lágrimas. Sasuke tomó de la mesita de noche el vaso de agua que ella misma había dejado para él y se lo ofreció. La muchacha bebió de buena gana mientras el moreno le abría un poco el kimono.

-Estas muy acalorada – aseguró paseando sus dedos por el escote perlado en sudor de la pelirrosa. Ella apuró el vaso y lo dejó con la mano aun temblando sobre la mesita - ¿Todo bien? – insistió el ojinegro.

-Todo bien – contestó ella con la voz aun entrecortada. Él la besó con dulzura y ella se dejó caer sobre su pecho dando un fuerte suspiro antes de pasarse la mano por el cuello para intentar quitarse el sudor – Pero no importa como este yo, ¿qué tal tu?

-He dormido bien – simplificó, aunque la Haruno interpretó que le dolía todo lo demás – hasta que has empezado a patalear y a revolverte como una loca – se recostó sobre el brazo derecho y apretó a la pelirrosa contra si – No sé si quiero saber con qué soñabas.

-Es este maldito calor – se quejó mientras el moreno le quitaba el kimono.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó antes de soplar suavemente sobre el hueco de sus pechos. Ella sonrió y le acarició el pelo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tu estado físico no te permite estas tonterías.

-Estoy perfectamente.

-Estas perfectamente apaleado.

-¿Quieres escuchar un chiste de mal gusto? – susurró él.

-Solo por venir de ti seguro que me rio, no te concibo contando chistes.

-Es de Itachi, y es muy, muy malo.

-Cuenta – pidió intrigada la pelirrosa.

-¿Cuál es la mayor mentira que suele decirle un hombre a una mujer?

-¿Te quiero?

-Hmp – negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó contra el odio de ella – _Chupa, chupa, que yo te aviso._

Sakura rompió a reír entre carcajadas mientras el ladeaba una de sus habituales cuasi sonrisas, satisfecho de haber logrado hacerle reír. El moreno le quitó el resto de las lágrimas mientras ella terminaba de reír y le miraba sin poder contener la sonrisa que se dibujaba ampliamente en su cara.

-¿Eso es una indirecta, señor Uchiha?

-Tómatelo como quieras – susurró tumbándose boca arriba con las manos tras la cabeza. Ella se sentó sobre su entrepierna, encajando sus caderas tanto como pudo a las del Uchiha que dio un pequeño respingón al notar la presión del cuerpo de ella sobre el kimono. La ojijade empezó a moverse rítmicamente sobre el Uchiha, clavando sus ojos verdes en los negros de él.

-Hacer grandes esfuerzos sería contraproducente para usted en estos momentos, señor Uchiha – susurró mientras notaba como la entrepierna de él se iba abultando.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo quitarme el estrés, doctora Haruno?

-Se me ocurren unas cuantas – terminó la frase con un suave gemido al notar como el duro miembro del moreno daba forma al kimono bajo sus piernas y le permitía frotarse con mayor exactitud. Se echó un poco hacia detrás, sentándose sobre los muslos de él para poder contemplar el bulto que comenzaba a vibrar bajo la tela; acercó la mano y con el dedo índice delineó el pene del Uchiha que se ladeaba sobre sus caderas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios muy lentamente y agarró el pene perfilándolo perezosamente con la mano mientras las piernas del moreno se tensaban bajo su trasero. Acercó el rostro a la entrepierna del muchacho y lamió la suave tela del kimono con la punta de la lengua, besando pesadamente la sensible punta del ojinegro.

Tiró del kimono para bajarlo y liberar el miembro del Uchiha que botó hasta colocarse totalmente erecto sobre su vientre. Sakura tomo la puntita con un dedo y tiró del pene hacia atrás, soltándolo después para ver como volvía a colocarse sobre el ombligo del moreno. Sonrió antes de acercar nuevamente el rostro al cuerpo del muchacho para depositar un carnoso beso sobre su escroto para luego lamerlo con deliberada lentitud haciendo suspirar al ojinegro que apretó los ojos, satisfecho. Se introdujo con suavidad uno de los testículos en la boca y lo lamió con cuidado hasta que una fina cadena de saliva lo dejó unido a sus labios y, una vez hecho esto, comenzó a besar el pene del muchacho hasta llegar al glande. Lo apretó entre los labios y después se lo metió en la boca dejando escapar un leve jadeo al que el Uchiha respondió con un ronco gemido. Tanteó con la punta de la lengua la pequeña cavidad del glande y después movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para que el moreno pudiese sentir la suavidad de sus mejillas mientras las apretaba contra su pene. Él parecía estar haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no agarrarle la cabeza y embestirla, aferrándose furiosamente a los bordes de la cama, manteniendo totalmente tensos los músculos de los brazos. La pelirrosa le agarró el prepucio con cuidado y se lo retiró un poco para poder deslizar sus rosados labios por el duro miembro del muchacho sin dejar de apretarlo entre los labios. Continuó moviendo la cabeza en un apasionado vaivén hasta que notó como la espalda de él se tensaba peligrosamente. Detuvo los latigazos de su lengua repentinamente y se levantó, ante la atenta y desesperada mirada de él.

Palmeó el final de la cama, pidiéndole que se acercara. El moreno se arrastró hasta el borde y ella le empujo con suavidad el pecho para que se mantuviese tumbado mientras ella se arrodillaba entre sus piernas, agarrándose a las caderas del moreno y pegándose cuanto pudo a él, golpeando con sus pezones el trasero del muchacho, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo deliberadamente. El moreno alzo la cabeza un poco para contemplar los duros y redondeados pechos de la pelirrosa entre sus piernas y soltó un suspiro derrotado. Ella volvió a tomar el miembro del ojinegro, agitándolo con suavidad para luego agarrar el prepucio con los labios y retirarlo tanto como pudo mientras sus dedos masajeaban el glande y sus pechos se estrujaban contra los testículos y el trasero del Uchiha que logró evitar gemir pero no que su vientre se contrajera de placer.

-Vamos a probar tu resistencia, _Sasuke kun_ – susurró la ojijade metiéndose lentamente el pene en la boca, tan profundo como pudo. Lo apretó con fuerza y, enroscándole la lengua alrededor, comenzó a mamarlo apasionadamente moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo mientras apretaba y aflojaba la lengua en torno a él.

-¡Mierda! – gimió el moreno sin poder evitar enderezarse sobre la cama para luego volver a dejarse caer ante la mirada amenazante de la pelirrosa, que no tardó en sentir el semen del Uchiha golpear su garganta. Le apretó el pene con ambas manos, sintiéndolo vibrar bajo los dedos mientras iba sacándose lentamente el miembro de la boca hasta que solo el glande quedo cubierto por sus labios. Un nuevo coletazo de semen salio con un agonico gemido del ojinegro, encontrándose con los labios apretados de la pelirrosa y escurriéndose lentamente por todo el pene, empapando las manos de la muchacha. Lo liberó por completo del agarre de sus labios mientras aun lo sentía contraerse entre los dedos, sin dejar de apretarle. Miró al moreno y negó con la cabeza.

-Estas totalmente suspenso, _Sasuke kun_. Necesitas entrenar más – él hizo una mueca con la boca mientras su pecho aun se movía agitado.

Sakura volvió a levantarse para sentarse nuevamente sobre el miembro del ojinegro, que siseó mordiéndose el labio al sentir la cálida entrepierna de la muchacha sobre él. La pelirrosa se restregó suavemente sobre el tronco del moreno, gimiendo suavemente, y él alargó una mano para atrapar un largo mechón de la melena de la joven geisha, que le caía en cascada a ambos lados del rostro. Acarició el pelo con suavidad y enredó los dedos en él hasta llegar al rostro de la ojijade, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente mientras ella seguia frotándose contra él. Sasuke le acarició con el dedo índice los labios y despues se lo introdujo en la boca, a lo que ella contesto chupándolo con suavidad y apretándolo juguetonamente entre los dientes. Tomó la otra mano del moreno y la guió hasta uno de sus pechos que él tomó con cierta impaciencia, apretándolo con cuidado y masajeándolo mientras aprisionaba el rosado pezón entre dos dedos. Ella volvió a gemir quedamente y agarró el pene para restregar la punta sobre su clítoris, sin dejar de lamer el dedo del ojinegro.

Sasuke podía sentir la humedad del cuerpo de ella resbalar por su virilidad y los labios de la entrepierna de ella abrirse, excitados. Movió sus propias caderas con suavidad y a cambio recibió una cachetada de ella en el trasero.

-Los enfermos deben reposar – le riñó Sakura mordiendo levemente el dedo aun apostado en su boca.

La ojijade condujo el glande del muchacho hasta su vagina y lo introdujo con cuidado, apretando sus redondeados muslos contra las duras piernas del moreno, sentándose por completo sobre él y degustando la cálida sensación y el cosquilleo de sentir el vibrante miembro dentro de ella.

Empezó a cabalgar la cadera del Uchiha, que luchaba contra la poderosa necesidad de tomarla por los hombros y tirarla contra la cama para montarla él. Sakura colocó una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de él y arqueó el cuerpo sobre el pecho del moreno mientras se abría las piernas tanto como podía para poder profundizar sus suaves embestidas. El pelo rosado de ella calló suavemente como una cascada sobre el rostro del ojinegro que tomó el de la pelirrosa entre sus manos para acercarla a sus labios mientras ella aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas sobre las de él. Sasuke atrapó los labios de ella con un roncó gruñido y la besó con fuerza, deseando sentir cada parte del cuerpo de la ojijade contra él suyo. Le echó el pelo hacia un lado de la cara y deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la muchacha, haciendo que soltase un agudo gemido; la apretó con suavidad y ella se dejó caer sobre el torso del moreno, apretando sus pechos contra los marcados pectorales de él que atrapó el trasero de ella entre las manos, apretándolo con fuerza y obligándola a que le cabalgase con mayor rapidez.

La respiración de ambos comenzó a acelerarse mientras mezclaban su aliento entre besos y gemidos, al ritmo del incesante sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar. Sakura se abrazó a las caderas del moreno y emprendió un delirante esprín contra el miembro del muchacho mientras él apretaba el trasero de la ojijade hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Con un animal gruñido el Uchiha se tensó bajo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, vertiendo su dulce néctar entre las apretadas paredes de la ojijade que se arqueaba como un gato sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. Sakura se dejó caer pesadamente sobre él, agitada y sudorosa.

Sasuke la tomo por las muñecas y con un rápido movimiento se colocó tras ella, dejándola a cuatro patas sobre la cama.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – se quejó ella, sonrojándose al sentir los ojos negros de él clavados en su entrepierna. Sasuke gruñó y se echó sobre la espalda de ella, aprisionándole aun las muñecas, exhalando su cálido aliento sobre la perlada nuca de la ojijade. Acercó su cadera a las de ella y frotó el pene contra la curvada hendidura del trasero, abriéndole los muslos pegajosos por el semen y el suave liquido de ella.

Ella giró el rostro para poder mirarle y el Uchiha le sonrió con suficiencia mientras reptaba con el glande hasta los pliegues de la vajina de ella, restregándose lentamente contra ellos, acariciando el clítoris con suavidad. Sakura tembló como una hoja y se aferró con ambas manos a la almohada, gimiendo con cada nuevo movimiento del miembro del moreno entre sus íntimos labios. Sasuke frotó el glande contra la entradita, dibujando círculos sobre ella y haciendo contraerse cada fibra del cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

-Cógeme ya – suplico ella con un quedo gemido.

-No debería hacerlo, sería contraproducente para mi salud – contestó el moreno con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras ella movía el trasero para intentar cazar el pene del muchacho.

-Haz caso a la doctora y métela – le apremió ella hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

Sasuke le lamió el cuello, arrancándole un glorioso gemido mientras se adentraba en el cuerpo de la joven geisha que se aferraba con cierta desesperación a la almohada. El Uchiha podía sentir como el cuerpo de ella le apretaba, se contraía contra el suyo como si quisiera retenerle allí para siempre. La agarró por las caderas y comenzó a penetrarla con suavidad mientras depositaba suaves besos sobre la columna de la muchacha. Ante la insistencia de los gemidos de ella empezó a entrarle con más fuerza, golpeando sus muslos contra el trasero de ella, dándole algunas embestidas cortas y rápidas para luego sacarla por completo y volver a arremeter contra ella que le recibía con un sonoro gemido.

La apretó con fuerza e introdujo su virilidad tanto como pudo, aferrándose con las piernas al cuerpo de ella y taladrándola tan rápido como podía. Sakura levantó el trasero para que el pudiese colocarse mejor, encajándose contra ella como si fueran piezas de un mismo puzle, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la ojijade se contraía cada vez con mayor fuerza.

El moreno alzó una ceja, sorprendido, al notar como la pelirrosa se venia sobre él con un ronco gemido amortiguado por la almohada. Sus piernas temblaban con violencia y su interior se vertía lentamente sobre las piernas del ojinegro que salió de ella con un gemido molesto y tomo una de las manos de la geisha para llevarse al pene y masturbarse con ella hasta que logró terminar.

-Estas totalmente suspensa, _Sakura chan_ – le imitó dándole una palmada en el trasero mientras ella jadeaba tumbada sobre la cama, con los ojos brillantes y el cuerpo perlado en sudor.

_._

_._

_._

"_¡Qué pena que beber agua no sea un pecado! ¡Qué bien sabría entonces!"_

_Giacomo Leopardi_

_._

_._

_._

-¿Sabes ya quien será tu contrincante mañana? – preguntó la ojijade mientras acariciaba distraídamente el pecho del Uchiha, recostado contra ella.

-Killer Bee y Chojuro tendrán que combatir para ver quien lucha contra los demás. Mientras tanto no sabré nada más.

-Killer Bee parece poderoso, me extraña que tenga que competir por un puesto.

-Los factores a tener en cuenta para la nota de ninjutsu son el número de elementos que controles, la cantidad de chakra y la maestría con la que domines cada uno de esos elementos. Si nos fijamos en el número de elementos, Gaara, Chojuro y Killer Bee solo controlan uno, de ellos tres quienes mayor cantidad de chakra tienen son Gaara y Bee, pero de ellos dos quien mayor maestría tiene es Gaara.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y echó un vistazo al hombro de Sasuke: habia logrado mejorar la hinchazón pero seguía amoratado y punzante.

-¿Qué hay de la chica?

-Controla cuatro elementos, pero su chakra no es tan potente como el mío.

-¿Cuántos elementos tienes tu?

-Tres.

Sasuke se removió sobre su regazo, soñoliento, abrazándose a la cintura de la ojijade y dando un suave bostezo.

-Estas asustada – aseguró él. Ella apretó los labios y continuó acariciándole, ahora el cabello.

-Tu también lo estarías en mi situación: no quiero que te hagan daño.

-El ninjutsu tiene muchos otros factores a combinar: el propio taijutsu, la capacidad para evitar los ataques del enemigo, la habilidad para desgastarlos, saber utilizar el chakra oportuno en el momento idóneo…Este combate no puede predecirse como si podía hacerse con el de taijutsu.

Sasuke se liberó de los brazos de ella y se irguió sobre la cama para poder enfrentar sus rostros.

-¿O hay algo que te asuste más?

-Sinceramente, me gustaría conocer ese _plan_ tuyo.

-De ningún modo.

-¿No confías en mi? – se quejó la ojijade dándole un beso en el mentón.

-Eres tú la que no confía en mí para llevarlo a cabo.

-Eso no es cierto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme inquieta teniendo en cuenta que esta todo en tus manos y yo no puedo hacer más que esperar.

-Y yo prefiero que sea así – la tomó entre sus brazos y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre ella, besándole con suavidad el cuello.

-¿Recuerdas cuando peleaste contra Orochimaru?

-Lo que me extraña es que siquiera pienses que puedo olvidarme.

-Estabas tan mal que casi podían haberte traído en varias cajas en vez de enterito y de una pieza; cuando abriste los ojos me miraste confuso y dolorido y pensé que eras el ser mas adorable del mundo, acurrucadito en la cama con todo el pelo revuelto y la mirada perdida - sintió al moreno sonreír contra su piel antes de dejar un nuevo beso – Hasta que te decidiste a hablar y dijiste algo así como "si estoy muerto y esto es el cielo, he decirte que como ángel dejas mucho que desear".

-No recuerdo eso – se quejó el ojinegro.

-Te pasaste toda la semana cuestionándome y yo prohibiéndote cosas: no hables, no te levantes, no comas esto, no te destapes, no te quites esas gomas… - cogió el rostro del muchacho para poder mirarle – A veces pienso que esto de tu plan es una especie de venganza.

-Las mujeres tenéis un razonamiento demasiado retorcido, por no decir que eso ultimo ha sonado bastante egocéntrico.

-Habló el hombre enamorado de un espejo.

-Hmp – protestó chascando la lengua y acurrucándose nuevamente entre los brazos de la pelirrosa.

-Al menos dame una pista.

-No pensé que las necesitaras teniendo en cuenta que nuestro mayor problema para estar juntos es mi familia.

-El parricidio no es una solución que me acabe de gustar.

-Hmp, deberías reconsiderarlo.

-¡Sasuke! – él se limitó a sonreír, con los ojos cerrados – Estas cansado y no te dejo dormir – susurró la pelirrosa.

-Y cuando yo me duerma tu seguirás despierta dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

-Pues si lo sabes por qué demonios…

-No.

-¡Ag! – mascullo con frustración la ojijade.

Observó la oscuridad de la noche por la pequeña ventana de la habitación y la suave brisa que mecía la cortina de un suave tejido blanco. Ciertamente el mayor problema era que Sasuke fuese un Uchiha: por norma general se casaban entre ellos y más si eran hijos del daimyo o herederos para intentar mantener el Sharingan. En segundo lugar, Sasuke ya estaba casado y no solo eso, también tenía un hijo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a deshacerse de eso? Además no estaba segura hasta que punto estaba de acuerdo con destrozarle la vida a Azuki y, sobretodo, a Sasuchi. Y en último lugar se encontraba ella misma: una geisha, esa mujer con la que ninguna madre deseaba ver desposarse a sus hijos.

Y encima no estaba para nada segura de que el hecho de que Sasuke se convirtiese en Shogun fuese a mejorar las cosas. Si el hijo de un daimyo no debía casarse con una geisha, ¿cómo iba a poder permitirse algo así un Shogun? Sasuke ya le había dejado claro que no quería ser únicamente su danna pero, ciertamente, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo pretendía el ojinegro arreglar todo aquel entuerto.

Sintió la pausada respiración del Uchiha sobre su cuerpo y le acarició la espalda con cariño: seguía siendo adorable cuando dormía. Le besó suavemente en la frente y se acomodó sobre la almohada, preparándose mentalmente para intentar conciliar el sueño.

_._

_._

_._

"_El optimista es una parte de la respuesta. El pesimista es siempre una parte del problema."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo."  
>Napoleón Bonaparte<em>

_._

_._

_._

**¡Sin reviews y sin cerveza, Kuroime pierde la cabeza!**

**Escribidme algo :P**

.

.

.

_No sabía decidirme entre las dos frases para ponerlas al final __así que opte por poner ambas XD._

_**Respuestas a los reviews**_

**setsuna17 -** Si, creo que cambiaron mucho las tornas desde los dos primeros caps hasta ahora, que le vamos a hacer XD.

**Maxium -** Si ya terminaste de leer el cap supongo que habrás comprobado que se ha pasado la estrategia por el...XD

**edniiitahhh -** Entonces te pasa igual que a Sakura ;3, gracias por dejar review!

**Citrus-Gi -** Bueno bueno, creo que antes de lo de "amarrar" hay un "prácticamente" o algo así XD, os lo habéis tomado todos muy literal XDDDD

**mussa-luna -** El sexo lo puede todo :3 XD

**Awase Kagami Ayumi -** Al review solo te contestare que a Itachi te lo mando cuando se le acabe el contrato con el fic XD

**Antotis -** La unica que conoce el plan es Mamitane, y no me lo ha querido contar ni a mi XD.

**KoNaNs-U.S -** Las frases algunas las conozco por libros otras las busco por internet para enfatizar el tema tratado en cada parte del fic. Y lo de amarrarla no es literal, ¡lo juro! ;3

** -** A mi me encanta que te encante ;3, y eso que a mi el royo geishas no me va XD, maldita Mamitane, no le se decir que no XD.

**la comadreja XDDD** - Espero que la dosis de lemon de este haya compensado por lo del anterior, creo que ha sido el mejor lemon que he escrito hasta el momento (y si no lo es ya no me queda nada por lo que vivir T-T)

**Asumi Tokugawa** - Yo le dije a Mamitane que tenía mis dudas sobre si te apetece o no que te den una alegría cuando estas deprimido XD. Lo de escribir lemon...el secreto es pensar que no lo estas escribiendo para que lo lea gente, porque si piensas en que alguien lo va a leer probablemente te pase como a mí y seas incapaz de escribir una palabra detras de otra XD.

**Black -** (Kuroime relee el cap 7) Ya empezaba a dudar de ello, pero ¡si! sí que puse un "prácticamente" antes de "amarrarla", ¿por qué nadie lo leyó XD? Ahora todos pensareis que soy un degenerado, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Kuroime huye)

**Strikis **- Espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por dejar review siempre, desde el principio, lectores como tu son los que más se agradecen :3!

**neko-black-zet** - Me emocioné un monton despues de leer tu review, aun asi seguire esforzándome por mejorar. Lo único que me molesta es que puse más de una palabra en cursiva y solo apareció una (ff esta locoooo!) Y ya sabes, la falta de lemon no fue culpa mia XD.

**nikylokita -** Espero que te haya gustado el lemon de este cap, porque me he esforzado mucho para que sea medianamente decente (a todos os gustan mis lemons pero a mí no T.T XD) Yo redacto lo que Mamitane me dice, osea que voy al dia como vosotros, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasara en el cap de la semana que viene ni cómo va a terminar ósea que por ahora el niño es de Sasuke :O XD

**'.NeKo-Stranger.' 0.c-S.0 -** (Kuroime lee varias veces el review)... soy un demente increible :O XDDDDDDDDD, gracias por dejar review y espero que este cap (con su dosis de Naruto gritando incluida XD) te haya gustado ;3

**HELL-OTAKU-GIRL** - Primero, tiene unos 19 años en el fic, segundo, lo sé :O, es que yo puse el fic desde el principio en M y sale en T, deje hace casi dos semanas un mensaje al servicio técnico pero no hay modo de que contesten (ósea, a mi me sale en M en las opciones del capítulo pero cuando lo lees o lo buscas sale en T, alguna idea :S?)

**sara-** A mi también me encanta esa frase, es como una bofetada en la cara XD. Ja ja! Al leer tu review me vino una pelea de barro con tirones de pelo entre Sakura y Azuki XD, pero la que manda en el desarrollo de la historia es Mamitane asi que no podre ponerlo (jooo XD).

**sakuritha-haruno -** Kyaaaaa! Me alegro mucho de que te guste y espero leerte todas las semanas :3

**Krishi Uchiha -** Aunque me queje de que no me dejaran poner lemon en este cap, a mi también me parece que hubiese sido dificl incluirlo con todo ese estado anímico de Sakura, me alegro mucho de que no lo hayáis echado en falta en exceso ;3


	9. Venganza

**{….Como se escr****ibe Kimi Shimure Me (by Kuroime)…}**

Temprano en la mañana el móvil de Kuroime vibra sobre el escritorio de su estudio.

-¡Mierda! Seguro que es Mamitane, lo ignorare.

El móvil continúa vibrando con insistencia una y otra vez hasta que Kuroime no puede más y lo coge.

-¿Quién es? - . –

_-Kuroi kun òWó_

-Ah, eres tú - . – U

_-Ya tengo pensado el nuevo capítulo, quiero que pase esto, aquello y esto otro, ¿has tomado nota òWó?_

-Claro, claro - . –

_-Bien, quiero listo el borrador para esta noche._

-Claro, claro - . –

Tres o cuatro días después Kuroime le manda el borrador del capítulo a Mamitane. El móvil vuelve a vibrar con insistencia.

_-¡Kuroi kun òWó!_

-Haha, tu otra vez - . –

_-¿Qué es esta basura, por que se pegan tanto? ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, si apenas hay Sasusaku òWó!_

-Etto… - . - ¿tú crees?

-Cámbialo, cámbialo, quiero amor, amor por todas partes, ¡y mucho Sasusaku!

-No puedes hacer una historia con un verdadero argumento metiendo Sasusaku todo el rato - . –

_-¡Quiero ver más amor!_

-Se supone que no deben estar juntos, ¡no pueden verse tanto! Además, solo se ven para foll…¿cómo que más amor?

_-¡Quiero más amor!_

-Si al menos me contaras el final…

_-¡MÁS AMOR!_

Dos o tres días después el capitulo con más amor (o no XD) está listo y Kuroime lo cuelga para que todos ustedes lo disfruten. Otras veces Mamitane viene a molestarle al apartamento, otras no deja de dar la vara por el msn, pero debéis darle las gracias porque sin su insistencia los caps no estarían nunca listos a tiempo XD.

**Gracias a los 561 visitantes (689 hits) que han leído el capitulo numero 8, a las 68 personas que la añadieron a favoritos y a las 46 que la pusieron en alerta.**

_**Y mi especial agradecimiento a todos aquellos que gastaron algo de su tiempo en dejarnos un review, las respuestas al final del capítulo para no ocupar tanto espacio aquí ;3**_

.

.

.

**Kimi Shimeru Me**

**Por UchihaKuroime ****  
><strong>_(en colaboración con Mamitane)_

**9****. Venganza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Cada uno de los movimientos de todos los individuos se realizan por tres únicas razones: por honor, por dinero o por amor."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Chojuro fue eliminado por Killer Bee, aunque era de esperar – contestó Shikamaru mientras envolvía algo de tabaco para llevarse a la boca. Lo movió con los labios en dirección a su rubia esposa que entrecerró los ojos como toda respuesta. El moreno suspiro pesadamente y buscó el mismo su caja de cerillas para encenderse el cigarro.

-¿Entonces como quedan los combates? – preguntó Naruto que acababa de llegar con Ino y con Sakura y se habían perdido el combate clasificatorio.

Se suponía que después de los combates habría una gran fiesta para nombrar al Shogun, siempre y cuando este estuviese entero y no hecho pedacitos o al menos pudiese mantenerse en pie para que lo nombrasen como tal. Por eso la Yamanaka y la joven geisha habían tardado más de lo acostumbrado en arreglarse y Naruto había tenido que esperarlas pacientemente.

La rubia llevaba un impresionante kimono dorado con un estampado blanco de nubes y pájaros surcando el cielo y se había hecho un elaboradísimo recogido con su hermosa melena rubia. La Haruno había elegido un kimono rojo, color de la victoria, con un estampado de flores de muy distintos colores que solo ocupaba el lado izquierdo de la prenda, dejando caer su melena rosada sobre el lado sin dibujo gracias a un bonito semirecogido adornado con unas horquillas de flores.

-El siguiente combate es el de Sasuke: luchará contra Gaara.

-¡AH! – Exclamó Naruto golpeando con el puño la mesa cargada de vasos y helado - ¿En serio? ¡Es la hora de la venganza!

-Sí, teniendo en cuenta que aquí el suelo es de hormigón y no de arena Gaara no tiene tanta ventaja como en el suelo de tierra del otro estadio – convino Temari que llevaba un simple kimono de un extraño azul con reflejos morados y un sencillo estampado de pétalos blancos. Shikamaru le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo observando fijamente a los palcos.

-Parece que Azuki se ha dignado a venir, por fin – comentó mirando a los miembros de la familia Uchiha sentados en uno de los palcos más grandes y más bajo.

-¿Y qué esperabas? – preguntó Ino tomando una de las copas de sake de la mesa – Sasuke podría ser el Shogun dentro de un par de horas: tiene que estar lista para animarle, aplaudirle y quitarle el dinero de los bolsillos.

Sakura no comento nada, se limitó a observar a Naruto que, al igual que el día anterior, estaba serio y meditabundo. ¿Tantas ganas tenia de pasearse desnudo por Konohagakure?

El estadio estaba más lleno que el día anterior pues los combates de ninjutsu prometían ser más intensos y espectaculares. Un griterío continuo se adueñaba del recinto y los cobradores de apuestas se paseaban entre los asientos y los palcos vociferando como iban los juegos y animando a la gente a participar.

-Tal vez deberíamos apostar un poco – comentó Shikamaru - Por darle algo de interés a esto.

-Na, ya tengo mi propia jugada en estos combates – dijo solemnemente Naruto.

-Ósea que no tienes ni una triste moneda que apostar – señaló Shikamaru con su gesto tranquilo mientras el rubio se ponía rojo.

-¡Calla! ¡Te recuerdo que mi sensei es Jiraiya viejo baboso! ¡Conozco muy bien los peligros de apostar!

-Ya, en ese caso me has convencido: no tiene nada que ver con que tu ranita este anoréxica.

-¡Calla!

-Y sabes que es lo más interesante de todo esto – cambió de tema el Nara – al final Uchiha se va a salir con la suya y será Shogun, el muy cabron.

-Te veo muy confiado – el rubio se acercó hasta él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué sabes tú que no sepa yo?

-Es muy sencillo: Killer Bee tiene 5 puntos, Sasuke tiene 4, Chojuro tiene 3, Kurotsuchi tiene 2 y Gaara tiene 1 – dijo Temari ayudándose con los dedos para explicarlo – Teniendo en cuenta que Chojuro ya ha sido eliminado, los dos últimos de la tabla lo tienen casi imposible para ser Shogun.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Naruto haciendo cuentas con los dedos.

-Porque con que Sasuke o Killer Bee lleguen a la final, serán Shogun – sentencio Shikamaru.

Naruto entrecerró aun más los ojos, intentando analizar aquella relevante información.

-Entonces – interrumpió Sakura – Sasuke sama solo necesita ganar a Gaara y que Killer Bee pierda para poder ser Shogun.

-Asi es – admitió el Nara, dándole una nueva calada al cigarro – Aunque Kurotsuchi ganase los combates de ninjutsu, ella tendría 7 puntos y Sasuke 8, y si fuese Gaara quien llegase a la final, él tendría 6 puntos y Killer Bee 9. La única posibilidad que tienen es que tanto Sasuke como Killer Bee pierdan y aun asi Gaara no podría ganar.

-Pero ¿Por qué Kurotsuchi tiene 2 puntos y Chojuro 3? – pregunto Yamanaka – Ambos perdieron en la semifinal de taijutsu.

-Kurotsuchi aguantó menos ante su rival que Chojuro.

-Entonces Gaara no tiene ninguna posibilidad – dijo extrañada la pelirrosa.

-No, no la tiene, necesita más de 6 puntos para poder ganar y no podrá conseguirlos ahora: al final le salió mal la estrategia de no combatir en los de taijutsu.

Naruto se mantenía en silencio, inmerso en un montón de números y posiciones de ranking que no terminaban de colocarse correctamente en su mente. Agitó la cabeza despreocupadamente y se giró para mirar el campo justo cuando Sasuke y Gaara entraban aclamados por los espectadores.

Sakura apretó los labios y observó al moreno que caminaba despacio hacia la marca blanca en el suelo que indicaba donde debía colocarse. Llevaba la armadura de combate completa, como si fuese a la guerra una vez más y no a un simple combate amistoso. Había tenido que ayudar a quitársela cuando lo trajeron al hospital tras la batalla con Orochimaru, por lo que sabía que era de un metal liviano y flexible pero aun así le preocupó que empeorase el estado del hombro o de la rodilla. Sasuke mantenía el semblante serio y parecía estar muy concentrado.

Gaara se deslizaba al otro lado del estadio, también con armadura ninja y – además de su típica y enorme calabaza repleta de arena – llevaba otra más algo más pequeña colgada del obi.

El árbitro comenzó a dictar los meritos en ninjutsu de cada uno de los contendientes y los puntos obtenidos en los combates del día anterior. Les ordenó que se prepararan y acto seguido bajó el banderín mientras se retiraba a un lugar seguro.

Gaara no perdió ni un minuto y comenzó a distribuir la arena de su calabaza por todo el suelo de hormigón del estadio, cubriendo toda la superficie en apenas segundos. Todo el estadio emitió un sordo "¡oh!" e Ino se echo encima de Naruto para poder ver mejor el campo de combate.

-¿Qué pasa? Si solo ha soltado arena.

-Mira los pies del dobe – señalo Naruto con una sonrisa excitada.

Sakura también estiró la cabeza para poder ver mejor y contuvo también una exclamación al ver los pies de Sasuke: a pesar de que todo el suelo estaba cubierto de arena, esta se movía en círculos alrededor de las extremidades del moreno como si hubiese algo que no le dejase acercarse, haciendo bailar la arena alrededor de los pies sin llegar a tocarlos nunca.

-¿Cómo demonios hace eso? ¿O lo hace Gaara? – preguntó con las cejas alzadas la rubia.

-Es por el raiton – explicó Temari – Todo el mundo esperaba que Sasuke ganase el otro combate precisamente por eso, su elemento gana al de Gaara. Si te fijas en las sandalias de Uchiha veras que ha colocado unos refuerzos de metal alrededor de los tobillos.

-¿Y qué? – volvió a preguntar Yamanaka frunciendo el ceño.

-El metal conduce la electricidad – explicó Nara – Sasuke apenas tiene que depositar un poco de chakra y ya tiene un aislante contra la arena.

El ojinegro miraba sin expresión en el rostro a Gaara que fruncía el ceño al otro lado del estadio y parecía estar meditando su siguiente paso. Era muy probable que el resto de la armadura también estuviese electrificada y eso le ponía en un aprieto.

Al final fue Sasuke el que tomó la iniciativa. Como un rayo se lanzó contra Gaara, atravesando en pocos segundos la distancia que les separaba. Un brazo de arena le perseguía mientras un muro comenzaba a levantarse ante el pelirrojo, listo para la embestida. Sasuke saltó contra la pared de arena utilizándola para impulsarse hacia arriba y dar una voltereta sobre a cabeza del pelirrojo que rápidamente creó un magnifico techo, pero el Uchiha lo utilizó para volver a impulsarse – esta vez hacia abajo –. Sus pies electrizados habían creado un agujero al apoyarse en la pared de arena la primera vez y por esa misma abertura introdujo su brazo derecho.

-Chidori Nagashi – dijó sin alzar la voz. El estadio inmediatamente fue inundado por la azulada luz eléctrica del ataque que se disparó en todas direcciones.

Sakura e Ino se echaron hacia atrás instintivamente mientras Naruto golpeaba divertido el cristal de protección del palco con los nudillos.

La arena que cubría a Gaara cayó pesadamente, dejando ver una enrevesada defensa de tres capas de grosor que habían aislado al ojiverde del ataque. Sasuke no parecía preocupado y se limitó a esquivar la mano de arena que aun le perseguía corriendo por la pared del estadio a una velocidad vertiginosa, trazando círculos alrededor del pelirrojo que ahora parecía más reacio a salir de su escondite.

-Va a ser difícil romper tres capas con el Chidori – meditó Shikamaru dándole una última calada al cigarro y apagando la colilla en el plato de su helado – Es demasiado grueso. Tal vez con un Kirin podría, pero no creo que se vaya a poner a llover aquí.

-No seas loco, ¿Cómo va a usar un Kirin aquí dentro sin matarnos a todos? Ya ha activado el Sharingan – señaló Temari.

-No puede usar genjutsu, así que no se para que pierde chakra tan inútilmente – comentó el Nara mientras Naruto, cruzado de brazos y piernas, asentía con la cabeza.

Un montón de manos de arena se alzaron contra Sasuke, que seguía girando sin parar y se limitó a contraatacar sin siquiera detenerse:

-Chidori Senbon – susurró con un sencillo movimiento de brazo lanzando cientos de agujas que torpedearon las manos de arena deteniendo su avance de forma instantánea. Ciertamente su mayor preocupación era atravesar aquella molesta armadura de arena sin que otra nueva pudiese aparecer. Extrajo su espada de la vaina que descansaba bajo el obi y se dejó caer sobre el suelo con una grácil pirueta, a apenas unos metros de Gaara.

-Chidori Kouken – una poderosa explosión atravesó la hoja de la espalda lanzando dos terrible rayos contra la armadura de arena del pelirrojo que se salió disparada hacia atrás como si una aspiradora gigante tirara de ella. Aun así la última capa aguantó el impacto, pero Sasuke levantó velozmente la espada apuntando hacia donde debía estar Gaara tras toda aquella arena.

-Chidori Eiso – la electricidad volvió a recorrer la espada y un potente y preciso rayo se estrello contra la ultima capa de arena, perforándola.

El estadio entero contuvo el aliento durante los interminables segundos que tardo Gaara en saltar hacia atrás con la intención de mantener distancia con el Uchiha mientras se sujetaba el hombro sangrante. Miró los pies del moreno y la arena que saltaba a su alrededor y la ira inundó su rostro. Una arena de un dorado especial comenzó a salir de la calabaza que llevaba a la cintura, mezclándose rápidamente con el resto y, apenas unos segundos después, el suelo del estadio tembló mientras cientos de manos se lanzaban a una velocidad exagerada contra el moreno que se limitó a clavar la espada en la arena y ponerse en cuclillas sobre ella.

-Chidori Nagashi – cientos de rayos rodearon el cuerpo del moreno evitando la arena que caía sobre él y después recorrieron la espada para terminar adentrándose en la arena, separándola y lanzándola por los aires. Sasuke extrajo la espada del suelo de un rápido movimiento y la lanzó con toda la fuerza de su brazo derecho contra Gaara.

Todo el estadio ahogo un grito hasta que comprobó que Gaara sujetaba el arma con una sonrisa y las manos cubiertas de arena solidificada.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa y el pelirrojo se fijó en un sutil hilo de color plateado que se enganchaba en la empuñadura del arma y llegaba hasta la mano del Uchiha.

-Chidori Eiso – susurró y milésimas de segundo después la espada descargaba un potente rayo contra el pecho de Gaara que se retorció de dolor y cayó sobre la espada a la arena, autoatravesandose.

Sasuke se giró para marcharse, sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

"_No me importa que la gente mire sus relojes cuando estoy hablando pero es excesivo que además los sacudan para asegurarse de que andan."_

_Norman Birkett, abogado y un pobre desgraciado a quien nadie aguantaba._

.

.

.

Contuvo las ganas de aplaudir mientras Naruto golpeaba con fuerza la mesa y gritaba la mar de contento, mientras Ino coreaba rimas nada dignas de una dama sobre que haría con el Uchiha si no estuviera casado.

¿Debería ir a verle? Probablemente querría descansar antes del próximo combate y no quería molestarle. Pero, ¿y si le dolía el hombro y la pierna? Debía ir a ayudarle y también podía suministrarle unas píldoras de chakra para acelerar la recuperación. Si, era lo más sensato.

-Iré a ver si puedo ayudar a Sasuke sama con sus dolencias – anunció poniéndose en pie.

-Dale un coscorrón de mi parte – pidió Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y pídele un hijo de la mia – solicitó Ino con gesto inocente – Sasuke, capullo, queremos un hijo tuyo (8) – coreo alegremente mientras Naruto daba palmadas.

- ¡Yatta! ¡Me paseare desnudo por Konohagakure! ¡SI SEÑOR!

-¿De qué hablas maldito cerebro de guisante? El nudismo está prohibido.

-¡Pero es una apuesta!

-¿Y quien quería verte desnudo? ¡Y no me digas que Sasuke kun porque me tiro por la azotea y recogeréis mis sesos por toda la calle!

Sakura negó con la cabeza y salió disimuladamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Se conocía el camino a la enfermería de memoria, por lo que dejo sus pies vagar a gran velocidad en aquella dirección mientras su mente pensaba a velocidad de vértigo, al compas de su corazón.

Sasuke estaba a apenas una hora de ser Shogun, por fin, después de tantos meses de larga espera. ¿Meses? No, años, porque ella estaba enamorada de él desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Azuki hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. La morena y bonita esposa del Uchiha se sentaba ante la puerta de la enfermería, con los brazos cruzados sobre las piernas cubiertas por un bonito kimono celeste. La miró con interés y la joven geisha se sintió enrojecer mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿Y ahora qué? Tragó pesadamente y avanzó hacia la puerta.

-¿Y tú eres? – preguntó la morena con una dulce voz que le sentó como una bofetada.

-Em, soy Haruno Sakura, trabajo para Tsunade sama y vengo a ver como están las heridas de Sasuke sama: no sería conveniente que se le resintiese el hombro – lo dijo demasiado rápido y volvió a sonrojarse, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

-Fugaku sama e Itachi san están dentro, tendrás que esperar.

-Em, sí, claro – se retiró hasta la pared colocándose frente a la puerta, perfectamente recta y tensa como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Podía notar la mirada de la esposa del Uchiha sobre ella y, uniendo todo aquello al calor, sentía como si se estuviese ahogando.

- ¿Eres tú, verdad? – pregunto con un hilo de voz la morena. Sakura no logro articular palabra, pero era muy consciente de que su rostro debía estar dándole la respuesta que necesitaba, todo rojo y espantado. Azuki sonrió alegremente – Ya veo, eres realmente bonita.

Su nivel de rubor llegaba a máximos desconocidos junto cuando la puerta se abrió y Fugaku e Itachi salieron, ambos bastante animados.

-Sakura san, ¿te manda Tsunade sama? – pregunto Fugaku después de percatarse de su presencia. La Haruno se limito a asentir y a hacer una profunda reverencia – Bien, porque nuestro joven Shogun está teniendo problemitas para contener el dolor, dale algo fuerte que lo deje hecho una rosa al menos hasta que acaben los combates – dirigió una mirada desinteresada a Azuki y esta se levanto – Vamos, querida, ya tendrás tiempo de verle después.

-Espero que cuides bien de mi esposo, _Sakura san_ – pidió con una leve reverencia mientras seguía a su suegro y cuñado para desaparecer por el pasillo.

Sakura pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho dando votes, pero logró mantenerlo en su sitio y entrar en la habitación. La armadura de Sasuke ocupaba buena parte de la camilla mientras él se sentaba casi en el filo, dándose con un algodón húmedo en el hombro y apretando los ojos cada vez que lo rozaba.

-Mierda – susurró antes de levantar la vista para mirarla - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó repentinamente serio.

-Vengo…vengo a curarte. Pero si quieres que me vaya – dudo la pelirrosa algo dolida.

-Se supone que el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la boda – dijo estirando el brazo izquierdo con dificultad. Ella soltó una suave risita y se acercó a él negando con la cabeza. Le tomó con cuidado el brazo y se lo examino.

-Esta tan negro que parece que el único remedio será cortar – dijo chascando la lengua.

-Lo necesito un rato más, después puedes hacer con él lo que te dé la gana.

-¿Por qué nunca hay enfermeras para atenderte?

-Porque no me gustan las enfermeras.

La Haruno pasó por alto el comentario y se acercó al botiquín a buscar los calmantes y las píldoras de chakra. Tomó un vaso, lo lleno de agua, y le abrió la boca al moreno para dejar caer las píldoras sobre su lengua. El ojinegro las tragó sin aceptar el vaso.

- ¿No vas a ver el otro combate?

-No me interesa.

-¿ A no? – preguntó la pelirrosa remangándole el kimono para ver el estado de la rodilla – Voy a tener que vendarte – susurró.

-Gane quien gane, yo seré Shogun.

-No sé si me gusta o no verte tan confiado.

-Killer Bee no puede conmigo, tenlo por seguro – dijo mientras una media sonrisa recorría su rostro – Y, de todos modos, la que va a ganar es Kurotsuchi, y a esa sé como merendármela.

-Me voy a poner celosa – la ojijade se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había dicho y recordó la suave voz de Azuki pidiéndole con segundas que cuidase del Uchiha. Sasuke le tomó la barbilla y le levantó el rostro, dejándole un suave y tierno beso en los labios, sin dejar aquel estado de sobradez incesante. Estaba totalmente pagado de sí mismo.

-¿Has visto el combate?

-Claro.

-Le he dado una paliza.

-Debiste dársela en su momento y no tendrías un brazo para amputar.

-¿No era una broma?

-Claro que lo es – contestó la pelirrosa sacándole la lengua – Pero probablemente te dolerá el resto de tu existencia.

El moreno gruñó y se miró el hombro con cierto asco.

-¿No te ha impresionado el poder de tu hombre?

-¿Y para que quiero yo que seas poderoso?

-A las mujeres les gustan los hombres con poder.

-¿Y cómo explicas la pobre fortuna de Jiraiya sama entonces?

-Hmp.

Le terminó de vendar la pierna y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con el hombro ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

-Sé lo que estas pensando – susurró él.

-¿A si?

-Sí: estas pensando si el _plan_ dará resultado o no.

-En realidad pensaba en que debería buscar una venda más fina, esta te dará calor.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta estúpida? – cambió de tema, de repente. Ella alzó las cejas como toda respuesta - ¿Para qué sirven las medicinas de aquel estante? – dijo señalando un expositor cerrado con llave.

-Son materiales para venenos y antídotos.

-¿Guardan una gama importante de esos productos aquí?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Y si alguien intenta envenenarme?

-Esto es un estadio para combates de alto nivel, tenemos tantas medicinas y remedios como en el hospital.

-¿Tu te especializaste en venenos?

-Sí, y en cirugía.

-Eso pensaba – la ojijade apretó el ceño.

-¿Y para que quieres saber eso? ¿Los venenos letales entran en tu plan?

-Para nada.

-Prométemelo.

-Mi cupo de promesas anuales esta completo – se pasó la mano por el pelo distraídamente – Además, no tengo ni idea de cómo preparar veneno.

-Y tal vez sea mejor así.

_._

_._

_._

"_No es oro todo lo que reluce, ni todo lo que anda errante está perdido."_

_J. R. R. Tolkien_

_._

_._

_._

Estaba sentada a unos metros de él, con el semblante totalmente relajado y las manos apoyadas distraídamente a cada lado del asiento. Cruzaba las piernas y perdía la mirada en la pared lisa frente a ella, meciendo el pie de vez en cuando, absorta en sus pensamientos. Sasuke cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Como esperaba Kurotsuchi se había desecho de Killer Bee y ahora él era matemáticamente el Shogun. Aun así no podía evitar tener que enfrentarse a la morena que sin duda pondría toda la carne en el asador para dejarle lo peor posible.

No llevaba armadura metálica, simplemente el chaleco acolchado y algunos refuerzos. Parecía del todo confiada y no era para menos teniendo en cuenta su amplio control sobre el chakra.

Uno de los árbitros abrió la puerta y les indicó que le siguieran. Permitió que ella saliese primero y después atravesó el arco de madera para salir una vez más a la palestra. Una gran algarabía atravesó el estadio, probablemente gente de Konohagakure que como él eran conscientes de que ya era Shogun y que este no era más que un último y molesto tramite. De repente se sintió nervioso y una gota de sudor le recorrió la sien mientras el corazón se le aceleraba. No podía fallar ahora.

Se colocó sobre la línea blanca que le correspondía, a un lado del estadio limpio ya de la arena de Gaara, mientras el árbitro repetía una vez más los meritos en ninjutsu de cada uno de ellos. Movió los dedos que le empezaban a sudar mientras intentaba tranquilizarse: solo tenía que concentrarse en el combate y aguantar hasta el final, nada más.

El árbitro se acercó a la puerta de salida y, con un pie dentro de la habitación contigua, bajo la bandera que indicaba el inicio del combate.

Era muy rápida, aunque no lo suficiente.

La morena dio un impresionante salto de más de diez metros y apuntó con una mano hacia él.

-¡Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu!

No sabia decir si era cal o cemento, pero se apartó tanto como pudo de la trayectoria de los proyectiles de la muchacha antes de que estos tocaran el suelo: debía ser su Kekkei Genkai de lava. Si en algun momento habia pensado que el terreno seria una ventaja para él, pronto esta posibilidad desapareció: el ataque dio de lleno contra el hormigón y se fusionó con el suelo que tembló como gelatina. El Uchiha sintió caer una gota más por su coronilla al notar el chakra de la muchacha extenderse por el suelo.

Sasuke saltó contra la pared y se agarró a ella con su chakra, a la espera de que el control de ella se extendiese por la superficie de esta, pero debía haber algun aislante que separase el suelo de hormigón de la pared porque este nunca llego. Evitó un suspiro aliviado e intentó pensar en su siguiente paso.

-Katon: Karyū Endan – apuntó hacia el centro de la sala y escupió una enorme bola de fuego que inundó todo el rin y fue ascendiendo. Ante sus ojos la muchacha se elevaba como si pudiese volar pero ante la amenaza del techo sobre su cabeza hizo aquello que el Uchiha esperaba que hiciera.

- Suiton: Mizurappa – un potente chorro de agua salio de las manos de la morena para enfrentarse con la enorme y amenazante bola de fuego. El Uchiha potenció la bola de fuego, obligando a Kurotsuchi a hacer lo mismo con su chorro de agua. Y en cuanto este hubo llegado a un nivel alarmante, Sasuke cortó su ataque en seco y toda el agua cayó como una potente cascada sobre el hormigón. El ojinegro no perdió ni un segundo y se lanzó contra la morena, que habia perdido algo de altura al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sasuke lanzó su electrificado puño contra ella que lo esquivó sin mayor dificultad, pero el Uchiha insistió encadenando golpes y patadas mientras iban perdiendo altura. Ella lo vio venir y tras bloquear uno de sus ataques intento ascender, pero ya estaban a escasos tres metros del suelo. Sasuke tiró de dos hilos casi invisibles y Kurotsuchi se estampó contra el suelo encharcado. El moreno hundió el puño en el agua.

-¡Chidori!

No le dio por un pelo: la morena creó una bola de tierra a su alrededor que actuó de aislante antes de que la mortífera carga del chidori le tocara. Deshizo la bola de tierra y salio disparada como un rayo de nuevo hacia el aire disparando nuevamente cargas de aquella cosa pegajosa similar al cemento que el Uchiha esquivó sin verdadera dificultad. La muchacha le estaba decepcionando.

- Doton: Kaido Shōkutsu – susurró Kurotsuchi y con un desagradable temblor parte del suelo del rin se elevó como si de una montaña se tratase para luego escupir como un volcán cientos de piedras que empezaron a caer por todos lados. Sasuke se movió rápidamente por todo el rin intentando esquivar la lluvia rocosa que se le venía encima mientras la morena volvía a unir las manos creando sellos.

-Yoton: Nagare Yogan no Jutsu – el suelo de hormigón comenzó a levarse como si de un océano gris se tratara, formando peligrosas olas que se movían alrededor del volcán. Sasuke no pudo más que volver a saltar y correr tan alto como pudo por la pared intentando evitar las rocas que caían y las peligrosas olas grises.

Activó el Sharingan mientras nuevas gotas de sudor caían por su sien.

-Enton: Amaterasu no Massatsuen.

Contuvo el aliento mientras las oscuras llamas del amaterasu empezaban a emerger del suelo, engullendo el hormigón, el agua y todo lo que pudiese haber en el suelo. Sintió una punzada de terror al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y entonces el plan no le pareció tan bueno como cuando lo había ideado sentado en el jardín de su padre. Apretó los dientes y miró las gradas intentando encontrar a Itachi, pero había demasiada gente y no logró localizarle.

Bueno, ya estaba hecho.

Un grito ahogado le helo la sangre y volvió a concentrar la vista en las gradas: la gente parecía estar intentando huir despavoridamente de allí. Las llamas negras inconsumibles ya habían engullido todo el suelo comenzaban a deshacer las paredes entre sus oscuras lenguas. Pronto la pared en la que él mismo se encontraba se vendría abajo.

-¡Uchiha! ¡Dame la mano! – le ofreció Kurotsuchi que mantenía la horrorizada mirada fija en las llamas que iban subiendo peligrosamente hacia ellos.

Sasuke observó solemnemente su aterradora creación, aquel infierno que no entendía de amigos y enemigos y que pronto vendría a llevárselo. Volvió a tragar nervioso: maldito Itachi.

-No – rechazó la mano de la morena – Esto es por mi culpa: yo lo arreglare.

Concentró su chakra en los ojos, alimentando al Mangekyou, y se lanzó al vacío mientras un escudo de llamas se creaba en torno a su cuerpo, abrazándole con un oscuro halo negro y morado.

_._

_._

_._

"_El que se ve en una situación peligrosa piensa con las piernas."_

_Refran._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Sakura frentona tienes que correr más! – le apremiaba Ino que iba a la cabeza en la desesperada carrera por salir del palco. Naruto iba junto a ella intentando apartar a la gente con la que se encontraban mientras Nara cubria la retaguardia y las muchachas corrian entre ambos.

-¡Ese dobe idiota! ¡Ha intentado matarnos! – gruñó Naruto apartando a uno de los guardias del recinto de un empujón para dejarles paso a una galería interior por donde solo podía andar el servicio, mucho más despejada de las escaleras principales por donde la gente corría desesperada para salir de allí.

-No creo que haya sido eso lo que ha ocurrido – le contradijo Shikamaru, sin dejar de correr – Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es un maldito dobe: ha debido de olvidar que no puede controlar el amaterasu sin utilizar genjutsu, solo crearlo.

-¿Quién es tan idiota como para olvidarse de los componentes de una maldita técnica? – se quejo el rubio que parecia haberse perdido entre tantos pasillos.

-¿Qué tienen de genjutsu un montón de llamas inconsumibles? – se quejó Ino a su vez que parecía empezar a cansarse de correr tanto.

-No son las llamas en sí: el sharingan es un doujutsu que utiliza en parte ninjutsu y en parte genjutsu. Para controlar completamente sus técnicas necesita utilizar ambos componentes y en concreto el amaterasu no puede controlarse sin utilizar genjutsu.

-¿Estas insinuando que el dobe también va a morir? – preguntó Naruto echando la cabeza hacia atrás, alarmado - ¡Voy a ir ahí abajo y voy a sacarle a golpes a ese maldito desgraciado…!

-No será necesario – Itachi venia corriendo por otro de los pasillos y los interceptó – Ya me he desecho de esas molestas llamas – agarró a Sakura por el hombro y tiro de ella – Te necesitan en la enfermería.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confusa mientras el moreno empezaba a arrastrarla.

-Sasuke está muy malherido, necesitamos un buen cirujano cuanto antes.

-¿Qué pasa con Tsunade sama?

-Recibió una llamada urgente y tuvo que ir a la torre de la Hokage – contó sin detenerse. Sakura miró hacia atrás pero Naruto y los otros ya se habían ido – Tal vez no llegue a tiempo.

La Haruno se soltó del agarre del moreno y se cogió el bajo del kimono para poder correr con mayor libertad. Tardaron menos de un minuto en recorrer la distancia hasta la enfermería y Sakura comprobó con horror que la mitad de la familia de Sasuke se agolpaba sobre la camilla mientras los enfermeros intentaban mantenerle estable.

-Por favor, Fugaku sama, tienen que salir de aquí.

-¡No voy a ir…!

Sakura ni siquiera escuchó las quejas del daimyo, simplemente apartó a todo el mundo a empujones y se remangó el kimono. Contuvo las lágrimas al ver el cuerpo destrozado del moreno y agarró unos guantes que se puso a toda velocidad. Con una mano empezó a curarle utilizando su propio chakra y la otra la extendió en dirección a uno de los enfermeros, lista para pedirles todo aquello que le iba a hacer falta para recomponer el maltrecho cuerpo de Sasuke.

.

.

.

Despertó con el cuello y la espalda doloridos. Había dormido sobre un incomodo sillón de la sala de espera de la enfermería, mientras Mikoto y Azuki lo habían hecho en junto a la camilla del enfermo. Aun llevaba los guantes de latex llenos de sangre puestos y tenía el carísimo kimono totalmente lleno de manchas rojas espesas y pegajosas. Se quitó los guantes sucios y se recogió el pelo para acercarse a ver como se encontraba Sasuke. Itachi estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared, con gesto cansado aunque satisfecho. Fugaku se apoyaba contra la ventana, serio como nunca lo había visto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Sasuke dormitaba, inquieto. Le había dado un montón de somníferos distintos, en pastillas, capsulas, intravenosos, pero no lograba ayudarle a descansar. Había logrado regenerarle toda la piel quemada y recolocarle los órganos dañados – prácticamente todos -. Pero no había tenido chakra suficiente para repararle las costillas y la pierna. Por suerte había sido la derecha.

Posó sus manos sobre el cuerpo del moreno y comenzó a repararle los huesos rotos, sin prisas y concentrándose en dejarlo todo lo mejor posible.

Además, concentrarse en el deteriorado cuerpo del moreno alejaba su mente de otras cosas, como el hecho de que ya fuese Shogun, de que seguía sin saber nada del plan, que nada parecía haber mejorado y que ahora tenía una nueva lesión de la que recuperarse cuando apenas había logrado acabar con las secuelas de la anterior.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y giró el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos agradecidos de Fugaku.

-Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, Sakura chan. Te recomendare personalmente ante Tsunade, deberían darte un buen puesto en el hospital.

-Fugaku sama es muy amable conmigo, pero no me lo merezco.

-Tonterías.

-Cualquier medico hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-Por desgracia he tenido que ver a mis hijos heridos muchas veces en su corta vida, gravemente heridos, pero nunca había visto a uno de ellos agonizar hasta ayer. No cualquier medico hubiese podido hacer lo que tú has hecho por Sasuke, tendrás mi más sincero agradecimiento mientras viva.

La pelirrosa contuvo las lagrimas y Fugaku le sonrió con cierto cariño, incluso le pellizcó una mejilla para ayudarle a alejar las lagrimas antes de volver a su lugar junto a la ventana.

Volvió a concentrarse en su tarea y pronto Mikoto y Azuki se despertaron y quisieron interesarse por Sasuke, aunque no interrumpieron a la ojijade en su tarea. Itachi también se levantó y anduvo distraído por la habitación. Se ofreció para ir a buscar algo de comer, pero todos rechazaron la oferta.

Sakura contuvo un jadeo: aun le quedaba media pierna que reconstruir y se sentía muy débil, su chakra estaba en las últimas después del sobreesfuerzo del día anterior. Se paso por un mano por la frente justo a tiempo para ver como los parpados del Uchiha vibraban con suavidad antes de abrirse.

Todos se acercaron al enfermo al escuchar una suave queja salir de sus labios y Sakura se apresuró a colocar los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo del moreno, separándolo protectoramente de los demás. Buscó con la mirada los somníferos pero sus ojos quedaron atrapados por la mirada desenfocada de Sasuke: parecia drogado.

-Sasuke sama…

-Infierno – susurró – Me quema.

-Todo está bien ahora, Sasu chan – le susurró su madre.

-Quema – repitió intentando enfocarles a todos. Sakura se mordió un labio y entonces los ojos de él se quedaron fijos sobre los suyos – Mi ángel.

La ojijade no pudo evitar dar un respingo pero permaneció aferrada a la camilla con ambas manos. Sasuke se enderezo entre jadeos y todos intentaron volver a tumbarle pero él se removió hasta que sus manos agarraron el rostro de la ojijade.

-Me salvaste, mi ángel – susurró una vez más antes de besarla.

_._

_._

_._

"_¿Beso? Un truco encantado para dejar de hablar cuando las palabras se tornan superfluas."_

_._

_._

_._

**No es por joder pero: yo ya se el finaaaaal XD! (Vais a matarme T.T)**

**¡Sin reviews y sin cerveza, Kuroime pierde la cabeza!**

**Escribidme algo :P**

.

.

.

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**la comadreja XDDD** - Me quede con cara de o_O...je! aunque que te gustaran más los primeros me animan a revisarlos y revisar este e intentar hacer uno con lo mejor de ambos ;)

**Cocky **- Siento haber tardado un poco más de lo normal y por dejaros esta mierda de capitulo pero no molaba meterlo todo en uno, verdad XD?

**Strikis** - Se, Sakura es una desconfiada, pero a nadie le gusta no saber que va a ser de su vida XD; siento tener que dejarte con la intriga una semana más ;)

**Amewarashi** - Después de leer tu comentario voy mirando tras las esquinas y cierro la puerta con llave XD, na es broma ;P. Es mi obligación recomendarte memorias de una geisha (o Mamitane me apuñalará) y me siento muy alagado de que te guste la historia, nos leemos ;)

**sakuritha-haruno** - Espero que tengas muchísimas suerte con tus exámenes (si ya los has hecho que la hayas tenido ;P) y espero que este cap rápido, cargado de peleas, sin lemon y poco sasusaku no te haya decepcionado demasiado XD.

**KoNaNs-U.S** - Jaja! A mi también me encanta la frase, cuando la ley me quede con cara de "oOo! qué gran verdad" XDD.

**Hikari** - Hola nueva lectora! Siento comunicarte que no habrá más personajes que los que ya conocemos, así que no, Hinata no va a salir :S

**Black **- Es malo malisimooooooooooo XD, me lo conto mi hermano mayor borracho este año nuevo y dije, "ja! aquí lo voy a poner" XD aunque en verdad a Sasuke no le pega nada hacer ese tipo de cosas.

**Antotis** - Me alegro que te gustara el lemon, me costo muchísimo escribirlo, se me suben los colores cuando lo releo x.x Y he tomado toda la cerveza que podre tomar para el resto de mi vida XD!

**HELL-OTAKU-GIRL** - Bueno, no se si es posible o no, no tengo una sakura tan diestra en esos menesteres XDDDDDD

**setsuna17** - Y siguen complicadas, tendréis que aguantar una semana más :)!

**Carlie-Chan** - :O se duplico el review XD, gracias por leernos y molestarte en dejar review desde el teléfono móvil :O, nos leemos!

**Artemisa1990** - No me considero una persona graciosa y espero que eso no lo digas por el chiste malo de Sasuke XD, pero me siento muy alagado de que pienses asi :)

**Togame-san** - Espero que lo que he puesto al principio te permita saber más o menos como trabajamos, bastante gente me pregunto XD. Espero que no te hayas derretido esperando y que este cap no te haya decepcionado demasiado aunque no desvela mucho, espero compensar con el siguiente!

**lizzie kinomoto** - Soy muy feliz de que te guste mi manera de escribir, intento mejorar con cada cap, asi que muchas gracias por dejar review y nos leemos en el proximo :)

**"PARA EL ANONIMO SIN NOMBRE O_O"** - A ver, esa pregunta indecorosa y vergonzosa, psss es una curiosidad sobre algo biológico y preguntar es de inteligentes así que no te avergüences XD: tal vez vibrar no sea la mejor forma de expresarlo (Kuroime piensa en el teléfono móvil vibrando en la mesa) pero sí que da como sacudiditas cuando empieza a elevarse hacia los cielos y cuando está muy duro. Ahora el que se está avergonzando soy yo XDDDDDDD, sí, más o menos vibra XD.

**'.NeKo-Stranger.' 0.c-S.0 -** Ains, es que esto es un Sasusaku, Naruto no puede salir tanto XD. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el cap y te hayas divertido con él, siento este penoso capitulo y espero leerte en el próximo, mil gracias por dejar review!

**edison **- con "eso" te refieres a "eso? XDDDDDDDDDD gracias por dejar review XD.

**Sara** - Yeah! Me sente ante el ordenador y dije "este por sara!" XDDDDDD Y ahora cada vez que alguien se pone en plan borde le suelto esa frase y quedo como un rey XD, me empiezo a volver pesao (la cantidad de gente pesimista a mi alrededor es alarmante o_o)


	10. Esperanza

Os debemos, como mínimo, una explicación, pero estoy seguro que nos perdonareis si no entramos en detalles. Mamitane y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión por motivos absolutamente ajenos al fic o a nuestro trabajo juntos en él que nos ha tenido separados hasta hace pocos meses. Ya sabéis que a veces cuesta mucho perdonar y aun más admitir los errores que cometemos, y a nosotros dos no nos gana nadie a cabezotas. Tenéis permiso para buscar nuestras casas y asesinarnos, lo entenderemos, pero esperamos ganarnos al menos un poquito de vuestro perdón terminando este fic que hace tanto que empezamos.

Nuestras más sinceras disculpas.

.

.

.

**Kimi Shimeru Me**

**Por UchihaKuroime **

_(en colaboración con Mamitane)_

**10. Esperanza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_La paciencia es amarga, pero sus frutos son dulces"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

A veces nos enfrentamos a situaciones que generan sentimientos contradictorios y, por desgracia, al final suelen vencer aquellos que nos hacen sentir mal. Por eso aunque el contacto de los suaves y finos labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos hizo que le recorriese una placentera descarga, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras su espalda se tensaba como un arco y sentía que las manos del muchacho sobre sus mejillas ardían como carbón encendido. Quiso separarse pero no pudo, como si aquellos dedos fuesen cadenas en torno a su rostro.

Sintió algo que tiraba suavemente de sus hombros y la separaba de la camilla.

-¡Devuélvemela! – gritó Sasuke ante ella extendiendo los brazos mientras su padre le agarraba por los hombros con firmeza.

-Sasuke, basta – dijo Fugaku con seriedad mientras su labio inferior temblaba. Mikoto sujetaba el otro brazo de su hijo, con la boca entreabierta y la mirada fija en Sakura, como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que la veía. Azuki mantenía ambos brazos a cada lado del cuerpo y miraba intensamente las sabanas de la camilla, como si quisiera examinar cada fibra del tejido.

Sasuke intentó levantarse pero la pierna derecha aun estaba a medio curar y con un quejido volvió a dejarse caer sobre la camilla. Sus ojos negros volvieron a vagar por la habitación, fijándose en cada uno de ellos como si no hubiesen estado ahí hacia un momento. Se apoyo lentamente sobre el brazo derecho y giro el rostro hacia su padre, que aun le miraba totalmente desconcertado.

-Padre, he estado en el infierno – dijo con total solemnidad – Sus llamas me arrastraban y la muerte me rodeaba con sus cadenas mientras extendía hacia mí su guadaña. Y entonces llego mi ángel – dijo girándose para mirar a Sakura, aun paralizada entre los brazos de Itachi – Me tomó de la mano y me alejo de ella, me envolvió con su luz – susurró – Y entonces supe que estaríamos juntos para siempre – volvió a tender su mano hacia la ojijade que sintió como su propio brazo intentaba levantarse en un acto reflejo, pero logró detenerlo a tiempo.

El ruido sordo de la mano de Fugaku estampándose contra la cara de Sasuke provocó un silencio incomodo.

-Escúchame bien, jovencito – dijo amenazándole con un dedo mientras acercaba su rostro al de su hijo – Has tenido un duro combate, cometiste un grave error y utilizaste el Amaterasu sin que mediase control alguno sobre él. No sé qué demonios se te pasó por la puñetera cabeza pero te arrojaste a las malditas llamas y si Itachi no las hubiese contrarrestado con su Mangekyou ahora estarías muerto. Sakura solo te ha curado.

Sasuke sostuvo la fiera mirada de su padre, con los ojos aun demasiado dilatados y perdidos.

-Padre – susurró, apretando sus finos labios y tensando la mandíbula – He estado en el infierno…

-¡Basta! – Bramó Fugaku y miró a Sakura en busca de respuestas - ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Es por la medicación?

La pelirrosa seguía petrificada, muy consciente de las manos de Itachi sujetándola con firmeza, como si temiera que saliese huyendo o cometiese algún error.

-No…no estoy segura, Fugaku sama. Tal vez sea la medicación, la fiebre, el dolor…o muy probablemente una mezcla de ambos.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! – gritó esta vez Sasuke arrastrándose por la camilla para acercarse más a ella, pero Itachi retrocedió empujándola – Mi ángel – susurró con voz suplicante – Sabes que eres mía, que debemos estar juntos. Anunciare nuestra boda en cuanto me proclamen Shogun…

-¡Tu ya estas casado, Sasuke!

-¿Yo? ¿Casado? – Dijo mirando totalmente sorprendido a su padre - ¡Yo no estoy casado!

-Azuki es tu esposa, Sasu chan – le contestó su madre posando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hijo, como si quisiera tranquilizarle con su contacto. Sasuke observó a Azuki con desdén y después se giro hacia su madre, confuso.

-Pero ella es la mujer de Itachi – susurró, como si quisiera contarle un secreto.

-Esta delirando – sentencio Fugaku – Dale algo para que se duerma y termina de curarle, tiene que estar listo para la ceremonia de investidura.

Itachi soltó a Sakura y esta fue a por los somníferos mientras Itachi y Mikoto volvían a recostar a Sasuke, pero este luchaba por mantenerse incorporado. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se fijaron en el armario de las medicinas y en el candado roto, pero no dijo nada.

-Sasu chan, por favor, aun estas herido y Sakura san tiene que terminar de curarte – le dijo suplicante su madre mientras él se revolvía entre sus brazos – Cuando estés bien hablaremos de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Se quedó paralizado en el acto, como si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua fría por encima, y se recostó en la camilla. Mikoto asintió a Sakura con la cabeza y ella se acercó con una inyección destinada a dejar k.o al Uchiha.

-Pero después hablaremos de la fecha de la boda, prométemelo madre.

Fugaku dejó escapar una queja exasperada mientras Sakura tomaba el brazo de Sasuke.

-No es necesario, no me quejare – dijo apartando el brazo de un tirón y Sakura miró a Fugaku, algo asustada. La cara del daimyo de los Uchiha era la mejor descripción del enfado: la boca se le desfiguraba en un surco dibujando una "u" invertida y sus cejas se apretaban contra sus ojos entrecerrados mientras las aletas de la nariz se agitaban intermitentemente.

Sakura no esperó respuesta y remangó el kimono medio destrozado del Uchiha para tratarle nuevamente la pierna. El moreno permaneció en silencio, como había prometido, y parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras su madre le sujetaba la mano entre sus dedos, acariciándole. Itachi se mantenía como un soldado en guardia junto a la cabecera de la camilla mientras su padre había vuelto a retirarse a la ventana. Azuki no se había movido ni un milímetro y seguía con la mirada perdida en las sabanas blancas.

La ojijade intentó concentrarse en recuperar la pierna del muchacho con sus últimas reservas de chakra. Debería sentirse más relajada porque nadie se había tomado el beso de Sasuke en serio, aunque su estado le tenía muy confundida – no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba así. Aun así seguía en tensión, algo dentro de ella se había roto en mil pedazos y el viento se los había llevado y dispersado: desde luego cualquier plan del muchacho después de esto seguramente se habría ido al traste.

La pierna no estaba tan mal como parecía a simple vista y, aunque no quedó perfecta, logró recuperarla. Se irguió, algo mareada por el cansancio y la falta de chakra, y se cruzó con los ojos de Sasuke, que la miraban fijamente. Podía ver mayor lucidez en ellos, pero también un brillo peligroso y colérico que los inundaba por completo. Mikoto también debía de haberse dado cuenta, porque apretó con fuerza la mano de Sasuke y lo miró interrogativamente. Sasuke se puso en pie de un rapidísimo movimiento y atrapó a la pelirrosa entre sus brazos, pegándola contra la pared y poniéndose ante ella con actitud protectora.

-No lo conseguiréis – susurró – No me separareis de ella.

-Itachi, dale una paliza para que podamos arrastrarlo a casa – pidió Fugaku visiblemente cansado de aquella situación.

-Inténtalo – le retó Sasuke, pero Itachi no hizo ni el menor intento por moverse – ¿Ves, padre? Él no va a mentirme, no vas a poder encasquetarme a su esposa, no lo conseguirás.

-Sasuke, hijo – pidió Fugaku acercándose, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no alterarse demasiado – Estas delirando, y es normal porque estas débil y cansado. Ha sido un día muy duro para ti, necesitas ir a casa, descansar y todo te vendrá con mayor claridad.

-No. No vas a engañarme.

-Sasuke, basta – esta vez fue la voz de Itachi la que había roto el silencio – Te llevare a casa, puede acompañarte Sakura si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero basta ya.

-¡No! – Sakura sintió la espalda del muchacho presionarla contra la pared y sintió una tremenda necesidad de salir corriendo de allí y no parar - ¿Vas a permitir que padre te quite a tu esposa, que te aparte de tu hijo? ¿¡Que te ocurre Itachi!? ¡No dejes que te haga esto!

-Por todos los dioses – Fugaku se rascó la cabeza con desgana y tomó a Mikoto por el antebrazo – Ocúpate de él, Itachi. Azuki vendrá con nosotros.

-No – Azuki había levantado el rostro y apretaba los puños – Tal vez Itachi valla a permitirlo pero yo no aguanto más.

-Azuki – suplicó Itachi acercándose a ella que empezó a llorar. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y deseo poder ver el rostro de Sasuke, pero este seguía aprisionándola contra la pared. Podía sentir su respiración y la piel de su espalda desnuda y, sobre todo, notaba que estaba sorprendentemente calmado. Itachi agachó la cabeza, derrotado y se giró hacia su padre.

-Está bien, se lo contare – tomó aire y se acercó a él, poniéndose firme como si fuese un soldado – Padre, Sasuchi es hijo mío.

Mikoto se llevó una mano a la boca pero Fugaku no se movió, ni se inmuto, se mantuvo en silencio como si esperara una explicación más explícita.

-Fingí ser impotente para evitar casarme con una mujer a la que no amaba, sabiendo que tu en ese momento no aceptarías a Azuki para mi porque era demasiado joven, por eso cuando se quedo embarazada yo no podía admitir que el bebe era mío, pero tampoco podía abandonarla. Ese fue el motivo por el que te la recomendé para Sasuke…

-¿Tu sabias todo esto? – le preguntó a Sasuke, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No, no lo sabía – le cortó Itachi – Se lo dije después de que estuviesen casados. Tengo suerte de tener el mejor hermano del mundo y nunca podre agradecérselo lo suficiente. Pero no voy a seguir viéndolos sufrir a él y a Azuki por mi cobardía: debí enfrentarme a ti la primera vez, negarme a casarme con nadie que no fuese mi verdadero amor, Azuki.

-Todo eso está muy bien, pero no cambia que ahora ella es la esposa de tu hermano…

-Yo no sabía que ella estaba embarazada, si lo hubiese sabido nunca hubiese aceptado: el matrimonio es nulo porque mi consentimiento estaba viciado por vuestras mentiras– contestó tajante Sasuke.

Fugaku apretó las mandíbulas y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos. Se acercó a Itachi y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Tú ya no eres hijo mío, no eres merecedor del apellido Uchiha. Tienes doce horas para coger tus cosas y marcharte del Uchiha-ku.

Tomó a Mikoto - que le miraba espantada- del brazo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Azuki se echo a los brazos del moreno que la apretó contra su pecho.

-Sasuchi está con mis padres- susurró la morena mientras Itachi le acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo.

-Iremos a por él y después nos retiraremos a una casa rural en las afueras.

-Pero…¿qué va a ser de nosotros?

-No tienes de que preocuparte, eres la cuñada del Shogun y el futuro daimyo de los Uchiha. No nos dejara tirados, ¿verdad Sasu chan?

-Hmp.

El ojinegro avanzó cojeando hasta la camilla y se dejo caer cuan largo era, quejándose algo dolorido.

-¿Cuándo es la ceremonia?

-Esta noche, aunque puedes retrasarla un día más si te place.

-No, ni un día más. Cuanto antes lo haga antes se acabara todo este maldito suplicio.

-Como quieras – Itachi se acercó a él y le sacudió el pelo cariñosamente – Nosotros nos vamos ya, creo que le debes una explicación a alguien.

-Hmp – contesto atusándose el pelo, molesto.

Itachi tomo la mano de Azuki y le dedicó a Sakura una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Sakura seguía petrificada contra la pared, apoyando las palmas de las manos contra ella. Sasuke se había tumbado boca arriba y la miraba mientras se tocaba distraídamente el abdomen.

-¿Soy un gran actor, no te parece? – preguntó el ojinegro.

-¿Cuándo te los tomaste?

-¿El qué?

-Los alucinógenos.

-Hmp. Cuando me tiré a las llamas, aunque ya apenas surtían efecto cuando desperté. He tenido que improvisar.

La ojijade se apartó el pelo de la cara y se acercó al Uchiha, temblando. Se sentía muy débil y se dejó caer pesadamente en la camilla. Él le dejó espacio para que se tumbara y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, observándola con gesto posesivo.

-¿Este era el gran plan? – Preguntó la Haruno – Porque he de decir que estoy bastante decepcionada.

-¿Decepcionada?

-No ha habido grandes huidas ni duelos a muerte, esperaba algo más espectacular que a ti delirando tonterías. ¿"_Mi ángel_"? ¿Es algún tipo de broma macabra por lo que te conté el otro día?

-Supongo que sí – la pelirrosa bufó y se acurrucó contra el costado del moreno, cansada.

-¿Seria el señor Shogun tan amable de contármelo desde el principio?

-Hmp, ya has oído a Itachi: Sasuchi no es mío, aunque en un principio lo pensé. Hizo conmigo lo mismo que hizo en su primer matrimonio, pero al revés, me metió en una ilusión y me acosté con una Azuki inexistente mientras ellos tomaban algo en el jardín. Si, muy patético lo de liarse con el aire, pero Itachi es muy convincente con sus malditos genjutsus. Aun así no soportó mentirme y acabó contándomelo y yo me negué a seguir cargando con Azuki solo porque él no quisiera enfrentarse a padre.

Sabíamos que teníamos que hacer algo pero no teníamos ni idea de cómo hacerlo sin que nos echaran a patadas a los dos por mentir a nuestro padre, así que podría decir que tu nos salvaste: fuiste la primera que me hablo de lo del Shogunato. Discutimos por ese tema, después de todo mi padre quería presentar a Itachi y el queria ser Shogun para tener la autoridad suficiente para casarse con Azuki y poder darle un buen futuro, después de todo yo ya era el heredero a daimyo, pero yo sabía que no podría tenerte siendo solo eso, el líder de los Uchiha, y también sabía que Itachi no conseguiría ser Shogun.

Al final sus remordimientos le pudieron y aceptó que lo menos que podía hacer después de haberme engañado tan vilmente – y recuerda que yo ya había guardado el secreto de lo de su boda – era dejarme ser Shogun, por lo que él no insistió a mi padre para presentarse a candidato ni protesto cuando Tsunade me nombró a mí.

Nos costó un poco más incluirte a ti en todo esto, después de todo ser Shogun no me daba un motivo razonable para tomarte por esposa y sería muy raro que así de repente me dieran el cargo e Itachi confesase y yo dejase a Azuki por ti.

-¡Pero si no ha cambiado nada! ¡Sigo siendo…!

-Eres una gran medico que me ha salvado de la muerte y me ha enamorado a primera vista con su gran belleza y poder. Harán epopeyas con nuestra historia – dijo con sarcasmo. La Haruno negó con la cabeza, poco convencida.

-Ósea que tu gran plan era dejarte matar por tus propias llamas para que hipotéticamente yo lograse salvarte in extremis para impresionar a tu familia y que todos dejaran a un segundo lado el hecho de que soy una geisha.

-Además de hermosa, inteligente – dijo con media sonrisa acariciándole el pelo – Una pena que tu comida sea de pena.

_._

_._

_._

_"Más de uno le debe el éxito a su primera esposa, y su segunda esposa a su éxito"_

_Jim Backus _

_._

_._

_._

Las emociones le nublaban la vista y el buen juicio, y eso la molestaba. Se suponía que debía estar feliz, pero se sentía confusa y temerosa - y no sin razón -. Había vuelto a la _okiya_ para cambiarse el caro y ensangrentado kimono y dormir unas horas. Se había dado un reconfortante baño y vestido con un sobrio kimono azul marino con pequeñas mariposas blancas revoloteando en el bajo, de una seda ligera y refrescante. Se recogió el largo cabello en un recogido alto sin mayor adorno que las horquillas con las que lo sujetaba. No quería disfrazarse de geisha nunca más, aunque sabia que no llevar la cara maquillada no iba a borrar todos sus años de trabajo en las casas de té, todos los hombres a los que había conocido y servido, todas las historias obscenas que había contado, todos los juegos de borrachos en los que había participado. No iba a cambiar la forma en la que los demás la miraban por la calle mientras caminaba hacia el cuartel de la Hokage. La investidura iba a ser allí mismo, aprovechando la gran explanada que precedía al edificio desde donde los Kages de Konohagakure habían arengado a sus tropas durante siglos.

El ambiente era totalmente festivo. Las mujeres, niñas, jóvenes y ancianas, se habían puesto sus mejores ropas y joyas y los hombres habían desempolvado las viejas reliquias familiares con las que de adornaban y pavoneaban por las calles. El aire estaba cargado de risas y de la cálida calma de los días estivales. Los Uchiha parecían haberse multiplicado y Sakura no dejaba de ver abanicos en la mayoría de las espaldas de todos aquellos que caminaban, al igual que ella, hacia el lugar de la investidura. Se preguntó si Sasuke estaría muy dolorido, si podría mantener el tipo ante la enorme audiencia que se congregaba en la explanada.

-¡Sakura saaaaaan! - escuchó gritar a su espalda y se giró con resignación. No estaba de humor para aguantar a Naruto, que además vestía un escandaloso kimono de verano de un naranja tan brillante que parecía brillar en la penumbra del atardecer. El rubio la alcanzó rápidamente y le saludó con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes Naruto san - saludó a su vez sin poder evitar hacer una reverencia. Le iba a costar mucho trabajo perder las viejas costumbres.

- Oe, Sakura san, no pareces encontrarte bien - Naruto la escudriño con la mirada mientras ella se giraba elegantemente para continuar caminando.

- Solo estoy un poco nostálgica, Naruto san. No debéis preocuparos por mi.

- ¿Nostálgica? - se rascó la cabeza y después levanto los hombros en señal de no entender nada - ¿Tienes que acompañar a alguien?

- No, Naruto san, hoy no trabajo.

-¡Entonces te vienes conmigo! - exclamó tomándola por el brazo y acelerando el paso - Shikamaru nos guarda sitio para ver al _dobe_ de cerca.

- ¡Pero Naruto san...!

No tuvo mayor oportunidad de discutir. Uzumaki apartaba sin mayor miramiento a todo el que se les ponía por delante y avanzaron rápidamente por las calles repletas y después por la explanada en dirección al cuartel. Además del edificio principal donde la Hokage tenía su despacho, había otros dos que junto a este formaban una L: el hospital militar donde tantas veces había trabajado Sakura y los barracones de los ninjas. Justo a este último se levantaba una gran escalera que ascendía hasta una terraza desde donde la Hokage pasaba lista a las tropas antes de partir a la batalla, lugar donde en apenas unos minutos nombrarían oficialmente Shogun a Sasuke.

Naruto la guió a través de la larga escalera por la que subía la elite de la Villa. A los lados de la escalera y formando gigantescos escalones se formaban otras pequeñas terrazas en las que los nobles de Konohagakure se estaban acomodando: los _daimyos_ de todos los clanes, sus herederos, sus floridas esposas y familiares cercanos. Sakura alcanzó a ver a Ino junto con su padre y ambas se saludaron furtivamente con la mano mientras Uzumaki seguía tirando de ella sin descanso. Llegaron hasta la terraza donde habían extendido una larga alfombra negra hasta un estrado más bien bajo. Jiraiya y Kakashi hablaban animadamente junto a él.

- Oe, Naruto, ¿se puede saber a dónde vas?

- ¡Lejos de ti!

-¿Esas son formas de hablar a tu maestro?

Naruto le ignoró y siguió caminando con Sakura bien enganchada a su brazo hasta el edificio principal del cuartel. La puerta estaba abierta y numerosos ninjas esperaban en su interior, todos vestidos elegantemente y con expresión afable. Naruto saludo a un par de ellos con la cabeza y se detuvo para golpearse amigablemente con Bee que estaba sentado en las escaleras que subían hacia el despacho de la Hokage. Subieron por ellas y, a medio camino, Naruto abrió una de las puertas e invito a la Haruno a pasar dentro.

- _Teme_! - exclamó Naruto al ver una pequeña mesa rebosante de comida - Tu si que sabes montar una fiesta - aseguró antes de lanzarse a por la comida. Sakura hizo una inclinación para saludar al Nara y su esposa, acompañados por los herederos del clan Akimichi y el menor de los Inuzuka.

- En realidad la comida es cortesía de Chouji y Kiba - explicó Shikamaru que estaba recostado contra la ventana que daba directamente a la terraza y les permitiría ver a Sasuke desde arriba. Temari estaba sentada junto a él y miraba también por la ventana, con las piernas cruzadas y vestida con un kimono tan abierto que permitía que se le vieran las piernas y buena parte del escote.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por que no nos han presentado antes? - Naruto fue a estrecharles la mano ante la estupefacción de ambos muchachos - Ne, ne, seamos amigos, podéis organizar fiestas cuando queráis, ¡nunca faltare!

Sakura se sentía un poco incomoda allí y le hubiese gustado poder arrastrar a Ino hasta allí arriba. Podía ponerse la máscara de geisha y entretener a todo el mundo, lo que le haría sentir más a gusto, pero ya se había prometido a si misma que no lo haría nunca más.

- Ya falta poco - anunció Temari y todos se acercaron a las ventanas para otear lo que ocurría bajo sus pies.

La escalera principal estaba ahora despejada, colocados todos los nobles de la Villa en sus puestos. En el pequeño estrado donde había visto a Jiraiya y Kakashi se habían colocado los cinco Kages, que hablaban en voz baja entre ellos. Sakura busco nerviosa cualquier indicio de Sasuke, pero no tuvo suerte.

- Si queréis mi opinión, Uchiha no se merecía el Shogunato - comentó Kiba despreocupadamente - Perdió las dos finales y está hecho trizas.

- ¡OE! - exclamo Naruto señalando amenazadoramente a Kiba, pero Sakura le cogió de la mano para que la bajara.

- Las heridas se curan, Inuzuka - le respondió Shikamaru - Y aunque no ganara ambas finales: ¿de veras crees que esos dos tendrían alguna oportunidad contra él en un combate normal, con genjutsu? Si el combate hubiese protegido, hubiese ganado la final de ninjutsu.

- ¡Pero si se auto inmolo!

- ¡Deja de hablar así del _dobe_! - Naruto se descolgó un palo que llevaba enrollado a la espalda - ¡Aquí el único que puede meterse con el soy yo!

- ¿Que demonios es eso, Naruto? - le pregunto Shikamaru.

- Mi regalo para Sasuke.

- ¿Un palo con una manta liada?

- Os lo vais a perder –advirtió Temari y todos volvieron a asomarse por las ventanas.

Sasuke avanzaba a buen paso, escoltado por los otros cuatro candidatos al Shogunato. La gente se apartaba a su paso y le aclamaba mientras el heredero de los Uchiha les devolvía la mirada con timidez pero seguridad, sin saludar a nadie ni detener la mirada en ningún lugar en concreto. Sakura contuvo una sonrisa al verle tan nervioso.

Vestía una enorme armadura ceremonial de metal lacado en negro ornamentada con representaciones de demonios destinadas a minar la moral del enemigo. Los otros cuatro también llevaban elaboradas armaduras – a excepción de Gaara – y tenía un aspecto tan sombrío como el propio Sasuke. Los únicos que parecían realmente contentos eran los ciudadanos de Konohagakure.

Ascendieron muy despacio por las escaleras hacia donde los esperaban los Kages, seguido por los ensordecedores vítores de los aldeanos. Los miembros de los clanes lo saludaban al pasar y a estos no tenía más remedio que saludarles, con cierta torpeza. Se detuvo un segundo para hacer una leve reverencia hacia su madre, y Sakura casi pudo ver ante sí la boca de Fugaku, en forma de U, ante las atenciones de su laureado hijo hacia su otro progenitor.

Atravesaron los últimos escalones hasta la terraza y los perdedores cedieron espacio a Sasuke que caminó por la alfombra negra hacia los Kages que le esperaban con gesto solemne. Ni siquiera la imponente voz de Tsunade logró alzarse por encima del ruido del gentío.

-¿Qué demonios está diciendo? – pregunto Kiba.

-Algo sobre el honor y el deber – contestó Shikamaru que parecía concentrado en leerle los labios – proteger a los desprotegidos, blablá, dar… ¿honra?...a tu familia…a tu… ¿flan?

-Sera clan – le corrigió Temari.

-En nombre de las cinco naciones ninja, yo te nombro ¡Seii Taishōgun! – vociferó Tsunade y el gentío explotó en un atronador rugido de alegría.

A, el Raikage, se acercó a Sasuke y le dio una katana blanca como la nieve. El Uchiha hizo una reverencia y se la ajustó en la cadera derecha. Mei, la Mizukage, le ofreció un anillo, aunque desde la distancia no alcanzaban a ver los detalles. Sasuke lo tomo y se lo colocó en la mano derecha, en el dedo corazón. Se agachó para que Kazekage y Tsuchikage le colocaran un kimono a modo de capa sobre los hombros, también negro como la noche y tan largo que arrastraba varios metros tras el moreno. Por último, Tsunade, la Hokage, le ofreció el casco de Shogun: Sasuke lo tomo con una reverencia y se lo colocó bajo el brazo.

Los acompañantes de Sakura estallaron en carcajadas.

-Maldito Uchiha, ¡ponte el casco! – le gritó Kiba, sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana - ¡Pobrecito, que se le va a estropear el pelo!

Sasuke alzó la mirada apenas un instante con cara de pocos amigos, el tiempo justo para que Tsunade le mostrara una silla de tijera echa de madera blanca sobre el estrado en el que hasta entonces habían estado los Kages. Sasuke se sentó en él y los clamores volvieron a intensificarse. Los miembros de las familias nobles de la villa empezaron a subir las escaleras para mostrar sus respetos al recién nombrado Shogun.

-Pues ya esta – susurro Shikamaru, sacando su funda de tabaco – alabemos al protector de la paz.

-¿Vas a bajar? – pregunto Kiba.

-Claro que no. Comamos algo – todos se acercaron a la mesa – Ya habrá tiempo cuando los lameculos se hayan dispersado.

Sakura no los acompaño, tenía el estomago cerrado. Se quedo junto a la ventana y observo como Uchihas, Yamanakas, Inuzukas, Aburames, Naras, Akimichis, Sarutobis e Hyuugas se paseaban ante Sasuke haciendo exageradas reverencias. Intercambiaban unas pocas palabras con él y se iban retirando, dejando pasar a los siguientes. Los Kages se habían retirado a un rincón de la terraza y se les iban uniendo los daimyos de los clanes según iban dando sus respetos al joven Shogun.

-¿Cómo van, Sakura?

-Quedan pocos, Shikamaru san.

-Tendriamos que bajar – sugirió Chouji y los demás tuvieron que darle la razón, sin mayor entusiasmo. Bajaron juntos hasta la terraza donde los últimos rezagados se arrodillaban ante el Shogun.

-¿Qué me pueden hacer si insulto públicamente al Shogun? – pregunto Kiba.

-Nada bueno – contesto Chouji.

-Serias el honorable primer muerto a manos del honorable Shogun.

Sakura fue reduciendo el paso según se acercaban hasta Sasuke: ella no era ninja, ni tenía ningún motivo para rendir pleitesía al Shogun. En realidad no debería siquiera estar allí.

-Sakura – Tsunade la agarró por el hombro y la miró ceñuda - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo solo quería ver la ceremonia, Tsunade sama, pero Naruto san me arrastró hasta aquí…

-¿Crees prudente estar paseándote por aquí? Creía que ibas a ser más discreta.

-No hay motivo para ser discretos – Sakura se giró para mirar a Sasuke que a su vez le sostenía la mirada a Tsunade.

-Tal vez tú pienses que no lo hay, pero es su reputación la que está en juego, es ella la que va a sufrir las miradas y las habladurías.

-Nadie hará tal cosa – aseguró Sasuke con toda seguridad – No hay razón para ello: mi relación con Sakura no es de dominio público, lo único que se me puede atribuir para con ella es mi admiración y la predilección de mi familia para contratarla. Si tienen que hablar de alguien será de Itachi, de cómo me manipuló para endosarme a su querida. Sakura solo es la excelente y hermosa mujer que me salvó la vida.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza, respiró hondo y - para sorpresa de ambos enamorados - le dio un abrazo a Sasuke.

-Estas apretando mucho, Tsunade sama.

-Como mi niña suelte una sola lagrima por tu culpa, Uchiha, le daré ese casco a otro y tu cadáver a tu padre.

-¡Tsunade sama! – Sakura la tomó por el brazo y la exuberante Hokage soltó al malhumorado Sasuke.

Vieron alejarse a la Hokage, que aun soltaba algunas protestas en indignados susurros. Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura.

-Hay una cena en mi honor – comentó.

-Toda Konohagakure cenara hoy en tu honor, Sasuke.

-No tengo ninguna intención de ir y, para poder escabullirme, me vas a hacer falta.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – le preguntó. Seguía sintiéndose apesadumbrada y cansada, no iba a discutir con él.

-La pierna no está bien curada, sería un problema que el nuevo Shogun acabase cojeando.

-Sin duda – admitió ella.

-Me duelen las costillas y tengo hombros hinchados.

-Habría que librarte de la carga de la armadura cuanto antes.

-Y, con todos los fármacos que estoy tomando, no es bueno que consuma alcohol.

-Casi sería mejor que no comieseis en vuestro estado: cualquier comida pesada podría ser perjudicial.

Los ojos de Sasuke sonrieron y la Haruno dejo que la comisura de su boca se elevase.

-Ahora tienes que ir a comunicárselo a mi padre – le besó en la mano con suavidad – Nos espera un palanquín en la puerta del cuartel.

-Como ordenéis, _Uchiha-shogun_.

Sasuke agitó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-¡_Baka_! – Naruto le dio un golpe en el brazo y Sasuke apretó visiblemente los dientes.

-¿Qué quieres, _dobe_?

-¡Teníamos una apuesta!

El rostro de Sasuke se tensó y miró a su alrededor casi asustado. Los daimyos y demás nobles de Konohagakure seguían en la terraza, charlando amenamente, y los ciudadanos aun estaban congregados en la plaza.

-Te libero de tu promesa, Naruto.

-¡Y una mierda! Quiero que cumplas tu parte cuando yo sea Hokage, ¡así que yo cumpliré la mía!

Naruto soltó el bastón de madera que llevaba a la espalda y desenroscó la tela blanca que se enrollaba a su alrededor. La agitó un segundo y Sakura pudo leer "¡Sasuke Uchiha es un jodido Dios!" escrito en la tela, con el dibujo del abanico de los Uchiha acompañando al eslogan.

-¡_Dobe_! ¡Esto está lleno de gente!

-¡Ahí está la cosa!

-¡Soy el Shogun, no puedo dejarte…!

Naruto se quitó de un tirón el obi y dejo caer el kimono al suelo. Sakura apartó la mirada con un chillido mientras el rubio se cargaba el bastón al hombro y empezaba a correr hacia la escalera.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha es un jodido Dios! – empezó a gritar mientras corría desnudo.

-Maldita sea…- alcanzó a susurrar Sasuke, avergonzado.

-¡NARUTO! ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO? – Tsunade empezó a gritar y a señalarle, lo que hizo que todo el mundo se girase a observar el espectáculo.

-¡SASUKE UCHIHA ES UN JODIDO DIOS! – volvió a gritar Naruto, ya bajando las escaleras hacia la plaza llena de gente.

-¡Por los Dioses! ¡Jiraiya, haz algo! – exigió Tsuande.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga? ¿Crees que voy a tocar a ese niñato desnudo?

Las carcajadas y los grititos de espanto empezaron a sonar en la plaza mientras Sasuke se retiraba discretamente hacia el interior del cuartel, dejando a Sakura sola en la terraza.

-¿Por qué hay un idiota desnudo gritando el nombre de mi hijo? – exigió saber Fugaku, a apenas unos metros de ella. Sakura decidió aprovechar para acercarse a hablar con él, mientras los demás observaban la diversión.

-Fugaku sama – saludó con una reverencia. El _daimyo_ de los Uchihas parecía contento de verla, aunque no era nada expresivo - ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento? Es sobre Sasuke sama.

-Puedes hablar.

-Mi señor Shogun está sufriendo sus dolencias, señor: no debe hacer esfuerzos ahora si quiere recuperarse totalmente.

-Lo entiendo – asintió Fugaku – Mandaré a que le traigan ropa para que no cargue con la armadura durante la cena.

-Si Fugaku sama quiere mi opinión médica, sería mejor que Sasuke sama fuese a casa a descansar cuanto antes. Me preocupa la pierna.

Fugaku apretó los labios.

-¿Entiendes que es una cena institucional de gran importancia?

-Deberías mandarlo a casa, Fugaku – intervino Mikoto. Sakura le hico una breve reverencia mientras Fugaku la fulminaba con la mirada - ¿Quieres que nuestro recién nombrado Shogun empiece a cojear antes de los veinte?

-Pero todo el mundo estará en la cena…

-Entonces todos tendrán con quien entretenerse, no necesitaran a Sasuke chan para nada.

-Ahora es el Shogun, mujer…

-Sigo siendo su madre y sé lo que necesita: déjale que descanse.

Sakura estuvo tentada a mencionar que el Shogun no tenía por qué pedir permiso a nadie para ausentarse de su propia fiesta, pero si Sasuke seguía prefiriendo tener contento a su padre no sería ella la que se entrometiese. Fugaku cedió finalmente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, todo sea por la salud del Shogun. Ve a buscarle y encárgate de sus heridas, ya hablaremos de tus honorarios.

-Si, Fugaku sama – Sakura volvió a hacer una reverencia y se marchó discretamente hacia el cuartel. Sin detenerse con nadie descendió por las escaleras hasta la entrada donde la esperaba un palanquín. Sasuke estaba dentro con gesto dolorido y agarrándose uno de los brazos.

-Confías mucho en mi poder de persuasión – comentó ella mientras subia al palanquín y este se ponía en marcha.

- Nunca me has dado motivos para desconfiar.

Sakura le tomó el brazo, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que sopesárselo.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Lo suficiente.

La Haruno se mordió el labio, preocupada, y el moreno le tomó la mano y volvió a llevársela a los labios.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto estemos en casa me sentiré mejor.

-¿Vamos a tu casa?

-Nuestra casa.

Sakura no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos, entre sorprendida y escéptica.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? Creía que el Shogun vivía en un palacio.

-El Nijo-jo. Es más bien un castillo y hay que reconstruir gran parte y acomodar lo demás. Tardarán un tiempo.

-¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

-Hay un Nijo-jo en cada una de las cinco aldeas ninja, todos abandonados por el desuso. El de Konohagakure está a unos veinte minutos de la ciudad.

Sasuke dejó sus dedos enlazados con los de Sakura reposando sobre su regazó y se acomodó en el asiento.

-¿Iré a vivir contigo? – preguntó con un hilo de voz la Haruno.

-Los esposos tienen la costumbre de vivir juntos – Sakura desvió la mirada e intentó separar sus dedos de los de Sasuke, que la sujetó con fuerza - ¿No quieres que te despose?

-No es eso, simplemente no veo como vamos a hacerlo.

-Eso es problema mío – le agarró el mentón con la mano enguantada para que le mirase a los ojos – No quiero que vuelvas a preocuparte por nada a partir de ahora, solo confía en mí.

Sakura asintió, a regañadientes, y viajaron en silencio el resto del trayecto hasta la casa de Sasuke.

Una vez allí se dirigieron directamente al dormitorio donde Sakura emprendió la ardua tarea de despojar al Uchiha de toda la ropa y la armadura que llevaba puesta. Era mucho más pesada que la armadura de combate que solía usar por lo que no le sorprendió encontrarse con los hombros amoratados del moreno una vez le hubo quitado el kimono.

-No tiene buena pinta.

-No, no la tiene – convino ella, que fue a buscar las lociones para masajearle y las hierbas para calmarle el dolor. Aplicó algo de chakra mientras le masajeaba la mezcla de hierbas y después de que esta se absorbiera le cubrió los brazos y la espalda con la fresca loción que solía usar para facilitarle el flujo sanguíneo. Por último se dirigió a la rodilla, casi con miedo.

-Voy a volver a tratártela con chakra, por si el hueso no ha terminado de soldarse bien – Sasuke apretó los dientes y ella se dedicó a curarle nuevamente, con dedicación. Se sentía tan cansada – No puedo hacer más por hoy.

-Es más de lo que cualquiera haría – susurró Sasuke que se levantó y la tomó por la cintura para guiarla hasta la cama. Sakura se dejó caer sobre las sabanas de un color rojo vino muy oscuro mientras Sasuke se recostaba a su lado.

-Estoy totalmente derrotada, Sasuke – le advirtió, viendo sus intenciones.

-He estado al borde de la muerte, me he librado de una esposa falsa y he sido nombrado Shogun en apenas unas horas: quiero mi premio.

-Creía que querías desposarme como una pareja decente, ¿no deberías esperar?

-Ya es tarde para eso.

Sasuke se removió entre las sabanas hasta recostarse sobre ella, desatando el kimono de la muchacha con tantas otras veces. Sakura le dejo hacer, sin más fuerzas para quejarse. El Uchiha le depositó un tierno beso en los labios mientras la terminaba de despojar de la ropa y se dejaba caer sobre ella con suavidad.

-Olvídate de todo, por esta vez te serviré yo a ti.

Las manos de Sasuke descendieron por el cuerpo de la geisha hasta sus pechos mientras sus labios se deslizaban por su cuello, hundiendo la nariz en su suave piel para aspirar su aroma, saboreándola después con la boca. Inició una lenta travesía por el cuerpo de la pelirosa hasta sus pechos, capturando uno de los pezones entre los labios, succionándolo despacio para luego sacudirlo con la lengua trazando círculos sobre él.

Las caderas de Sakura empezaron a moverse por cuenta propia, balanceándose contra la cintura del Uchiha al ritmo de su boca. El moreno la soltó con un sonoro tirón que la hizo gemir y siguió descendiendo por su barriga lamiendo suavemente el ombligo, logrando que ella se arquease, antes de descender con la boca hacia el sexo de la geisha. Se detuvo a observar la reacción de la pelirosa, que le observaba con expectante excitación. Le agarró los muslos con las manos para separarlos un poco más y, mientras le acariciaba la suave piel del interior de las piernas, rodeó el clítoris con la lengua muy despacio.

-¡Sasuke! – gimió ella mientras el Uchiha introducía lentamente un dedo en su interior, trazando círculos contra sus paredes con diabólica lentitud. La Haruno volvió a arquearse contra el rostro del moreno que intensificó el movimiento de su lengua. Siguió jugando con el dedo hasta que Sakura estuvo suave y húmeda y acompañó a su solitario índice con el dedo corazón, bombeando rítmicamente contra el interior de la pelirosa que empezaba a gemir descontroladamente.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Sasuke con suficiencia. La Haruno no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza mientras su boca permanecía entreabierta dejando escapar húmedos suspiros. Su hermoso cuerpo empezó a arquearse, descontrolado, y el moreno sacó con cuidado los dedos de su interior – con las consiguientes quejas de la pelirosa-. Sakura se irguió, dispuesta a reclamar lo que le correspondía, pero Sasuke la sujeto por los hombros y la mantuvo tumbada sobre la cama mientras buscaba sitio entre sus piernas para penetrarla. El cuerpo de ella vibro al recibirle y el dejó escapar un lastimero quejido.

-Tu hermoso se vuelve tan hermoso cuando te excitas – susurró el joven Shogun mientras empezaba a moverse contra ella, deprisa y hasta el fondo, arrancando profundos gemidos a su fiel amante – Espérame – le pidió, pero ella negó con la cabeza, demasiado excitada para evitar que su cuerpo se contrajese contra el de él derramando su interior con un último y sordo gemido. El Uchiha la embistió con fuerza una vez más y se dejó llevar dentro de ella. Bajó el rostro para encontrarse con los labios perlados y húmedos de la Haruno, besándolos con la delicadeza con la que se besa a una mariposa.

-Seré tuyo para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_La suprema felicidad de la vida es saber que eres amado por ti mismo o, más exactamente, a pesar de ti mismo."_

_Victor Hugo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Despierta, frentona! – Sakura despertó ante las insistentes sacudidas de Ino – Despertar a un oso en plena hibernación habría sido más fácil – se quejó.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, con el largo pelo cubriéndole parte de la cara. No había rastro de Sasuke, en su lugar Ino se sentaba de rodillas sobre la cama, vestida con un simple kimono gris. Tras ella esperaban de pie dos chicas vestidas pobremente, probablemente criadas de los Yamanaka.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ino chan? – preguntó la Haruno entre bostezos.

-No hay tiempo para eso, ya lo veras por ti misma – Ino les hizo un gesto a las dos chicas y ella misma ayudo a Sakura a levantarse y salir de la cama. La arrastraron entre las tres hasta el baño principal de la casa donde la bañera repleta de agua la esperaba. La metieron dentro y empezaron a lavarla a conciencia.

-No sé si lo habréis notado, pero tengo dos manos – se quejó Sakura mientras le desenredaban el pelo mojado.

-Dos manos lentas.

-¿Puedes contarme que haces en la casa de Sasuke a estas horas de la mañana?

-Son casi las doce del medio dia, dormilona, y si te lo contara esto no tendría ninguna gracia.

-Ten piedad y dame al menos una pista.

-Vamos a una fiesta – contestó con reticencia mientras se miraba sus bonitas uñas de porcelana.

-¿Una fiesta?

-Eso he dicho.

Sakura la observó, taciturna: ella solo quería dormir y dejar el tiempo pasar hasta que todo se solucionase, no quería más fiestas ni más reuniones sociales donde tuviese que fingir que era feliz.

Ino le golpe en la cara.

-¡Para ya! – le exigió. Sakura se llevó la mano al rostro y se restregó la piel dolorida.

-¡Me has pegado!

-Vosotras, salid de aquí un momento – ordenó y las dos sirvientas se retiraron. Ino tomó una toalla y se la ofreció a Sakura – Escúchame bien, tonta: ¡tienes que dejar de actuar así!

-Mi vida ha cambiado por completo en apenas unas horas, Ino. ¿No crees que tengo derecho a sufrir algún tipo de reacción emocional?

-Tu reacción es la equivocada, ¡deberías estar feliz!

-Pero Ino, tengo tantas dudas. ¡No soy más que una geisha! Y Sasuke…Sasuke quiere que sea algo totalmente distinto.

-Has puesto en peligro tu honor y tu vida durante meses por el amor que sientes por él y ahora que conseguís lo que queréis, ¿a ti te entra el pánico?

-Para lo otro estaba preparada, podía soportarlo. Ser discreta es parte de mí. ¿Crees que puedo agarrarme a la mano del Shogun sin más y pasearme por Konohagakure? ¿Tal vez debería sentarme a hablar con las esposas de los nobles a los que he entretenido y comentarles cual es el chiste verde favorito de sus esposos?

-Te estás cargando con deberes que nadie te ha impuesto, Sasuke solo quiere que seas su esposa.

-¿Y tú que sabes de lo que quiere o deja de querer Sasuke?

-Se que le disgustara que lleguemos tarde – concluyó tomándola de la mano – Y ahora se buena geisha y no dejes de sonreír.

Volvieron al dormitorio donde las dos criadas habían preparado todos los utensilios de maquillaje sobre una mesita. Cubrieron a Sakura con un nagajuban blanco y la hicieron sentarse ante la mesita donde empezaron a maquillarla.

-Llevo maquillándome desde hace muchos años, ¿puedo saber por qué tienes a estas dos pobres criaturas atendiéndome cuando no es necesario?

-Te viene bien acostumbrarte, vas a ser la señora del Shogun tendrás muchos criados a tu servicio.

Sakura no tenia ningun espejo donde mirarse, pero por el maquillaje que usaban al principio pensó que incluso la estaban maquillando como a una geisha, aunque la máscara principal del maquillaje no era de un blanco tan pulido.

-Y ahora prométeme que no vas a gritar ni a llorar – exigió Ino cuando acabaron con su rostro y empezaron a peinarla.

-No voy a prometerte nada, ahora mismo estoy tan frustrada que patearía la mesa.

-Echaras a perder el maquillaje – argumentó la rubia, que había sustituido a Sakura en su lugar frente a la mesita para que la maquillasen a ella también.

-¿Por qué crees que voy a llorar?

-Yo lloraría.

Sakura contuvo una amenaza, cansada de la actitud de su amiga, y se conformó con observar como la maquillaban mientras intentaba aguantar las protestas por los tirones en su pelo. Para cuando Ino estuvo maquillada y empezaron a peinarla, Sakura aun seguía con la cabeza ladeada y el peine enroscado en el cabello.

-¿Qué me estáis haciendo en el pelo?

-Peinártelo, querida.

-He llevado peinados de varios pisos y no han tardado tanto en hacérmelos.

-¿Insinúas que Hinoi es una inútil?

-Claro que no – bufó - ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Hinoi?

-Lo siento, Sakura sama, no tengo permiso para hablar con usted.

Sakura miró exasperada a Ino, que le sonreía con suficiencia.

-Y ahora, el momento de las lágrimas – anunció Ino cuando ambas estuvieron peinadas. Sobre la cómoda había una caja de un kimono que Ino cogió con cuidado y dejo sobre la cama, quitando la tapa con manos casi temblorosas – Por favor no llores – volvió a pedir.

Dentro de la caja había un kimono blanco perla. Ino fue sacándolo de la caja con cuidado con ayuda de las criadas mientras Sakura lo miraba con los ojos cargados de lágrimas. Miró hacia el techo y se abanicó los ojos con las manos.

-Ino, eres la peor amiga del mundo – la aludida la miró con los ojos enrojecidos – Por tu culpa voy a casarme con el maquillaje hecho un desastre.

Ino empezó a reírse como una tonta e inmediatamente Sakura se dejo contagiar.

-¡Vas a casarte! – grito Ino cogiéndola de las manos y empezaron a dar vueltas como dos niñas pequeñas.

-¡Voy a casarme! ¡Con Sasuke Uchiha! – Se detuvo en seco, muy seria – Porque me caso con Sasuke, ¿no?

-¡Sakura!

Le retocaron el maquillaje y empezaron a ponerle el _shiramuko_, el kimono nupcial. Sakura miraba fascinada el brillo perlado de la tela y el casi imperceptible bordado de mariposas que recorrían el cuerpo principal del kimono. Le colocaron el _tsuno-kakushi_, gorro de novia sobre la cabeza, en forma de globo y del mismo blanco perla, con el forro de un rojo brillante.

-¿Creéis que será posible que terminéis hoy? – Tsunade entró en el dormitorio, vestida con un elegante kimono.

-Estáis magnifica, Tsunade sama – la saludó Ino que ya se había vestido con su propio kimono de un gris claro con un bordado de hilo de oro.

-Tsunade – Sakura la miró sorprendida, poco acostumbrada a ver a la Hokage arreglada - ¿Qué hacéis aquí vos también?

-Por lo visto tengo que entregar a una hija en una boda – contestó, haciendo una mueca.

Sakura volvió a contener las lágrimas.

-Estamos listas, Sakura chan – susurró Ino, emocionada, y Sakura asintió con un nudo en el estomago.

Salieron del dormitorio y caminaron hacia el jardín de la casa, donde los aguardaban los invitados a la boda, entre ellos un sacerdote. Sasuke estaba en pie en medio del jardín, firme como una lanza. Vestía un elegante _montsuki_, o kimono nupcial, que le hacía parecer mayor y más alto. Parecía estar al borde de un ataque de pánico. Junto a él estaba su padre – aun más tenso – y su madre, que se sentaba con elegancia y una sonrisa en los labios sobre uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín. Sakura miró a su nueva familia y se preguntó cómo era posible que Fugaku, que hasta hacia unas horas le había hablado con toda normalidad de sus honorarios por curar a su hijo, estuviese allí de pie listo para entregárselo, como Mikoto, que había perdido a su hijo mayor, un nieto y una nuera decente de una sola vez, podía sonreír.

Y se dijo que si ella podía sonreír, si ellos podían hacer la vista gorda, ella también podría. Clavó sus ojos verdes en Sasuke y le sonrió, lo que hizo que él se relajara. Acompañada de Tsunade y precedida por Ino fue al encuentro del hombre de su vida. Sasuke le tendió la mano y ella colocó sus blancos dedos sobre los de él y supo que todo iría bien.

_._

_._

_._

**Fin**

.

.

.

Mamitane quiere hacer una secuela de la historia y yo pienso que sería una buena compensación por lo mucho que he tardado en publicar este ultimo capitulo. La idea de Mamitane para el nuevo fic es interesante pero quiero que lo organicemos bien para hacer una buena historia y ella se va ahora unos días de vacaciones. Os animo a que nos pongáis en alerta y puede que para la segunda quincena de este mes o principios de agosto os encontréis una sorpresa.

Gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y fidelidad :)


End file.
